


The Wedding Date

by Jayenator565, sincerely_v



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable dorks, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Weddings, alex is a slightly larger puppy, gayeeeeeee, kara is a puppy, mandatory vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 113,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: Maggie tells her family that she has a date to her sister's wedding. That's not exactly true. Lucky for her a random Tinder match has mandatory vacation days from her DEO job and is willing to fake it with her. A week in Nebraska might lead to more than both expected. Get ready for adorable hi-jinks, awkward family gatherings, and swoon worthy fluff.





	1. This Might Get Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with one of the best in the biz Jayenator. Get ready for adorable hi-jinks, awkward family gatherings, and swoon worthy fluff.  
> Jay: sincerely_v quit it imma blush. Ya'll this is all her idea i'm just kind of along for the fun fluff filled snarky bantering awkward dork flirting feels ride

“Alex if you don’t take these vacation days I’m going to fire you.” J’onn crossed his arms as Alex continued to argue why she didn’t need any time off. Who cared if she had only taken one sick day in six years and had accrued over thirty five days of just vacation time? They had just finished one of their bigger cases and slow did not begin to describe the workings at the DEO. Slow wasn't even a word in her vocabulary right now, it wasn't even in her mental dictionary, in fact-

"Are you even listening?", she really had been on the receiving end of his stern, cross armed expression a good many times

"Look, J'onn I just need to finish up these reports and begin the new weapons testing and then assign a team to-"

That is why J’onn was pulling rank on the agent, forcing her to at least sit at her own home for a week. “No, the only thing you just need to do is bulk watch a Net-hits show or something,” he argued.

“Netflix, J’onn.” She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. “You _binge_ watch _Netflix_.”

“I don’t care if you sing it but starting in two weeks time, you are banned from any DEO related cases and your badge won’t even work for the coffee maker. Do I make myself clear?”

His eyes began to turn Martian red and she knew there was no point in arguing. “Crystal,” she said defeated.

She stormed out of his office and directly into her sister. “What’s got you in a huff and puff?” Alex threw a hand in her direction instead of answering, needing to find something to hit within the next thirty seconds.

J’onn leaned on the edge of his door and watched his mostly-daughter figure stomp her feet like a teenager through the echoing hallways. Kara turned towards him, knowing Alex was a lost cause. “This your doing?”

He held up two fingers to his younger girl. “Two words-mandated vacation.” She understood the huffing now. There was not a moment in Alex’s life where she wasn’t doing something. While most people spent their school breaks on a couch, Alex was tinkering with cars or playing mad scientist in their kitchen. Snow day? Alex built an igloo. Thanksgiving break? Alex learned morse code. Your alien sister set off every fire alarm in school with her heat vision cancelling classes for the week? Alex hiked part of the Appalachian trail. If two things in this world didn’t go together it was vacation and Alex Danvers.

“You know she's going to get out of it, right?” 11 years of experience told Kara she was right.

J’onn shook his head. “What if we locked her in the containment room?”

Kara actually pondered it for a second before realizing Alex could break out of it in an hour and then would kill them both. “I’ll think of something,” she said, patting his shoulder.

 

Across town, Maggie Sawyer was standing in the changing room of a bridal shop, strapped into a high slit purple dress that had a drop waist, and quite frankly made her look like a Greek harlot. The attendant clasped the last hook and zipped it tight. She assessed herself in the mirror and was happy her sister at least had decent taste. There weren’t many shops in the small town they came from so the wedding party agreed to meet up in National City for a real bridal experience.

She walked out of the room and onto a lifted platform so all the gawking women could assess the dress. The attendant walked behind her pulling her shoulders back to fix her posture. Maggie rolled her eyes and blew the stray piece of hair that flew into them.

“You look so good!” Her older sister squealed, wearing a similar get up, that hugged her pregnant belly differently. “Mama your duckling has grown up so fast.”

Maggie pushed at her sister’s arm as a warning about her unfortunate nickname. Growing up they called her duckling because of the ugly duckling story. She had braces for years, blemished skin, and rowdy hair that never got tamed well. Looking at her now, one would think she was a shoe in for prom queen. Instead, she was a softball player that had a reputation for sliding into second and spitting on the plate before hitting.

“Girls, we are in public,” their mother warned. “Maggie, your sister’s right. You do look so beautiful...” The slight pause clued Maggie into what was coming next. She was definitely going to get a lecture on her relationship status. Her sisters were teachers. They had husbands or were about to. Maggie was a cop and always a casual dater. Something her mother never could get used to. “…Anyone would be lucky to have you, if someone doesn’t already.”

There it was. Before she could politely say no, her sisters and the other bridesmaids jumped into a myriad of comments and jabs. _When does she ever date? Our Maggie, please. Maybe for a weekend. Is there such a thing as a woman whore?_

Their laughter started to swirl in front of her eyes into a ball of red anger. “I am dating someone!” She blurted out. The words escaped her mouth before her brain could process what they implied. There was a split second where she could take it back but that was never her style. Instead, she plowed through. “…For your information.” She swept the dress up and trudged down the steps towards the dressing room. Her mind was a constant line of _shit, shit, shit_  with the occasional _fuck_ for good measure.

“Woah there tex,” her bride-to-be sister Erin grabbed her arm. “You can’t drop that bomb and walk away. Who is she? How long have you been together? Is she coming to the wedding?”

“Ummmm.” _Smooth Maggie_ , she thought to herself.

 “A few months...” Lie.

 “ She is from around here-ish…” Lie.

“…and it’s getting serious.” Lie some more.  

“If she can get work off, she’ll come.” Definite lie.

Her sisters pounced on her. “There is no maybe! She has to come. We’ll pay for the plane ticket and everything just give us her name and we will work it out. Oh my gosh, baby duckling has a mate.”

Maggie tried to swat herself out of their grasp but they swarmed her into an uncomfortable hug. “Let me go, or I’m breaking up with her.”

They acquiesced but still continued their line of questioning. “What’s her name?”

Maggie looked around a bit trying to think of any name. Her mind was literally a blank wall besides her own name. Behind them, out the window, there was a bright green sign for a pizzeria called Alexander’s. “Alex,” she said unconvincingly. She repeated it with a little more enthusiasm. “My girlfriend’s name is Alex.”

They squealed some more and agreed not to grill her anymore until the wedding. She changed out of her clothes and sat through Erin trying on a dozen white ball gowns. The whole time she was trying to figure her way out of the cluster fuck she had just gotten into. She had two weeks to either find a woman named Alex willing to spend a week with a stranger and their extremely loud family. Or have a convincing break up story.

Every time she looked over at her mother, there was a sparkle in her eyes. She was finally happy knowing all of her girls were happy. Maggie didn’t want to let her down. She slid out her phone and pulled up Tinder. She was going to set a swiping record in order to find an Alex that was even remotely believable. Little did she know, the exact person she needed was settling in for a movie night with her sister just a few blocks away.

 

Alex grabbed a beer out of Kara’s fridge and used the counter to pop the top off. “I’m not going to vacation somewhere in the Bahamas by myself,” she complained.

Kara had her laptop out googling vacation spots for her sister. If she wouldn’t relax in her apartment for a week, Kara would send her somewhere Alex couldn’t help but relax in. Her older sister had already turned down Europe, South America, and three different cruises. “If you hadn’t broken up with Tiffany this wouldn-” Alex’s glare made her stop sentence. “I mean-you deserve…there are other fish in the ocean, tonnes of fish, all different fish…especially in the Bahamas.”

Alex scooted Kara’s legs off the couch and sat down on her half. “She didn’t understand my job…and couldn’t even get more than ten points per word in scrabble…Nobody has time for that.” They clinked their glasses together.

“Could you at least try to participate in your own vacation?”

“I told you. I’ll stay home and read a book series or something.” She couldn’t look Kara in the eyes as she said it.

“If you’re within fifty miles of the DEO you will try and do work.” Kara set the computer down on the counter and reached out for Alex’s phone.

“What are you doing?”

Kara ignored her, taking the black rectangle and easily unlocking it. She swiped through a few things before she found what she was looking for. “If you don’t want to go alone, let’s find someone to go with you.”

“Kara, no.” Alex tried to reach across the couch but the Kryptonian used her superspeed to woosh into the kitchen. “I’m going to count to three,” she warned.

“I like this one. Blonde. 28. Yoga teacher. I bet she has time for an all-expenses paid adventure. Swipe.” Alex rolled off the couch, trying not to spill her beer as she helplessly chased after her sister.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers. Don’t make me call mom.” Kara waved the phone in the air tauntingly, continuing to swipe the pretty girls. “I’m going to let the next alien kill you.”

“Sureeeee.” She swept through a few more “no’s” before she landed on one that seemed really promising. “Come on, not even this one? 27. NCPD cop. Brunette. Dimples almost as cute as mine” She pointed the screen so Alex could take in the beautiful woman, whose dimpled smile could probably cure cancer.

“...she’s alright,” Alex lied, secretly wanting to look at more photos.

“Just alright?” Kara prodded. “Guess, that’s a no.”

“No!” Alex reached again for her stolen device. “Just in case, we should swipe right.” Kara complied and as soon as she did a bubble popped up as a match.

“You’re a match!”

Alex looked at the screen in disbelief. “No way.” As she grabbed her phone, a message popped up from the beautiful stranger.

**Maggie: Did you know that I had to go through 320 profiles to find a girl named Alex?**

Alex wasn’t sure how to take that message. They quickly moved over to the couch and settled cross legged. “What do I say to that?” Alex had been out for a few years but was still a complete dork when it came to talking to women.

**Alex: Is this a bad time to say it’s a fake name?**

“Oooo that’s good,” Kara said over her shoulder. The ellipse popped up and Alex was genuinely excited.

**Maggie: Damn. I got excited there for a minute. I thought I was going to have to settle for any old Alex…didn’t know I’d luck out on someone so gorgeous. But if that’s not your real name…**

“She’s smooth.”

“She also searched 320 people to find a person named Alex. That’s not weird?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Oddly specific for sure. You have to respond though. Here…” she took the phone and typed out a quick message.

**Alex: If I were to say my name really is Alex, would you tell me why it’s so important?**

**Maggie: I have a proposition. That pays.**

 

As Maggie sent the message, she realized how that sounded. She had literally spent the whole afternoon matching with every Alex within a hundred miles of National City. None of them seemed half as interesting as the woman who listed her hobbies as “Science and Aliens.” She had no idea how to ask a stranger to fake date her for a week without sounding like a serial killer.

**Maggie: OMG that sounds a lot worse than it is.**

**Alex: Care to clarify? I thought Tinder hook ups were free ;)**

Alex punched Kara in the arm when she read what she wrote. “I’m not trying to hook up with a stranger with a name fetish.”

**Maggie: Okay, I’m going to lay it all out because I can’t do any worse than I already have. My sister is getting married. I need a date. I stupidly said I had a girlfriend named Alex and if I don’t show up with a girlfriend named Alex, I will break my old mother’s heart.**

Her mom wasn’t exactly old but it sounded better.

**Maggie: I will pay for the whole week. Anything you miss in work, plane, lodging, food. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I would also owe you the rest of my life and I’m a cop so that might come in handy.**

Maggie waited patiently for a response. This was the craziest thing she had ever asked from a person, especially a stranger. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what kind of person she was getting into bed with if they agreed to something so crazy.

 

Alex was desperately hiding her phone from Kara. “You have to do it!” She yelped, trying to tickle the device free. “You have vacation, and she is so pretty. Come on be spontaneous.”

“I’m not going to a wedding with a stranger…even if she is hot.” She tucked her hands under her legs, refusing to move.

Kara stood up and did her Supergirl pose. “What do you have to lose? This poor girl is desperate”

“No.”

“Do it for me.”

“No.”

“Do it or I will tell J’onn that you had Winn hack the system to reduce your vacation time.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would.” She held her gaze, not even blinking. “Five…four…three…” she slowed her count. “Two…” Before she hit one, Alex begrudgingly got out her phone and aggressively hammered in a response.

**Alex: Buy me coffee first, and I’ll think about it.**

Maggie couldn’t believe it.

**Maggie: absolutely. Name the time and place. I promise I’m not a predator or anything… I’ll even give you my badge number.**

The ellipse pulled up and stayed for a minute or two. Maybe the woman was going to back out after all.

**Alex: this is Alex’s sister and she says yes, without the coffee. Her number is 517-555-6732.**

Maggie laughed because that was exactly something her sisters would do to her.

**Maggie: thank you Alex’s sister (:**

 

Alex was sprawled out, face first on the carpet while Kara sat on top of her, continuing to punch out messages to Maggie. “She says she will still buy you coffee so you can decide. She’s already chivalrous.” Alex mumbled something into the carpet but Kara couldn’t hear her. “What was that?”

She pushed up hard, releasing her face from the blue shag. “I said…you better sleep with one eye open tonight.” She used her last bit of energy to haul her sister off of her. As she did, her phone rang. The number wasn’t one of her contacts. “You are the worst, Burr.” She unlocked the phone, putting it to her ears.

“Danvers,” she said out of habit.

“First name and last name. We are making strides here.” The voice on the line was sweet. For lack of a better word, it sounded cute. After a pause the voice continued, “It’s Maggie. Maggie you’re potential fake girlfriend because she desperately needs to live up to her family’s expectations and prove them all wrong.”

“That’s a pretty long last name Maggie.” The woman laughed, and Alex was unfortunately smitten.

Kara clawed at her foot. “She sounds cute too,” she whispered.

“Stop eavesdropping,” Alex mouthed back. She ran her hand through her hair before talking again to her new _friend_. “I may or may not have some mandatory vacation time coming up so if you really needed someone, I might be convinced.”

“You’re serious?” Maggie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Coffee and then I’ll decide.” Kara began dancing around, pumping her fist in the air.

“Coffee, perfect.”

Alex hung up and hurled the closest pillow at her sister. “If I get axe murdered, it’s going to be on your conscience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi to us:  
> lyook.tumblr.com  
> jayenator565.tumblr.com


	2. This is Definitely Getting Gay

“Will you stop fidgeting?”, Kara turned faster than Alex could blink still toying around with the sleeves of her form fitted suit hiding underneath her sweater.

“Pfftt whaaaattt.Who’s fidgeting? I’m definitely not fidgeting, in fact how do I know you’re not fidgeting?”

Alex raised an immaculate eyebrow not even needing to gesture to the fact that she had been standing in that exact same position since they arrived casually leaning against the DEO SUV she and the team had arrived in.

J’onn sighed as relaxed as Alex was, “Cold out Kara, you’ll be fine. You’re just-”

“Representing the entire organization? Believe me you made that clear and it’s _chill_ out j’onn we went over this.”

“Chill out yes,” he seemed to contemplate the word rolling it around in his mouth, “I’m still a bit iffy on this hot and cold nonsense, it’s absolutely preposterous for someone who’s hot to also be cool.”

“Well really J’onn growing up for a bit here I’ve come to learn it’s all a matter of aesthetics-”

Alex rolled her eyes, lifting up from her casual lean and literally began pushing Kara into action, “We can get back to this later, I believe someone super is about to arrive don’t you sis?”

The blonde gasped and looked around wildly, “She’s here!”

Alex only just resisted face palming, “No but she’s gonna be here soon which is why you need to scoot. Go on, and remember she’s the one who’s lucky to meet you.”

It was only a moment for Kara to nonchalantly stumble into an isolated corner throw off her outer clothes in a bag and zip to the front of the excited group of people ready to meet the President.

Alex nodded checking to see all their people were in position, before tapping her earpiece on, “The Director and I are in position, eyes on Supergirl, over.”

**“Delta team flanking on Supergirl’s left position, ma’am.”**

**“Beta team in place at the front in disguise, over.”**

J’onn discretely looked over and nodded at the fake pregnant woman being supported by her husband and their two ‘teenage’ children. They didn’t expect anything to happen but it never hurt to be prepared.

No sooner did he think that than did the chaos ensue. The President’s plane landed without a hitch and Kara eagerly began to float and enthusiastically wave at her, though he really couldn’t find it in him to be mad at her lack of professionalism. Then a fireball streaked right towards the President.

**“Delta covering Supergirl, she saved the President!”**

“Alex go provide support for Delta! Make sure the President gets to HQ safe!” he ran around the back of the SUV and then turned intangible away from everyone’s sight, moving into the nearest building and gliding up to the roof, unfortunately or not though the coast was clear.

Kara flew up to him just a second later shaking her head, she hadn’t seen which way the attacker went either, “Whoever our shooter was they got away. Status?”

**“Beta walking with the Secret Service we are walking, over”**

**“I’m with Beta team Sir-”**

“That’s a negative Agent Danvers, you and Supergirl stay behind, see if you can figure out what happened. I’ll cover the President’s escort from the sky back to HQ, over.”

“I read you J’onn.”

**“Copy Sir, over and out.”**

Alex looked up to where Kara was floating down to join her, eyes still scanning the area for any lingering threats.

She heard the soft scrape of her sister’s boots touching the asphalt and her quiet steps but she was more focused on trying to figure out what all this meant.

“The President’s already in her special motorcade and on her way to the DEO.” Kara confirmed, while Alex looked up at the grin on her sister’s face. The girl was practically buzzing, and she doubted it was from adrenaline. More likely it was from the few seconds when the President shook her hand, “She was just so nice, and grateful! And she called me Supergirl.” she added smugly

Alex greally couldn’t help but tease her, “That is your name.”

“Well I mean yeah, I know that, obviously but when she says it, it sounds so much better,” the blonde gestured widely with her hands in front of her, “Supergirl...someone should record her saying that she just makes everything sound better. How did anyone even vote for that other guy-?”

Kneeling down Alex waved her fingers in an, I get it, motion, “When you’re done fawning over your new best friend, we have a job to do.”

Kara flushed also kneeling by the Agent, “Right, so burns...heat vision?”

“The pattern seems consistent enough but it could also be a simple dual precision gun? If that’s true the accelerant may have left a residue. If not we have at least three species of alien in our databank that could have been capable of this.”

Kara nodded, “I’ll grab one of the forensics guys to come take a look see.”

Looking up to follow Supergirl’s path her eyes landed on a surprisingly familiar face...but where had she...oh. There was twenty seconds of complete dread followed by the oh shit moment of _i am technically her superior man up Danvers._ Smirking a little she walked over, “Hey! What exactly do you think you’re doing in my crime scene?”

The leather jacket adorned woman stood from where she was examining something on the ground surprised and smiled lightly the moment she realized who was in front of her, “Anyone ever tell you ,all you Feds sound the same. Almost like you all watch the same bad movies together in Quantico.”

“Mmm,” Alex inclined her head just a tad irritated at how spot on that statement was, “I’m gonna have to see some ID Ms…”

“Is this how we are going to play this?” Maggie raised a brow, like really but still acceded with a tick in her jaw, tugging her badge out from her jacket by the chain around her neck, “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that hide under your bed.”

The detective tried to get over agent’s entire commanding presence with her usual charms, “Showed you mine _Alex…_ ” She name dropped her so the woman knew she knew exactly who she was, “...show me yours?”

Sighing but going along with it, after all the woman just did the same for her she reached in her back pocket, giving it two taps to change her ID from DEO agent to, “Alex Danvers, Secret Service and I’m sure you mean well, detective, but this is a federal crime scene and you’re contaminating my evidence.”

Maggie almost took a step back in offense, “Excuse me? _I’m_ contaminating it?” Looking just over the taller woman’s shoulder she had to scoff, “Your lackey is  over there bagging up charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziploc.” Playing superior was one thing, insulting her professionalism wasn’t something she let slide. Even if she needed a favor from them.

Alex looked back and low and behold...who the heck hired this guy. Turning back she was none too pleased by the smug disposition she could practically feel oozing off the detective in front of her, “Here I thought the Secret Service would be a bit less amateur hour and pay closer attention to detail.”

“Heh,” Alex rolled her eyes unable to hold the brunette’s stare, “We have technology that makes your City PD Lab look like an Easy-Bake Oven.”

Ok now the condescending was getting to be a bit much, “Aahh right,” Maggie replied mockingly, “And us dumb local cops would never be able to deduce that the President’s assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian seeing as both species have heat vision.”

Alex cocked her head at the new tone of voice. As much as she was sure that Maggie knew what she was doing, this was her area of expertise for a long time and she had her team handled, “Trust me, we’re well aware and we’ll take it from here Sawyer.”

Turning away she barely made it one step before Maggie spoke up firmly, “The airport is in my jurisdiction.”

Alex straightened her shoulders, pivoting just enough for her side profile to meet the detective’s glare, “Your jurisdiction ends wither I say it does.”

Alex could feel the tension rising from her locked knees all the way to her shoulders but neither women seemed willing to budge until finally Maggie let out a long breath, “See you around, Danvers…”

“Will I?” She taunted, heading back to her own car.

Maggie put her hands on her hips yelling to the agent’s back, “You still agreed to coffee.”

Alex didn’t pay attention to the detective. She had to force herself to keep her eyes forward or she would look back and lose it. The Tinder picture didn’t do the woman justice. She was definitely real and gorgeous. Kara was going to have a field day with this. Potential wedding date was really a cop. Not just any cop though, one who specialized in alien affairs. She couldn’t write this kind of soap opera. When she got to her car Alex finally sagged and took a breath in relief, she had a feeling she would be seeing more of the detective as long as the President’s life was in danger and she wasn’t mistaken.

Maggie figured out she was DEO in six hours. It had taken Kara 6 years. The cop was one step ahead of her at every turn. It was endearing until it wasn’t. She was pacing back and forth in the DEO control center, ranting to Kara.

“She was just there...at the warehouse. Like it didn’t take five guys working for hours to find that place. The nerve!” Kara was amused by all of it.

“So have you gone to coffee yet?”

Alex stopped pacing to focus all her energy on the daggers she was shooting at her sister. “There will be no coffee. Or weddings. Or vacations. Unless the person who is trying to kill the President is caught...preferably by me.”

She was about to continue her anti-Maggie rant when her phone buzzed.

**Maggie: Need a lead?**

If it didn’t cost 700 bucks, Alex would have thrown it across the room.

**Alex: You have boundary issues, especially knowing where you can and cannot investigate.**

It was harsh but someone was trying to kill the leader of the free world so there was a little pressure on her shoulders.

**Maggie: Right. So you don’t want to know who and where the culprit is? Because I happen to know their favorite bar…**

Alex grabbed Kara and quickly dialed Maggie’s number. “Where are you?” Kara flew them to a beaten down bar at the edge of the city. Tactical team be damned. Maggie met them outside and let them in with a password that sounded a lot like “Dolly Parton.”

“Where are they?” Alex asked impatiently. Her eyes widened as she noticed the place was full of aliens. She instinctively reached for her gun.  

“No,” Maggie put a hand on her back, keeping the gun where it belonged. “These are good people just wanting a peaceful time.”

After Maggie dealt with different alien sources, she figured out where the hot head was going to be. Alex slowly softened to her methodology. Take away the jurisdictional read tape and they could be partners.

Working with Maggie was a lot easier when Alex stopped trying to control everything. She let her take the lead and they ended up luring out the flame thrower in less than a few hours. They caught her between a trained agent, a surprisingly resourceful cop and a kryptonian. The odds weren’t in her favor. A few punches, scorched clothes, and a pipe to the head, the would be murderer was down for the count and Alex gained a lot more respect for the detective. The big men were happy too. No blood spilt. No government money wasted. And the president was on a plane back to D.C. before the end of the week.

When the last “i” was dotted and “t” crossed on the paperwork, Alex pulled out her phone and hovered over the text box. The day was a whirlwind of activity and unexpected revelations. She thought over everything and figured she at least owed Maggie a chance.

**Alex: You still owe me coffee, I haven’t actually said yes.**

They hadn’t mentioned the tinder proposition once during the case. Alex used their time as an interview. She deemed Maggie sane, hot, and in desperate need of help. The last sign of desperation came when they were bringing back the rogue alien to the DEO. Maggie’s phone buzzed 12 times, all from overbearing relatives trying to book plane tickets and wanting every detail of “Alex’s” life back to her first grade teacher.

**Maggie: You free now?**

Alex replied a quick yes and gave her the direction to Noonans. Better to be on home turf. She grabbed her bike helmet and was there in less than fifteen minutes. Maggie was already waiting at a small table, not surprising because her precinct was less than a block away.

“I got you a coffee with three creams, two sugars.” Maggie pushed the hot cup towards her.

Alex took a testing sip and it was perfect. “How did you know how I took my coffee?”

“I’m a detective Danvers, I detect.” She gave her signature lopsided smile. “You also ordered it in the DEO when I came over to get briefed.”

“I have a feeling you’re always going to be full of surprises.” It was a sincere comment and Maggie took it as such, feeling a warm glow over take her.

They stared at each other for several moments, not remembering the purpose of the meeting. Maggie accidentally let the word “date” flash in her head before quickly dismissing it and replacing it with “meeting.”

“I’m surprised you texted me. I thought you would be one foot out the door by now.”

“You did good work today. I’m not going to lie I didn’t think Maggie who needed a wedding date was going to be a badass science division detective but surprises aren’t always bad.” She adjusted herself in the chair, making it obvious she was getting comfortable. “Let’s hear this proposition.”

Maggie dove straight in. “I’m from Nebraska,” she stated bluntly. “One of those one stop light towns where you know every person in your high school, plus their parents, plus their grandparents and your business stays your business for all of thirty seconds.”

“Wow, Sawyer. You’re really selling this place to me.”

The cop ignored her, trying to stammer through. “What I’m trying to say is weddings don’t happen there often. So when they do, it is a big freaking deal. Like the whole town has a party and every person you ever breathed near will be there. It’s also a big stage to show off your family.”

“Like a class reunion,” Alex interrupted.

“Exactly, but worse.” Even the thought of the majority of her town gave her a headache.

Alex was still trying to wrap her head over why Maggie had to lie. “Why do you need to bring home anyone? You have a successful career here, you seem happy. Isn’t that enough?”

Maggie honest to God snorted. She didn’t mean to and she regretted it as a little bit of coffee made it way up the back of her nose. “Don’t get me wrong, careers are great. My mom loves bragging on that...but personal life is so big there. Since I told them I’m bringing someone home, I am the damn gossip of the town. My mom told her priest already. That’s like def-con 1. It’s a big ole' competition, now. Will Maggie Sawyer, the rebel gay cop land someone better than Becky Lawson from Jefferson street.”

“I’m not sure how I am going to help there...I’ve lost to every Becky I’ve come up against. Senior prom was a nightmare.”

Maggie tilted her head. A thing she did when she was about to be honest and not just sarcastic. “You’re beautiful, smart, funny, successful. I’d be lucky to bring you home.”

Alex took a large swig of her drink, not good with taking compliments. She needed to exit real feelings as quickly as possible. “You’re just trying to butter me up so I’ll say yes.” _Nice one_ , she thought to herself, internally high-fiving.

Maggie reached across the table and placed her hand gently over Alex’s. “It would still be true if you said no.”

 _Abort. Abort._ Alex’s eyes were flashing red and her mind started to take on a life of its own. _Unintentional heat wave coming in fast towards your cheeks_ , for some reason the voice of the local weatherman was currently dictating her inner monologue. _It’s cloudy with a slight chance of massively **gay** feelings. _

She shook her head a bit until she got back in control. “Like I said the other night, I _have_ to take this time off or I swear my boss will fire me. If you need a plus one, I can play the part but we are going to have to create a solid back story.”

“You’re officially saying yes? I need an official answer. In writing. Or in spoken words on a recorded device. Will you be my fake girlfriend?” Maggie still hadn’t let go of her hand.

She freed her hand to “adjust” her jacket. “Yes you dramatic hoe, I will be your fake girlfriend...but this discussion is going to require more than coffee. I need greasy pizza and a beer.” That sounded like a perfect solution.

“I know just the place.” Maggie led them out and walked the block to a pizza parlor with an ugly green sign.

“I’ve never been here,” Alex commented, looking around suspiciously at the mildly dirty place.

“Alexander’s Pizza?” Maggie asked incredulously. “The greatest slice north of Philly? Number 1 in National City food digest?” She sounded more and more offended as Alex shook her head no. “The pizza de resistance?”

At this point, Alex was getting annoyed. “You’re not even funny.”

Maggie grabbed a menu off the counter and handed it over. “I’ve never been here either,” she laughed. “I do have an interesting connection to it though.”

She told Alex about why she needed a girl named Alex in the first place from the accidental outburst during dress shopping. Alex laughed through it all as Maggie painted a dramatic picture of women in long dresses, holding her at heel point until she confessed the name of her lover. “I didn’t have a choice…” she threw down her beer. “...it was either give them a name, or get sent back to juvie?”

“Back to juvie?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Story for another time.” She ate the last bit of her crust and leaned back in her chair. “Okay, how did we meet?”

“Depends, what is my occupation to them? I can’t very well say I am an agent for a secret government agency that protects the earth from extra-ordinary dangers.”

Maggie agreed, “Maybe not...but you also do sciency things.”

“By sciency things do you mean having a Ph.D in biomedical engineering with a classified specialty in alien morphology and weaponry?”

“That’s hot.” Maggie corrected herself immediately. “Hoo-ard. Hard. That seems like it would be hard.” She cleared her throat too because that was totally going to fix her slip up.

“Mhmmm.” Alex wasn’t the least bit fooled. “We can say I work for the government as a biomedical engineer, like NASA projects or something...and we met because one of your cases involved space particles only I knew about.”

“I like that...and my undeniable charm caused you to fall helplessly in love with me at first sight.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, trying to egg on the agent.

She was up for the game. “ _Or_ ...just a little _or_ here. You asked me out. I said no. You asked me out again. I still said no. _Then_ , you asked me to dinner to discuss the case but we ended up having such a good time I agreed to a real date.”

“So my charm won?”

“More like you weathered me down.”

They talked for another hour, eating more questionable food and washing it down with cheap beer. They went over important details about their lives. Maggie had two sisters Erin, the bride, Gabriella, the pregnant one. Her mother was named Angelica but everyone called her Angie and her father was a stern Italian named Lorenzo. They were farming people by heritage and worked 400 acres in the heart of Nebraska. Their conversation didn’t just touch on Maggie. Alex told her about her sister and her mother. She simply said her father died rather than getting into the long ordeal with CADMUS. They swapped alma maters and even NFL teams, to Maggie’s disappointment Alex was a Viking to her Packers. She shrugged it off though because there needed to be at least that one thing wrong with the agent.

Maggie also gave her a layout of the week. They would fly there and rent a car. Their hotel reservation was already booked (with separate beds). Five days of non stop wedding is how Maggie described it. There was a potluck, a town softball game bride vs the groom, rehearsal dinners, bachelorette parties and some sort of festival. That didn’t even include the two hour long Catholic wedding with a barnyard reception. Alex wished she had written it all down because there were going to be things she forgot.

They didn’t stop talking until a shy teenage busboy said he had to close up shop. Alex walked out first, the crisp air feeling great on her skin. She didn’t want to admit it but this trip sounded like the most fun she was going to have in a while, even it was all pretend.

They walked back towards Alex’s bike and began talking shop. New cases. Times they might cross paths again. When they reached the Ducati, they both swayed awkwardly in front of it, neither sure exactly how to exit the night.

“Thank you so much for doing this. I know we just met but I think we are going to be good friends. After all this is over, I look forward to working with you more too.” Alex was surprised at how formal Maggie sounded.

“Yeah,” she was about to just get on her bike and go but the annoying weatherman was back in her ear again. _This just in, expected coupling in your near future_. He wasn’t wrong. “Quick question.”

“Sure,” Maggie beamed, flustering Alex already.

“We're going to have to like be coupley, right?” The prospect wasn’t a total turn off. Had she she matched with Maggie under any other circumstances that would potentially be rounding first right now. This felt different though. “I mean like hand holding, casual touching...kis-ehem...you know kissing.”

“Probably.” Maggie didn’t want to sound too anxious so she quickly added, “Not all the time of course.”

“Of course,” Alex fidgeted with her keys. Gone was the harsh agent who could go toe to toe with a guy twice her size. She was a gay bubbling mess because a pretty girl was going to act like her girlfriend. A pretty girl with a gun. “But like some.”

“Yes, my answer would be yes.” Maggie wasn’t sure what Alex was getting at. “Is that going to be okay? It’s just for show...to really sell it.”

“I was thinking the same thing. We have to sell it...maybe...just so it’s not forced...I thin-” before she could finish her sentence, Maggie leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She put a hand at her neck, thumb gently moving down her chin. Seconds felt a lot longer to the highly trained operative. Maggie reluctantly pulled away and Alex composed herself quickly,“Good...yeah good. I thought it might seem forced but I think we got that down, that was-uh good...and I’m going to...go...see you when I see you.”

Alex put the helmet on before Maggie could see the crimson creep up her neck. _Strap in folks it’s going to be a bumpy ride_ , the animated voice echoed in her head. “Shut up,” Alex muttered to herself.

“What?” Maggied asked eagerly.

“I said ‘good talk.’ I’ll see you next week for mission _lie to your family_.”

“See ya.” Maggie waved to her as Alex sped off down the road. “That was unexpected,” she said to no one in particular. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	3. Gay Shit is Coming ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay packing  
> Gay feels  
> Gay plane  
> Gay family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously these updates have been pretty quick this week but that was to get the ball rolling. We are collabing which takes some time and patience so at least one update a week to make it through the hiatus! <3

Even though Alex secretly wanted to see Maggie before the trip, their paths never crossed. They sent a few text messages back and forth about logistics and flight times but that was it. As the day got closer, she started to go into a slight panic. This was crazy. It wasn’t something normal people did. Normal people also didn’t fight aliens or rogue humans on a daily basis but this started to feel extra strange. She was about to spend a week with a practical stranger pretending to be a serious part of their life. 

“I can feel you over thinking from here.” Kara threw a cardigan that landed half way on Alex’s face. She balled it up and tossed it in the corner that was piled high with things she was ‘absolutely not wearing.’ 

She grabbed another shirt from her closet off the hanger and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. She couldn’t remember the last time she wore it and it showed because there was a fine layer of dust on the shoulders. Frustrated, she threw it in the pile as well. “That’s it, I’m not going.” 

Kara pushed past her and reached bravely into the depths of Alex’s closet. She blindly felt out something that hopefully wasn’t black or flannel. She wasn’t very successful, pulling out a standard black DEO zip up. 

“You aren’t backing out. I just need to find you a wardrobe that is less…” she couldn’t really think of a word that described what she was looking at. “...frowny,” she settled on. 

“Clothes don’t have emotions.”

Kara held up the shirt. “Your clothes don’t have emotions because they are sociopathic.” She walked over to the wardrobe bag she brought and unzipped it. Filing through them she found the perfect example. “Look at this…” it was a pink and white shirt with a yellow cardigan over it. “This shirt says, ‘Good morning, the birds are singing and I’m happy to be here.’” Alex didn’t respond, folding her arms in resignation. “Or this…” Kara pulled out a blue knee length dress with a navy belt. “This says, ‘come talk to me, you can trust me.” 

Alex was pretty sure if she rolled her eyes any harder they’d get stuck. Most sisters would act annoyed and leave it at that. But Alex prided herself on being a little shit sometimes. She grabbed the next item in Kara’s possession, deplorable bubble gum blouse. She held it to her chest, and popped her knee like a fifties diner girl. “And this says, ‘I pride myself on yoga in the middle of the day and quiet sex once a month with my accountant husband.’”

“Meh Meh Meh,” Kara mouthed as cotton candy slammed her in the face. 

Alex gave up, collapsing on her bed. Kara wasn’t done though. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning. You have to at least pack something.” 

“I have underwear,” Alex offered. “And one bra that I don’t think is broken.” 

“Do you mean to sound so pathetic?” Kara was quick this time, dodging the pillow headed for her face. 

Alex was going to restate that she was giving up when there was a large banging noise from her kitchen. “Were you expecting someone?” Kara pulled down her glasses and xrayed through the walls. “J’onn is here.”

“That’s odd.” Alex slid off the bed and trotted towards the door. She was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, not exactly the thing you wanted to see your boss in. Good thing her boss also doubled as her grumpy space dad. That name seemed apropos as she opened up to a cross armed, stern alien. 

“What’s up?” She opened the door wide so he could come in. 

He moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a small silver box. He reached it out to Alex and she grabbed it cautiously. Usually a package like this meant jewelry, something she did not expect from J’onn. Kara slid into the room on her socks, landing her chin on Alex’s shoulder, looking eagerly at the package. 

“Kara told me about your trip.” 

“Of course she did,” Alex interrupted. 

He waved her off. “She also was complaining about how you were stressed because your wardrobe was…” He was going to say one word but Alex’s raised eyebrow warned him not to. “...lacking.” 

Alex didn’t understand how this present would solve that problem until she popped off the top. “No,” she gasped, dropping the box and holding the plastic card inside. 

“It has a thousand dollar limit that has already been payrolled to your much needed bonus.” He smiled as Alex’s face turned from suspicion to disbelief. 

“J’onn I can’t...this is...I can’t.” 

Kara plucked the credit card from Alex’s grasp and shook it in her hand. “Yes we can...I mean you...you can.”

“You’re serious?” She only asked out of politeness. 

“No one deserves to pamper themselves more than you, Alex.” He put his hands lovingly on her shoulder. “... _ but _ if you spend a penny on anything that is on the clearance rack, I will fire you faster than Han Solo in the Kessel run.” Kara snorted but the Star Wars reference went right above Alex’s head. She saluted her superior before turning to her sister so they could jump up and down like sixteen year olds with a new Mustang. 

“How fast can you get us to New York?” 

“Less than 12 par secs,” Kara continued the joke, giving her finger guns. 

Alex did them back saying, “I still don’t know what that means.” She ran into her room and put on the closest, presentable clothes with a pair of boots. Grabbing her jacket off the couch, she linked with Kara’s arm. “Alright, let’s go.”

They pushed past J’onn who was still awkwardly standing in the front door way. “You’re welcome,” he shouted after them. 

Kara gave Alex  _ the look _ and nodded her head back to J’onn. They shuffled to him and, standing on their toes, kissed either side of his cheek. “Thank you!” 

They were in the hidden alleyway in between her apartment quickly and Kara was ready to shoot into the air. Alex stopped her though to lay down ground rules. “Slow down for a second.”

Kara was like a small child, nodding her head but continuing to look up at the sky like she just wanted to ride the ride one more time. It wasn’t until Alex put her hands sharply on her shoulders that she made eye contact with her sister. “Kara, serious. Focus.” 

“Gotcha.” 

“We have four hours.”

“Four hours,” Kara repeated, rocking back and forth in Alex’s grasp. 

“We are going where I want to go.”

“Where you want to go.”

“This is not an 80’s movie where there is going to be sweeping music and a changing room montage,” Alex was afraid she said too many words because to be honest she lost Kara the moment J’onn said a thousand dollars and shopping. 

“Montage. Got it.”

“No, no montage, Kara.”

“Right. 6 hours, no montage. Got it.” Alex let go, because she needed one hand to palm herself in the face. 

“Let’s just g-.” Before she could finish ‘go’, Kara had her in the air and they were headed towards retail hell. 

When they landed, Alex went over the plan again, emphasizing each point with her finger. “4 hours. My choice. No Montage.” 

Kara laughed in response.

 

* _ cue seven hour Kara Danvers Shopping Musical Montage* _

 

Alex collapsed on her couch with a dozen bags in her hand, a maxed out visa, and a brand new wardrobe. Her phone buzzed on the counter and she barely had the energy to reach for it. The person was worth the effort, though. 

**Maggie: You aren’t going to bail are you?**

After the hell she just went through, there was no chance she would jump ship now. 

“Is it J’onn making sure we didn’t die?” Kara sat down next to her, setting down a plate of pizza they got from the best shop in NYC. 

“It’s Maggie,” she said with a smile.

“Ooooooo,” Kara teased. 

Alex pulled her phone closer, knowing her sister’s love of interfering. “She just wanted to make sure I wasn’t bailing.” 

Kara shoved an entire slice of pizza in her mouth making her words a little hard to translate. “You difgt spa-hf thre houhg trying ong clogs forkg nothing.” 

“I think I got half of that.” 

Kara swallowed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve before restating, “You didn’t spend all that time trying on things to not look good for your girl.”

“One-not my girl.” Kara crammed another piece in her mouth. “Two-I needed clothes anyways.” The pizza was followed by a gulp of pop, a dribble escaping the corner of her mouth. “Three- how do you have people fawning over you when you look like this ninety percent of the time.” 

“One-but she’s  _ so _ cute. Two-amen. Three-” Kara gave her the middle finger but quickly put it away because she didn’t even like profanity in private. “...and I don’t have people fawning.”

Alex scoffed and nearly choked on her bite. “James...Winn...Mon-El...Cat’s son...for that matter Cat herself…”

“That’s like four people,” Kara tried to argue. 

“Lena Luthor,” Alex said with a cough. 

Kara’s eyes bulged a bit. “What?! Lena does not fawn over me.” She didn’t sound convincing. 

“Kara, she gave you unbridled access to her company.”

“Because we are friends.”

Alex set down her napkin so she could really hammer this into her sister’s skull. “She invited you to her private gala as her plus one.” 

The blonde let out a weird noise that was in between a cough and lip smack. “Because…” she began doing the the finger wiggle thing she did when she was nervous. “...Because I was going to write a good story on it.”

“Then she sent you flowers.”

“To thank me for a good job!” 

“They. Were. Lilies.” Alex punctuated every word. 

“I. Don’t. Know. What. That. Means.” Kara mimed back. 

Alex had no words. Instead, she looked off to the side like the camera man from The Office was there and shook her head. “You know what, you’ll figure it out.”

She grabbed the last piece of crust and nibbled on it while she responded to Maggie’s message. 

**Alex: A vacation from my sister for a week? Sounds magical.**

She wasn’t surprised that Kara was currently leaning into her space to read the message. When she finally got a good angle she lunged over to rectify the lie. “Hey, you love spending time with me!” Alex reached her arm out farther because she knew Kara was in her post-eating state where her mobility was at most 10%. Somehow, she still managed to get a finger on the screen. 

**Alex: sdagghh heghe sex ghretat kgjh**

Kara finally gave up and retreated back to her side in a huff. “You love me,” she mumbled to herself. 

Alex rolled her eyes and opened up her arm. “Come here.” Kara squealed and nestled under the woman’s arm and onto her chest. Alex held up the phone so they both could see it. 

**Maggie: Sorry if I was interrupting anything…**

The brunette was confused until she saw that their grapple resulted in word salad and ‘sex’. 

**Alex: No! My sister was trying to grab my phone. I would like to correct my statement. She is a joy to be with always and I will miss her deeply.**

Kara smiled and reached up to kiss Alex’s cheek. 

**Maggie: lol okay. See ya tomorrow Danvers**

Alex sent back the thumbs up emoji. 

“Are you sure about this Alex?” 

“What?” Alex couldn’t believe what she was saying. “You were the one who suggested I do it and be spontaneous!”

“I know but we don’t  _ really _ know this woman. What if she is shady and is leading you into a trap. Or what if...god forbid...you actually have feelings for her and then she breaks your heart and we have to move out of national city and can’t ever work for the NCPD againbecauseitwillbe allangstyandbad.” 

“Take a breath kid.” Alex rubbed her hand on the smol alien’s back. “It’ll be fine. I do need a vacation and it’ll be like an undercover adventure.” 

Kara sat up on her arm. “The second something goes wrong though, you call me or text me and I will be there in a heartbeat.” 

She smiled down at her. “I love you too.” She patted Kara’s leg, signalling they needed to get up. “Come on, we have to pack all this stuff up.”

“But…” Kara rubbed her stomach. Alex’s face didn’t show any sign of relenting. Kara made more disgruntled sounds and rolled off the couch dramatically. “Fine, but I’m not carrying them tomorrow.”

 

Alex flipped through her phone looking for the right airline portal while Kara dragged her suitcase and carry on behind her. “This against child labor laws,” she complained. 

There was no one around so Alex retorted, “You’re 24...and an alien. Suck it up.” She spotted Maggie across the way and waved. The detective was wearing skin tight jeans, a white shirt haphazardly tucked into them and a navy puffy vest. She was also rocking her usual combat boots and sideways grin. 

“You know it’s only a week, right?” Maggie was referring to Alex’s bag that was twice as large as hers. 

“You should have seen what we left behind,” Kara muttered under her breath. 

“I just wanted to be prepared for everything. Also, I got a pretty simple navy dress for the wedding, is that okay? I don’t want to clash.”

“You’ll look good in anything,” Maggie was only focused on Alex, making Kara have to clear her throat to be noticed. Maggie turned on her heels to her, “You must be the sister,” she reached out a hand. She was surprised at how strong the grip was crushing her fingers. 

“Good to meet you, Mags.”

“Maggie,” The cop corrected. 

“Kara...and I’ve heard  _ all _ about you.” The alien wasn’t good at being intimidating when she wasn’t supergirl but she hoped the flash of blue in her eyes would give Maggie a warning. Maggie had met Supergirl but little did the detective know, Kara Danvers was a  _ much _ more dangerous threat. 

“Okay Cujo,” Alex pushed her sister out of the walkway and towards the door. “Thank you for dropping me off and threatening my prom date with a gun.” She snapped her fingers in front of Kara’s face who was still in a mild staring contest with Maggie. “I am a big girl, I got this. It’s  _ fake _ , remember? She isn’t going to break my heart or force me to become a vegan.” It was amazing how quickly Kara went from a chihuahua to a german shepherd. The quickest way to an early grave was threatening a Zor El’s family. 

“Call me?” Kara said seriously. 

“Always.” Kara hugged her tighter than intended and Alex felt a slight displacement of her ribs. She peeled the blonde off, kissing her on the forehead. 

Turning back around, she saw Maggie already had her bag in hand and was carting it to the bag check. She picked up her carry on and pulled it over her shoulder. 

“If this is going to be the whole week, I could get used to this.”

Maggie flashed her a smile while she hoisted the red suitcase onto the balance. “You have no idea the favor you’re doing for me. I’ll carry you to the terminal if you want.” 

Alex chuckled. The woman really was charming. “I think I can manage the walk but I won’t say no to a little chivalry….babe.” She tested out the word to see how it felt. 

“I’m not sure if I’m a babe,” Maggie admitted. “You are totally a babe…I mean...as a name...to call you.” She dug a hole and wasn’t seeing daylight anytime soon. 

Alex spared her and moved on. “I don’t know what you are, then. I’m going to have to try some things out.” 

They made it through security easily. For once, Alex  wasn’t packing like a secret agent and there wasn’t even a switchblade in her carry on. Maggie made a similar comment that it was the first time she didn’t have a weapon on her in months. Alex kissed her fists and said that they were the only weapons she needed. The TSA officer didn’t think it was too funny and ‘randomly’ selected her for a thorough search. 

Maggie took the moment to snapchat it to her sisters. They wanted proof she was bringing someone home and Alex looked hilarious with her legs spread and a person patting her down like a perp. They didn’t know what she did for a living, but Maggie thought the irony was beautiful. 

Alex looked up with an annoyed grimace and Maggie captured the moment. She captioned the photo  _ Not sure how I feel about my gf getting to third base with TSA _ . Before the search was even done, she had a response from Erin.  _ SHE IS SO PRETTY!!!  _  Gabrielle also said,  _ AHHH four more hours, duckling! _

“Hey  _ honey _ ,” Alex wasn’t sure she liked that one either. “Instead of playing on your phone, can you get our bags off the conveyer belt?” 

Behind her head, the tv began playing the news and much to Alex’s chagrin, her least favorite weatherman began diatribing the weekly forecast. She unfortunately knew what this meant.  Maggie locked her phone and said, “Sure, babe.” 

Alex hated that the word sounded so good out of the cop’s mouth. It’s like it was specifically made for those lips and that voice to say it.  _ We are looking at a very unpredictable week,  _ the voice said and Alex wasn’t sure if it was on the tv or in her head. It didn’t matter because they were right, regardless. She aggressively grabbed her jacket from the handsy TSA agent and trudged towards their stuff.  _ I am not catching feels _ , she hoped if she thought it hard enough it would protect her. 

“Good luck with that!” The perfectly coiffed meteorologist said to his colleague but Alex would be damned if that message wasn’t directed to her. They walked past the tv and Alex casually flipped him the bird. 

“Old friend,” Maggie questioned. 

“We have a complicated history.” How do you tell your fake girlfriend that your inner monologue sometimes defaults to Wallace Winterbottom from Channel 3 Action News? If your inner voice isn’t you it should at least be female, like Beyonce or Kelly Clarkson. Maggie was still looking at her for a better explanation. “He’s an alien,” she lied.

“Really?” 

“Yep, he has powers of...persuasion…” Sounded believable. “...Sometimes it feels like he’s in my head.” 

Maggie looked at the screen trying to spot some sign of his alien heritage. Alex made a mental note to tell her the truth later, after this mess. She took their bags to the gate and Maggie went in search of food. 

**“Now boarding flight AA354 to Kearney, Nebraska from Gate 12, now boarding! All A1 Priority Access Members feel free to enter our Priority Lane on the right. Group 1 will begin boarding soon.”**

Alex blanked out the lady announcing their flight over the speakers when she saw Maggie approaching with brown bags of food in hand and two bottled soft drinks cradled under one arm.

“The line for Five Guys was longer than expected but here’s your chicken tenders and fries and your Pepsi.”

She smiled up at the woman and reached out for her offered food, “Thanks  _ pookie _ ,” She grimaced, that name was even worse than honey.  “I completely brain farted on the fact that we may not want to splurge on airplane snacks for lunch.” 

She packed the baggie into her carry on backpack and took a sip of her soda.

Maggie just smirked hearing the call for Group 1 and looking back in her hand bag for her boarding pass. Group 3, well at least they had a few minutes, “You know I almost thought you were just about perfect.”

Alex looked to her questioningly, “Almost?”

“Well you know, there’s your whole Packers thing...but Pepsi?”

Alex cocked her head observing her, a cute phenomenon Maggie was discovering as more endearing each time the agent did it.

“Ah a Coca-Cola drinker, explains a lot,” Alex shouldered her pack and pulled up the handle on her carry on suitcase. 

“You mean it explains my good tastes?”

Alex scoffed, “More like lack thereof.”

“You realize I chose you, right? By your logic, you are also bad?” 

Alex breezed past her. “If we are being technical,  _ I  _ chose to come. Which means I’m still the one with better taste,” she turned back and winked. 

Maggie bit the inside of her mouth. This woman was going to be the death of her and she wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

Once they had finally gathered their things and found their seats Alex could finally sit back and relax into her semi-comfortable airplane seat. She couldn’t help but blink open an eye to subtly look as Maggie lifted her small suitcase into the overhead bin. She of course, was not hoping to catch a glimpse of the detective’s stomach as she had to stretch to fit the carry on all the way into the bin. No, absolutely not what she was hoping for. That would be a little too fanfiction-y even for her life.  _ No feels _ , she continued her mantra. 

Maggie smirked when she glanced down and caught Alex’s eye, ok not as subtle as she thought.  When the detective finally sat down Alex leaned over to be heard over the den of people organizing their seats and luggage,  “Are you sure you don’t want the window seat?”

Maggie smiled at her warmly, “That’s the fourth time you’ve asked me you know? Do you have a fear of heights I should be aware of?”

Alex held in a snort thinking of the time Kara flew her into work when they were both recovering from hangovers and running incredibly late for their respective jobs. 

“Oh no I’m fine, it’s just you paid for these tickets, you should get the seat you want to sit in.”

The detective rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, “Yes I did pay for these tickets because you agreed to fly a few hours away with an absolute stranger you met through Tinder. Trust me I’m more worried about your comfort than my own and I am more than happy in the aisle. I’ve seen that view more times than I can remember.”

“Ok well if you’re sure, I just-” She lost her train of thought feeling Maggie’s hand encase her own over the armrest and had to take a deep breath to resist the urge to turn her own hand and entwine their fingers. 

Trailing her eyes from their hands to Maggie’s face Alex’s breath hitched seeing how close their heads were suddenly, specifically how close Maggie’s lips suddenly were in relation to her own and damn now was not the time for her to devolve into a mess of gayness but apparently her brain didn’t get the message as her eyes darted back and forth between Maggie’s lips and eyes. Maybe it wasn’t as noticeable as she thought.

Her eyes stood captive when Maggie lightly bit her plump lip between her teeth and she had to fight her face from gaping. Quickly darting her eyes back up she saw the smug grin covering the detective’s face and realized, yup it was exactly as noticeable as her mind figured it was.

“Danvers phone home? Did you catch  _ any  _ of what I just said?”

“Uuummm…”

Yes brain, she thought now is the perfect time to blank. She could think her way out of a mission involving her team trapped behind enemy lines with no form of backup on the way and execute said plan with barely a casualty but faced with a pair of lips and warm brown eyes and apparently she was a goner.

_ Did someone say tempid skies with a 100% chance of Alex’s gay showing?  _  Freaking Winterbottom. 

She moved back into her seat, putting some distance between them so she could breathe and think and attempt to hide the small flush on her cheeks, “No yeah totally got that- that thing you said yeah um, I’m just wiped you know? From work and other things also so, imma just be here. Probably doze a bit. Yeah? Yeah ok. Night.”

Maggie stared at the awkward fumbling display in amused surprise, “Uhh, yeah good night then _ darling _ . Don’t mind it’s hardly midday.”

The sharp nudge in her side was the only cue she got that Alex heard the last bit. 

Maggie spent the majority of the flight reading one of her new books that her sister had gifted her at her last birthday and she had never really got around to reading and trying her best not to let her gaze linger too long on Alex’s restful countenance. The woman really was tired, not five minutes after take off and the DEO agent was out like a light, breathing slowed and face unusually calm while she faced her dreams. Maggie didn’t know it was because she spent hours running around department stores the night before. 

By the time the air hostess announced they were getting ready to land Maggie had eased back to reach the handbag under her seat and place her book inside before securing her belt and turning to Alex. 

She was met with the bright eyes of the girl already trained on her face, probably in a subconscious effort. She would be lying if she said it wasn’t adorable how Alex yawned with her full body and rubbed softly at her right eye while turning to gaze at the incredible view outside the window, “Wow Nebraska’s not half bad.” 

Maggie shrugged even though her partner couldn’t see her and replied, “It’s got its moments.”

So focused on the rising scenery as she was Alex missed the affectionately soft gaze Maggie wasn’t fully aware that she had on her face.

Landing was a simple enough affair, filled with the usual rush of people who had really nowhere to be but for whatever reason couldn’t be bothered to wait the extra five minutes to allow the person in front of them to grab their bag before reaching for their own. Alex shot off a quick text to her sister. 

**Alex: Landed. Not ax murdered...yet.** She didn’t expect an immediate response but the phone popped up with a picture message. It was a gif of a dog growling. Alex quickly googled puppy pictures and sent back the cutest retriever she could fine. 

**Kara: I hope you get lost in the woods.**

Alex tilted the phone to Maggie so she could read the message. “So that’s why she nearly broke my hand. My family isn’t going to murder you. They’ll attack you with hugs, tops.” Maggie took her phone and punched out a response. 

**Alex: You’re being homophobic-Maggie**

**Kara: New number who dis?**

They both laughed, huddled into the same space ignoring the activity around them. It wasn’t until a person standing impatiently in the row behind them cleared their throat, pointing out it was their turn. 

They made it a few feet before they had to stop as two business men argued over their two briefcases which held a remarkable resemblance. Just another reason why people really should label their belongings even if they came with them on the plane. 

**Alex: i’ll call you later, love you.** She put her phone in her pocket before Kara could respond. 

Disembarking they made their way through the terminals, following the throng of people all headed to the same baggage claim area and then finally from customs to the exit. It was there that they were excitedly greeted by bright neon rainbow signs asking for a Mrs. and Mrs. Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie immediately face palmed, “ Oh my God, I told them not to make a big deal of this.”

There stood the bride to be, her older sister Erin, her father Lorenzo and old grandma Natali aka Abu, short for abuelita. Her father and sister were enthusiastically waving and yelling as if they didn’t already have their attention. All the while, Abu went to nag someone into getting a trolley for their luggage, insisting that the girls were too tired to wheel it around any longer.

Rolling her eyes hard, she was slightly disoriented when she felt more than saw Alex grab her hand and give it a squeeze. The agent didn’t even have to fake her smile. The antics of Maggie’s family was keeping it firmly on her face.

“You weren’t exaggerating about their levels of...enthusiasm.”

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Alex’s eyebrow raise was the only warning Maggie got before her father and sister practically tackled her on the spot.

“There’s my little duckling!”

“How was the flight sis?”

She was only pulled from the barrage of questions by her grandma’s steady hands on her face, squishing her cheeks as she had to lean forward to get a good look at her granddaughter due to her eyesight, “Now let’s take a look at you Mags, oh the hair has grown a bit huh? And you looking so skinny, we’ll have to fix that this week. Now who is this beautiful young woman on your arm, didn’t my daughter teach you any manners?”

She couldn’t help but smile and wrap her arms around very forward the old woman, “Good to see you too abuelita.”  

Releasing the woman she reached back and found Alex’s hand back in her own, it helped calm her in a way, after all, it wasn’t everyday you attempted to lie to the people who have known you since you were born. 

“Dad, abuelita, Erin, this is Alex…” she said gesturing with a wide wave of her free arm to the woman beside her, “my girlfriend.” she added seeing the lack of movement from her family. 

Her grandmother moved first and enwrapped the younger woman in a hug, “So you’re the one who has my little duckling’s heart eh?”

Alex grinned nervously, just able to meet the old woman’s oddly intense gaze. Now she knew where Maggie got it from, “Yes ma’am that would be me. Alex Danvers, it is a pleasure to meet you all.”

As her father moved in to hug the woman as well, Erin crept up to her sister’s side, “And here I thought you made her up and would come to us with a ridiculous excuse as to why she couldn’t make it, but she’s actually real sis.”

Maggie huffed and nudged her sister aside with her hip. That didn’t stop the older girl from wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her tight, “I’m happy you finally found someone who makes you happy Mags.”

Maggie had to swallow hard to compose herself before answering, “Yeah...me too.” She wasn’t a fan of lying. 

“Girls!” They looked towards where her father was rolling their luggage a bit further down to the large family SUV. “Come on Lorenzo has the bags!” 

The sisters followed after her grandmother who was talking animatedly into Alex’s ear, “She had the cutest costume in the school play but to this day she’s still embarrassed when I try to show off her pictures. You’ll have to remind me-”

“No, no there will be no reminding Abu. No baby pictures please, this is about Erin, this is her time.”

The old lady threw a mischievous wink to the new comer much to Maggie’s chagrin. The detective sighed in resignation, “You know you all really did not have to pick us up just to drive us to the hotel. It’s a bit out of the way-”

“Oh duckling didn’t mama tell you?” her father cut them off once the women joined him by the SUV.

Maggie looked at him warily, “Tell me what?”

“Well kid your mom cancelled the reservation. You and Alex can use your old room, hasn’t changed a bit since you left us for college.” 

“Mom did  _ what _ ?”

“Mmhmm,” the man thankfully didn’t seem to notice his daughter’s anxious behavior at his news, “don’t worry you young ones will still have your privacy. And we’ll be sure to knock before we open the door,” he added with a wink.

Maggie was barely able to hide her mortification at her father’s words meanwhile Alex really should get an award for her poker face because she hardly even flinched at the change in plans.

On the one hand they’d be getting nice home cooked meals and she’d be able to spend a lot more time with her family. On the other hand she wasn’t quite sure how to navigate the fact that she and Alex would now have to share a bed.

Maggie wanted to try and morse code something to Alex but she didn’t have to when the agent said to her, “It’s no problem love.” She rubbed her hand on the detective’s leg. “More time with the family!” Maggie widened her eyes in a  _ what the hell are you doing  _ kind of way. “And now I get to hear  _ all _ the stories," she winked. 

Lorenzo belted out a big chuckle at that, “I think I may like this girl duckling.”

As Alex received more hugs and questions from the rest of the family, Maggie couldn’t help the little voice that whispered in her ear, “me too.”


	4. Gay Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! (because of that it is EXTRA long) some serious life stuff went down and that required my full attention (Sincerely V) and Jay also had school and life. Here it is. Enjoy. (Diet Coke for lyfe)  
> Jay: cough that should be Pepsi for lyfe cough

The drive from the airport to Blue Springs wasn’t very long and was filled with catching up about the town. There was a neighbor who apparently ran a beautiful 65 Chevy through the mayor’s sun room. Mr. Morton, the older usher at their Catholic Church, finally asked out the lecter Pearl, and there are rumors of a wedding in the future. Alex tried to keep track of all the names but they bled together in her head. Maggie’s mom was firing of stories at a mile a minute and talked faster the more she remembered. 

“Mama, I’ll be here all week. You can fill me in later.” Maggie slouched back into the seat, putting her hand over her eyes. “Besides, I don’t think Alex really wants to hear about small town gossip.”

Angie realized that she was being rude to their guest. “Oh, Alex honey. I’m so sorry. Tell us about you. I would like to say we’ve heard so much, but we honestly just found out you existed.”

“Thanks Mags,” Alex feigned annoyance. Maggie lowered her hand, giving Alex a  _ don’t even _ look. “I’m just joking. I was the one who said to keep it on the down low. I have been working on a pretty sensitive government project the last few months and I wasn’t even supposed to really be involved with anyone.” She reached over and rubbed her thumb on Maggie’s hand. “This one caught me by surprise.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

Everyone aww-ed, even Lorenzo. Alex took a nervous drink of her water, avoiding the eyes. Abu peeked her head around the seat and commented, “How much did she pay you to say that?” The agent choked on the gulp that hadn’t quite found its way down her esophagus and began coughing excessively.  _ It’s a joke _ , she told herself.  _ An old grandmother joke. _

She composed herself and said back, “I was promised a fun time...and I might get to pick date night for the next few months.”

Behind Alex’s back, Erin mouthed ‘months’ to her sister, raising her eyebrows in question. Months was a duration of relationship that Maggie didn’t have much experience with recently. If she planned a week in advance, it was impressive. Alex wasn’t aware of this particular character trait. 

“Babe if you survive this week, I’ll give you whatever you want.” Maggie responded rolling her head around so she could meet Alex’s eyes.

“Well  _ babe  _ if I survive this week I’ll be sure to cash in on that,” She added with a wink. Maggie had to stop the blush that threatened to spread up her cheeks. After all winking wasn’t really the type of action that should pull a blush from someone who had supposedly been in a relationship for weeks. Maybe she could try and play it off as embarrassment due to the fact that she was surrounded by her family though she would really need to get used to this considering they had a whole week to somehow convince her family she had managed to stumble her way into a healthy and happy relationship. And well, to do that they had both already agreed that they may have to play up the romance a tad. Just a smidge. You know, just to make sure her family bought their little charade.

“Sassy and smart eh? I am loving this girl duckling. Tell me Alex what is it you do?”

The kindly looking grandmother spoke up before Alex could get a chance to answer, “She just said something about a federal task or design? Do you work for an agency dear? You know Maggie deals with all those crazy special police cases looking for those UFOs and fantastic beasts.”

Maggie withheld a sigh at Alex’s amused look and leaned forward a bit in her seat, “I work with the Science Police Division Abu and what Alex does...is…”

“Er-I work with a team of scientists under the government. We deal with research pertaining to a lot of alien and other extraterrestrial type biology.” 

The end of her explanation was met with a blank stares and hesitant comprehension. Maggie almost snorted from beside her, “She’s a scientist with NASA guys.”

“Ohhh how’d this little shit land herself a certified genius- ow!”

Erin rubbed the top of her head as Abu turned back in her seat and unrolled her magazine, “Language Erin.”

The older sister sighed but nodded, “Sorry Abuelita.”

“Apology accepted, now Alex I apologize for their childishness in advance, I swear they were raised better than this.” The old woman said clearly referring to Maggie and her sister. 

Maggie shot a playful glare to the matriarch of the family but thankfully the woman wasn’t looking at her to notice. Alex was however and gave her a light nudge, “I’m sure they aren’t all as terrible as this one.”

Maggie pouted pretending to be hurt by the claim but Alex just rolled her eyes at the response, leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over the tan skin of Maggie’s cheek.

The detective thankfully saw the move coming or she may have ended up squeaking in surprise. Instead she ended up with a wide uncontainable grin on her face that her family couldn’t help but notice. 

**Alex: So, you’d never guess the day I had**

**Smol Puppy: Your day? Now who’s being dramatic all you’ve had to do is sit still in a plane and get to your hotel meanwhile I stopped 2 robberies, put out a small apartment fire and got J’onn to take me out for ice cream :3**

**Alex: What, no way! He never takes me for ice cream #rude**

**Smol Puppy: #iappealedtohissweettooth**

**Alex: He’s about to be missing a sweet tooth when I get back**

The annoyed tick in Alex’s jaw did not go unnoticed by her partner in crime who leaned in an attempt to not alert the family, “You all good there sweetheart?”

The agent however was otherwise involved with texting, “Uh huh, great.” 

**Smol Puppy: So what was it that you were trying to tell me at the beginning?**

**Smol Puppy: Something about the day you had in between not getting axed by your new very gay non-serial killer friend and meeting her family?**

**Alex: Well apparently Mama detective Sawyer decided to cancel our hotel reservation**

**Smol Puppy: Go Mama S! Ohh she wants you to get it gurl. Shake what yo mama gave you. Get all up in Maggie’s grill if you catch my drift.**

**Alex: I think everyone in a 5 mile radius is getting your drift you little frat boy in an innocent dorky blonde girl body**

Feeling the car stop Alex looked up to find they were in front of a fairly large sized estate. Long pastures to the right and left of her view, a barn and finally the family home. 

By the time she catalogued it all in her head the family was mostly out of the car and she was left to tag behind Maggie who had grabbed both of their bags before she could even protest too loudly and handed them off to Lorenzo.

“I’ll get these upstairs to your room Mags and set the bed, why don’t you two unwind on the porch and grab some lemonade on the way. Most of the others are already in bed.” 

Not seeing anything else to do about their new lodging Alex readily agreed and beelined for the lemon-y deliciousness that could only come from genuine homemade lemonade. Only Krypton’s gods knew how Kara managed to stomach that odd fake bottled lemonade they sold in the supermarket.

With cups in hand, the two made their way to the porch where the breeze flowed through the night and helped calm the nerves the DEO Agent could feel begin to creep up on her. Here she was staying with an almost complete stranger in her family’s house while pretending to be her girlfriend. It would have been abnormal for her to not be at least a little on edge with the set up. At least their initial plan meant they could be granted a  reprieve from acting while in the confines of their separate hotel rooms. Now this was looking like more of a 24/7 kind of job application instead of the much prefered 9 to 5. 

Seeming to sense this, Maggie turned to lean her back and elbows on the porch railing, her subtle attempt at ensuring no one inside was trying to spy on them before she began speaking, “I really am sorry about the hotel thing and my mom. She can be a bit intrusive without really realizing it.” 

“It’s fine Maggie, not like you could have known about this.” the detective would have believed her if only she wasn’t trained in reading body language and noticed how Alex couldn’t even begin to meet her eyes.

Releasing a long breath she turned perpendicular to the taller woman and carefully ran her hand up and down her arm until the muscles seemed to finally relax, “It’s not fine but I promise I will make all of this up to you one day.”

Alex shot a thankful grin to the detective even as the lyrics to one of her more emo songs played in her head  _  Hello darkness my old friend. I’ve come to talk to you again _ …

“-I was thinking maybe twenty questions or something.”

“Sorry, what? I kind of blanked there for a moment.” Maggie looked at her concerned for a moment before repeating, “I was just saying how, since we are definitely going to be spending way more time than planned with my family maybe we should do twenty questions or something. Just to make sure we have our bases covered. I realized there are things I should probably know about a significant other that I have no knowledge of when it comes to you so...you in?”

Alex had to blink a few times to not get distracted by the dimples she could see forming from the hopeful smile on Maggie’s face. 

“Uh, yeah, yes. Twenty questions. So uh what should we ask?”

Maggie’s smile grew at the almost awkward fumbling, “Well what do you wanna know Danvers? Shoot. I am an open book.”

Taking a sip from her cup to buy herself some time Alex thought for a second, “Hmm well...how many girlfriends have you had? Before ‘me’ obviously.”  She used her free hand to make quotation marks in the air as she referred to herself.

The detective raised a brow at the question but then she did say to ask anything, “Well I’ve had some hook ups, about three causal relationships, one pretty serious one that I fucked up, as I always seem to do though somehow we’re still friends and now there’s you.” she finished, trying to play off the self deprecation with a forced smile and clench of her hands, “How about you? Any ex’s I should be wary of who could come around and challenge me for your hand in marriage?”

Alex huffed out a chuckle and it was her turn to be put on the spot, “No not really, honestly I was thinking of going the lonely route for a lot of my life. Only really gone on a few dates but I guess most people would consider me to be fresh off the proverbial boat.” 

“Oh really?” that seemed to throw Maggie’s axis off, “You don’t strike me as a baby gay, or rather you’re a lot more self-confident than most women I’ve known who don’t have much...experience.”

Alex shrugged a feeling of nostalgia creeping up on her, “I guess I have my parents to thank for that, they never really let me do the whole ‘doubt yourself’ phase. It was more of a, ‘you can really do anything you set your mind to kind of household.” 

Maggie smiled, that was very much something she could relate to despite all her family’s whining and pestering at times, “So next question?”

“Ummm, I don’t know. Biggest fear?” 

“Huh, dang Danvers getting deep on me.”

Alex smirked and teasingly pushed the girl, not really noticing how much they were leaning into each other’s space, “Well, I think my biggest fear...might have to be...disappointing my family.”

The older woman turned back to face the stars and the sky. She really did want to be as honest as possible, “All they really want is for me to be happy you know? Mom doesn’t show it but I know she’s really worried no matter how much I tell her that I’m fine with my life and being single. I have a job, I save people’s lives but there are days where I just never feel like enough.”

Alex inhaled sharply knowing that same feeling had resonated within her on more than one occasion, “Yeah I can totally relate.”

At Maggie’s disbelief Alex scoffed, “What? Is it really so hard to believe?”

“You’re a freaking DEO agent. You’ve kept the President of the United States safe, you fight, like actually throw down with aliens with who knows what kind of powers everyday. You’ve saved Supergirl’s life.”

“Yeah, yeah I have done a few of those things but, and don’t get me wrong they are great things I just- I’m not sure they’re the things that I want to do. All my life has been molded around this, this plan that I never really got to choose and really it’s no one’s fault it was just what became expected of me, the role I was I guess born to play with what was at stake. That feeling of not quite loving what I do, it eats at me a bit and I can’t help but think that my mom might be so disappointed if she knew how I really felt…”

As Alex trailed off, Maggie could only swing her arm over the woman’s shoulder in solidarity and hopefully comfort, “Heh, maybe we should move to lighter topics for the time being?”

Licking her lips Alex nodded while giving Maggie a grateful smile, “Probably for the best so...most embarrassing childhood story?”

Maggie shot her a glare, though she was smiling too much for it to really hold any merit, “...nope.”

“No?”

“Nuh uh.” She shook her head and paced in a small arch around Alex’s position, “What happened to ‘oh I’m such an open book, ask away and I’ll reveal my heart’s deepest secrets Alex’.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes so hard she feared for her retinas for a few seconds, “Oh please. If you’re so gung ho about it why don’t you tell me yours?”

Alex paused for a moment likely weighing the merits of what revealing her answer might mean in her head, “How about you come up with your own questions instead of mooching off mine?”

Maggie’s mouth dropped and her hands stood to mimic Alex’s usual pose of her hands on her hips even while juggling her lemonade in her right hand. 

“Oh? Mooching am I?”

“Yup.”

“Fine, name your weirdest habit.”

“I-” Alex cut herself off about to claim she had no such thing as a weird habit when she remembered the frequent outings she used to take with her father as a small child. Maggie’s voice brought her out of her musings, “Unless of course you’re as warm to being a completely open book of honesty like I am.”

“Ilikecollectingoldcompasses”

“I’m sorry what was that?” she asked with a hand to her ear

“I like collecting old comapsses ok? My dad would take me to the antique store and we would spend the afternoon looting around until we found one that looked like we could maybe fix up then once a month we would always go out hiking and spend a night wherever we ended up. It just so happened that this...hobby...continued on into adulthood.”

Alex expected laughter or some other form of teasing but Maggie simply looked at her in a way that almost made her heart flutter because it totally was not beating out of her chest in the rhythm of a race horse galloping for thirst- first position... _ first... _ though she was feeling a bit thirsty. They went back and forth a few more times between liking cats more than dogs, Alex had a pet rock, she wasn't a big person for things that breathed and needed attention. Maggie needed to see a dog every day to survive. Alex made a note to let her have Kara all she wanted, the human puppy. Maggie's school mascot was a Knight and they were red and silver. Alex was the Irish like Notre Dame with the same gold/blue color scheme. They both had shitty first cars and even worse first prom dates. They both hated winter and loved the fall. Maggie had a penchant for breaking the law before she became a law enforcer and Alex knew she would get a few good stories out of the sisters.

After the generic favorite color, movie, and a ten minute continued coke/Pepsi debate, Maggie went into dangerous territory. "What's your type? I'd like to know if I ever had a chance." She tilted her head, knowing that this angle always did things to girls.  

Alex was getting used to Maggie's flirty side and didn't even get red. "Female," she said plainly. "Maybe some hair. Boobs. Can name at least five elements on the periodic table."

Maggie smacked her lips in a _touche_ manner. "Well...Carbon, Lithium, Oxygen, Nitrogen..." she paused dramatically. "Damn, I guess that's all I got, all the other ones Argon from my mind." She waited and wasn't disappointed when Alex laughed so hard some of the lemonade started to drip out of her nose. She kept on saying, "The only ones you probably know are Copper and Tellurium because you are a CuTe."

"Stop," Alex held up her hand, trying to stop anymore yellow liquid from coming out. She  was finally able to find her composure, "There is no way those have ever worked."

"They're working on you, obviously." Alex stopped laughing. She gulped down the rest of her lemonade fast enough and was able to find her inner adult instead of acting like a child. Maggie was loving it. She knew memorizing terrible science puns was going to pay off one day. 

“So, most embarrassing memory?” Alex tried to change the subject. 

The detective bit the inside of her cheek oddly hoping but also intuitively knowing that the agent wouldn’t let her get away without answering now.  “Well...let’s see. The first time a boy tried to kiss me he may or may not have ended up with a broken bone or two.”

Alex flinched back with an impressed look on her face, “Ohhh, savage. Details?”

Raising her now empty cup to place on the outside table she coughed into her hand, “I don’t recall details being part of the question.”

Alex gasped dramatically, “You can’t leave me hanging here Sawyer, now I’m hooked on the plot summary I need to read the chapters. You can’t have me at a cliffhanger like this.”

“Girls!” 

They both jumped back at the call of Lorenzo’s voice from the living room where the porch door was still a bit ajar. They heard his heavy footsteps approach, noticed their proximity and Maggie was about to step back until Alex made a split second decision and pulled her in closer around her waist.

Maggie turned to her surprised but thankfully her father couldn’t see her face until she fixed it back, “Oh saved by the dad, sorry Alex, maybe next time.”

Lorenzo raised his eyes but smiled at the small peck Maggie gave to Alex’s forehead before stepping away and making her way into the house, “Night dad.”

“Good night!” Alex called, hastening her steps to catch Maggie’s head start

“Night girls! Don’t do anything too inappropriate now, the bed’s had some better years.”

The red heat on both their skin lasted all the way up the stairs.

After the day of shopping paired with the day of travel, Alex was shot. All she wanted was to lay her head down on something resembling a pillow. At this point she didn’t even care if it was two pieces of cardboard sandwiched together with a McDonald’s napkin on top. When they finally closed the door to Maggie’s room, it was ten thirty but felt like midnight. 

They awkwardly stood there, not sure what what to do next. “How do you want to play this?” Alex asked, staring at the full sized bed with  _ real _ pillows. 

“You’re my guest. Go ahead and take the bed. I’ve got something in the closet that might still resemble a sleeping bag.” 

“Are you sure?” The bed was honestly big enough for the both of them. 

Maggie sloughed her off and began digging into the closet she hadn’t been into for at least two years. She got on her knees and started pushing old shoes and forgotten clothing out of the way. Alex chuckled when all she could see of Maggie was a stray sock covered foot, peeking out of a mountain of stuff. 

“I don’t think it’s in there,” she called, rearranging the bed and folding the comforter down. 

There was a loud shuffle in Mary Poppin’s endless closet and a muffled  _ shit _ . Maggie wiggled her way out, pulling a questionable looking plaid roll with her. 

She stood up triumphantly and undid the string on the sleeping bag. She let it fall down to the ground but it only came to mid calf. “Huh, I remember this being bigger,” she commented. 

“It probably was when you were like nine,” Alex laughed. “You’re not sleeping in  _ that _ . It probably has dust in it older than your nephew.” The agent took a few layers off of the bed and a quilt that was hanging in the corner and laid them on the floor creating a makeshift bed. “We can switch off who gets the floor...but tonight my back needs microfoam support.”

They both continued their night routine. Maggie was finished sooner and sat on the floor, crossed leg, waiting patiently. Alex took extra time to take out her contacts and put on her glasses. They were large rimmed, Buddy Holly glasses that solidified her cover as the biggest dork in National City. She crawled into the bed and sunk, blissfully back into the pillows. 

“Hey Sawyer.” 

“Yes Danvers,” Maggie was fiddling with her hands. Her night time routine usually consisted of cleaning her gun and it was weird to go to bed without it. 

“Do you mind turning off the lamp?” 

“It’s literally five inches from you,” Maggied deadpanned. 

Alex snuggled further into purple sheets. “Please,  _ Pumpkin _ ...it’s so far away.” Maggie didn’t answer but the creaking of the floors told Alex that she wasn’t going to have to move. She was right and the room went black, except for a small sliver of light under the door from the hallway. 

“Thaaaannk yoou,” she said with a yawn. 

Maggie played with her hands before getting out one last thought. “I still  get one more question.”

“Huh,” Alex said sleepily, nuzzling into the pillow.

“Why did you agree to this?” She didn’t like that she couldn’t read Alex’s face from her position. The long pause didn’t help either. She was afraid that Alex fell asleep, “...Alex?”

The deep breath was her only indication for a few moments that Alex was still with her until her voice followed the silence, “Well there’s really a few ways you could look at it...I needed vacation time somewhere far away from my workplace, you needed an oddly specifically named woman who was into women and well.” She sighed, “You, know I don’t….I don’t really know why.”

Maggie turned despite the fact that she still wouldn’t be able to see the other woman’s face in spite of it, “You don’t know?”

“Honestly Maggie, you are a beautiful woman who seems sincere and nice and could make me laugh...not to mention you offered me an all expenses paid trip to feel special for seven days. What sane person would turn that down?”

Maggie didn’t quite believe she was getting the full story but then what other reason could there possibly be. She tried to probe further. “You know...I would have liked your profile anyways.”

Alex snorted. “Yeah but then we would have had  _ really _ great sex and never saw each other again.” Maggie’s mouth went dry. The prolonged silence showed Alex she had hit just the right nerve. “Still there Sawyer?” she teased. 

Maggie made sure to deepen her tone, using her ‘seduction voice’. “That can still be arranged.” She bit her lip after being bold, loving the danger of flirting. 

Alex regretted playing this game because Maggie was right, in any other situation they would have probably already hooked up. And she would be damned if it wouldn’t have been fantastic. That wasn’t an option now though, and she wasn’t upset about it. Getting to know Maggie felt like it was worth more than an orgasm, or two, or four. 

“Nah,” she said nonchalantly. “We’ll keep it PG.” She was smiling harder than she had in a long time. 

“Damn, Danvers...withholding sex already, it  _ is _ like we’re a couple.”

Alex threw one of the throw pillows over and the edge and heard it hit the target with an  _ umph _ . “Go to sleep.” 

“Goodnight  Alex,” She said sweetly, no innuendo at all. 

“Night, Maggie.” Alex was out in less than a minute. Her dream consisted of a weird montage of the Thanksgiving Day parade, Honey I Shrunk the Kids, and the apparent sentience that emerged from the horses on Maggie’s walls. Needless to say, it was a restless night. Maggie was in the same boat except her dream was more of a nightmare where her entire family was standing around her and throwing tomatoes at her while she wore a wedding dress. It didn’t help that her back had zero support and she hit her head on the bed post three times. 

Towards the end of the third cycle of pin the vegetable on the bride, she heard a banging sound. At first she thought it was just more of the nightmare, but as she became more coherent, she realized it was coming from her own door.  _ Shit _ , she thought. She jumped up from her make-shift bed and tried to kick it under the dresser. The quilt slipped on the hardwood and she instead tripped backwards, landing on the floor. This woke Alex up who, without her contacts or glasses, had a visual field of about an inch of murkiness. Maggie bounced back and sprinted to the open side of the bed, quickly pulling off the covers and sliding in. 

“Hey!” Alex yelled as cold limbs began to touch hers. 

Maggie shushed her and put her arm quickly around her waist. As she did, the door opened and Lorenzo walked it with a broad smile. “Good morning girls!” Alex started to understand what was happening. “Are you ready for a fantastic day?”

“Dad, it’s…” Maggie grabbed Alex’s wrist that was resting outside the blanket and faced the black military watch towards her. “...Five thirty in the morning...the day is not starting yet.”

“I thought it would be nice to show your girlfriend what real life on the farm is like.” The excitement in his voice made her cave a little. He did always like to show off his shiny toys. She propped on her elbow and poked Alex in the side, “What do you think, babe?”

Alex shrugged. “Can’t be too bad, right?”

Maggie collapsed down and put her hand over her face. “You shouldn’t have said that.”

Alex was too tired for this. “What?” she asked, looking between father and daughter. 

He gave a hearty laugh, walking over to the window and pulling at the blinds. The sun wasn’t even in the sky. “You shouldn’t have said that, City Slicker.” He threw her a wink which was terrifying because the closest Alex got to real farm work was an app on Facebook. He said something about breakfast being ready in ten and shut the door. 

Maggie continued to stay in her laid down position, hands over her face, and legs somewhat still tangled with Alex. “I thought we were taking sex off the table,” Alex teased. 

Maggie glared. “I just spent six hours on the equivalent of concrete, I deserve six minutes of this.” Alex didn’t realize the floor was going to be so bad and she actually felt bad. “Don’t worry about it,” Maggie always seemed to know what other people were thinking. “I’ve slept on worst.”

“I’m more worried about what I just agreed to.” Alex sat up tall and stretched her arms out. Her shirt rode up revealing a toned stomach. Maggie peeked an eye out between her hands just in time to catch a glimpse.  _ Damn Danvers _ , she thought. 

“I’m not sure I have the  _ right  _ clothes for this.” She went over to her suitcase but she knew it was going to be pointless. Nothing in there was sturdy enough for a Spring day of work in Nebraska. “I might have to borrow something?” They were definitely the same size. 

“If you can find something in that closet it’s yours.” While Alex went investigating, Maggie hit the snooze in her head and fell back asleep. 

Alex crawled over various miscellaneous items before finding a black and red flannel button up, worn jeans, and two pairs of boots. She figured Maggie would need some too. The woman on the bed was passed out so she went ahead and changed right there. The pants were a little short but the boots came up high enough it didn’t matter. The shirt was well used and there were a few holes in the elbows. She adjusted herself a bit in it and found the whole get up a little cumbersome but very similar to the DEO issued stuff. 

“Come on sleeping beauty,” she smacked Maggie’s foot. All she got in return was an annoyed moan. “I got up, you can too.” More mumbling. “Fine…” Alex went on her side of the bed and felt for the edges of the sheets. She found the top one that Maggie was laying on and pulled it out. With one sweep, the sheet went up and Maggie went down onto the other side of the bed. 

There were a strain of expletives said and a ruffling of blankets before a dark head emerged from the rubble. “That was a cheap mo-” her eyes landed on Alex in  _ her _ clothes. In  _ her _ let’s get to work clothes. In  _ her _ very cowgirl, western sapphic movie aesthetic clothes. Maggie’s brain blanked for a moment.  She almost gained her use of the English Language back but Alex grabbed an old cowboy hat hanging on the bed post and put it on. Maggie didn’t realize she had a fantasy until that moment. Cowgirl. Cow-woman. Beautiful brunette in flannel and stetson. For a second her mind went to a place where she also wouldn’t mind a beautiful brunette in  _ only _ a flannel and stetson. 

“Maggie.” She snapped back to it and realized Alex’s mouth had been moving the whole time she was off in NSFW gay land. She didn’t hear a word. “Did you hit your head?” Alex asked concerned. 

“No, I’m gay...good. I’m good.” She stood up and walked purposefully to her bag for clothes, trying to avoid looking at the beautiful woman. 

“I’m going to head downstairs. Maybe get in a stretch before whatever hell your parents put me through.” 

“Sounds good,” Maggie said and Alex walked out the door. Once the door clicked closed, Maggie picked up the nearest pillow and scrunched her face into it. She turned and was faced with herself in the mirror of her bureau. “Don’t even think about it,” she warned her reflection. Maybe she would listen.  

Downstairs, Alex continued to field a few questions from the family, including her farm hand experience. Maggie came down the stairs fifteen minutes later dressed in a similar flannel but in blue and dirty work boots. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Alex taunted, pouring out a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” she took the cup and leaned in placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek. She wasn’t sure why she did it but it just felt natural. 

“You two are so cute,” Angela tried to grab her phone to snap another moment but it had passed. 

Maggie slumped down in the chair and began picking at what was left on the table. She shoveled it into her mouth, breaking only for a gulp of coffee. “Duckling, we are going to feed you more than once today.” She sheepishly swallowed her current bite and slowed down a bit. Alex was having a conversation about the weather with Angie when a small creature came crashing into the kitchen. She peaked around the table where it landed and recognized it as a small child. 

“Stitch what have I told you about sliding on your socks,” Angie scolded. 

He popped off the ground and pulled out the chair to sit down. “I don't remember.” 

“Sure.”

Alex waited a moment for an introduction but none came so she went ahead and broke the ice. “Hi I'm Alex,” she held out a hand. 

He waved with a piece of toast in his hand and eggs in his mouth. “Stitch.” Gabrielle had a son but she thought his name was John. Alex looked over to Maggie for clarification.

“That's Gabby’s monster. Wanna show miss Alex why we call you stitch?” He proudly jumped up and pulled up the side of his shirt revealing a long line of scars from his waist, around his stomach and to the side of his neck. 

“135 stitches,” he said proudly. 

Alex's inner doctor came out and she looked at the scar trying to ascertain the origin. It had to be trauma because a doctor wouldn't make that incision for any procedure. “I fell off of the tractor on to the soil till blade.” 

“He's our little miracle.” Angie reached over squeezing at his cheeks. 

“I bet you are. My sister has been in a few bad accidents too.” Her mind flashed through the last years and all the times she had to watch Kara risk her life fighting the other worldly. Her throat hitched a bit when she landed on last summer when Kara flew the fort Roz ship into space. Even when they got in a car accident in high school, Alex was always half worried because her sister was made of something so much more. That time, she really wasn't sure if her sisters luck had run out. As always, Kara did the unthinkable coming out of it without a scratch, which is why she couldn't imagine what it had to have been like for them to not be sure their son or nephew would survive. 

She checked back into reality when Stitch asked, “Does she have a cool scar?” Because that's all a nine year old was interested in. 

“Not as cool as yours,” she smiled. He puffed his chest and gave her a look that said  _ well obviously.  _

They finished up breakfast and walked out on the front porch. It was so late when they got in the day before Alex hadn't really taken it all in. There were several barns and buildings scattered about, with pastures, wheat fields, chicken coops and what looked like horse stalls. The wood everywhere was worn down and there were springs of weeds and Far in the distance, there was a windmill and an adorable rainbow flag attached to it. She made a note to take a picture of it later. Before they got started, Maggie took her aside for a moment. “I'm sorry about your sister. Were these accidents recent?”

Alex brushed it off, “She gets herself into a lot of...situations...but she is fine, promise.”

“Thank goodness, I thought I had you out here while she was on bed rest or something.” 

Alex laughed at the idea of Kara on bed rest. “Nope, she's a very well and active pain in my ass.” She left Maggie with that and sauntered over to Lorenzo. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“You’ll see,” he grinned mischievously. 

Alex wasn’t prepared. She spent five months , 12 hours a day training for every form of combat but it wasn’t until this moment that she realized the real enemy of the world. 

“Babe, you have to pick it up from just under the wings.” Maggie had her foot on the fence, arms resting on the side while she watched Alex half hunched, running after a very evasive chicken. 

Alex tried to reach for it again but the bastard extended its wings and flew just out of her reach. “Listen you little son of a bi-” she noticed Maggie’s nephew also standing there and corrected her language and tone. “Listen you rascal...you have five seconds to let me catch you or am I going to recommend chicken cordon bleu for dinner.” Her threat seemed to do the trick because she was able to snatch her under the wings and carry her over to the coup. She slammed the door a little harder than necessary and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Looking over the horizon, she saw the sun finally deciding to join her for the day. 

She walked over to where Maggie was lounging and being of no assistance. “Thanks for the support,  _ buttercup _ .” She used her  _ i hate you _ tone but Maggie ignored it. 

“You were doing so good, I didn’t want to interrupt. I think Lolita has a crush on you too.” Stitch laughed but quickly covered his mouth when Alex glared at him. Maggie opened her bottle of water and handed it over, hoping to contain the beast. 

Alex chugged the rest of it, throwing the empty bottle in Maggie’s direction. “Good, maybe I’ll leave you for her.” 

Maggie opened the gate for her and nodded her head towards another building. “Come on drama queen, we’ve still got a lot more to do.” They moved on from chicken wrangling to cleaning out the horse stalls. It wasn’t exactly the vacation Alex had envisioned for herself but she was always up for new life experiences. Maggie also promised they would get to ride the horses later. 

Behind the stable was another barn with several cows. Alex felt stupid because she wasn’t sure the last time she actually saw a cow in person. For some reason, she didn’t remember them being so big. Maggie and Stitch demonstrated how to put on this odd looking metal contraption that was able to milk all of the udders at once. They tied up each cow to the stall and sat on a small wooden bench as they milked them into a steel container. Alex was content with just watching from afar but she was pulled into the fray. 

“I really don’t think I can do this one.” She tried to resist the small hands on her back that were pushing her towards a large cow they called Delilah. She sat down on the chair and looked at the contraption. She had a PhD, there was no reason she couldn’t figure this out. She started with one method of putting an udder in at a time but it kept on falling out as she tried to put in the others. Maggie and her mini me stood in the corner, covering their laughter with their hands. When Alex looked up for approval, they nodded seriously but when she looked away they just began to laugh again. 

Alex finally had three udders and started to feel accomplished but then Delilah began to move backwards. “No, please don-” it was too late. The cow pushed back into her knocking all of the udders out and Alex on to her ass. She didn’t move, back on the ground and eyes towards the cobweb filled ceiling. “I give up. You win.” 

Maggie rushed over to her while Stitch secured the beast. “Are you okay?” she asked seriously. 

“I have gone on one on one with Supergirl and she has never landed me on my back. I might need some time to reevaluate my life.” Before Maggie could come back with a witty retort, Stitch was in their face. 

“Woah, you know Supergirl? Like  _ the  _ Supergirl?” 

Alex propped herself up on her elbows. “I do. We are really good friends.” Sisters, friends, basically the same thing. 

“Shut up.”

“Jonathan,” Maggie warned, using his full name. 

“I mean...that’s just so cool. She is the best. I can’t believe you know her.” His eyes had that wide eyed glint that Alex had seen so many times when kids came to talk to Kara. “Aunt Maggie, your girlfriend is way cooler than you.” 

“Hey,” she knocked him in the shoulder. “I know Supergirl too, thank you very much.” She folded her arms and huffed sarcastically, “I mean we aren’t like  _ best friends _ but she knows my name...I think.” 

Alex hopped up and grabbed the chair to sit back on. She had to conceal her victory grin. “It’s okay Mags,” she said, grabbing the cow. “You aren’t an  _ udder _ disappointment.” She capitalized the pun by spraying some milk up at the brunette. She started laughing to the point that she began snorting. It was the only time in her life she was going to be able to use that pun with such accuracy. 

“You’re going to regret that later Danvers,” Maggie wiped the stray milk that had gotten on her face off with her hand. 

“It’ll be worth it.” They spent the next two hours milking the rest of the cows. Alex became an expert quickly. She had an eye out the whole time for Maggie’s revenge. When they walked out of the building, Angie called them in for lunch. 

The sisters came over to help for the afternoon and it was a conversation filled meal. Alex got to know a little bit more about both of them. Erin was a third grade teacher at the local school and her fiancé Derick was the coach of the football team. They were high school sweethearts and went to the same college, moving back to Blue Springs a year ago. Erin was three years younger than Maggie but about three inches taller with broader shoulders like Lorenzo and his Italian brow line. Gabrielle was the oldest at thirty with a nine year old and one on the way. Her and Maggie looked identical except for the round belly that proceeded her sister. She taught English at the high school and her husband Alejandro was a sergeant in the marine core stationed in Germany for a potential tour. The conversation surrounding his deployment was somber, especially because of Stitch. His dad hadn't been home in eight months and it was starting to get hard with the baby coming shortly. He stayed a lot of the time with the grandparents while his mom worked and went to appointments. Maggie told Alex that he wrote a letter to Santa that year for his dad to come home but it was going to be at least another four months.

After lunch, Maggie led Alex out the side door for some privacy. “You’re doing great. I know I keep saying this, but thank you.” She looked around the corner making sure no one could hear them. 

“I’m really having a good time so there really isn’t a need for thank you. I haven’t had this much fun for a while. I wish I would have met you sooner, we could have been great friends.”

“Could have been?” Maggie questioned. 

“At the rate your dad is pushing us, I have a feeling I’m not going to survive the week,” she laughed walking off the porch. “But if I do, we are definitely hanging out more often...with less manual labor.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Maggie shouted after her. 

Alex helped Erin and Gabrielle grab paint out of the back of the pick up and set it up by the newer looking fence. Angie asked her to help grab some chairs from the kitchen and she followed her into the house. 

“Sweetie, you really don't have to do any of this if you don't want.” She handed Alex two, older white chairs. 

“I like getting to really see where Maggie came from...and my mama would kill me if I just sat on the side and let you do all the work.” She opened up the screen door to let the older woman through.

“Well we appreciate it darling and I can already say we really like you too.” Alex smiled wide, never having heard that from a girlfriends parent, mostly because she had never met someone's parents real or fake. 

She set the chairs down and looked around for Maggie. She spotted her at the other end of the fence digging the last few holes for the posts. Her sisters were there too, talking about something. Alex was an expert in body language and could tell Maggie was frustrated or annoyed, probably both. She walked closer trying to get within ear shot without being noticeable, an easy feat for a trained agent. 

“How do you think she will mess this one up?” The question from Erin was obviously not for Maggie. 

Gabrielle mulled over the reasons for Maggie's other failed relationships and settled with, “Emotional distance.” 

Erin ‘oooed’ in agreeance. “Or because she's too rigid.” 

“I'm right here, can't y'all gossip about this later when I'm not around?” She slammed the end of the shovel into the ground and moved her hands to the front of her button up, undoing it.

“You know we tease more when we actually like them duckling.” It wasn't a lie. The more you were a part of the family the more the sisters wanted to keep them around. This meant making sure Maggie didn't screw it up. 

“I'm not going to mess this one up.” She knew that was true for at least the week, even though she was going to call them a month from now and have to admit defeat. 

She took the shirt off and tossed it over the railing, leaving her only in a tank top. From a few yards away, Alex admired the tone of the detective. Impressed didn't begin to describe it. She got a little flushed when Maggie picked the shovel back up again and began digging, her muscles tensing with every stroke. She heard every word they said and wanted to do something to make them back off. She had been on the other end of those attacks by Kara and her mother. 

Sauntering over, she put her hands on her hips and tried to use her best southern drawl, “Excuse me, but do you have permits for those guns detective?” 

Maggie looked up and the sun shone directly on Alex's sideways grin, making her seem ethereal. 

Playing along, she threw the shovel down and walked towards the agent. “What are you going to do if I don't?” She bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. She flexed for good measure and was surprised when Alex's confident facade slipped for a second. 

It was just a second though because Alex puffed out her chest a bit and walked into her space. “Well I would have to arrest you ma'am.” 

Maggie held out her wrists, putting them together. “Cuff me, I'm yours.” 

Grabbing her wrists, Alex pulled her in and kissed her. Maggie tasted like lemonade with a hint of salt from the hot day. 

Behind them, there was an assortment of gagging noises. “You two are gross,” Erin knocked into Maggie, causing them to break a part. 

“I told you I can be fun,” she yelled at her sister. 

Alex got a little too into it and added, “oh she can be  _ very _ fun.” Maggie looked at her wide eyed and surprised. She didn't expect Alex to be a PDA person. 

“Maggie,” Gabrielle pointed a stern finger at her sister. “If you mess this up I'll kill you.” 

The sisters walked away and Alex finally let go of Maggie's hand. “Sorry,” she whispered. “They were just being all judgemental and I thought if you showed them how  _ happy _ and  _ fun _ you were, it would get them to lay off.” 

Maggie ran her hand over her lower lip, and nodded profusely. “That's definitely going to get them off my back for a bit...but just in case let's plan on doing it again later.” 

Alex grabbed her shirt off the post and threw it at her. “Don't forget that I can still leave.” 

“Come on, you like playing this whole thing out. Admit it. It's like an undercover mission or a movie with less stakes...and a pretty girl.” 

Maggie wasn't wrong. “You're right,” she conceded. “It's fun, but I would have cast the role of ‘pretty girl’ differently. The one I got talks too much and can't kiss.” 

Maggie dropped the shovel she had just grabbed and picked up her shirt. “Take that back,” she said firmly. 

“No,” alex shrugged.

Maggie moved closer, “Take it back, now.” 

“You kiss like an eighth grade boy,” Alex egged on. 

Maggie stood tall and looked over to the side, pretending like she was going to accept it. In a flash, she ran towards the agent and tackled her to the ground. “Take it back.” She tried to get the advantage, going for the shoulders. She realized this decision was dumb when Alex wrapped her leg between hers, flipped her over and had her forearm at her neck. Stupid feds, with their ninja training. 

“Were you saying something?” Alex asked condescendingly, continuing to pin Maggie between her legs. Dirt billowed around them and she had to use a hand to sweep her hair out of her face. 

Maggie cheated using her free hand to tickle Alex right below the rib cage. She involuntarily curled in, allowing Maggie to roll them over. Maggie tried to pin anything she could blindly touch but wasn't being successful. Alex was expertly deflecting every touch and had the advantage, even with her back in the ground. 

Across the way, the three Sawyer women watched in amusement. “What the hell is happening over there?” Angie asked.

“I think Maggie is getting arrested for possession of deadly weapons.” 

Their mom looked at them confused. “I don't want to know…” she watched as Alex broke the hold, flipped onto her knee and held Maggie in a semi choke hold. “...what kind of scientist did she say she was again?” She asked in awe. 

Maggie tapped out and Alex let go with a laugh. “Nice try, Sawyer.” 

“I know how to kiss,” she said breathlessly.

Alex patted her on the leg, “I'm just messing with you, you kiss perfectly fine.” 

“Damn straight,” Maggie collapsed back and laid on her back. 

Alex stood up, dusting off her legs and fixing her hair a bit. She walked over to the women and high fived Erin's awaiting hand. “I'm not going to ask, but we'll assume it was Maggie's fault.” 

Alex grabbed a paint brush from the truck and pointed it at the youngest Sawyer, “Good choice.” 

Defeated by the fence post and Alex, Maggie moved on to tractor duty. She walked past her family and held up a hand. “Not a word,” she warned. Grabbing the keys, she pulled out the tractor to transfer some of the hay bails from the front yard out to the pasture. It took her a second to remember all of the settings but she finally got it started, the familiar smell of gas and smoke filling her nostrils. 

Across the field, she could see Alex and Erin gearing up to paint. Most people would be upset about getting their ass kicked. Maggie didn't know what to think. Alex was such a wild card. On the surface she seems like a calm calculated agent who doesn't veer from the straight and narrow. But Maggie knew the surface wasn't always true. She met and dated a lot of people who seemed to be all these amazing things on the outside but were hollow. Alex was the opposite. Behind all of the federal red tape, she was fun and badass but also empathetic and caring. Maggie got a little excited as to what else she would learn about the woman during the rest of the week. For professional purposes, of course. 

While in her musings, she nearly ran over a pile of old wood and quickly corrected,stopping her movements all together. She squinted her eyes back to the house and kept watch on Alex's demeanor. She didn't need her sisters being nosier than they were, especially if it caught Alex in a lie. She also wanted to step in if the woman seemed uncomfortable at all. From what she could see, they had been chatting back in forth the entire time. Maggie desperately wanted to know about what. 

She had to keep telling herself that it wouldn’t matter. Still, there were some horror stories her sister’s could bring up that would make it hard to make eye contact with Alex the rest of the week. Every time she turned the tractor, she craned her head back to them watching as they laughed and painted. Worst case scenario, Erin told her the story about kissing Jason Mays on the top of a play structure in eighth grade and then accidentally pushing him off of it causing him to break his arm. Best case scenario, they were swapping cheesecake recipes. Knowing how much of a little shit her sister could be, she assumed the former. 

Maggie underestimated her sister. Erin was going to interview Alex. As much as she joked that Maggie was going to mess it up, she also wanted to make sure Alex was good enough for her big sister. She tried buttering her up first. “Honestly, you aren’t the first girl Maggie has brought home but you are the first one who has  _ ever _ helped around.” Erin refilled both of their paints and they continued to make their way down the now blue fence. 

“Wait, so there was an option?” Alex pretended to drop her brush and walk away. 

“Not anymore, or I’ll never get this done. My parents always do this. Once everyone is in town, they force us into labor. Your parents ever do that?” Interview question 1: parents. 

Alex focused on her strokes, not wanting to make eye contact. “It’s just my mom. My dad died when I was a kid and he was always the project person. Mom just pays someone to do it so there’s never stuff like this where you spend the day working together as a family.” She looked over at Erin who had stopped painting and was giving her the ‘sympathy’ look. “This is really nice. It reminds me of the times with him.”

“I’m glad we can give you that. You’re part of the family now, right?” Interview question 2: how serious are you.    
For the first time during the charade, Alex felt bad about lying. Before, it felt innocent like she was just doing an undercover gig and it would be adventurous. Now, she felt bad for deceiving such nice people. Twirling the brush around in her hand, she focused on the fact that people meet parents all the time and then break up with their significant other. It wasn’t going to be like the first time in history that had happened. 

She was going to give a kind of yes for an answer but was interrupted by some distant yelling that sounded vaguely like her name. She turned around and Maggie was standing up on a large tractor waving her arms. 

“I better go see what that’s about.” She put down the brush and ran the football field to the detective, relieved to get out of lying. “Yes?” She asked. 

“You looked like you needed an escape...ever driven one of these?” Maggie patted the wheel like it was her baby. 

“Can’t say that I have or that I want to. Chances are i’ll get one of us killed.” 

“Come on,” Maggie leant over the edge and reached out a hand. “Do you trust me?”

Alex got Disney movie Deja Vu. “I’ve known you for two weeks Maggie, I can’t say that I do.”

She rolled her eyes and motioned her hand again. “Then let’s pretend this is a trust exercise for our budding friendship.” Alex couldn’t say no to the pair of dimples flashing at her and she took the hand. Maggie scooted back, allowing enough room for Alex to sit in front of her on the same seat. 

“You ready?” Alex nodded, even though she was a little nervous at how high up they actually were. “Alright, push the clutch down there and then we are going to engage the break.” Alex looked down at the pedals having no idea which was which. She drove motorcycles and automatic cars, this was foreign territory. Maggie could sense this and put her hand on Alex’s knee, guiding her leg to the right pedals. She whispered in her ear what each one was, not meaning to be so intimate. 

“Okay we are going to put it in first gear and go nice and slow.” She put her hand on top of Alex’s and gripped down at the gear shifter. She guided her along until they could feel it click. “Release the clutch.” Alex could feel small goosebumps rise up her arms and she was thankful she was wearing long sleeves. She hesitantly pulled up her foot and the machine started moving.

“Oh my god!” She said excitedly, even though they were going about a mile per hour. “We are moving.” She clapped her hands, causing Maggie to reach around her and grab the steering wheel. 

“First rule in driving tractors, don’t take your hands off the thing that navigates the three ton piece of metal.” Alex put her hands back on the wheel and Maggie settled one of hers around Alex’s waist and the other over her left hand, guiding it as they moved around the field. A few times, Maggie would jerk the wheel just to scare her and Alex would scream then laugh. They kept going around, getting more confident in speed. Even though Alex could handle the steering herself, Maggie kept her hand on hers and her arm firmly around her waist. 

Across the way, the rest of the Sawyer women watched as their little duckling was laughing and giggling with a pretty girl. “This is the gayest thing I have ever seen, and I watched all six seasons of glee.”

“Gabrielle!” her mother chided. “Be nice. When was the last time you saw your sister so happy?”

“Half past never,” Erin butted in. “It’s about time too. I think this one is a keeper.”

“I don’t know,” Gabrielle leaned against the unpainted post, her belly sticking out. “There’s something off, I can sense it.” 

“Really, with what? Your heightened hormonal senses?”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “I have always been able to tell. Was it or was it not me who said that Kate was going to ruin her.” The other two women agreed to her point. “I’m not sure Alex will be able to handle Maggie in her true, Blue Springs form.” They stood in silence for a second, continuing to watch the nerds in the distance. 

Erin fiddled with the paintbrush in her hands. “We could make this interesting,” she suggested. 

“That’s mean,” their mother scolded. “...but what exactly are we talking here.”

“I’ve got fifty bucks this week isn’t the last we see of her.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No way, I’ve got the middle name of this womb raider that she doesn’t make it to the wedding.” They looked at their mother for her say. 

“I can’t condone this...but I think the next wedding in Blue Springs will have a lot more rainbows.”

Before they could agree, there was a terrible scream coming from the stable. It was loud enough that Maggie and Alex heard it. They put the tractor in park and slid off quickly, running towards the building. They all got there quickly, throwing open the door. 

“Stitch!” He was laying on the ground, a stool toppled over next to him. 

“I’m okay,” he moaned. 

Gabrielle tried to bend over to him but her belly prevented her from helping. Alex knelt down next to him and assessed any injuries. “Hey buddy, look up at me real quick.” He did, and she held out a finger in front of his eyes. “Can you follow my finger?” He did as she moved it to different quadrants. Pupils were equal and there was no lag. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and turned on the light, shining it at his pupils. Everything was responsive and equal. 

There was a small cut on his forehead from the shovel he was trying to grab off of the shelf. He tried to sit up using his arm but he winced with any weight put on it. Alex noticed and sat down on the floor with him. Everyone crowded around too, worried. “This may hurt a bit but I’m going to see if it is broken, okay?” He nodded. 

“How will you know?” Gabrielle questioned, her tone slightly concerned. “I thought you were like a lab rat.” 

Maggie gave her sister a look but was also unsure of Alex’s medical experience. Alex felt up his forearm and elbow, carefully palpating, concentrating on certain spots. “I actually have a medical degree,” she finally said. She pushed one last time at a sensitive spot and determined it was just badly bruised, not broken. “The arm needs some ice but he doesn’t need to go to the ER. I can clean up his head too, I always have a med kit with me so it won’t take very long.” 

“But you’re like 28,” Erin said impressed.

Most people didn’t believe Alex’s history. Because of that, she had condensed it down into a few sentences to explain it to people. “I graduated high school with half of my credits for college so I got my bachelor’s when I was 20. Spent four years in medical school, decided I liked research better and got my Ph.D in three. You don’t really lose those skills though.”  All true. 

“And the MMA skills we saw earlier,” Angie interrogated. 

“Black belt in krav maga.” Mostly true. 

“If she can cook, screw Derick I’ll marry  _ her _ on Saturday.” 

Maggie helped Alex lift up the kid, while mouthing  _ don’t think about it _ to her sister. She didn’t have to protect her territory though because Alex had it covered. “I’m flattered, but I think I’ll stick with grumpy gills.” She looked over across the little body and smiled. 

“Well my offer stands until Saturday.” 

“Noted,” Alex laughed as they carried him inside. It only took about twenty minutes to get his head glued shut with some skin glue and his arm in a sling with ice. It would hurt for a bit but it would be good to go in a few days. 

When she was done, she walked upstairs to put back the kit. Maggie was in her room, changing into something that wasn’t covered in dirt and sweat. “Doctor Agent Danvers,” Maggie mused. “That’s kind of a mouth full.” 

“I prefer Doctor Doctor Special Agent Danvers, if we are getting specific.” Alex hadn’t been able to banter like this with someone in a long time and it felt so good. 

“You didn’t tell me about the medical degree.” Maggie swept up her hair into a ponytail. 

Alex shrugged, “It didn’t feel important.” 

“You might be one of the most impressive people I’ve ever met.” 

“It’s really not as great as it all seems.” Alex pulled out some clothes and grabbed a towel, needing a shower before dinner. 

Maggie walked over into Alex’s space, hands in her back pocket so she wouldn’t be tempted to touch what wasn’t hers. “You’re amazing...don’t ever downplay that.” 

“I used to be,” she admitted somberly, looking off at an unimportant crack in the wall. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her life at the DEO but before,her life had purpose on its own. She had sort of lost her way along this track, spending so much energy on everyone else. It felt like so much of her life that people thought was amazing, wasn’t even of her own choice or device. She just kept going in a direction that everyone else said was right. Blue Springs was nice because this whole trip was a decision she made for herself without thinking about how it affected J’onn, or Kara, or national security. It was for her. 

“Alex,” Maggie said softly, taking her out of her head space. “While you’re here, you can be anything you want...but you should know that the Alex I saw today is better than anything you could pretend to be.”

“You don’t even know me,” she argued. 

“Not completely, but I think I’m getting you figured out.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Really now, how so?” She clutched her toiletries to her chest, anxious for the response. 

In classic Maggie fashion, she tilted her head and smiled deep into her dimples. She rocked on her heels before taking a step forward. “I told you...I’m a detective, I detect.” She walked past Alex out the door. 

When her footsteps were far enough away, Alex let out a long sigh. She grabbed her phone and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. She had seen in the night before when she was brushing her teeth but all the lights weren’t on. It was an adorable, vintage styled bathroom with powder pink accents, bright teal bath mats, and a cow for a soap dispenser. She locked the door behind her and smiled at the cow shaped nightlight that was hidden in the corner. 

Before starting the shower, she got out her phone because she knew there were probably a million messages she missed. There weren’t going to be any from work because J’onn threatened everyone within an inch of their life about involving her during the next week. As expected, her lock screen was filled messages from “Smol Puppy”. She scrolled through Kara’s texts, ranging from a single word to paragraph long dissertations. 

**Are you alive?**

**It’s 9am there why aren’t you awake?** Alex had responded to that message telling her she’d call later. It didn’t deter her sister though. 

**How’s her family? Are they giving you the third degree?**

**Is it pretty? I need pictures.**

**Have you fallen in love yet?**

**Did you ride her pony?** Followed quickly by.  **OMG NOT LIKE THAT THEY HAVE HORSES IN NEBRASKA.**

**What if I just flew over to check on you? It’ll take like twenty minutes tops, what’s the address?**

**Fine I won’t bother you but a sign of life would be nice.**

**Lena Luthor just came by work again to ask me for help with a project AND she is going to give me an exclusive on it!! *uninterpretable array of emojis*** Alex made a note to tell her sister that Lena was not  _ just _ being her friendly neighborhood CEO. 

**Her office is bigger than your apartment. Not mine. Definitely yours, though.**

**SHE HAS A WALL OF KITTEN PICTURES. A. WALL. OF. KITTENS. She says it calms her. I want them all. There is a little black kitten that looks just like you because he is growling but he is so smol and you want to believe that he can hurt you but those little paws…** Alex took a screenshot of that paragraph to show it to Kara after Alex royally kicked her ass in the sparring chamber. 

**You really don’t have your phone.**

**Hello.** And again, but more emphatic.  **Helllloooooooooo.**

**Answer your phone immediately.**

**I’ll tell you about the case we just picked up.**

**She is not telling you about any cases- J’onn** followed by an angry emoji face. 

**You leave me no choice. I must activate------ANNOYING SISTER**

***stands in hero pose***

***does not break***

***waits patiently for you to respond***

***waits some more***

***arm gets tired so stops pose***

***gets food because now hungry***

***finds hot dog vendor***

***runs into soulmate***

***bond over food***

***saves national city Part 1***

***dates soulmate for a respectable amount of time***

***gets married***

***has two kids***

***saves National City Part 2***

***kids go to college***

***get a divorce***

***has fling with college student***

***Saves National City Part 3***

***runs into ex at same hot dog stand***

***rekindles flame***

***grows old (maybe?)***

***dies***

***on tombstone ‘Preceded in death by her loving spouse, children and sister who NEVER TEXTED HER BACK***

The time stamp for that dramatic prose reading was three hours before and there was one more recent message an hour ago. 

**Hey Alex, it’s Kara. (Your sister if you forgot) Just let me know when you get this seeing as you keep turning off the read receipts.**

Alex realized she just spent five minutes of her life she was never going to get back reading those messages. Not surprisingly, it wasn’t the first time Kara went on a hundred message rant. She broke her phone three months ago and it took thirty minutes for her new phone to come online because there were three hundred and seventy six messages from Kara alone. 

She clicked on the top of the contact and the screen turned black as it rang the National City Number. Alex was surprised Kara didn’t pick it up on the first ring. 

Never in her life had she had to redial the blonde. Finally, an exasperated voice came on the phone, “Hello-” it choked out.

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex ran through a dozen ways to get home in the next twenty minutes. “Kara!” She asked again. 

“Can’t...brea-” Alex opened the bathroom door and started towards the room. There was a sat phone in her bag with a direct line to the pentagon and a 911 chopper. “...Too old.” 

Alex stopped her frantic search for the device. “Are you kidding me?” 

Kara was just being a pain in the ass and didn’t let up. “I’m coming Rhett, the light is so warm.” For some reason her voice started to take on a deep southern drawl. “What is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden that you’ll never see.”

“Kara,” Alex’s voice held even. 

“Tell the kids I love them,” Kara continued, ignoring her. 

“You’re single with no prospects.”

“ As God as my witness, I'll never be hungry again .”  

Alex sat down on the bed, waiting for the charade to be over. “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

There was a dramatic pause. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war.” 

“Okay, seriously. Who are you? Scarlet O’hara or Alexander Hamilton. Make a choice and stick with it.”

“Frankly my dear I don’t give a damn. Werk.” Alex could hear Kara’s proud, smug smile. Her sister was ever so clever. 

“I made out with Maggie some more...but you don’t seem remotely interested in that, so I’ll just let you go.” She hung up the phone and waited the point five seconds before a picture of Kara stuffing her face with potstickers appeared on her phone. 

“Yes?” She asked indifferently.

“Spill or I’m flying to you and making you.” 

Alex laid back on the bed, realizing the shower was going to wait a little bit longer. “It was a really fun day. I got up at like 5 am, got my ass handed to me by a chicken, got fresh cow milk in places I didn’t even know existed, nearly crashed a tractor, and glued a kids head back together on a kitchen counter.” 

“That sounds horrible.” Alex’s voice made it seem like she hung out with Kelly Clarkson or got to pie Jason Rothaentabergenstein in the face. *breaks the fourth wall and looks at all of you while sipping tea and munching crackers -  **extra salt** *

“God it was fun.” Even though her body ached and there was dirt in every crevice, she had never felt this good after a day at work in the DEO. 

“Yes, work. Fun. awesome...tell me about the smooching.” One-minded puppy. 

“Can I be honest?” Alex peeked around the corner to make sure no one was around, while Kara said yes about a hundred times. “She is like a really good kisser. It’s all pretend, I promise. But at least it is enjoyable pretend...her lips are...just...good…” Words didn’t do them justice. “...and she always taste-” 

“No, too much!  Don’t need  _ all _ the information.” Kara continued to talk while Alex played her thumb over her lips, trying to imagine Maggie on them again. Every kiss was becoming a little more familiar and it was doing things to her. No matter how fake or impartial she wanted to be, her lips had a mind of their own. Right now, they wanted to keep ‘pretending’ with a certain detective. 

“Alex?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Did you hear anything of what I just said?”

“Absolutely…not.” 

“I was asking if you like her,” she huffed.

Alex ran through a list of positives in her head. “She is nice and pretty and funny and Kara her dimples have dimples. She is double dimpled.”

“Like Deborah Lemons?” Kara asked seriously. 

“Like. Deborah. Lemons.” Alex punctuated every point. “You probably didn’t notice at the warehouse because it was so dark but here, in the daylight, I might even catch a glimpse of a triple dimple if I’m lucky.”

“No,” Kara gasped. Alex could picture Kara sitting on the edge of her couch, head perked up. “So you like her like her?”

“It’s not that simple, Kara. We are friends and this is all make believe.”

“I know but-”

“No, buts. I’m going to enjoy my vacation with no strings attached fun. Maybe kiss the pretty girl a few more times but that’s it.” 

There was silence on the other end until finally, “...this is supposed to be a romantic comedy where you fall in love and get married after knowing each other for a week and the wedding is in a barn with twinkly lights and a string quartet and you have kids who have embarrassingly in love parents and you coach their sports teams and cry at their graduations and then you die at the same time in a hospital room surrounded by friends and family.” Kara didn’t breathe through the whole scene. 

Alex knew why. “You watched the Hallmark Channel all day, didn’t you?”

“Let me live!” Kara whined. 

Before Alex could respond, the floor creaked outside the room. She saw Maggie come into view and pulled the phone closer. 

“Hey, dinner will be ready in twenty.” She smiled, freaking double dimpling in the middle of the evening without a single warning. Alex nodded while in her ear all she could hear was an immature  **Maggie and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

“Thanks, I’m going to hop in the shower first.” 

“Sounds good…” Maggie moved to leave but popped her head back in. “Tell Kara, I said hi.” 

Alex looked at her confused, “How did you-?”

“Your sister isn’t a very quiet phone speaker.” Alex’s face turned bright red. Maggie slinked away before Alex laid into her sister. 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BRAT!” she scream whispered into the phone. 

“Love you mean it byeeee.” The phone went black before she could continue her lecture. 

Alex threw the useless device aside and headed back to the bathroom. She was met with her reflection and had the same conversation with herself, Maggie had had hours earlier. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she warned her lips, her libidio, and the parts of her that were bound to betray her. “There are plenty of double dimples in the sea.”


	5. more gay shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!! We wanted to get something out for you on the holidays. It was kind of put together quickly and heavily influenced by alcohol so if you see it get changed a bit in the future don't be surprised. We'll read it when we are sober!!

Alex woke up feeling like there was a piece of steel in her back. She tried to move but every bone in her spine began to crack. She didn’t know how Maggie had gotten through a work day after sleeping on this. She flipped herself over to her knees and clawed out for the bedpost. Like the ninety-year old she was, she popped up slowly, one foot at a time. 

“You gonna make it?” Maggie was leaning against her backboard, scrolling through her phone. 

Alex grabbed her back as she straightened out and went to full extension to work through the kinks. “You’re not sleeping on that tomorrow.” 

“You have a better plan?” Maggie perked up. 

“I have slept in the same bed with people stranger than you, I think we can manage.” She limped over to the bed and plopped down next to the detective. Overwhelmed at how great the foam supported her body, she let out a soft moan. 

“Should I leave you two alone?” 

Alex aimlessly swatted, wiggling deeper into the mattress. “Yes, please. This thing is better than my last three girlfriends.” 

Maggie got up and reached down to the foot of the bed, grabbing the throw blanket. She put it on top of Alex. “They weren’t doing something right,” she commented with a wink. Alex didn’t respond, having already fallen back into a more comfortable sleep. Maggie watched her for a minute before she realized it wasn’t her place to watch the beautiful woman sleep. It didn’t make it any less cute though. She quietly exited the room and walked downstairs to help with breakfast. Her father had hired hands for the rest of the week so they wouldn’t have to do any manual labor. 

“Mama need help with breakfast?” Even though she had only been back a day, the midwestern drawl started to creep its way back into her speech. 

“Please!” Angie handed her a bowl with some flour and eggs for biscuits. Maggie began to whisk away while her mother fried up some other food.

“Is Alex-?”

“Still sleeping,” Maggie answered before she could finish. “You all worked her too hard yesterday. 

“Maggie…” She knew that tone. Her mother was about to say something heartfelt and emotional that was probably going to make her tear up. “...Alex is such a beautiful and amazing woman. I have never seen you so happy and you complement each other so well.” Angie started to choke up a little, putting her hand over her heart. “All a mother wants is for her babies to be loved by someone who will make them happy and take care of them like we would...and for the first time I’ve seen you truly, truly happy.” She fanned her eyes. “It’s too early for this,” she laughed. 

“Mama,” Maggie put down the bowl, wrapping her mother in a big hug. She put away the guilt that creeped up in the back of her mind. This is why she brought Alex in the first place, for her mother to finally be proud of her. “I’m always happy, with you and dad and Abu. You all make me  _ so  _ happy.”

“I know mija but this is different. You have never looked at anyone the way you look at her...and I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look at you with such love and admiration.” Maggie applauded herself for being such a good actress, although a part of her knew it had nothing to do with her year in children’s theatre. 

“I hope it works out.” Lie. Truth. Lie. Truth. Her mind didn’t know really what the answer was. 

Her mom wiped the last few stray tears under her eye and went back to the quickly burning eggs. “Make yourself useful and roll out that dough for the biscuits. I have to feed the boys this morning too?” 

“Which boys?” Maggie knew about the hired hands but she thought it would be her father’s friends. “Mama,” she said sternly.

“Duckling, we didn’t have a choice.” Maggie put down the container and went into the living room. Pulling back the blinds, she peaked out to see four burly men working in the front yard. Burly men she had a tumultuous past with. 

“Mama!” she yelled, probably waking up half house. She walked aggressively back into the kitchen. Angie busied herself to avoid her daughter’s gaze. “Those aren’t just any ‘boys’,” She threw her fingers in air quotes. “Those are Bob Adkins boys...and if I’m not mistaken I spotted Troy Harvey, too.” The Adkins owned a contracting company in town and built most of the homes, businesses, and developments. There hadn’t been many projects recently so the sons were getting work where they could in the meantime. The oldest son, Keith, was two years ahead of Maggie and used to be the star point guard on the losingest basketball team their school ever had. He wasn’t the worst of the bunch but he always joined in when the twins decided to make Maggie’s life a living hell. They were in her class since she was five years old. Behind their backs, she would call them Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dumbass but all the pretty blondes in school called them Frank and Joe. Their parents thought they were clever naming them after the Hardy Boys. 

Detectives these boys were not. They were C/D students who flirted with anything with a three five grade point average to get ahead. They made cheating an artform. They were also big stars on every sports team the school had. Their muscular build came from working so much for their dad. Just like the Hardy Boys, Frank was tall with dark brown hair and a perfectly chiseled chin. Joe was shorter, blonde, and had dimples that made half of the female population lose their panties. Maggie never knew why, but Joe always had a thing for her, no matter how many times she told him off. It was probably the reason he picked on her relentlessly. 

Worst thing her parents ever did to her was make her get full face braces for six months. It was middle school, so those years were supposed to be hell anyways but this made it so much worse. The twins were merciless with their taunts, mocking the way she spoke with the metal constricting her jaw. Fortunate for her puberty hit her at just the right time and she came back freshman year with straight teeth and actual boobs. Everyone started to forget her ugly duckling years and she became the envy of everyone, much to her chagrin. When Joe started to angle towards her, she shot him down outright. From then on out, it was a power struggle between them. They went head to head on everything. His brothers had his back and influence on a lot of the school so there were sometimes where she felt like a complete outcast. He also had Troy, another beefcake who dated Erin on and off. Troy was black, not necessarily tall and the brown of his eyes used to remind her of caramel. He did whatever Joe told him, even when it was unbelievably mean. 

The moment she still hadn’t forgiven him for is when he publically outed her to the entire school during the crowning of homecoming king and queen senior year. They both won and it felt like an even victory until he grabbed the mic and thanked her for standing up there with him when everyone knew she really wanted to be there with Jessica. Behind them, a banner came down with a picture of her kissing the girl at a party. He got suspended and she got to spend nine months with people constantly whispering and clamoring about her. The sudden outing also required a lot of awkward conversations with her family and neighbors. 

In the end of everything, everyone came around and she was happy. But those boys sitting outside working on her land, made her want to do something very illegal. “Why would you ever let them back here. After everything…” she knew she didn’t have to elaborate. 

“They were the only people available, unless you want to do it all yourself and miss out on all the festivities your sister planned.” She knew the answer didn’t satisfy her daughter. “Duckling, they were dumb teenagers. You have to let it go at some point...a lot has changed since you left.” Maggie shrugged off the reassuring hand her mother put on her shoulder. 

“You have  _ no _ idea what it was like with them. Or what it was like to feel like everyone was against you. You can forgive them, but I won’t.” She grabbed the dough and slammed it on the counter, flour exploding into the air. 

“Mama, what is all the commotion in here?” Gabrielle yawned and pulled up one of the bar stools next to kitchen island. 

“The Adkins boys are outside feeding the chickens,” Maggie said in disgust. 

“Oh...” Gabby rubbed her hands over her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. It didn’t help though.

“Wait, you knew too?” She kneaded the dough harder, trying to work out her anger, instead of throwing a punch. 

“I called every farm around. No one had a spare hand. They just got finished with the Mays new house so they had time. I’m sorry Maggie. When you were staying at the hotel, I knew it wouldn’t be a problem. They aren't like they used to be, a lot has changed.” There it was again. Why did people assume that saying things have ‘changed’ automatically justified what has already been? Just because they stopped being assholes didn't take away the damage they did. Even though she wanted to stab a pillow, she bit the inside of her lip, deciding she just needed to be an adult about it and suck it up. “It’s fine,” she finally sighed. “I’ll be good and gracious and understanding. Although, it would have been nice to be granted the same kindness a decade ago.” They continued to work on breakfast in silence.The only pleasant thing filling the room was the smell of all of the food. The bacon crackled and blended in with the fresh bread smell. 

“How’s Stitch,” Maggie asked, breaking the silence. 

“He’s fine. Your girlfriend needs to take another look at him just in case. I think he is mostly bummed about missing the game.” 

“Speaking of girlfriends, I probably need to wake her up before the…” she cleared her throat to get past the bile. “...the boys come inside.” She padded up the stairs and softly knocked on the door, making sure she wasn’t going to catch her indecent. To her surprise, Alex wasn’t in the room. She hadn’t heard her come downstairs at all but she might have missed her in the rucus. 

She went over to the bathroom but no one was in there either. Walking down the stairs, she peaked in a few different rooms, unsure of where the woman had run off to. She finally opened the back door and the sight made all of her anger and frustration from earlier melt away. Alex had made a makeshift tee ball stand and was helping Stitch swing without hurting his arm. Her back was to Maggie, so the detective was able to watch as long as she wanted. 

Alex put the ball on the stand and was rattling off something about central mass, force is mass time acceleration and angles. It was nerdy but cute. 

“When you swing, don’t engage your other arm. Only use your muscles here,” she poked his bicep. Stitch wound up and grunted as he swung through, barely hitting the ball. 

“That’s okay, you’re still getting used to it.” She put the ball back and went through the lesson again. 

“Hey Mags wh-” Maggie shushed her sister and pointed to the yard. They both smiled when he hit the ball a little farther and started to get excited. They swung and retrieved for ten minutes with a silent audience. 

“Last one,” Alex stated, knowing they needed to go to breakfast. “You’re at the Polo Grounds. The crowd is going wild.” She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, creating the atmosphere. “Bottom of the ninth, Down two, bases loaded, the last at bat. The announcers are doubting you, saying the game's over.” She puts on a fake voice, “Go ahead and pack up folks, a kid from Nebraska can’t play baseball.” Moving side to side to distract him she continues, “The other fans are booing but you tune it all out. It’s the last pitch, right down the line.” She lifted her leg and launched her arm, pretending to pitch. 

Stitch lifted the bat and swung as hard as he could. The ball launched over the shed and into the chicken coup on the other side. 

“The crowd goes wild!!” She runs around him, arms flailing to the side. “The Giants win the pennant, the Giants win the pennant!” She picks him up by the waist, mindful of his arm, and swings him around. “ Bobby Thomson hits into the lower deck of the left-field stands!” She finally puts him down and rustles his hair. 

“Alex,” he questions. She responds with a  _ hmm _ “Who’s Bobby Thomson?” 

She stares at him blankly. “I’ll educate you later,  kid.” She looks up and realizes they have an audience. The way Maggie is looking at her makes her feel unbelievably exposed. People shouldn’t be allowed to look at others like that. 

Trying to ignore it, she pushed the kid ahead towards the stairs. “Gabs, his arm is fine, but he probably shouldn’t play in the game today.” 

“Thank you doctor.” She elbowed Maggie in the side. “I know Erin has already proposed but I would also like to put my name in the hat to be your wife.”

Alex walked up to the porch and stood a step below Maggie. “I’ll let you know when your application has been processed...but in the meantime.” She grabbed the edge of Maggie’s shirt pulling her down into a kiss. PDA meant less questions. It also meant no strings attached, goosebumps inducing make outs. 

“See, that’s just not fair. I need some love too.” Stitch popped onto his toes and pecked her on the cheek. 

She sighed. “Thank you baby.” 

“Can I please play today, mom? You know the other kids will be there” He put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

“The doctor said no, so I don’t think so.” She hated making her son look disappointed. 

“They’re going to make fun of me again,” he said dejectedly. 

Alex saw his shoulders slack and patted him hard on the back. “We’ll figure out a way to get you involved, I promise.” Gabrielle mouthed a thank you and led him inside. Alex and Maggie hung back. 

“Giants fan?” Maggie questioned, knowing what game Alex was reenacting for Stitch. 

“No,” Alex laughed out. “My da…dad loved them. Before Kara came along, I couldn’t sleep if it was storming. He would come in and play the recording of Russ Hodges calling that game. When it got to Bobby Thomson’s last hit, he would run around the room, acting like a fool.” She looked up, trying to drain the few tears back into her eyes. “I must have heard that same tape a thousand times and by the end of it I didn’t even notice the storm going on anymore.” 

“He sounds amazing.”

“He was.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” There were so many different versions of the truth that she believed at one point. He died in a plane crash. He died on a mission trip. He died protecting J’onn Jones. He might not be dead at all. She felt like she could tell Maggie the truth but that would open up so much more than they signed up for in that moment. Instead, she went with the usual. 

“He was a doctor and scientist, like me. He died during a mission trip in Africa. I just turned seventeen and Kara was celebrating her second year with us.”

“She’s adopted?” Maggie asked surprised. She had just assumed they were biological. 

“When she was thirteen when her parents died in...in a car crash. They were friends of my parents so we took her in.” Another lie. 

“You’re lucky to have each other.” 

Alex climbed the stairs, raising just above Maggie. “Somedays. Other days I think I might make myself an only child again.”

They stood there for an indeterminable amount of time, staring, smiling, existing together. Giving a small nod, she started to walk in but Maggie grabbed her wrist. “Thanks for sharing that with me.” Alex looked down at where they were touching. Her face started to flush ever so slightly right at the ridge of her cheek bone. “I feel like there are so many layers here that I still haven’t even seen.” Maggie realized those words actually came out of her mouth instead of staying in her mind where they belonged.

“Are you calling me an onion?” Maggie got the Shrek reference. 

“Maybe...I prefer parfait.” Alex thought she spied the wisp of a triple dimple as Maggie grinned at her. “It isn’t an insult, Alex. Parfaits taste delicious.” She lowered her voice from prying ears before saying, “Although I’m not sure how you taste  _ yet _ so I can’t label you for sure.” 

Alex wasn’t ready for that. Her jaw slacked and she shook her head in disbelief. “You take a sincere moment and segue to sex?” She shook her finger in front of her as she did when she was nervous. “And for your information, there will not be a ‘yet’.”

“Breathe Danvers, I’m just messing with you. It looked like you could use some levity,” Maggie said sincerely. She could tell Alex wasn’t completely satisfied. “Fine, I’ll share something too.”  She recounted the story of the boys, well men, they were about to have breakfast with. Throughout the history lesson, Alex’s fist started to tighten and Maggie could tell she might not have wanted to say as much as she did. 

“Why are they here?” Maggie was relieved at least someone saw how insensitive it was. 

“It was either them doing it today or us.” 

“Where’s the tractor, I’ll get started.” Alex literally started to move inside. 

Maggie grabbed her arm again. “Slow down Tonto. It’s fine.” 

“It isn’t close to fine.” Maggie couldn’t lie, protective Alex Danvers was hot. She wasn’t sure if it was because she puffed out her chest more and flexed her muscles when she was angry or if it was because someone genuinely caring about her was rare. 

“You can glare all you want, but we have to be nice.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes...damn it.” Alex shook her arms out, trying not to carry her anger into the house.““I hate you.” 

“False. For the next four days, you are head over heels in love with me.” Maggie walked past Alex, smacking her ass. “So act like it.”

“I’m going to-” she couldn’t even finish her train of thought. “...I need to shoot something,” she mumbled to herself, clenching and unclenching her fists. 

Breakfast began so awkward that the word awkward started to get uncomfortable. The large table was silent except for the occasional ‘can you pass this.’ Maggie kept her eyes trained down at her food, stabbing each piece of egg a little more violently. Alex reached under the table and squeezed her knee. Maggie jumped slightly, not expecting such a gesture. It took her mind a few seconds to catch up that Alex was reassuring her that it would be fine. 

When everyone had their food plated, Angie went to say grace. They held hands and went through the motions of a Catholic meal prayer. Alex, not one for silence, cleared her throat and began the peace talks. “We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Alex,” she waved, knowing they were too far away for a handshake. 

The men across the table, visibly relaxed at the kind gesture and tone. “Nice to meet ya Alex,” the midwestern accent poured through his words. “I’m Keith.” Out of the corner of her eyes, Alex could see Maggie rolling hers. Instead of reassuringly squeezing her leg, she poked her hard, causing the detective to jump again. Instead of retaliating, Maggie stuffed a bite of eggs in her mouth.

Alex refocused on the intros, having missed Joe. “I’m Troy,” he put a hand on the brunette man next to him, “This is my husband, Frank.” Maggie spit out her mouthful of have masticated eggs all over her plate. 

“Maggie!” Her mother yelled. She began choking on what was left, trying to take deep breaths but failing. Alex patted her back in the middle and handed her a cup of water. 

Maggie composed herself and tried to regain any bit of dignity she could. She cleared her throat and directed herself towards the boys. “Husband?” She squeaked out. “No one told me…” she side eyed Gabrielle, who covered her face with her coffee cup. 

“We got married a few months back. Small thing, really.” Maggie peered down at their overlaying hands and spied matching rings. 

“That’s...that’s so great.” It sounded like more of a question. 

“Look Maggie,” Frank adjusted himself in his chair. She knew what was coming. “We understand why you are surprised by this. Trust me. Four years ago, I was surprised too when I started to fall in love with my best friend.” He looked over at Troy, unable to help the stupid grin that always happened when he looked at those brown eyes. “It happens though. In a moment everything changes and you start to realize a friend is so much more. A connection is so much deeper. Love is a crazy son of a bitch who doesn’t care who, what, or where you are.” Alex quickly looked at Maggie before self preservation kicked in and she focused on anything else. 

“That doesn’t change what you did,” Maggie was touched by their love but it didn’t erase the past. 

“We know,” Troy interrupted. “I can honestly say all of that hatred I put towards you was because I was deflecting from how much I hated myself for being gay. I was jealous that you knew who you were and what you wanted. We had no right to do what we did to you and we aren’t asking for forgiveness…but I’d really like for you to get to know the real us.”

Maggie hated being wrong. She wanted so much for the Adkins boys to sit at her kitchen and be the same homophobic assholes she remembered. That would make it easier for her because hate was always the easy way out. What they were offering was going to be harder but they were right in that they deserve a chance to outlive their youth. Her long pause caused both men to tense up. “Why don’t you come out with us tonight and we’ll catch up.” Their faces lit up and they shook their head excitedly. “I assume you have some amazing pictures from the wedding that I need to see.” 

While Troy, Keith, and Frank were amiable, Joe ate in silence, not introducing himself or making eye contact with the rest of the family. When he was finished, he directed a question only at Lorenzo, and excused himself back to work. Frank shook his head in disappointment, “Not all people change,” he commented, sadly. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before someone switched the conversation to the day’s activities. “We have the morning off if you need to go shopping or get any other missing items The game is at four at Rotary Park. Mom has our shirts somewhere.” Angie got up and ran into the room and brought in white shirts with hot pink, quarter length sleeves. They said Bride on the front with numbers and names on the back. She threw them around the table and they grabbed them up. Maggie flipped hers around, seeing her high school number ‘nine’. Alex caught hers and flipped it over. She was six. 

Maggie looked at their shirts and got some murderous thoughts. She flipped hers around and moved Alex’s hands to do the same. “Seriously?” She glared at Erin. “Sixty-nine.”

“What?” Erin responded innocently. 

Angie looked between the staring contest. “I don’t get it?”

“Nothing,” they said in unison. Maggie felt around the table a bit and kicked hard. 

“Ow!” Gabrielle yelped. 

“Oops, sorry Gabs.”  Erin stuck out her tongue and Gabs elbowed her in the side. 

“Hey! I didn’t kick you.” 

“But you started this!” Maggie grabbed a scoop of butter and flicked it over, nailing Erin in the face. 

“You’re dead.” Erin scooted out her chair but Maggie was quick too. She fell out of hers and began sprinting for the stairs. 

“Girls!” Angie yelled, helplessly. Maggie circled the table as Erin did, avoiding her as she moved closer. The detective started to move quickly back towards her seat when Alex put out her foot, tripping her up. Maggie landed on the ground and Erin landed  on top of her, sitting down on her back and putting her jellied fingers in her face. 

“Traitor!!” Maggie’s yell was muffled by jellied hands over her mouth. 

Alex grabbed her coffee and took a sip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Erin finally let her sister up and they made it back to their seats, mostly disheveled. Alex set down her cup and pushed the mess of hair out of Maggie’s face. “Darling, you’ve got a little something…” she wiped her thumb along the bottom of her lip where there was a smattering of jelly. 

“Oh really?” Maggie said annoyed. “I had no idea.” 

“Don’t pout,” Alex teased. She grabbed Maggie’s chin and kissed her lips, taking the last remnants of grape. “There, all gone.” Maggie was suddenly very happy her sister was a little shit. 

“Lorenzo, do you have nothing to say?” Angie had her hands clenched on the ends of the table looking at her husband. 

He folded down the paper and looked around muttering, “Youth.” He flipped the paper back up and everyone laughed together. 

Because the game wasn’t until later, Maggie promised her dad she would run some errands in town. It also gave her the chance to show Alex around. 

After showers and shopping lists, Abu got her keys and agreed to drive them the short distance into town. For Maggie it was the longest trip of her life. “Thanks for the lift Abu.” She  already had her seat belt off and one foot out the door.  

The old lady snorted, “More like thank the heavens we’re here so I can’t tell this one any more stories.” 

Alex freely giggled as she exited the vehicle, “You have to promise to tell me more of her peanut butter covered baby days Abu.”

The old lady leaned through the window reaching for the agent and bringing her closer so she could whisper, “I’ll do you one better, wait till you see the picture album and home videos.”

Alex was practically cackling by the time Maggie wrangled her away from her over sharing grandmother’s grasp and into the town. 

The sun was bright in the sky but covered behind the clouds, casting an almost impressionistic type glow on the women as Maggie excitedly looked around not quite sure where to start but knowing that she wanted to show Alex as much as possible of her home town. 

“Well first we have to go in at Jimmy’s.”

“Jimmy’s?”

Maggie nodded fondly remembering the times the town had come together to hope for the boy’s well being. Then he went and opened his own malt and ice cream shop and had easily become one of the more popular places among the locals and the tourists.

“Yup, good ole’ Jimmy. I swear the kid has the worst luck in the physical wellness department but each time he pulled through and well, now he has the best chocolate malt I have ever tasted.”

“Huh,” the agent cocked her head to the side in what was becoming an all too familiar clue that she was curious, “Has he been sick a lot or something?”

Maggie smirked until her dimples showed and opened the door to allow Alex to enter first, “Not exactly. He’s more like the living, breathing definition of the word accident prone.”

Alex huffed, “He can’t be that bad.” 

Maggie just shook her head and tsked, “Name any way you can think of to break a bone and I assure you Jimmy has suffered through it.”

Seeing as there was a line Maggie steered the younger woman to a booth knowing they would get service soon enough than if they waited in the to-go line.

“Well bicycle accidents are pretty common as are hiking so I won’t bother with those.”

“Hah, I’d hope not, come on Danvers show a little creativity, though for the record he has twisted both ankles hiking and shattered his calf bone while on his bicycle.”

Alex sat back, crossing her arms, “Well I don’t know, fallen down a well?”

Maggie nodded, “Broken chest bone and the right arm that broke his fall.”

“Geez ow, uh cleaning the house I guess or just chores in general?”

Maggie’s grin widened remembering this story, “Well you’d never believe it but actually yes he broke his nose and got a nasty black eye.”

“Why is that so hard to believe? If you mop, any surface becomes a hazard.”

“Any surface becomes a hazard period with Jimmy. So this was back a couple years like seventh grade, he had nice long hair and I was at his dad’s for a group project. He was doing some chores since I got there way too early to get started-”

Alex interrupted her with a poke to her shins with her booted foot, “And I’m the nerd?”

The detective just rolled her eyes playfully, “I don’t know Doctor Doctor Agent Danvers you tell me.”

Alex had to incline her head in agreement at that. “Anyway, his father was vacuuming downstairs while he was cleaning the bathrooms upstairs and he went down for whatever reason, then next thing I hear is yelling and I see his hair caught in the vacuum. His poor dad panics and lets go of the thing and it just keeps sucking his hair till it’s spinning round hitting him in the face. By the time his father finally pulled the plug he had a horribly swollen left eye and after his mom came and took him to the doctor they found out he cracked the bone in his nose and had a tiny fracture on the bone right below his eye. He still has a little scar right there.” she added gesturing just below her own eye to demonstrate.

Alex sat there stunned for a few moments, “...wow.”

“I know right?”

“Now I’m dying to know how he fell into this well.”

Maggie rolled up her sleeves and leaned forward on the table, this story was a doozy. But right before she could jump into it the man himself stopped by and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t the ugly duckling returned to swan lake for the sister’s big swerve into the married life.”

Maggie smiled widely, teeth on display as she got out of her seat to give her old friend a hug, “Jimmy good to see you back on two legs,” she turned to explain before Alex could ask, “Last time I saw him he was wheeling around with soft tissue damage and a broken thigh bone, but that’s a whole other thing.”

He stepped back slightly to face Alex, still embracing Maggie in a side hug,“Hey now it’s not my fault the monkey bars are cursed, damn jungle gyms.”

Alex smiled, loving his kind countenance and the warmth radiating from his light blue eyes as Maggie introduced her, “Alex  _ this  _ is Jimmy and Jim this is Alex my-”

“Mysterious girlfriend who popped outta nowhere just in time for your sister’s big day so you wouldn’t be here alone? Oh believe me Abu has kept me well informed. It is lovely to meet you beautiful.” Alex went to shake his outstretched hand but ended up out of her seat and into a small squeeze before being released from the young man’s arms.

“Can you believe Ms. Alex. This girl here claims to be one of my oldest friends, and not once has she told me she was hiding such a gorgeous woman in her new big city. Did she tell you yet about the bathroom fiasco? Or the time I broke the roof of my mouth clean in two?”

At Alex’s slightly disturbed look Maggie almost thought to jump in, “No, haven’t gotten to those more odd stories just the vacuum and I believe she was about to explain how you actually fell in a well.”

The young man clapped his hands together in excitement and ran them through his neatly cropped dirty blonde hair, “How about you let me take your order and I’ll tell you about it myself. That one is mighty long.”

“Imma hold you to that Jimmy, and I’ll have the chocolate malt.”

Taking the pen from behind his ear and a small pad from his front pocket he quickly jotted it down and turned to leave.

“Hey,” Maggie tugged on his back pocket, “What about my order?”

He turned back and rolled his eyes, “Mags we both know you ain’t never ordered anything different in the four years I’ve had this joint open.”

“...touché”

It was only five or so minutes before their orders were ready, it was another twenty minutes however as Maggie watched Jimmy regale Alex with his daring feat, “You’re fucking with me.”

“I kid you not.”

“But what happened to the ring?”

“They dug me out of the well, with moments to spare and my brother got hitched without a problem. They came over and held the reception in the Intensive Care Unit over at Saint Lucian’s Hospital just down the road.”

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding.” Alex laid back astonished in the comfy booth seat as Maggie grinned around her straw, finishing off the last of her midday cookies and cream shake. The two friends looked entirely too pleased at her reaction and she had to wonder how many times they had told strangers the tale just to look at their faces throughout the story.

Maggie tipped her empty glass back to get the last bit of whipped cream. It ended up on her nose instead. Alex reached across the table and booped her with a napkin. Jimmy watched his friend go red at the casual gesture.He looked back to Alex-anyone who could startle Maggie Sawyer was someone he needed to get to know better. 

While he was looking away, Maggie got out a few bills on the table to cover their drinks and stood, clapping Jimmy on the back, “Hate to leave so soon but I promised this one a short tour of the place.”

Standing, Jimmy grabbed her in a hug and placed the money into her hand as he pulled back, “Now we both know your money is worthless in here.”

Smiling at him she watched as he turned to hug Alex and the two walked out of the building.

Alex immediately noticed the lack of money in Maggie’s hand, “What did you-”

“Snuck it into his back pocket while he hugged you goodbye.”

“Of course,” Alex replied, watching the sidewalk as it had a step down, “Next time though I’m paying.”

The detective shrugged neither confirming nor denying, “If it makes you feel any better it’s the same money I tried to give him 4 years ago at his opening.”

Alex stopped on the sidewalk to stare at her, “What...how?”

Maggie just did her cute little side smirk that made Alex’s heart skip a beat and made her hands tingle.

“Everytime I try to pay him, and everytime he finds a way to return the money to me. At this point it’s just tradition.”

Shaking her head in endearment she bumped Maggie as she continued on and Maggie followed, the dutiful tour guide. With each introduction, they would go in for a few moments. Everyone seemed to know Maggie and called her a gaggle of nicknames. 

“So over there is old man Zac’s library. All manner of books used and new go through him and what he doesn’t have he’ll have no problem ordering for you.” 

She pointed at a lovely wooden to floor structure with a golden Zac’s Bookshop written in cursive on the windows. Alex could just make out a nook with sofas where she assumed you could read in store. Zac told Alex they had a special room with over two hundred first edition books which made her mouth water. 

They moved along the street to a bakery, meat shop, and a handmade toy store. As they moved along, they picked up the items on Lorenzo’s list. “That’s the coffee house run by the Anderson family for as long as I can remember. Over there is Bri’s bar where we’ll probably end up for the bachelorette party.”

“Oh?” Alex didn’t remember Bachelorette party being on the agenda.

“Yeah Bri and my sister go way back, let’s see there’s Jimmy’s brother, Anthony’s mechanic shop and-” Alex’s hand on her forearm, squeezing around her bicep was enough to cause Maggie to lose her train of thought.

“Is that a thrift shop?”

“Hmm,” She looked to the agent’s outstretched finger and saw the old town thrift store.

“Oh yeah, you wanna see if it’s open?”

“What what, what what kind of question is that? Duh, let’s go.” Both of Maggie’s immaculately shaped eyebrows raised in surprise as suddenly she was the one being lead, rather enthusiastically might she add. Alex hardly spared two glances to the street as they crossed over and thankfully made it in the shop without becoming the next town Jimmy’s.

Seeing Alex pause just inside the door, Maggie carefully nudged her way in not seeing anyone behind the counter and only one other person browsing the aisles. It was rather late. 

“Calliope you here?” Cupping her hands over her mouth she raised her voice “Callie!” 

A bang from the back room was the only sign someone heard her and it wasn’t long before the door behind the counter opened and Callie stepped out. She was a somewhat tall and curvaceous woman with slightly irritated but openly welcoming face, “The ugly duckling back from her roost I see.” 

Sighing in good nature Maggie stepped back and waved a hand to Alex to come forward, “Callie this is-”

“Alex, oh yes Jimmy has told me all about you.”

Of course, Maggie thought shaking her head at her friends antics. How the hell did he even manage that. Probably sent out a text or something. 

Suddenly flustered Alex smiled and extended her hand somewhat shyly, “I’m afraid that I’m at a bit of a disadvantage there.”

“Oh has this one been so enamored that she forgot to tell you about the rest of us back here?” Callie walked around the side before nimbly punching Maggie on the arm and flitting away before the detective could do much about it, “When she’s not being a jerk or looking after the thrift store Callie here works in orthopedics down by Saint Lucians. Her wife is the head of pediatrics.”

“Oh? That’s pretty awesome actually.” the agent looked at the woman with a hint of admiration, “I actually almost became a doctor but uh I had to give up that dream in favor of other pursuits.”

The older woman raised a brow in question but didn’t push for anything, “Alex trust me, if there’s anything marrying my wife taught me it’s that it is never too late to pursue what you want in life.”

Hopping up on the counter Callie swung her legs around so she was back behind the register, “So what can I do for you ladies this evening?”

Maggie gestured allowing Alex to get to the reason why she was so quick to drag them in there. Not that she was complaining, her bicep still felt a warmth from where he hand had so strongly grasped it.

“I was wondering if you all had any old compasses for sale?”

“Mmm,”Callie looked around the shelves racking her brain. “I’m really not sure. Some of the stuff that passes here can sit on the shelf for years. You’re more than welcome to look around.” Alex was a little disappointed but continued to walk through the thin isles, running her fingers along the antiques. She spied some things Kara would love and made a note to come back to get them before she left. Maggie went down the other side, seeing if there was something she could get Erin for the wedding besides the gift card she already bought. 

“Hey Cal, you got anything old, borrowed, and blue?” She stood in front of a small pendant of dove that was a blue sapphire. 

“I’ll find something,” Callie commented. Alex spent twenty minutes scouring the place but hadn’t come up with what she really wanted. During that time, Callie and Maggie caught up about their lives. Maggie threw in a few made up stories with Alex but her friend didn’t seem to notice. Callie ran to the back and grabbed something wrapped in brown paper. “I heard you were coming to town for the first time in a couple of years, so I couldn’t resist.” 

Maggie took the package cautiously and undid the string holding it together. She peeled back the paper and was confused at the bright yellow beak staring at her. Dropping the wrapping, she let the item fall out to the ground, holding on to the edges. It took her a second to realize what it was before, wrapping it up and slapping Callie in the side with it. 

“Seriously?” Maggie clamoured, continuing to lightly beat her friend. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, still searching through the store. Maggie unfolded the item and Alex immediately began laughing. It was a duck onesie, with a hood shaped like a beak. “You guys really don’t let up on the duck jokes, do ya?”

“No they don’t,” Maggie kept her voice even, even though she thought it was hilarious. She would definitely put in on later for the family. 

Alex came up to the stairs where they were standing, seemingly indicating she was ready to go. “It was nice meeting you,” she extended her hand, and Callie took  it, smiling. They started to walk for the door when Maggie spotted something sitting on the shelf by the door. It was hidden behind a vase but the chain could still be seen. 

“Give me one second, I forgot to tell Callie something.” Alex headed outside to wait for Lorenzo and Maggie walked back in. She reached up on her toes and snagged the gold plated item. She popped open the cover and it was exactly what she was looking for. It had the same shape as a pocket watch but was actually a beautiful gold and silver compass. The directions were etched in black with a chrome needle. The cover had a beautiful map of the world and the letters M.A. engraved on the back. She walked it up to Callie and pulled out her wallet. 

“How long has this been here Callie?” She asked because there was a fine layer of dust on the top. Callie picked it up and rolled it over in her hands, unsure of where she got it. 

“I have no idea, honestly.” She put it in a small bag and stuffed it in Maggie’s back pocket. “Put that money away Mags, buy me drinks tonight at the party.” Maggie agreed and gave her friend a big hug. 

Alex asked her what she forgot when she came outside but Maggie was distracted by a familiar face walking across the street in the distance. She squinted her eyes but couldn’t completely make out the person’s features. It had to be her imagination  because that person wouldn’t be back in Blue Springs. She still looked back again as a tuft of red hair disappeared into one of the buildings. 

“Earth to Maggie,” Alex waved her hand in the brunette’s face. 

“Sorry. I guess I’m out of it a bit.” She spotted her dad’s car down the way and grabbed Alex’s hand to walk towards it. “Did you have fun?” She asked, sincerely.

“This place is like a hallmark movie. I love it.” 

“You’ve only seen the nice side of things. Wait till tomorrow.” They packed into the car and headed back to the house. They all had thirty minutes to get ready before the game and Alex excused herself outside to make a phone call. Kara picked up instantly. 

“Hey I need a favor.” She rattled off what she needed and Kara eagerly agreed. 

Alex walked back inside and was surprised to find everyone ready. Apparently, Lorenzo ran  on a time that meant you had to be ready five minutes before he actually said. She quickly threw on shorts and six jersey. Maggie let her have some old cleats that were a little small but would work. 

The field was nice with fresh sand and real bases. When they got there, there were already dozens of cars there and smoke in the air from a grill. Alex could spot the different parts of the parties because of the shirts. The groom’s party had black sleeves to their pink. Everyone unloaded and Alex stayed close behind Maggie, never being good in crowds. In her head there were too many variables. Like everywhere else, there were light introductions. 

Alex used her training to commit all of these names to memory along with their associations. She also tried to assess their sports fitness because there wasn’t a chance in hell they were losing this game. Karen the groom’s sister looked about athletic as a twig on a tree. Alex coded her as  _ Easy Target 1 _ . The groomsmen were varying levels of beef. Some looked like they were daily gym grinders who had an ongoing relationship with their reflection. Alex had them as high category targets who would probably hit it out of the park. The other groomsmen seemed to have a stronger relationship with a six pack and monday night football than barbells. She didn’t count them out though because if they could hit the ball far enough they wouldn’t have to run. There were some intimidating female cousins too that Alex had worried. Luckily, there were also a few kids playing that would give them a break. 

After meeting the groom’s crew, Alex and Maggie gathered with their own team. Alex met the rest of the bridesmaids and assorted family. She wasn’t going to lie, this game wasn’t in their favor. “Are we winning this thing?” she whispered to Maggie. 

Maggie figured that Alex was competitive enough to already scope out the competition. “Just wait,” she laughed back. Out of nowhere, one of the girls pulled out a palette of black paint. Each woman took a scoop and skillfully placed it on their face in an intimidating shape. 

“Three up!” Erin yelled. 

“Three down,” they cheered. 

“Big D!” 

“No E!”

“What’s it going to be?”

“One...Two...Three!” They wiped their hands on their pants and began high fiving each other. Alex wasn’t sure what she was witnessing. 

Maggie answered her question. “You’re looking at five starters from the four time state champion winning softball team from St. Mary’s High School.” 

“Okay then.” Alex looked at her watch, waiting for her own ringer. 

Maggie grabbed the plate from her sister and stood in front of Alex. “Want me to do it or do you got it?”

“Please, I’ll end up looking like Lexa if I try.” 

“Too soon.” Maggie swept her thumb in the paint and looped under Alex’s eye and down. The cold paint made her shiver a bit. After she was done, Maggie did her own and walked over to stitch to do his. 

“There’s no point,” he knocked her hand  out of the way. “I can’t play anyways.” He was on the verge of tears. 

Just on cue a voice boomed from behind him. “That’s not the kind of attitude to have.” Recognizing the voice he spun around quickly, speechless at the woman in red with her hands on her hip. 

“You’re…” he gulped unable to speak. 

“Supergirl!” Alex said jovially. She walked past the stunned onlookers and wrapped Kara in a hug. Maggie tightened up a bit when the hug lasted longer than absolutely necessary. 

“Stitch, this is my friend Supergirl. I told her that you might need a hand in the game today and she volunteered to help play for you.” 

Maggie walked behind the kid and nudged him forward. Kara outstretched her hand and he moved past it, enveloping her in a hug. “You are my favorite superhero…” he gave her a toothy grin. “Besides my dad,” he quickly corrected. 

He turned back to Maggie. “Alex really knows Supergirl!” 

“I know kid.”

“I know Maggie too,” Kara added. “She and I consult on special cases.” 

“Woah.” Alex walked back to Maggie while people swarmed her sister. 

“This is amazing,” Maggie whispered. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“She owes me a few favors.” Alex loved watching Kara interact with people. She was such a loving and compassionate person and it showed with every smile or hug she gave. Alex didn’t realize the look she was giving Kara could be misinterpreted but Maggie looked between them like anything she thought there could be was gone. 

“You all are really close,” Maggie said dejectedly. 

“She’s my best friend.” Alex admitted. A real truth. 

“Just friends?” Before Alex could answer, they were getting pulled onto the field to play. The local priest was acting as the ump and began listing off the rules. Slow pitch softball, you started with a strike and a ball, two fouls is an out. They dispersed to their dug outs and the captain's- bride and groom- began distributing positions. Alex was put at second, a position she was vaguely familiar with. Maggie was on first. Kara was in the outfield which meant there wasn’t a ball in the air that had a chance. 

Erin lost the coin toss so they batted first. The other team took the field with an empty spot at third. Maggie was going to say something but a body quickly ran out from behind the dug-out. 

“Sorry I’m late!” The paled face, redhead ran to her spot. 

“No.” Maggie walked over to the cooler and pulled out a beer. She knocked the top off with the corner of the bench and began chugging. She leaned against the dugout entrance and stared off at the woman fielding the ball. 

Erin walked up behind her, following her line of sight. “Who are yo-” As soon as she spotted the woman she knocked Maggie in the head. “Maggie,” she warned. 

“What?!” Maggie rubbed her head. 

“No.” Erin grabbed the bat from the dugout and went up to the plate. 

Alex saw the whole thing play out and walked over to Maggie, grabbing a beer for herself. “What was that about?” 

“Nothing,” Maggie lied, she focused on Erin, indicating the conversation was over. 

Alex walked back to where Kara was animatedly talking with Stitch. Kara mouthed  _ are you okay _ . Alex nodded and focused on the game. Erin had a shot to left field that got her to second. 

Alex watched Maggie as she looked between the batter and third base. Every time there wasn’t something going on at home plate, her eyes were focused at third. She didn’t know why she felt so insecure about the woman but she did. After two more at bats, Erin got the run in and was huffing at the entrance of the dug-out. 

Alex moved towards her, making sure her back blocked Maggie’s line of vision. “Who is at third?” She asked. 

Erin ducked her head, still breathing hard from the run. “That would be Kate Kane, Maggie’s ex-girlfriend.” 

“Ohhhh…” Alex eye’s went wider than intended and she started to fumble a bit. “Right...I knew that. She has...um...definitely told me about this.” 

“Alex you’re up to bat next,” Maggie called. 

“Yes...up to bat...” She patted Erin’s shoulder too enthusiastically. “...I’m going to go do that.” 

Alex started to walk towards the plate. “Alex,” Erin called. “A bat…” she held one out. 

“Right,” Alex walked back and grabbed it. “I knew that too.”

As Alex started to compose herself to bat, Erin walked over to her dumbass sister. “You didn’t tell her about Kate.” 

“I didn’t think I needed to. She is supposed to be in Gotham, right? What the hell is she here for.” Maggie watched Alex miss the first pitch.

“You have the perfect girl and you still find a way to be a complete idiot...you  _ always _ have to disclose this stuff.” 

“I’ll tell her later,” Maggie rectified. 

Alex ended up getting one off through the first baseman’s legs and got one, sending two in. Maggie was up and grabbed her lucky bat. Her ritual was always looking towards third, but this time she tried to avoid eye contact completely. The first pitch came in low and she pulled  it. On  first, Alex clapped for her. “Good eye, babe.” This comment caught the third basemen off guard. The second bitch came in perfect, right down the line. 

Alex was fast enough that she rounded second easily, she could hear shouting on her way to third. She was already on the base when the ball got to the baseman’s hand. She was cheering with a glove smacked her in  the back, knocking her down. 

“Hey!” She jumped up. 

“Sorry,” she said unapologetically. “I thought you were off the bag.” 

“Right,” Alex nodded her head. The next at bat was caught and they shifted to the field. When they got to the dugout, Maggie asked if she was okay. “I’m fine. Not the worst someone’s ex has  done to me.” Alex pushed past her, intentionally shouldering her. Maggie cursed Erin’s name under her breath. 

Kara put on a show, catching two long shots and handing them off to Stitch. The small crowd that had gathered cheered every time. The groom’s team was a little miffed at the unfair advantage but it was just a fun game so they couldn’t really complain much. 

When Kate came up to bat, Alex paid close attention. She hit it a grounder to third and one of the bridesmaid quickly fielded it and threw it to Maggie. Maggie caught it easily but Kate still ran into her. She grabbed her elbows, balancing herself and laughing. They exchanged a few words, smiling throughout. Alex started to feel the green eyed monster creeping up. 

As they got the last out, Kara ran up behind her and leaned it. “You good?” she asked. 

“How good is your aim?” She quickly took back the thought of sending the equivalent of a bullet towards the red head. “Nevermind, let’s just win.” 

Maggie could tell she was in a bad position with Alex and she was pretty sure that Supergirl was glaring at her too. She didn’t understand why Alex was upset though. She guessed that real or fake, having your partner distracted by someone else doesn’t look good. She decided to make it very clear who she came to the game with. 

Around the fourth inning, the brides were up by eight and everything started to relax. Maggie was on deck swinging the bat for practice. Maggie slipped in behind her, grabbing the her hands around the bat. “You’d hit better if you didn’t choke up so much,” she whispered, lowering Alex’s hands down the bat. She looked across the field and saw green eyes on them. She continued the charade, taking her hands off of the bat and putting them on Alex’s hips. She turned them slightly. “You also need to straighten your hips to the plate, and straighten your back.” 

Alex pulled back, putting herself flush against Maggie. “Like this?” Maggie could feel things in places not appropriate for the moment. It didn’t help that Alex began to go through swinging movements,rubbing back harder. It was time for her to up and Maggie was reluctant to let her go. Kate Kane who. Maggie walked back inside and collapsed back on the fence, unable to take her eyes off the agent. 

Everyone had been bantering back and forth a bit but Kate was getting into it now. “Come on princess, right here.” Erin and Maggie heard it and cringed. 

“Alex is going to kill her isn’t she?” Maggie asked Erin seriously. 

“Yes.” Kara said, popping up between them. 

Alex wasn’t that petty. She would severely injure her, not kill. She raised her foot and brought it down with the pitch sending it quickly to third base. Kate was too busy jeering that she missed the softball that slammed into the dirt and up into her shin. She hopped around on one leg, trying to regain feeling while Alex came up on second. She shook it out and gave thumbs up to all the other players. 

“Sorry.” Alex mimed  her same false apology. “I never could control my shots.”

Maggie walked up to the plate with her eyes mostly closed. Everyone picked up on what was going on and of course it was Maggie’s fault. She struck out making sure there wouldn’t be any more third base antics. 

Alex ran in after her. “What was that weak sauce?” she asked playfully. 

“Nothing, just didn’t need a dead body on our hands along with everything else.” 

“It was an accident,” she lied. 

Maggie pulled her close to where no one could hear her. “You don’t know how to accidentally do anything.” She wasn’t wrong. “Not that jealous you isn’t super hot, but we have to deal with Kate for the rest of the week.” Alex couldn’t tell if she was messing with her or not but she took note anyways- Maggie liked jealousy.

“I’ll be good.” She put up three fingers. “Scouts honor.” 

Maggie grabbed her glove and ran to her base. Kara walked over a hot dog in each hand, stuffing them into her face. “She said you were hot,” she teased in between bites. 

“Shut up  _ Supergirl _ .” 


	6. gayer shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning there is an incidence of homophobia in this chapter. 
> 
> Welcome back! Once again, an entire bottle of wine was consumed to give you the realest experience possible.  
> If you have any questions, comments or suggestions hit us up on tumblr  
> @lyook and @jayenator565

The softball game ended with the Brides blowing out the score fifteen to five. No more shots were fired between Kate and Alex but there was tension. During the handshake at the end of the game, everyone waited patiently to see what would happen. The women were adults, giving pats on the back and mostly not fake smiles. Erin pulled up next to her sister and whispered, “If you don’t want to be single after today you  _ will _ stop acting like a freaking teenage girl around Kate. She doesn’t have a magical vagina so act like it.” 

Maggie scrunched her nose. “What are you talking about?”

“Any time that woman comes within fifty feet of you, you forget all of the bad shit she did to you.” Maggie instantly felt guilty as she thought about how touchy feely and jovial the two had been during the game. “You have an amazing woman standing over there that doesn’t deserve that.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I’m ev-”

Erin put her hand up. “Don’t apologize to me. Get your act together and make it very clear who you came to this wedding with.” Maggie looked out at the field where Stitch, Alex and Kate were standing together. One woman she had a laundry list of history with but somehow kept getting dragged back to. The other was new and fresh but somehow unbelievably familiar. As she looked at both of them, for the first time the shiny glint that always seemed to permeate from Kate disappeared. She looked unbelievably human. Instead, it was Alex who seemed to radiate. Something Stitch said made her laugh and Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of how Alex threw her head back and held her stomach. One voice in her head repeated her mantra  _ Don’t even think about it _ but something else deeper planted a seed of  _ why not _ . 

Stitch ran to his mom, leaving Alex alone on the field with Kate. “Hi,” she said outstretching her hand. “I’m sorry we haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Al-” before she could finish Maggie surprised her,  wrapping her hands around her waist and spinning her around. 

“Number six with the game winning hit to center field!” 

“Put me down!” Alex started hitting at her hands, getting dizzy. 

Maggie lost her balance and they collapsed into the dirt, a cloud of dust rising around them. Alex finally got free of Maggie’s grip and began coughing out the sand filling her lungs. “We were up by ten,” she choked out. 

“Really? I wasn’t paying attention. The second basemen was distracting me.” 

“You think you’re cute?” Alex threw a handful of dirt at her. “You probably didn’t notice because you only got on base once.”

“Rude.” Maggie collapsed on her back defeated, arms out stretched. Alex looked at Kate out of the corner of her eye and could see how uncomfortable and slightly jealous she was. It was perfect. 

Alex crawled over and placed a hand on either side of Maggie’s head, hovering there. “I love when you’re more dramatic than me.” She leant down and kissed her. For good measure, Maggie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down, rolling them from the dirt into the outfield. 

They broke apart because Alex couldn’t stop laughing from the grass tickling her face. Maggie finally acknowledged Kate when she popped up off the ground. “Kate, I completely forgot to introduce you two. This is my  _ girlfriend _ , Alex.” 

“We just met,” Kate said with a little too much pep. 

Maggie reached down and pulled Alex up. She wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Alex this is one of my old friends.” 

“Girlfriend.” Kate muttered under her breath. 

“Right,” Maggie corrected herself. “This is one of my old  _ girlfriends _ …” 

Alex reached out her hand and Kate reluctantly shook it. “Sorry about the game, I sometimes get a little intense without realizing it.” Alex pointed to her iced leg. “I’m a  _ doctor _ so if you want me to look at that, I can.” Maggie chuckled at Alex’s sneaky humble brag. 

“I’ll tough it out.” She awkwardly rocked on her heels, having not much else to say. “How long have you two,” she motioned between them to finish her sentence. 

Maggie racked her brain for what she told everyone else. “A year,” she said as Alex said, “nine months.” They quickly started fumbling with the right date. They said the other person’s response and watched as Kate looked at them confused. 

Alex finally put it to rest saying, “We worked our first case together a year ago but didn’t make it official till later. Honestly, it feels like we’ve always been together. Right babe?” 

Maggie pecked her on the cheek. “Absolutely.” 

“Right,” Kate clapped her hands together. “I’m going to get something to eat...over there.” 

When she was out of earshot, Maggie let go of Alex’s waist. “Overcompensate much?” Alex whispered. 

“Sorry.” Maggie grabbed her hand and led her towards the dugout where they would have more privacy. 

“You okay?” Alex asked dubiously. 

Maggie sat down on the bench while Alex leaned against the fence. “I’m sorry about Kate. I should have told you. I honestly didn’t know she would be here.” 

“Maggie you don’t owe me an apology or an explanation. I mean, if I  _ really _ was your girlfriend I’d be pissed but this is just...” she didn’t want to use the word pretend or fake anymore. She settled with, “...this.”  _ Non-descriptive good move Alex _ , she thought. 

“I know. I know...but those people out there don’t know. It looks pretty crappy if I’m fawning over her when I’m supposed to be with you.” 

“I wouldn’t say you were fawning,” Alex mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I’m just saying, I didn’t really notice so it’s fine.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Maggie cocked her head. “You  _ didn’t _ notice? So, there was absolutely no reason you almost amputated her leg besides competitive nature?”

“I overcalculated my strength.” She emphasized her point with her finger. 

“And the needless slide into third?” 

“Instinct.”

“And the unnecessarily rough tag on second?”

“Accident?”

“Right…” Maggie dragged out the ‘i’. “I think you were a little jealous.” 

“She irks me, okay?” Alex finally admitted. “It was  _ very _ clear we are together...and she was still trying flirt with you. That’s just rude.” 

“I don’t think she was ever happy with how we ended...” 

“Are you?” 

“Of course,” she said a little too quickly. Alex gave her the same look she gave Kara when she knew she was lying. Maggie looked at her sadly and changed her answer. “I’m getting to that point where I wonder what my life would look like today if I made different choices. Would we be married? Have kids? Live in a little house with a picket fence and a dog?”

“And you never tried fixing things?” Alex wanted to be a supportive friend but she wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Maggie cleared her head of all of the sugar coated images. “I envision all of those ‘perfect’ things that I could have...but then, I think about how even if we had all of that we probably still wouldn’t be happy...or at least I wouldn’t have been.” 

“What if she changed?” The little weatherman in her head decided it was the perfect time to annoy her with his comment,  _ Unexpected Stupidity and more at 6 _ . 

“There are some parts of people that never change.” Maggie looked across the field at the red head. “Kate and I could probably pick up exactly where we left off,” she admitted. “We have always had a connection...not to mention a laundry list of history.” The agent wasn’t expecting that response and started to fall in behind her walls. 

“It sounds like you’re about to dump me,” Alex laughed dejectedly, desperate for Maggie to give her some validation even though she didn’t owe her any. 

Maggie turned to Alex abruptly. Her pensive look turned into a smile as she took her in. “Alex.” She said it so softly Alex shivered. “Kate is pretty and yeah we could have had a good time...But at the end of the day…”  _ for some unexplainable reason _ , “...I’d still rather go with you.” 

Alex leaned her head against the fence, gripping her fingers in the chain links.“Why’s that?”  

She bit her lip, an action that made Maggie want to kiss her. 

Before the detective could do what she wanted, that voice reminded her to ‘not even think about it’. She decided to dispel the energy between them saying, “Weddings are always more fun with friends. There’s less pressure and more drinking.”  _ There’s a Friendzone pushing south in your area.  _

Alex cursed the voice in her head and responded disappointingly, “I agree. We will have more fun...because we are  _ friends _ . ” Maggie looked like she wanted to say something else but it got left as an afterthought when Supergirl flew towards them. 

“Hey Al-” she looked between them, realizing she must have interrupted something. “Sorry, I can come back.” 

“No we’re done, right?” Alex turned towards Maggie who smacked her lips with a ‘yes.’ Maggie looked between them suspiciously before walking away.

“What was that?” Kara threw her thumb over her shoulder. 

“What...you didn’t use your super hearing to eavesdrop?” 

Kara looked in every other direction but at her sister. “Who me? I would  _ never _ abuse my powers like…” Alex put her hands on her hips. “...yes, I was eavesdropping.” 

Alex looked at Maggie’s disappearing figure. She started to notice this little thing that she did whenever she was walking, like the little hop she did whenever she got stuck behind someone. Shaking her head back to reality, Alex turned towards Kara. “Am I crazy or did it sound like she was going to say something...more?” 

“Did you want her to say something ‘more’?” Kara put the last part in quotes. 

“No,” Alex deflected. “I just  _ thought _ it sounded like she might be saying something.”

“You’re allowed to like her, Alex.” 

The agent pulled Kara into the dugout, away from anyone who could even lip read. “Kara she just talked about how she regrets not being with her ex.”

Kara scrunched up her nose. “Were you even listening?” She didn’t let Alex actually respond. “She said she  _ used _ to think about it but remembers how unhappy they were.” 

“What if they reconnect or something and she realizes everything is different and I get dumped at a wedding...plus she called me her friend. In that tone...in that like  _ I don’t want to ever see you naked _ tone.” 

“First of all, ew.” Kara put up her finger. “Second of all, what changed between last night and today that has you all bent out of shape? You were all about this being fake less than 24 hours ago.” 

“I don’t know,” Alex threw her hands in the air. “We are friends. Really, we are.” She started to speak frantically. “Who wouldn’t want to be friends with her? She is funny and nice and beautiful...but the...I’m starting to…” she let out a breath. “... _ like _ her. I’m starting to like her.” She smacked her face a few times, trying to wake up. “I really wanted to just be her friend.”

“But?” Kara said knowingly.

“But nothing. She just wants to be friends...and my brain knows that. I’m trying to convey that message to the rest of my body.”

“Alex, you’re having a normal human response to a pretty person that shares your interests.” Kara patted her sister’s leg. “Anyways, she would be stupid not to like you back. She might just not realize it with all of these other things going on around her.”

They sat down on the bench and Alex leaned into her. “She is one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met and I know there are so many things I still want to learn...even if it’s just as friends ” She let out a deep sigh. “I just don’t know what will happen when all of this goes away and we go back to being strangers.”

“Don’t worry about all of that. Have fun...be her friend. When all of this is over, and  _ if _ you still like her, ask her out to coffee.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m su-” her head cocked quickly. Alex recognized it as the face she makes when J’onn was giving her instructions through the com. 

“Is that J’onn?” Kara shhhed her, a hand swatting her away. “Is there an alien? Does he need me?” Alex tried to get close to Kara’s ear. Kara put a palm on the top of her head, pushing her away. She held her at arm’s length while J’onn continued to relay the message. 

Alex grabbed at her arm, trying to get free. “This isn’t funny.”

“Yes it is.” Kara laughed. “No, J’onn I wasn’t talking to you.” She twisted her arm around, holding Alex in a headlock. 

Across the way, Maggie stood with her grandmother, watching Kara and Alex interacting. “Do you get a weird vibe between those two?” She asked, as she shoved a chip her mouth. 

“Why, do you?” 

Maggie propped her leg up on the bleacher, continuing to scope out the two women. She couldn’t see completely because the sun and the fence were obscuring her view, but it looked like Supergirl had Alex in a headlock. “They seem so...familiar.”

“Friends are that way,” Abu chuckled. “My girl friends and I were  _ very _ familiar with each other growing up.” 

Maggie nearly choked on her chip. “You’re not helping,” she said curtly. 

“Duckling, Alex looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. I wouldn’t be worried about some other girl. Honestly, they are acting more like sisters.” 

 

Kara was done talking with J’onn and finally let Alex go. “Duty calls.” 

“Take me with you.” 

“No.” Kara booped her nose. “You have a bachelorette party to go to.” 

Seeing that her sister actually looked scared, something Alex Danvers didn’t do, Kara took her by the shoulders. “Be you. Just be you.” 

“And you be safe.” 

“Always.” Kara walked away and said a sweeping goodbye to everyone. In seconds, she was out of sight and Alex felt alone again.  _ Be her friend _ , she thought. She ran towards the group, scavenging for a hot dog. A hand grabbed her elbow and she turned around, bumping into the belly attached to the hand. 

“Hey Gabs,” she took a bite of the first food she’d had since a light lunch at Jimmys. 

“I just wanted to thank you again for getting Supergirl here. I haven’t seen Stitch this happy in...God...months. It was just what he needed so, thank you.” She wrapped her in the best hug she could manage with a beach ball proceeding her. “In other news, I wanted to offer to take you back to the house to get ready for tonight.” 

“About that,” Alex realized she was still chewing and quickly swallowed. “Is this going to be like a big thing or what?” 

Gabs swatted her arm. “Oh heavens no Just a small gathering...like a night out at the bar.” Alex believed her. She shouldn’t have.

 

“My last night as a single woman. I’m ready to get shit faced ladies!” Maggie rolled her eyes, one arm around Alex’s waist and the other reaching to hold open the bar door for everyone. Alex was not expecting this atmosphere. She imagined a dim, old timey bar with stools, light country music, and a dance floor big enough to sway with someone. Instead, there were colored lights flashing from a large black dance floor and the music pulsated in her chest. It was something she faintly recognized from the radio that was passably danceable. There was the traditional wooden bar in the center but the glow sticks that were laced around every glass gave the whole place a city club feel. 

While Maggie was dying at the scene her sister was causing, Alex was loving the words spewing from Erin’s mouth. These were her kind of people. It threw her back to post college when she enjoyed her weekends a little too much. And there was nothing like a little tequila to make you forget you have a crush. Her eyes caught the redhead nursing a beer in the corner and she was doubly ready for some alcohol. 

Good hard liquor. 

This was exactly what she needed. 

She barely managed to wait for Maggie to be done with the door before dragging her over to Erin who was talking with the lovely looking person standing behind the bar. 

“Bri my bartender!”

Alex watched Bri reach an arm out to grasp at Maggie’s shoulder, “Mags my favorite, goes away for months and comes back with an awesomely smart and hot girlfriend, detective.”

Maggie smiled bashfully and nudged the bartender, “Really starting to think all of you have some kind of Kik chat or something.”

Bri just smirked and went back to pouring a drink while Erin leaned over, “Wouldn’t you like to know sis.” Pulling Alex up on the seat next to her Erin pushed a shot to her and lifted her glass, “Bottom’s up.”

Maggie starred as Alex took the vodka shot without any preamble. She couldn’t help the grin on her face from widening just a smidge at the way the agent hardly flinched. 

Bri was impressed too. “And she takes her shots like a champ.  _ This _ is the kinda girl you bring home to meet the family.” 

The detective rolled her eyes at the subtle teasing and brought an arm around Alex’s shoulders, “Bri meet Alex, she/her pronouns. Alex this is probably my oldest friend Bri, they/them pronouns. I’ve known them since their family moved here from the crazy south. They gave me a black eye during field hockey in fourth grade and we’ve been friends ever since.”

Recognition brightened up Alex’s eyes, Maggie had briefly mentioned a Bri before, “It’s great to meet you, I can’t wait to taste this infamous fireball Lorenzo talked about.”

“Ohhh I actually have a new variation on it, a mixture of a hurricane and my original fireball mix.” Bri leaned over the counter conspiratorily, “It’ll set you off in minutes.”

Alex nodded heartily, “Yes, please and thank you.”

“Alright!”

Bri headed to the back to get the right bottles they needed while Maggie looked at the rather enthusiastic agent astonishingly. Before she could say much of anything some surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her middle and lifter her off her seat. Suddenly she found herself sandwiched between three women one a blonde and the other two brunettes, “What the fu-”

“Language there Mags,” a sweet voice said. 

“We’re just serving up your old pops favorite food,” 

“A duck sandwich!”

They squeezed tight and you could hear the cracking of her back, even over the music. She started squirming until they finally let go.  The four of them paused for a moment and then broke down in laughter. Erin grinned at them and yelled out for Gabby who waddled over and joined the loose group hug. Maggie pulled back and reached out a hand for Alex to step into her side and grinned widely at her sister’s best friends. “Alex these are some of Gabs best friends.” She started the introductions with a tall blonde woman, squeezed into the side of fiercely dressed brunette latina. “These two married straight out of high school and ended up going to New York but then after a wild string of events, that we no longer discuss, they ended up with somewhat normal jobs.” 

Alex watched as the couple mirrored the side hug she currently shared with Maggie and smiled warmly at them. The brunette took over the introductions. “I’m lil Maggie’s auntie Tana and this is my amazingly smart wife Britt,”

The tall blonde woman reached a both hands forward to hold Alex’s, “And you must be the girl Callie told us all about.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, yup they definitely had some kind of group messaging going about.

Alex greeted them, a faint look of recognition on her face, “I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before…” She said peering into the joy filled blue eyes, trying to work it out. 

“One sec.” The agent looked back and noticed that Maggie had yet to down her shot and pointed at it, “No vodka for you?”

Maggie shook her head no because Vodka was the fastest way from point vertical to point horizontal, especially this early in the night. Alex mumbled something about her being weak and threw back the drink herself. Noticing the looks Alex just shrugged placing back down the shot glass, “What? Vodka jogs my memory, and I’m sure I know you, I  just can’t place my finger...Oh!”

The agent’s entire body perked up in excitement, “You’re Brittany Lopez! You’re that MIT whiz who graduated in like three days! Your thesis on the  Analysis and Numerical Methods for Algebraic Riccati Equations Associated with Regular M-Matrices was incredible. I loved your book, The-”

“The Truth Behind the Hypotenuse and the 90 Degree Angle, wow I have never met a fan before...outside of the testosterone filled conventions they send me to.” She knocked Maggie in the shoulder. “I like the brains on this one.”

Gabs swung around on Britt’s other side fake gaging with the third girl Maggie was sandwiched in.

“Ugh you’ve gone and started them a nerd tangent.” Gabs complained, cradling her stomach, “I can’t stay around this geekiness it may rub off on my kid.”

“You never want to use rub off and kid in the same sentence sis. The popo could turn up at any minute,”

Brittany’s wife reached over to hit the short haired brunette upside her head, “Head out of the gutter Ember.”

The younger woman shrugged helplessly, “I can’t help the sin that runs through my veins, you all know that.” 

Erin hugged the girl, “Well Ember at least you’ll be able to do the drinking that Gabs can’t tonight. We are getting hammered ladies!”

They all ungrouped from their tight space and Alex was allowed to dork out for a few minutes. School time was over though as Bri laid out a row of glasses and poured in their special fireball. They all lined up at the bar and grabbed their respective glasses. Maggie grabbed a beer instead, “Have fun gals but not too much. We don’t need a repeat of Gabs’ senior prom night in here.”

The woman in question scoffed while Brittany laughed at her best friend blushed in the dark club lights, “It was most of our senior prom night,” she defended.

“Yeah,” Ember agreed, “but we weren’t the ones so drunk off our asses that we decided to run around the town covered in glitter and waving around their grandmother’s bra in the air.”

“Speaking of,” Britt chimed in, “I always wondered when you found the time between jumping in the barrel of rum in the back room and stripping down to get all the way back to your house, somehow sneak out your Abu’s underwear and then rejoin us before anyone noticed.”

Shrugging Gabs turned to head back to their table, “If I remembered anything about that night I would probably need more therapy than I’m in! Zac couldn’t look me in the eye for months after and I don’t even want to talk about the Andersons’ son. He kept hitting on me till me and Abu gave him a good talking to.”

Erin snorted, “Is that what you called his two missing teeth and black eye? Back in my day we would at least break a bone or dislocate a shoulder.”

“Well sis we can't all be savages.” Maggie goaded. 

Alex was having a hard time keeping up with all of the stories being thrown around. She knocked the bottom of her glass on the table and gave a toast, “To your last night of freedom.” 

Everyone followed suit with their own blessing. 

“To friendship.”

“To love.”

“To new beginnings.”

“To sexless marriages.” Erin glared at Ember until she changed her answer. “To sleeping with a bridesmaid!” 

They all cheered, and slammed back their drinks. “By the way,” Ember was already slurring slightly. “Alex here ruined my plans of finally sleeping with a Sawyer sister.” She clicked her tongue in Alex’s direction. 

“You can have her,” Alex teased. “She likes redheads better anyways.” Everyone oooed as Alex took Maggie’s beer from her hand and drank the rest of it. 

“Damb.” 

“Bri!” Erin slammed her hands on the bar. “We need ice,” she said frantically. “Maggie just got third degree burns over here.” 

“Alright, I deserve that,” Maggie admitted. 

Alex felt a little bad but the liquid courage made her bold. “Don’t worry babe.” She grabbed a piece of ice from the bucket Bri sat down and ran it against Maggie’s neck. “I’ll make you pay for it later.” Maggie audibly gulped and was happy she had something cold on her because her body was getting hot fast. With that, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

“Maggie.” Embers voice was completely serious but Maggie was too busy watching Alex walk away. “Maggie!”

“Yep?” She quirked her head over. 

“If you do not lock that down for eternity, I will never speak to you again.” There was a resounding agreement from everyone else as well. 

When Alex got back, more people were there and people started to disperse to catch up with one another. Troy, Frank, and Joe had also arrived. Maggie was talking to the couple animatedly, swiping through their phone. She presumed they were the wedding photos. Bri had another beer waiting for Alex and she grabbed it heading in their direction. She peeked over Maggie’s shoulder at a beautiful sunset photo of the two men looking into each other’s eyes. 

“That is gorgeous,” she commented. 

“The picture doesn’t tell the whole story,” Frank laughed. “I know the sunset thing is amazing but it is a bitch to prepare for. If you don’t get all your pictures done there are no second chances. Plus, the reception by twinkle light outside is also cute until the bugs eat you alive. Take it from us, when y’all married do it midday, indoors.” 

Alex cleared her throat, lucky the beer had already gone down. “Married?”

“Weddings here in the summer are beautiful, Mags.” Troy nudged her and winked. 

She rubbed her hand behind her neck, trying to exit the conversation quickly. Alex was two steps ahead of her grabbing her elbow and dragging her towards the flashing lights. “If you’ll excuse us gentleman, she hasn’t danced with all night.”

They molded into the crowd swaying back and forth to the beat of an Ariana Grande song. “Thanks for that save. I didn’t have the heart to tell him he will be getting a text message a month from now about how it ‘just didn’t work out’.” Someone bumped into Maggie’s back, pushing her impossibly close to Alex. Feeling the music and the alcohol, Alex went with it grabbing onto Maggie’s waist and turning her around. This position also made it easier to talk. Or at least that was what Alex’s rational side was saying. Her libido was saying  _ hot girl on my body. Hot. Girl. On. My. Body. Skin contact, people.  _

“It’s going to be your fault right?” 

“You’ll never know,” Maggie teased. They were getting into the music when there was a slight crash across the floor. They investigated, finding Erin was well on her way to being in a drunken stupor. It had only been forty five minutes, tops. These people didn’t mess around.

Erin was indeed making the rounds in the bar, much to Gabs chagrin, crashing into anything that was upright. 

“Erin for the love of fuck will you calm down and have some water?”

The bride to be shrugged off her sister and made for the beer pong table. She immediately grabbed and chugged down one of the red solo cups as the other young adults looking to have some fun at the bar watched on amused, “oh my god Erin you just drank a sport!”

Alex walked over figuring she could at least be useful and the look on Erin’s face was suddenly one of regret, “I don't feel so good…” 

She sprinted past Alex and Gabs towards the bathroom. 

Gabs sighed, leaning against the stone wall, “at least now she can get it out her system.” Unfortunately though Alex noticed, “oh no that's not the woman’s restroom.”

They shared a look and then bolted after the bride hoping she at least made it to a toilet and not an…  _ urinal.  _

Neither of them was gonna clean up that mess. 

Gabs went in first, politely averting her eyes to the ground in case there were men inside and inched forward, Alex on her tail. 

“Erin?”, Alex whispered. Looking up they saw the restroom was thankfully empty except for Erin who was sitting in a hunch on the floor by the sinks refusing to look up at them. Gabs sighed and squatted down the best she could, “Erin what are you doing?”

The woman sniffed and reached out a hand, “I broke my nail.” 

Alex didn't think much more could surprise her about this tune of events until Erin started crying much to Gabs exasperation. “Come on Erin we're in the guy’s bathroom we need to go." seeing her sister still in a frantically upset state she stood and glanced at the DEO agent. Alex understood immediately and went to stand by Erin so she could help push her up. Once standing the two women were able to get the woman back to their table who had all noticed her antics. 

Ember chuckled and draped an arm around the older woman,"Look Erin, we’re going to need you to stop acting like some cheap whore.” 

Erin unsteadily rose to her feet with help from Britt, though the blonde wasn't decidedly much steadier, “P-pardon you, I'm an expensive whore!” she exclaimed loudly. 

Britt raised her hands to rub her friend’s forearms and agreed, trying to calm her, “For governors and like presidents and shit”

Gabs blew out a breath and crossed her arms in mirth, “I didn't know the bus boy at Denny's was a president”

Erin’s head turned so fast Alex was a bit afraid she induced a case of whiplash, “He was a hostess cot damn it!”

Maggie eyed it all from the bar, determined to leave it be for now. She gave Alex a thumbs up and went back to her drink. One sip in, she noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. 

“How have you been Joe?” Maggie tried to initiate conversation with the brooding blonde who was sitting on the stool, aggressively drinking his beer. His eyes hadn’t moved from the wooden pillar that the bar was centered around. It was obvious he was dragged here by his brother. 

“Dandy,” he said sarcastically. 

Maggie bobbed her head a bit, feeling foolish for even trying to be corrigal. “Nevermind,” she scoffed. 

“What?” He turned to her. “Do you really care how I am, Maggie?” 

“It was just a question,” she defended. 

“Well you can piss off with your questions and your fake concern.” 

Alex came up on the other side of Joe, signalling for another drink. She looked over and was slightly concerned at Maggie’s posture. She was tense and her knuckles white from how tight they were clasping the bottle neck. 

“God, why are you such an ass?” 

Alex wasn’t sure what she walked into. “Everything okay over here?” She butted in. 

“You can piss off too,” he pointed his finger towards the door. 

Maggie wasn’t having it. “No, you can disrespect me all you want but you don’t get to take your issues out on my people.” 

“My only  _ issue _ is that you have been rubbing this…” He signalled between them. “...this lifestyle in our faces for years...and you’ve corrupted anyone who gets close to you.” 

“This is about Frank isn’t it?” She moved closer because she didn’t want to raise her voice and cause a scene. “I didn’t make your brother gay just because I was.” 

“You put it in his head that how you live  _ isn’t _ an abomination.” He spit out the last word. 

Alex wanted to say something but Maggie looked at her and shook her head no. 

“Joe, I am going to say this once so for the first time in your goddamn life, actually listen...Me, your brother, Troy--gay people--are not bad, wrong, or abominations. We are people who love other people. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you can actually live those christian principles you preach.” She capitalized her point by clasping her hand on his shoulder. 

“Get your fucking hand off me dyke.” He pushed her arm away, causing her to stumble back. Before she could act herself, Alex’s training took over like instinct. She kicked the base of the stool and it toppled over, taking Joe down with it. The beer in his hand went with him, covering his face in amber liquid. 

“Bitch,” he yelled. By this point, eyes were in their direction and people were moving away to give them space. 

“Your chair was a little wobbly there friend.” Alex’s worst trait as a DEO agent was her back talk to targets. She always loved teasing them, making them want to fight so she could get a hit in. This was no different, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Joe grabbed onto the bar and pulled himself. He swiped his hand over his face, wiping away the beer that had dripped into his eyes. Pointing at Alex he said, “I don’t care if you’re a girl, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

He was stupid enough to do exactly what Kara tried their first sparring session. His wind up for a punch left him completely open for a counter attack. Before his fist was halfway to Alex’s face, she grabbed a hold of his forearm with her left hand. She spun into him, landing her elbow into his face. His head snapped back and she used the momentum to turn him around. With a swift kick to the back of the leg, she had him on his knees, his arm painfully twisted and pinned against his back. He tried to reach behind his head with his left arm but she twisted his right hand at the carpals, nearly breaking it and causing him to double over in pain. 

“Are you done?” She asked as he continued to squirm below her. He nodded reluctantly. Before she let go, she leaned into his ear and whispered, “If you ever insult her again I’ll kill you and they will  _ never _ find the body.” 

She pushed him away and he grabbed his sore hand to his chest. He got up slowly, and looked around frantically, while all eyes were on him. He focused on Alex only, his eyes low in fear. “You’re crazy,” he muttered. 

“And you’re ignorant” she shot back. “Put some ice on your hand  _ and _ your ego...then go have a long talk with Jesus about what treating your neighbor as yourself means.” With nothing left to say, he stumbled back and pushed through the forming crowd to the exit. 

As soon as he was gone, Alex immediately regretted the whole scene she just made. She closed her eyes, a habit she formed after every fight. She imagined being in her apartment with silence and tried to calm herself down. It removed her so far from her current reality that she almost didn’t hear the clapping and hollering. Her eyes snapped open as hands slapped her back and shoulder. It seemed like everyone in the bar was thanking her for finally standing up to him. Everyone but a short brunette five feet from her. 

Alex nodded and smiled along until she noticed the figure in her purview had disappeared. She scanned the room and saw a black jacket fleeing out the back door. She ignored the continued praise and raced to follow. She got to the door before it closed and slammed it back open, the metal making a terrible screech as it made contact with the brick wall. “Maggie!” she shouted. The woman turned the corner, ignoring Alex’s yell. 

She ran faster and caught her by the arm before the brunette could get any further. “What the hell?” she asked. “I’m sorry for getting involved. I know you had it but I wasn’t going to let him talk to you like that.” 

She turned Maggie around by the arm and was surprised to see a few errant tears streaming down her face. Maggie quickly wiped them away and swallowed, trying to gain control back over her voice. “What’s wrong?” Alex asked softly. 

“Nothin-” she could barely get out a word without her throat closing up. She pinched the top of her nose and crossed her arms in tight, trying to hold everything in. 

Alex thought that she had done something wrong. She put her hands in her back pockets and stood there silently, waiting for Maggie to say anything. 

“Just go back inside.” 

“I don’t know what’s going on right now. Maggie pleas-”

“No one has ever done that for me.” She unfolded her arms so she could push her hair behind her ears. She repeated herself louder. “No one has ever done something like that for me.” 

“Beat up a guy?” Alex questioned, cocking her head slightly. “I do that for girls all the time.”

“Defend me,” She whispered. “I have been called a lot of names in my life. Horrible things from all sorts of people. I got good at taking it, not letting it get to me.” She bit her tongue hard, trying not to cry anymore. “In all of that time, no one ever stood up for me. Not even my sisters. They would hear it and say how ‘strong’ I was for being able to handle it. They never did anything about it though.” She scoffed a bit and added, “Even Kate did nothing. She would tell me to be the bigger person or say it wouldn’t be productive to confront them.” 

“I’m sorry.” The few times Alex ever got called out for things, she had an alien sister and adopted dad that would take care of anything she couldn’t. 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m a mess over something stupid.” 

Alex reached out a hand and wiped away the last stray tear running over her cheek. “It’s not stupid.” She gave a lopsided grin which made Maggie smile instantly. “You're just not used to being taken seriously as a damsel in distress.”

“Why are you so perfect?” Maggie looked her in the eye trying to see if Alex’s hazel orbs were actually bionic and she was a robot. “I don’t think you’re human.” 

“You’re right, I’m an alien...don’t tell anybody.” She winked. 

“You are my alien knight in DEO standard issue body armor,” Maggie joked. 

Alex turned serious. “As your _ friend _ , I will always protect you.” She nudged her in the shoulder. “...and I expect you to protect me too.” 

Maggie got a strange look on her face and grabbed Alex’s shoulders. “Stay here.” She ran around the corner and Alex looked around aimlessly. The cool air was a nice escape from the cramped bar but it was starting to get a little too cool for her thin blouse. A minute later, Maggie rounded the corner, a full bottle of tequila in her hand. 

“What’s that for?” 

“I want to take you somewhere but we are definitely going to need more alcohol.” Alex felt her first bout of drunkenness start to wear off because of the adrenaline running through her veins. She accepted the bottle and Maggie’s outstretched hand. She didn’t ask questions as Maggie led them down a few blocks and then towards a hill. Every so often, Maggie would look back, triple dimple Alex, and then pull harder towards their unknown destination. 

“Do you even know where we are?” 

“Almost there.” Maggie looked between two roads, seemingly deciding which one was right. “This way,” she decided. She was correct because a few hundred yards later they were in front of a large brick building with two floors and a small parking lot. To the left was a wide open field with goal posts and the standard stadium seating. In front of them, there was a large sign that hung behind the rattling flag pole. Alex couldn’t quite make out what it said between her hazy vision and the distance. 

They finally made it close enough that she read  _ St. Mary’s Catholic High School _ . Maggie’s old school. “What are we doin-” 

Maggie put a finger to her mouth and led them to the side door. She twisted the handle up and knocked the top right of the door. It popped open easily. They walked into a dark hallway that had navy blue lockers lining each side. There was one security light offering them any vision. Maggie kept up her break neck pace down the hallway until they reached a wall full of pictures stacked three in a column and lining every surface. She scanned them religiously until she settled on the bottom picture at the end of the left hallway. She put her finger on a small head and laughed. “That’s me!” 

Alex got on her toes and squinted her eyes till she could make out the dark picture. Maggie looked the same except her hair was stick straight and so long it wasn’t fully captured in the head shot. She had her chin tilted up, not looking at the camera. Even though her features seemed younger in the decade old photo, the smile was exactly the same. 

“We just walked a mile so you could show me a high school photo?” Alex was actually glad for the walk, it cleared her head a bit. 

Maggie rocked self consciously on her heels. “Not just the photo. I wanted to show you my school. I might have some pretty screwed up memories from this place but there is also so much good.” She was starting to rethink her idea. “We can go back...this is stupid.” 

She started to walk from where they came but Alex grabbed her hand. “No,” she pulled hard, forcing Maggie to face her. “That place is too loud. We could stay here, swap high school stories?” 

Maggie’s face lit up. She kept their hands together and pulled her down another hallway, nearly running into a pillar. They stopped in front of the only gangly looking locker in the place. There was a dent in the door and some kind of paint mark that left a line slashing through the side. 

Maggie stood by it proudly. “This was my locker in high school. This is the freshman hallway but I spent four years, right here.”

“Why?” Alex questioned. 

Maggie geared herself up, she loved telling this story. “I was in ninth grade and this kid had been messing with Bri. I wanted to intimidate him a little bit so when he was walking down this hallway I started swinging my softball bat around like a...a...shit what is that glowy thing that bzzzz.” She tried to imitate a strange noise. 

“Light saber?”

“Yes! A light saber…” she continued her story. “I was swinging it around while trying to glare at this douche rocket and ended up smashing it into my locker.The principal told me if I didn’t want to pay to fix it I would have to deal with it all four years I was here.” She fondly touched her hand over the dent. “I can’t believe they still haven’t fixed it.” 

“Hold this.” She shoved the bottle of tequila in Alex’s hand as she began to twist the combination around. It surprisingly popped open. “They haven’t changed that either,” she laughed. She took the bottle back, taking a long drink from it. Pulling the locker open further she leaned her head in under the top shelf. “Come look at this!” She tried to pull out but ended up nailing her head on the metal. 

Alex looked in while Maggie held her head. In black marker there was an odd looking heart that said  _ rebel _ . “Badass,” Alex commented. 

“I used to be...fuck.” She looked like she was having a monumental realization. “No I still am. I still am badass.” 

Alex swiped the alcohol from her hand. “Let me get on your badass level because I’m starting to come down a bit.” She chugged through the burn of the tequila, shaking it out after a few seconds of drinking. That was just what she needed because it hit her instantly. 

“Tell me about rebel Maggie Sawyer.” Alex moved in closer, nearly pushing her up against the locker. 

“You can’t handle rebel Maggie Sawyer.” 

Alex leaned in, mouth breathing hard at her ear. “Try me,” she whispered. 

Maggie took the challenge. They made their way to a classroom and Maggie broke into it with ease again. She actually turned on a light this time. Alex figured it was a chemistry lab because all of the hard top benches and gas burners. Maggie walked to the front of the classroom and pointed to a large yellow sign that read  _ Do Not Mix Chemicals without Prior Approval _ .

“What’s the story with this one?”

Maggie sat on top of the teacher’s desk, ignoring the stack of papers she was ruffling. “Senior year, I had chemistry sixth period, right after lunch and then I had History seventh.” She set up the story like it was a shakespearean play. “ We had a big game the night before and no one studied a second for our history midterm. This guy though was the worst and we knew he wouldn’t cancel it. We all drew straws for who was going to pull the fire alarm...of course Jimmy pulled the short straw.”

“Poor Jimmy.” Alex hopped up on one of the counters, and listened intently.

“The kid didn’t even lie in confession...so while he was in the hallway going to pull the alarm I get in the cabinet and grab a thing of baking soda and the bottle of vinegar...I take the erlenmeyer flask and throw them both in there as quick as I can.” She mimed throwing things. “I took my lighter and lit a piece of paper up so it smelled like a fire.” She paused for a second, reliving the memory in her head. 

“What happened?” Alex asked anxiously. 

Maggie snorted. “The thing blew up like the fourth of July. Then the alarm started going off ‘cuz of Jimmy and everyone cleared out. It smelled like smoke so no one questioned anything. I got suspended for a day and Jimmy got a certificate from the city for his ‘quick reaction’.” She put it in air quotes. 

“Hey, they put up a sign in your honor,” she pointed to the yellow hazard sign. “If it makes you feel better I also blew up the science lab at school.” 

“No way,” Maggie said incredulously. “Goody two shoes Danvers did something bad?” 

Alex gave her a warning point. “If I wasn’t so alcoholiced I would punch you.” 

“Alcoholiced isn’t a word.” 

“You’re face isn’t a word,” she shot back lamely. “Fine, you don’t get the story now.” 

Maggie slid off the desk and onto her knees. It wasn’t as graceful as she probably thought it looked. “Come on, please.” She folded her hands like she was praying. 

“Technically, no one knows that I blew up the lab,” she smirked. “My mom was big on making sure Kara felt like she belonged at all times. Which meant I was her personal bodyguard twenty four eleven.” 

“Seven,” Maggie corrected. 

Alex blew past it. “I was helping the freshman with one of their labs because I was a student teaching assistant.”

“Of course you were.” Maggie got off her knees and sat at the chair next to the table Alex was sitting on. 

“Are you going to listen or not?” Maggie zipped her lips. “This jackass told Kara she wasn’t wanted and that my parents were going to send her to an orphanage. Kara was my sister, period...and you don’t mess with my family. They were learning how to mix basic chemicals anyways so while he wasn’t looking I added an extra reagent to his beaker. When he turned on the bunsen burner, it started to bubble over and eventually blew up.” It was reckless but she knew the chemicals wouldn’t cause  _ that _ much lasting damage. “When he was sitting in the office before he had to talk to the principal about what happened, I sat down...put on my best Don Corleone voice and said…” she mimicked the accent again, “... _ Mess with my family again and a beaker won’t be the only thing that gets broken _ .”  

“Badass, Danvers.” 

“I had my moments.” She wished she could tell Maggie all of the other stories growing up that would show just how badass she was. There were so many times where she had to help Kara with her hero complex moves. Before she was eighteen, she had already saved more lives than most first year residents because Kara was always finding her way into trouble. Unlike other times she wanted to tell people about Kara, she felt like there would be a day when Maggie would find out. 

“What else do you have to show me?” Maggie took her on an adventure through different places in the building. There was the small space next to the Latin room where they ate lunch every day. There was a hidden widow in the back hallway that she smoked out of during her six months of teen rebellion. Alex told her own story of hitting drugs more than books in school. “When your sister is as perfect as mine, you have to cope somehow.” 

Every classroom they passed, Maggie would tell her favorite story about the teacher or the subject. In English, she once pronounced the main character’s name wrong throughout the entire book so when she got up to give a presentation everyone laughed because Oskar was not pronounced like Oh-Scar. Her english teacher still tells her students that story.

Alex was amazed at how many stories Maggie had. Each one came with a different set of wild hand motions that were completely necessary to understand the whole thing. Every few minutes, they would continue to drink from the bottle until it was almost gone. Alex threw in a few stories of her own but she didn’t feel like any of them were as interesting. 

Maggie loved it, though. She was always fascinated with where people came from. She could listen to Alex talk all day about her past. It felt good to talk to someone who was so active in the conversation. They didn’t stop the back and forth with similar experiences. She would have traded anything to keep the night from ending. 

At some point, Maggie had gotten a bag of skittles and was tossing them in the air to catch them in her mouth. They started playing a game while they sat on the stairs where if they caught it they got to ask the other a question. Alex threw a red one in the air and Maggie grabbed it on the tip of her tongue, pumping out her fists in victory. 

“What's the worst thing you've ever gotten away with?” Maggie questioned as they sat on the stairs. 

Alex didn't have to think about it much. “I stole the principal's car.” 

Maggie's eyes got big. “No you didn't.”

“Yes I did.” She tried to figure out a way to tell the story without mentioning Kara had heard someone screaming far away but couldn't fly to them. “Kara and I were working on homecoming decorations after school and she heard...got a call from a friend and they were in trouble. All we got from it was where she was. Kara was always reckless so she of course starts to just run towards the danger. I chased after her to the parking lot and saw Principal Archers car sitting there. He had one of those old style Chevys that were easy to Hotwire.” 

She stopped her story because Maggie was looking at her so intently, it was distracting. “Sorry,” she ducked her head trying to avoid Maggie's brown eyes. “Long story short we find the friend. She got in a car wreck off this back road and we get there before it nearly blows up.”

“Let me get this straight. You stole your principals car to casually save a girl's life.”

“Yes?”

“And you didn’t get caught?”

“Nope.” 

“I'm serious Danvers, you're not human.” Maggie tossed a skittle in the air and Alex was struggling to determine which of the four fuzzy objects was real. She eventually caught one and got off her first question. She decided to veer away from memories because she could feel herself about to crash from sugar and alcohol. 

“Left or right side?” 

Maggie looked at her confused. “Of what?” 

“The bed. Left or right side.”   _ You’re pathetic,  _ the weatherman wasn’t even being cryptic now.

“Middle, spread eagle.” 

“This is why you’re single.” She beamed a green one at Maggie’s face and the woman surprisingly caught it. 

“Cats or dogs?” 

“Rocks.” 

“That wasn’t an option.”

“That is the  _ only _ option.” 

Alex missed the next three before finally catching a grape, her favorite. “Biggest regret from high school?” 

Maggie clicked her feet together, pondering. “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone under the bleachers.” She smiled longingly. “It’s such a hallmark of the high school experience but I was still figuring out all of my stuff out so I never got the chance.” She bit the inside of her mouth, getting sad for the first time that evening. “My one regret from high school was not getting to have that giddy relationship with someone...thinking that it would last forever because you had matching yarn bracelets.” 

“Oh my god.” Alex clapped her hands together, startling the brunette. “You are such a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” 

“No,” Maggie scoffed. 

“But you are though.” 

“But I’m not.” 

“How many times have you seen Titanic?” 

Maggie was at a loss for words. “That’s...not...it doesn’t...young Leo is a national treasure!” 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your stack of Nicholas Sparks book in your room.” Maggie looked at her mortified. “I’m a detective, Sawyer,” she mocked. “I detect.” 

“You’re a doctor doctor agent.” 

“And you’re a person who wants someone to track you down in an airport and confess their undying love.” 

“I hate you.” 

Alex leaned into Maggie and kicked her foot with her own. “Cause I’m right…” she quirked her head to the side. “...and I’m awesome.” 

Out of Skittles and pride, Maggie stood up and slapped Alex’s knee playfully. “Come on, one more place.” She helped her up and they barely made it down the two flights of stairs to the gym. 

Alex collapsed on the bleachers, the nearly empty tequila bottle hanging limply in her hands. “What did Kate think of all of this?” she asked, too drunk to realize how jealous she sounded. 

Maggie found a basketball sitting in the bleacher and began dribbling it around. “I never took Kate here. I always felt like I wasn’t enough for her and she would probably make fun of these stories.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Anytime I talked about this stuff it was like she wasn’t even listening. So I just stopped telling her anything at all.” 

Alex drank the last sips of the bottle and tossed it into the trashcan, sinking the shot. “It’s her loss.” 

“What about you Danvers, ever tell any of these things to a special someone?” Maggie was fishing as well. 

Alex racked her brain but couldn’t remember the last time she told anyone about her high school experience. No one knew about the chemistry thing except Kara. Or the car thing. She was so used to living only in the present, she never bothered revisiting the past with people. It was actually nice. “No one has ever asked.” It was sad but true. 

“Well I want to know everything about you...right after I win the state championship.” She turned back to the court and began dribbling intensely. “Three seconds left, Sawyer with the crossover step back, she gets off the three…” she shot the ball in the air, missing the basket completely and falling on her ass in the process. 

“I don’t think you won the game.” 

Maggie stayed on the ground, not caring. “I was fouled. Three shots.” 

“If you make three shots in that state, I will give you anything you want.” Maggie perked up. She rolled over on her stomach and walked on her hands and knees to the other end of the court to retrieve the ball. Supporting her hands on the wall, she managed to get up. She stumbled back to the free throw line and began dribbling like a toddler, smacking it down with only the palm of her hand. 

She looked up at the rim, not sure which of the three she was seeing was the right one. She squatted and lowered the ball between her legs. She lifted it up for the granny shot and surprisingly it went right through the net. “One,” she said confidently. 

“You still have two more Lebron.” 

Maggie retrieved the ball and lined up again doing the same routine. She squatted and it flew perfectly through the air. She threw up the deuces and Alex responded with the middle finger. 

Maggie focused hard and moved the ball up and forth a few times, making sure she was in line with the average. It landed with a swoosh and she fell to her knees like she won the NBA finals. “She wins it all!!” She beat her fist to her chest, screaming. 

Alex grabbed the ball and threw it at her. “Lucky.” 

“I’m not lucky, I’m blessed,” she sang. 

Alex sat next to her. “You win, what do you want?” 

Maggie smiled at her, “Make high school perfect...” She clicked her heels together like a child. “Kiss me under the bleachers?” 

She wanted to immediately say yes but she paused, not wanting to be  _ too _ eager. “Okay,” she said nonchalantly a few moments later. 

The uncertainty in her voice, sobered Maggie up. It was such a stupid thought. “You know what, I’m wasted. We should probably head back.” Her point was highlighted when she tried to stand up and nearly toppled over. It wasn’t any better when she tried to help Alex up. They almost fell over together as they tried to stabilize themselves. 

Alex looked over to the wooden bleachers as they headed for the gym door. If the roles were reversed and she had one piece of unfinished business from high school, it would mean the world for her if someone tried to help her finish it.  “Come on.” She grabbed Maggie’s arm and dragged her through the dark gym towards the even darker hallway next to the bleachers. They were shorter than they seemed and it took some effort to step into them. 

“What are you doing?” Maggie grabbed onto one of the support bars above her head so she didn’t slam into it. 

“We’re friends, right?” 

“Of course.” She was too drunk to try and figure out what Alex was getting at. “Alex what ar-” before she could finish, lips crashed into hers. She took her hand off of the bar and wrapped it behind Alex’s neck, pulling her in closer.  They fumbled backwards a few steps until Maggie was pushed against the cold brick wall. Desperate hands found their way into her hair and she moaned when Alex lightly pulled. 

There was a moment of pause where Alex reluctantly pulled away. They stared at each other, breathing heavily into shared space. “You aren’t human,” Maggie let out. The smell of alcohol flooded their senses and turned off all inhibition. She pulled her in again while Alex’s hands found other places to occupy their energy. She wandered under Maggie’s shirt,only hesitating when she first touched soft skin. The feeling distracted her enough to let Maggie dominate the kiss. She groaned when Maggie teasingly bit her bottom lip. In return, she skated her nails up Maggie’s side. The response was instant; the detectives back arching slightly, all coherent thought leaving her mind. “Alex,” she gasped out. 

Alex left her mouth and moved her attention to her neck. She was about to suck on the pulsing vessel but a light shone brightly in her eyes. “Shit!” She pulled away quickly, forgetting how close the quarters were. She slammed into a cross bar, collapsing to the ground with a hand on her head. Maggie put a hand over her eyes trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“Maggie Sawyer, why am I not surprised.”The voice attached to the light sounded familiar. He lowered the light and she could make out a tall black man with a prominent moustache and khaki uniform that matched his wide brimmed stetson. For a moment, she felt like she was dreaming and she was sixteen again. She blinked a few more times but was sure the mirage wasn’t going away. 

“Deputy Pierce, what a pleasant surprise.” She smiled brightly, completely forgetting the woman collapsed at her feet. 

“Oh no,” he patted a piece of silver hanging at his belt. “That would be Sheriff Pierce now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lso special shout out to a smol bean out there Natali for being the slowest beta to every exist and the most distracting. WE love you potato


	7. Big Bang Gay Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of dreams. lots of confusion. gay shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to @cyaoxo and @cahlac! These two gems have been so sweet and Cahlac's beautiful art makes me squeal every time I see it. @lasvegas056 had a great idea that you'll be getting very soon too! 
> 
> If you have questions, comments or concerns hit us up @jayenator565 and @lyook (seriously hit us up. We love just talking too :) )

“-lex, Alex? Hello? Anyone home?”

It took a few blinks before Alex focused back in on her surroundings. The sun was bright and shining down on her face. Abu and Gabs were laying on the grass and seemed to be trading jabs back and forth with each other if the amused yet annoyed looks on their faces was anything to go by. Lorenzo was being a multitasking extraordinaire, one hand flipping grilled chicken thighs and steaks while the other swatted at Stitch to keep the curious boy away from the flames.  

Erin, Bri and Ember seemed to be engaged in some kind of 100 meter dash that Erin was surprisingly winning and Brittany was on the other edge of the back porch, serenading her wife with an overly done broadway sounding tear jerker but honestly her version sounded pretty well done. 

Callie seemed to be helping Jimmy limp from the backyard to inside the house and-

The warm press of fingers on her left cheek gave her pause. Despite not seeing who the hand belonged to she couldn’t help but feel a sense of calm settle over her body and everything seemed to dull. Not in a panicked oh my god I probably need a doctor way but more as in all her senses were suddenly heightened onto the fingers gently cradling her jaw.

“You good there Danvers?”

Alex inhaled her gaze sharply turning to the right where Maggie was staring somewhat concerned into her direction. “You really spaced out there doc.”

Spaced out actually really wasn’t that far off, each tilt and tiny movement from her neck felt oddly light and...floaty. In fact it was hard to keep focus of much. Everything just felt so weightless and well she was...well...happy. 

Hah

The next thing the agent knew she was laughing and Maggie was laughing along with her. 

Damn what the heck was up with this trippy sensation. Her arms tingled but she couldn’t register that for long before Kara in all her civilian glory floated majestically down from the heavens carrying Lena Luthor who by the way just kind of oozed gayness out of her pores. Now unless in a past life her sister was some kind of horrible horrible person, ergo the opposite of who she was now, there was no way in hell, heaven or high water that Lena was straight. If it turned out Lena was straight she would have to seriously begin questioning her entire gaydar.

And wait hold a flipping minute, Kara...in civilian clothing...flying...back to the situation at hand Alex popped up, pushed Lena aside and attempted to somehow shield her sister’s body from everyone’s eyes. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing Kara!? Secret identity ever heard of it? I know the glasses do a pretty crap job but they were your idea to emulate your cousin and I wasn’t about to-”

Kara sighed, moving away from her sister’s awkward panicked attack at trying to somehow retain her identity.

“Wait you don’t like the glasses?”

Maggie piped in from the outdoor chair she was lounging on, “It really doesn’t fool anyone.”

Kara hmphed, “Well you’re a detective it makes sense that you figured it out.”

The rest of the group outside just sighed and shook their heads. Neither of them could really bare to break the news that probably everyone that knew her knew she was supergirl. That was an explanation for another day.

“In any case that’s not why I’m here the family already knows I’m your sister smart one. Now where is your dress, why aren’t you ready?” 

“Wait ready for what-”

Abu and Gabs were up instantly with Kara, carrying her into the house and talking over each other so much all she could make out was something about her needing to get more carbs in her and how they really should not have let her see Maggie before the wedding. 

“Why can’t I see Maggie before Erin’s wedding?”

Kara and Gabs had already gotten her stripped to her underwear  and Abu was bringing over a brilliantly shimmering wedding dress.

“Haha you’re a riot sis, Erin’s wedding. I know you drank a lot at your bachelorette party last night Alex but just look into my eyes one sec. Let’s slow down.”

Everyone stopped, Kara’s hands held tightly to her shoulders and Abu shook her head from the side of the room, “None of you can handle your alcohol. First we find this one in a wheelchair, Erin climbed the house up to the second story and Lorenzo had to get her down, Callie, Bri and Ember broke into the local pool with help from Jimmy and I’m still not sure how you got into the house without any of us noticing.”

Alex cold only shrug helplessly and look back to her sister for answers. Kara took a few minutes to really scan her face, “You seem actually confused….did you forget today was your wedding? You better not back out I like these people and mom is rushing in on a DEO plane with J’onn just to see you and I will not be blamed for the runaway bride saga-”

“Kara shut up….”

The blonde stopped, mouth still open mid-sentence. She snapped it shut looking at the fear radiating across her sister’s face, “Alex?”

“No no, sshhh shut up, no one move.” She looked around actually taking it all in. Here she was in Maggie’s bedroom, Abu holding a dress...her dress. Kara and Gabby helping her get ready.

“This can’t be my wedding, this is Erin’s wedding. I am here for Erin to get married.”

Kara deflated on the spot, “Aw geez you really don’t remember last night at all do you?”

“What am I supposed to remember!?” Alex yelled. 

Gabs and Abu shared a look before moving forward, each holding a hem of the dress open and draping it over the agent’s head.

Alex couldn’t do much of anything as her whole world was enveloped in the the fabric, it was so dark it blocked out the sun and she simply let it be. It seemed to drag on and on making her slowly more aware of the throbbing in her skull like a puppy trying to stand on two legs while wearing tap shoes was shimmying around in her brain.

Then the words came to her

“Alex? For pete’s sake can you please wake up?”

The darkness was lifted suddenly and a piercing white light shined into her unprepared irises. Oh if her head hurt before it was probably literally trying to murder her now. She groaned in pain and Maggie instantly felt bad but she was really getting concerned by the near dead state of sleep that Alex’s body had entered. 

She really couldn’t have been sure if she was breathing.

Though maybe that paranoid worry was just her hangover talking. Alex groaned again and Maggie relented, placing the beanie back over her head and pulling it carefully over her closed eyelids. 

“Better?”

“You have no idea.”

“You’re about to feel worse in a second if I know my father.”

Alex was still curled in a ball of pain so she wasn’t able to see Maggie eyed her watch counting down the seconds until the hour turned to 11:00 am, “What are you even going on about Sawyer? I just had the weirdest dream ever I do not need this vague, mystery coolness from you right now ok? Ok.”

Maggie chuckled at her dramatic rambling, “Ok Danvers. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Looking back at her watch she counted it down for the next few minutes till it was onto seconds left, 5, 4, 3, 2….

**BANG!!!!!**

Alex jumped out and shrieked, ending up in an uncoordinated mess by the wall. Maggie stood quickly to assist her buckling knees and offered an apologetic smile, “Sorry.”

**BA-BANG!!!!**

**BAAAANNGGGG!**

“Wakey wakey delinquents!”

“In here dad!”

True to form her father rounded the corner of the police precinct to face his daughter and her girlfriend, armed with his trusty pot and pan.

“You’d think you would grow out of the rude awakening thing after we all left for college.” she sassed at him

“And I would think you and your sisters would know better by now. And dragging poor Alex into your bad habits. I promise we tried to raise them better than this.”

“Oh ha ha very funny pops.”

The father daughter argued half heartedly until one of the officers came to unlock their cell, “Thank you kindly Sheriff Pierce.”

The man shook his head at them, “I would say it’s a pleasure to see you again sir but we really should talk under better circumstances next time.”

The older man guffawed loudly much to the girl’s dismay as their heads pounded and Alex still hadn’t fully recovered from the earlier noise.

“It’s nice to know you’re so optimistic Sheriff, take care. I have to cater to these ailing women.”

It was only a few minutes of huddling together in the back seat with their shared pain until Lorenzo pulled up to the front house and had to assist both women out of the car and onto their feet.

“I’m taking the jeep around back, try not to break anything in between here and the front door.” He grinned cheekily, making his way back around to the drivers side. Alex was still leaning heavily on Maggie’s side, not that the detective was complaining. 

They went to take their first step when Alex’s pants began to vibrate and they both sluggishly jumped back before remembering that phones were a thing.

“You gonna answer?”Maggie grumbled, rubbing her eyes to try and stave off the headache she could feel building.

It took a minute to even discern which back pocket the phone was in and by the time Alex answered it was on it’s second ring.

“There you are! You colossal jerk what happened to texting when you got in?”

Alex hissed into the receiver and flinched away from her sister’s energetically concerned voice, “Volume control Kara we discussed this,” she whispered harshly in reply. She couldn’t help but groan a bit on the last word and that was what clued Kara in from across the line,”volume control eh and I know that groan. How wasted did you get last night?”

“Heh wasted enough to get arrested.”

“No way!”

She clutched the phone away from her head again, “Volume Kara for goodness sake.”

Kara smiled apologetically but still she couldn’t help her shock. She was already raring to tell everyone the news that her sister doctor doctor agent Alexandra Danvers was arrested. Her mom was gonna flip but first, “I’m telling space dad!” she bounded up from the rolling office chair. 

She could only imagine the irritation on her sister’s face from both her excited yell and the prospect of her boss finding out, “Kara don’t you dare.” 

Alex knew it was too late when she heard a distant yell of “J’onn!” from her sister. At least she took the phone away before yelling this time. Maggie was casually leaning against the side of the house eyeing her with pained amusement

“Kara. Kara I will kill you. I will green kryptonite your ass back to the first grade.”

Kara smirked, “Hah I never took first grade.”

“Oh well you’re about to.” she felt something like an icy chill of dread down her spine when she heard a voice in the background that sounded exactly like J’onn’s and her sister’s answer, “What’s wrong Kara?”

“Alex has something she would love to share with you.”

A high pitched sound of distress escaped her as she clutched the phone tighter, almost as if her hungover mind believed that would somehow help her situation.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers I swear to all your Kryptonian gods that the next time I see you-”

“Alex you wanted to tell me something.” She swallowed the breath of words she was about to relay at the sound of J’onn’s voice on the other end of the line.

The one time she could use some great rambling word vomit and...her mind was blank. Even the weather guy had nothing for her.

"Uuuuhhhhh……”

“Alex?”

“I-I just….I really um love m- vacation! I should take it more often."

J’onn’s eyebrows rose in a smugly surprised way, "Well there’s no pressing matters, do you want an extra week?"

Oh she was going to murder her sister. .. hmm with some planning it wouldn’t really be that hard for her to break into Superman’s Fortress of Solitude, locate the last of the green kryptonite and forge it into a weapon-

Kara piped in over the phone, "She would love an extra week! Right Alex?"

**-** into a weapon and many discrete machines of mass torture.

"Yes I would. So much. Just all of the vacation. I love it." the sarcastic deadpan was a new level even for her but poor J’onn was still coming to grasp the concept.

“Wonderful, you enjoy your time off ok? All work and no play makes jacob do something...how does that saying go again?”

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy don’t worry about it J’onn.”

She put down before Kara took it upon herself to mention some other means by which to scar her soul.

Maggie leaned on the house with her head in her hand, face cocked to the side as she tried to withhold from laughing, “That sounded like a riveting conversation.”

Alex exhaled, pulling her beanie back down her face, “You have no idea.”

“Mmmm,” Maggie shook her head disagreeing, “With my sisters I think I get it at least a little.”

The agent relented, pulling her beanie back into place and making her way slowly over, careful to mind her footing, “Maybe you get it a tiny bit.”

“Right I just have a bunch while you have the one.”

“Oh trust me, Kara might as well be a dozen siblings in one tiny body.”

Judging from her minimal contact with the blonde, the detective could kind of see what Alex meant. They walked inside, Maggie holding the door open for the other woman.

“I don't know about you, but I need an aspirin and a shower.” Maggie climbed the stairs ahead of Alex. 

“I'll take a bottle please.” They walked into the room and it hit Alex how much she wreaked of alcohol. It was actually starting to burn her nose. She immediately took off her alcohol soaked shirt and threw it far away. “I'm never drinking again.” 

“I'm not even sure how much I had,” Maggie commented. “I can't remember anything past you punching Joe.” 

Alex froze. It meant she didn't remember the kiss. It meant she didn't remember deepening the kiss and gasping out her name. Alex didn't know what to do, so she did what she did best-lied. “Hell, I don't even remember that. I keep on getting these vague flashes of Erin in the guys bathroom and crashed on the pool table.” 

Maggie laughed tensely. Alex couldn't discern the discomfort because she didn't realize Maggie was lying. The detective remembered everything. For that matter, she couldn't stop remembering how good it felt. She sucked it all in and shoved it deep down. 

“Do you want to shower first?” She asked changing subjects. 

“Please,” Alex begged. “I'll do anything.” She didn't say it provocatively but that didn't stop Maggie from hearing it as so. She clinched the edge of her Comforter tightly and let out a breath. 

“Of course.” Alex grabbed her things to shower and Maggie laid on the bed, twiddling her thumbs over her stomach. Her mind was a battle field of emotions. The rational gunners were going on and on about how Alex wouldn't be interested in her if she really got to know her. They would also slip in that Alex agreed to do this  as a friend and bringing emotions into it while they were both forced to be in the same area wasn't fair. She didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable where there was nowhere to go. 

On the flip side, the hopeless romantic cavalry was trotting around, replaying their kiss from the night before like it was the biggest hit at the Cinemark. They had chosen  _ I won't Say I'm in Love  _ from Hercules as the background music and Maggie couldn't say no to a good Disney tune. She really did like Alex but the rational side had a good point, it wasn't fair to bring it up till they left. But the second they touched down in National City, she was going to ask her to coffee. 

She thought the conversation lasted longer but she could still hear the shower running. She needed to do something so she slipped off her bed and went over to the safe in her room. She pulled out a small handgun and a matching cleaning kit and went back to her bed. Laying out the white cloth, she began to disassemble the device and cleaning it. Her stress melted away with each brush. After cleaning the barrel, she reassembled it and tossed it around in her hand. She didn't realize how much she missed the comfort of her piece. 

As she pointed it around like she was clearing a room, Alex walked in clad only in her towel. “Woah!” She put up a hand, nearly losing her towel. 

“Sorry! Maggie quickly set the gun on the end of the bed, putting her hands up. “Cleaning,” she added. 

Alex walked over to her suitcase and squatted down. “I forgot my clothes,” she laughed. 

Maggie was about to say something when gunshots rang out outside their window. Alex didn't even think, her body reacted. She reached for the gun and turned towards the window, the brown towel falling away. 

“Al-,” Maggie lost all use of English. The woman was already pasted against the wall next to the window. Maggie's slack jaw was laying on the floor with the towel. “Alex!” The woman turned, still not fully comprehending how exposed she was. “It's a farm, we shoot guns.” 

Maggie quickly slapped her hand over her eyes while Alex embarrassedly recovered something to cover up with. “Sorry...sorry,” she muttered. “I hear guns and I go a little crazy.” 

“The boys are probably just messing with Daddy's rifles.” Maggie went to look again but Alex was now bent over her bag, the tops of her breasts in full view. She turned her head completely looking at random items on her dresser. Her eyes wandered around some more and she caught Alex's reflection in the mirror. “Jesus Christ!” She grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face into it.

“Are you okay?” Alex had an idea of why the detective was flustered. Maggie peeked out of the pillow. “I know this wasn't part of the deal…” Alex walked closer, foregoing putting on anymore clothes. She took the pillow away, throwing it towards the door. Maggie was too stunned to do anything. Alex straddled a leg on either side,running her nails up Maggie's arm and pinning them above her head. She leaned in whispering, “...I won't tell if you won't.” 

Another gunshot fired, causing Maggie to jump slightly. She blinked hard and Alex was no longer above her. Sitting up quickly, she looked around the dark, empty room. She glanced over at the safe and saw it locked and untouched. It hit her that she must have just fallen asleep. “Shit,” she muttered to herself, still breathing hard.

“What?” Alex walked through the door, completely clothed, a towel on her head. 

“Nothing!” Maggie tried to avoid looking at her completely. 

“Okay...I heard gun shots, I'm hoping that's just the guys because I am unarmed besides Cagney and Lacey.” She flexed her biceps. 

“Boys...its just them. The boys. Outside. Boys outside shooting guns.”

“Okay…” Alex completely ignored her weirdness. “Do you know the plans for today, besides getting ragged on about being in prison?” Maggie stared at her blankly. “Maggie.” Alex waved her hand. Frustrated she finally yelled,“Margaret!” That snapped the brunette to attention. “You are worse than my sister.” 

“This is post nap me. Sorry, I’m listening.” 

“Must have been one heck of dream to keep you that dazed.” 

Maggie’s face started to flush. “Nope. Just like a normal dream that people have when they sleep kind of dream thing that was pretty nothing...it was a vanilla dream, no sprinkles.”

“I’m not even going to touch that sentence,” Alex grabbed a spare towel and threw it at Maggie. “At least shower and I’ll figure out the plan.” 

Maggie was about to say something but Alex stopped her. “Don’t try using the English language again until you wash that hangover off.” She threw her a wink as she walked out the door. 

“Vanilla dream?” Maggie muttered to herself. “You’re going to die alone.” 

 

Before she got all the way downstairs, Alex’s phone started to buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and figure it would be Kara, wanting to annoy her. Oh no. It was much worse. Eliza Danvers picture popped up in all her bleach blonde goodness. She was about to pick it up when Erin started up the stairs, calling for her. 

“I’ll be down in just a second,” Alex shook her phone, signalling she had to take it. Ering gave her a thumbs up and walked down a few more steps out of sight. Being the nosey sister that she was, she hung back to listen in. 

“Hi m-” Eliza was already in a worried rant about why Alex hadn’t returned her calls or text messages and why Kara was being shady about the ‘business trip’ she was on. Alex listened for a minute or so before she finally cut in, “I’m fine! The business trip is boring and the continental breakfast at the hotel sucks.” While Alex reassured her mother, Erin was trying to process what she was hearing. She didn’t understand who Alex was lying to. 

“I know I missed your call last night.” Alex sighed deeply. “The training lasted most of the night, you know how it goes…I get that you have a right to be concerned....No, I’m not trying to dismiss your feelings.” Alex held the phone away from her ear as her mother continued to microanalyze the whole situation. Somehow not calling her back once was going to tie into the years of lying about being a DEO agent and almost flunking out of graduate school. She heard DEO drop and knew they were quickly getting through this. Occasionally, she added an ‘mhmm’, ‘yes’, and ‘makes sense.’ 

Looking at the phone, she saw that they were already ten minutes into this. “I have another meeting in a few minute,” she lied. “Can we talk about this when I get home?” Eliza was making a visit to National City the next week. The matriarch begrudgingly agreed and Alex signed off with, “Love you too.” 

The eavesdropper at the stairs was confused about what she just heard. She didn’t have time to process it because Alex was moving her way. She quickly ran into the bathroom by the stairs and closed the door while Alex moved towards the kitchen. She tucked the conversation into the back of her mind to discuss with Gabrielle later. Waiting an appropriate amount of time, she popped out and walked into the kitchen as well. 

“Got any big plans today, Alex?” The agent had a bite of toast in her mouth and no real response anyways. 

“Whatever is on your agenda, I guess.” Erin was giving her a weird look and she didn’t know why. “Just no alcohol,” she added. There was still an ache in the middle of her brain like an ice pick. Everyone laughed except Angie who was still disappointed that her daughters had corrupted such a nice girl like Alex. 

“We have game night tonight at seven. Beer is optional but encouraged.” 

Alex’s inner competitor perked up. “Game night? Elaborate, please.” 

“Family tradition to do a game night when everyone is in town. It’s usually like pictionary, celebrity, and once the adults go to sleep, cards against humanity.” 

“Erin, you realize we are adults,” Gabrielle deadpanned. 

Erin waved her off. “Besides that, I think you guys are free to roam.” She jumped slightly when a large bang came from outside. The boys had gotten into the bigger guns. “I don’t get why boys love guns so much.” 

Alex’s mouth watered at the thought of firing something. There were only two things for her that relieved sexual frustration: long work outs and the shooting range. It had been ninety seven hours, twelve minutes and six seconds since she touched her gun. Not like she was counting or anything. Seven. She could totally go as long as she needed without one. Eight. This was not an addiction. Nine. Another shot fired and she closed her eyes, imagining herself holding the rifle, hitting a target thirty yards away. She sighed happily and smiled. 

“What’s got you smiling?” Gabrielle butted in. 

Alex blinked her eyes open, slightly disappointed she wasn’t in a firing range. “Something Maggie said,” she lied. 

“What did I say?” Maggie grabbed a bagel and stuffed it into her mouth, her wet hair dripping on everything. 

“Just something you said last night,” Alex tried to get her attention to go with it but Maggie was busy making a cup of coffee. 

“Oh god, was it bad?” 

“No,” Alex’s voice was definitely layered with  _ for the love of god detective take a hint and drop it _ . 

“She was all smiley and giggling about it.” Erin ratted her out. 

“Really?” Maggie leaned against the counter, a smug smile on her face. “Do tell.” 

“Just that funny story about you losing your virg-”

“No…” Maggie launched herself towards Alex, putting a hand over her mouth. Even though she never told Alex a story, Maggie figured Alex could come up with something pretty creative. “Why don’t we go watch tv? We’ve missed so much news.” She moved her hand from Alex’s mouth to her hand and dragged her towards the living room. When they got out of earshot, Maggie elbowed Alex hard in the side. “You’re an asshole.” 

“Not the worst thing I’ve been called.” 

“So, what  _ were _ you thinking about?” 

Alex looked out the window to the boys and their makeshift targets. “Shooting.”

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. “It’s been three days...you feds have a problem.” 

“It has been ninety seven hours, thirteen minutes and…” she looked at her watch, “...twenty one seconds.” Maggie wasn’t sure if she was impressed or concerned. 

“If you ask nicely I bet they will let you use one.” 

“No, I don’t want to blow my cover.” As she said this, Gabrielle walked in. 

She looked at them suspiciously before saying, “Maggie you should take Alex on the horse trail. Mama can pack something for lunch.” 

Maggie shrugged, it wasn’t the worst idea in the world. “This is supposed to be vacation for you and it’s pretty country.” 

“I’m down.” 

“Shhhh.” Stich was sitting indian style in front of the tv watching a report on the latest Supergirl story. Kara was standing on top of an oil truck she had just blown out before it exploded. Her hands were fisted, planted on her hips. Stitch stared at her pose and then shot his head back to Alex who was in the exact same position. He kept going back and forth finally saying, “You stand like Supergirl.” 

Alex’s filter was turned off and she immediately responded, “Supergirl stands like me.” She tried to recover shifting her hands from her hips to outstretched, gesturing wildly. “I mean, we..uh...we work together sometimes and we...she...like when we are together...the standing happens and I guess...we mirror each other.” She said the last words as if she nailed a ten for ten dive. In reality, she belly flopped and was kicked off the team. 

“Whatever.” He went back to watching the report. 

“So, this horse trail...that sounds fun.” She tried smiling away her word vomit. 

“Go get something comfortable on,” Maggie pushed her towards the stairs, laughing. Gabs was giving her a weird look so she asked, “Yes?” 

“Alex and Supergirl are?”

“Friends,” Maggie finished, unconfidently. 

“Former lovers?” Gabs offered. Maggie snapped her head up. That wasn’t something she had even considered. Alex said they were just friends now but she hadn’t commented on their history. Gabs could pick up on Maggie’s uncertainty. “I’m not going to lie.” She lowered her voice because of Stitch. “They do seem to have some...connection.” 

“She said they were friends.  _ Really _ good friends.” 

“Maggie, I love Alex. She is amazing...but I love you more so if something is going on we don’t know about...we have your side.” 

Maggie swallowed hard. “No, Alex is perfect. Trust me.” She had to keep reminding herself that they  _ weren’t _ together so if Alex was anything extra with Supergirl it wasn’t any of her business. Although, the way she acted the night before her made it seem like she had a chance. Competing with a badass Alien was going to be fine. 

Gabs gave her an open handed pat on her shoulder. “Sisters before misters.” Maggie scrunched her nose. “I mean...chicks before dicks? Bros before hoes?” 

“None of the above.”

“Is there a lesbian version?” 

They spent way too much time thinking about it. Finally Gabs came up with, “Relations before gyrations?” Maggie threw up a fist pump and they pounded, blasted it out, and then brought it back in to lock it in place. 

Maggie ran upstairs to put on something better to ride in as well. Alex was already waiting, sitting patiently on the bed. 

“I put an extra jacket into my bag, but is this okay?” She was in dark jeans, a three quarter length grey shirt and Maggie’s boots. 

“The jacket is smart. It can get breezy.” Maggie was already in jeans and a blue fitted t shirt but grabbed a hoodie out of her closet. It was an old high school softball sweatshirt and the draw strings were long lost and the school name had faded significantly. 

“You’ll never guess what Gabby asked me about.” She pulled on her boot and began tying the strings. 

“Hmm?” 

“She seems to think that you and Supergirl have a thing.” She didn’t look at Alex’s face because if there was even a sign of confirmation, it would have broken her. Instead, Alex broke out into a deep laugh. 

“I am not dating Supergirl.” 

“And you’ve never...she’s pretty and strong and literally a superhero.” 

Alex leaned back on her palms, quirking an eyebrow. “Maggie, I’m not  _ with _ Supergirl. I’ve never been with Supergirl.” The detective felt a knot forming in her stomach. “She’s not my type, anyways.” 

“That’s what I told her.” 

“You told her my type was fiery brunette detectives with a penchant for getting in trouble and a smile that should be illegal?” 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. “Not in so many words.” She finally looked in Alex’s eyes who were literally sparkling. “Am I wrong?” She cocked her head to the side and scrunched her nose. 

Alex popped off the bed and playfully bumped their shoulders. “You’ll never know.” 

Alex made her way downstairs but Maggie stayed back. She didn’t a three second dance and quickly grabbed the compass from her dresser and stuffed it in the side pocket of her pack. She figured it would be as good a time as any to give it to her. 

 

Downstairs, Angie was handing off a basket that could attach to the side of the saddle to Alex. She thanked her and waited for Maggie so they could leave. When they got outside, Lorenzo already had two beautiful horses waiting. The one with a tan coat and white spot on her head was Penelope and the black and white spotted male was Philippe. While he finished saddling them up, Alex walked over to the boys who were working and shooting. 

She put her hands behind her back and casually walked around, peaking at what they were packing. One of the groomsmen was holding a beautiful Colt Peacemaker revolver completely wrong. She tried to seem disinterested and non-judgmental but she was lurking like a PTO mom about to tell Becky her brownies were over cooked. The man shot it and unsurprisingly missed the target because he was holding it slanted. 

“You know,” she was trying to be as casual as possible. “If you just adjusted your wrist a little you’d have better aim.” Their laughs turned to silence and they looked at her with furrowed brows.  _ Is this how women look all the time when a guy mansplains them, _ she thought. “I’m just saying.”

“Who are you?” The bulky,bald shooter asked. 

“No one,” she said lamely. 

Derick, Erin’s fiance, popped in to diffuse the slightly built tension. “This is Erin’s sister’s girlfriend, Alice.” 

“Alex,” she corrected. 

“You good with a gun, Alex?” He said her name like she was a little girl. 

She was going to say something condescending and witty but Maggie came out of nowhere saying, “I don’t know if she’s ever handled a gun before.” Her tone reminded Alex that she was supposed to be laying low. 

“Not really,” she agreed. “Just watch a lot of movies.” 

Baldy walked towards her, puffing his chest out like a neanderthal. “You think you can shoot better than me ‘cause of some movie,” he asked grosely. 

“Yes?” 

“Why don’t we see it then.” He threw the gun at her and she caught it with one hand, not breaking eye contact. 

“Pipe down Andre,” Maggie said, stepping between him and Alex. “This isn’t an old West movie. You want to make your dick feel bigger challenge her to a shoot off and get on with it.” 

The guys smacked their lips and ooed at him. “Fine, let’s have a little shoot off. 

“One on one isn’t very fun,” someone said to the side. “Alice and Maggie versus Andre and Derrick.” 

“Alex,” she muttered annoyed. Regardless, the small crowd of six or seven agreed and placed the ante at a hundred bucks. They laid out some more revolvers and started loading them. 

Maggie turned to her side to talk to Alex privately. “You throwing this thing?”

Alex looked over to where Baldy was adjusting his junk and spitting out tobacco. She looked back to Maggie who was waiting on an answer. “I’m sorry Mags but this is for women everywhere.” The brunette would have tried to convince her to blow at least one shot but she was too caught up in the nickname Alex used to say anything. She took the gun in her hand and adjusted to the weight instead. 

The targets were about 15 meters out and Derrick was first up. He grabbed his pistol, stood in a pretty good stance and fired off his six rounds. They were all pretty close to bullseye but only two sneaked in to hit it. 

“Tough break,” Maggie said condescendingly. She positioned herself like she had a thousand times, closed one eye and fired. Much to her dismay, she only hit the bullseye twice. The other’s were begging for the center but just didn’t cut it. She chalked it up to the weight of the gun being so much less than her NCPD piece. 

Andre shouldered past her and lined up. “Let me show you how the local brass do it.” 

_ Of course he’s a cop _ , Alex thought. He had the gun tilted in his hand like before and then looked back at Alex before adjusting is to the right slightly. He at least listened to her. He quickly got off his rounds. Miraculously, three hit the bullseye and he started aggressively high fiving his friends. “Top that princess.” 

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s wrist and leaned into her ear saying, “Remember you’re aiming for the target not him.” Alex gave her a thousand watt smile that was powered by every male ego she had to deal with it. 

She walked up to the hay bail and grabbed the last revolver. When she first joined the DEO, J’onn personally trained her in shooting. It became the first thing they ever bonded over. In honor of that, on holidays he would find her a rare or exotic one and they would go to the firing range to master it. Her last birthday, he found a Smith and Wesson America revolver that was the exact replica of Wyatt Earp’s famed gun. It was a little larger than the one she had in her hand but she knew how these pieces worked. J’onn and her had spent hours in one of the facilities pretending to be gunslingers and shooting cans off of stands. She made a mental note to thank him. 

“We don’t have all day,” Andre butted in. 

She clumsily walked up to the line. “Sorry, I just didn’t realize it was so heavy.” Maggie bit her lip, knowing that Alex was just messing with them. 

Alex lifted the gun and aimed. Three would tie it, four would win. That meant she had two shots to fake. “Wow, this is much more difficult than it is in the movies.” She dramatically raised the gun as she fired the first shot, completely missing the target and hitting the hay. 

“Maggie you might as well give me that money now,” Derrick laughed. “You’re girlfriend couldn’t shoot a fish in a barrel.”

Alex tilted her head again and fired. This time it at least hit the edge of the white paper. 

“Babe, you don’t have to keep going. There’s no point to prove.” Maggie actually enjoyed playing along because she knew the pay off would be good. 

“I can do it,” Alex argued. “I just need to…” she turned around, swinging the gun with her. Every head ducked, with hands covering their faces. 

“Woah!” About four voices chimed in. 

“Face it darlin...sometimes there are toys  _ just _ meant for boys.” 

Alex walked towards him, making the distance to the target even farther. She did the quick adjustments in her head. “Maybe you’re right,” she said dejectedly. Before his smile could get any more awful, she turned the gun to the target and without looking fired off all four shots. The audible gasps and ‘oh shits’ from the guys told her that she didn’t miss. “...Or maybe it’s the twenty first century and I can play with whatever the hell I want.” 

She highlighted her point by taking the gun off of his holster and turning toward the makeshift firing range with multiple cans and bottles. She hit every one, blew the top of the gun and put it back in his pants. “I believe you owe us a hundred bucks.” 

He wordlessly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and lifted out a crisp hundred dollar bill. She snapped it between her fingers and walked over to Maggie who’s eyes were round as saucers. “That was hot,” she said, heated. Alex reached around and stuffed the bill into Maggie’s back pocket, while also pulling her in for a kiss. It wasn’t like their other fake kisses. It was passionate and when Alex broke away with a wink, Maggie was actually breathless. Alex continued to walk towards the stable while Maggie stood there dazed, a finger resting on her lip. 

“Maggie!” Alex called back to her. 

“Is she full on gay or do I have a chance?” Paul, Derrick’s best man said, not realizing that his internal thoughts were becoming external. 

“Over my dead body.” Maggie shoved the revolver she was still holding in to his chest and ran after Alex. 

When she reached the agent, the woman was already climbing up on Penelope. “Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?” She asked seriously. DEO was good, but not that good. “You don’t know everything about me Sawyer. I’m chock full of surprises.” Alex wasn’t used to being the most impressive person in the room. Her whole life, she would do something incredible but three seconds later Kara would show her up. It wasn’t intentional but how do you compete with a person who is just genetically better. For once, it was nice to be on a high horse. Literally. 

Maggie had her hands in her back pocket just staring at Alex. “Do I have something on my face?” The agent asked. 

Maggie’s face flushed slightly. She needed to stop acting like a teenage girl around Justin Bieber. “What if that was my horse?” she asked lamely. “You make a few good shots and you think you own the place?” 

Alex began trotting around. She looked down on Maggie who was adorably smiling at her. “Well...Adult Alex would apologize and offer to switch.”   

“And non-adult Alex?” 

She blew her a kiss and led the horse out of the stable. “Sucks to suck.”

Lorenzo laughed while he handed the reigns over to Philippe who had a tendency to hate Maggie. She took them and looked at the spotted stallion. He glared and blew hot, odorous breath into her face. “Still buddy?” she asked. He turned his head, flipping his long mane into her face. It took three tries before she was finally able to mount him because right when she had her leg swinging over the saddle, he would walk forward. “Can we start over?” She patted his neck, gently. “Hi, I’m Maggie.” He brayed loudly, shaking her hand off. She smacked her lips knowing this wasn’t going to end well for her no matter what. 

“Dad, if I don’t return you know the reason.”

Outside Alex yelled for her, “Maggie, you are slower than the second coming of Christ.” 

He pointed to the door using the towel he was wiping his hands off with. “Just make sure Alex makes it back...we actually like her.” As if he could understand, Philippe let out a hoarse laugh, full teeth showing. Maggie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Love you Duckling,” he added. 

She gave him an  _ mhmm _ before kicking into Philippe's side to get him walking. The horse didn’t move. She did the motion again. Nothing. “Come on Philippe!” Alex cooed from just outside. He perked up, trotting over to her. 

“Traitor,” Maggie mumbled to herself. 

They started to head towards a path behind the house that led to a wooded area. Alex saluted the guys as she passed them and they all waved, slightly lovestruck. Maggie glared until they all looked anywhere else. She finally got Philippe to cooperate enough to lead the way. They didn’t need to talk because Alex was too caught up in all of the beautiful nature. Occasionally, Maggie would throw in a fun fact. 

*Accidentally in Love Begins Playing in the Background for a Scene Moving Montage*

Alex rode ahead, running her fingers along the tree line as she passed newly grown leaves that were blindingly green. She picked off some flowers that had sprouted off the twigs and collected them in her lap. Maggie trailed behind as Philippe made it a point to walk towards every low hanging branch or spider web. After the first two, Maggie started to get good at avoiding the branches in her face. Philippe was smart too though. He grabbed a high branch in his teeth and pulled it along with him, letting it go when she wasn’t suspecting it to smack Maggie in the face. She clicked her tongue in frustration. 

Alex circled back, giggling at the new decorations that were fixed in Maggie’s hair. She leaned over, trying not to fall off and picked out the twigs and leaves. She gave Philippe a warning look but he averted his eyes, pretending it was totally not his fault. She reached in her pile of leaves and flowers and quickly weaved a few pieces together creating a makeshift crown. She put it on his head and he brayed in approval. He looked back to Maggie, giving a  _ fuck you _ eyebrow raise. Maggie started to give him the middle finger but Alex grabbed her hand, and held it down. She found a beautiful purple flower and placed it behind Maggie’s ear. An ear that got red, very quickly. 

The detective kicked her heel and moved past Alex to lead the way again. She kept a few paces ahead until she stopped altogether. She jumped off of Philippe and grabbed his reins. “We have to walk them from here. Everything hangs pretty low.” Alex complied, dismounting and pulling Penelope along. 

They walked for ten minutes and Alex started to hear running water. After a few meters, she could see a small stream of water making it’s way through the trees. It seemed like just a little creek. She was wrong. They came to the end of the path at a small waterfall, only fifteen feet tall that deposited water into a beautiful pool. As they got closer, she couldn’t see the bottom, so she knew it was deep. 

The tall trees hung around the pool, framing it in from intruders. The waterfall crashed over a large piece of what looked like sandstone and churned so that there were ripples everywhere. Bright green moss grew on all of the rocks they were walking towards. 

“This is amazing.” She had never seen something so beautiful. 

“We are called Blue Springs,” Maggie joked. She took the reigns from Alex and pulled the horses to a tree that hung close to the water so they could drink. There was a large, dry rock by them as well that Maggie began setting the blanket down on that her mother packed. After setting everything down, she plopped of her boots and dipped her feet in the water. 

Alex followed suit and cautiously dipped a toe. It was surprisingly warm. She thought the shade would make it at least cool but it felt like a warm bath. 

“You take all the girls here?” 

“Just the pretty ones.” Alex splashed water at her. They retreated back to the blanket and began unloading the sandwiches Angie packed. 

“Your mom is a saint.” Alex took a huge bite of a PB and J that even had the crust cut off. 

“I bet your mom is too.” 

Alex started to laugh which turned into light choking. Clearing her throat she let out a final chuckle. “My mom is...my mom.” 

“Do tell?”

“You have siblings. You know how it is when your parents are always comparing you?” Maggie nodded. “Imagine that times a thousand. Kara is perfect. In my mother’s eyes, she can do no wrong...and if she did do something wrong it was my fault because I should have been taking care of her.” 

“That sounds intense.”

“You have no idea.” She really didn’t. “My entire life has been about making sure that Kara was comfortable and cared for. I do it to a tee and expect something from my mom but it never happens. She just praises Kara more. We’ve gotten better but it’s hard to forget a decade of neglect.” Realizing she just unloaded a lot of stuff Alex quickly added. “Not that you need to hear any of this. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, Alex.” Maggie put a hand over hers. “I like knowing about you. This is what...friends do. They rant and vent to each other because we won’t judge each other.” 

Alex appreciated the sentiment. “Your family is so amazing and welcoming.” 

“They love you,” Maggie interrupted. 

“I kind of feel bad about this,” she signalled between them. “I wish I grew up here and just knew you all anyways. I know it’s only been a few days but it’s hard thinking I’ll never see them again.” Alex bit her lip, trying to prevent any emotions from spilling through. 

“Even if we have broken up, I doubt they would protest if you came back to visit. They would probably prefer you over me,” Maggie admitted. “If you want to tell them, I will completely support that. This isn’t a binding contract.” 

“Why was it so hard to tell them you were single? I know you talked about it a bit but there has to be more. You’ve kind of gone to extreme lengths here.” 

Maggie contemplated her answer in between bites and swigs of her pepsi. Alex had a diet coke and the world was okay. “I wanted everything to be perfect for them. If I came out here alone, they would be concerned the whole time about my well being. On top of that, it’s all about perception. It’s a big deal to have three daughters who are happy and successful. This whole week has been like a pony show and it’s worked. She’s probably going to win Mom of the year or hell, maybe Catholic woman of the year.” This made Alex snort. 

“You should have heard the way she talked you up to her church friends...how she talked about us. She was so proud. All of this was worth it to hear her be proud of me.You were icing on the cake.” 

“Stop it.” 

“I’m serious. Every single person has reminded me repeatedly that ruining this or breaking your heart would be the dumbest thing I could possibly do.” She looked her in the eye, completely serious. “You are amazing Alex… and they’ve only seen a fraction of what I have. Whoever is lucky enough to love you, has an unbelievable gift.” They stared at each other for countless moments. 

“Is that a line from Nicholas Sparks?” Alex asked dubiously. 

Maggie finished off her drink. “You’ll never know.” 

“I think we should play this out to the end. You’re right. It’s not about us. Although, I will take you up on that offer to come back. Just to see Stitch of course.” 

“Of course.” They fell into a comfortable silence, absorbing the nature and the sounds of the waterfall. Alex laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. 

“I bet the stars here are amazing.” 

“Best I’ve ever seen.” Maggie laid back as well.

Alex let out a deep sigh. “I love the stars. They are so hard to see in National City.” 

“Too much air pollution.” 

“Kara and I sometimes go up to this hill about fifteen miles out of town. It’s just far enough to where you can start to see the big guys. Growing up, my dad would take us out with his telescope and we would pick our favorite stars. It’s amazing to think that there was so much life out there and all we could do was squint at it.” She left out the part about it being the first way her and Kara connected. They would sneak the scope onto the roof and Kara would tell her about where her planet was and how she got there. There was so much she learned from Kara that an astrology book would never teach her. In return, Alex would teach Kara about the constellations and the mythology behind their names. 

There was a set of stars that in the summer would be easy to see in the West from their house. Jeremiah drew the star map out for them and the girls made up their constellation called Danvers that vaguely looked like two stick figures holding hands.  Whenever Alex was mad at Kara because she got in trouble, again, for not protecting her sister, Kara would draw out their constellation and slip it under her door. 

“I don’t really know much about them,” Maggie admitted. 

Alex looked almost offended. “Oh we have to change that. When we get back to National City I’ll give you a whole crash course,” she said excitedly. “I have like fifteen books we can use. There’s even an app you can put on your phone and put it into the sky to track which stars are in your hemisphere.” Alex was an adorable geek. Maggie loved it. 

“I look forward to it.” 

She stood up and stretched. They had been out and about for at least an hour and a half. “Wanna swim?” she offered. 

“We didn’t bring suits.” Maggie didn’t dignify that comment with a response. Instead, she stripped her two shirts off in one swift moment, leaving her only in a simple black bra. She then quickly undid her jeans and pulled them off. 

“This covers more than most suits,” she defended. She could have said ‘Trump should be president’ and Alex would have agreed. Maggie was beautiful. Her body curved and rippled perfectly and there were strong abs that flexed as she reached her arms above her head, stretching. 

“Like what you see?” She joked. 

“I’m not blind, Mags.” The nickname again. “I don’t know why you used Tinder to get a girl out here. You should’ve just taken off your shirt on fifth avenue and let the women flock.” 

“You’re funny.” 

“I’m not joking.” 

Alex stood up, still trying to take it all in. The lace underwear were basically bikini bottoms but it didn’t matter because Alex wouldn’t be prepared in any lifetime to comprehend the length of Maggie’s tan legs. 

“I showed you mine.” Maggie raised her eyebrows, expectedly. 

“I faintly remember agreeing to no funny business,” Alex chided, removing her shirt. 

“Just because I can’t touch the art, doesn’t mean I can’t admire it.” 

Alex struggled to unbutton her pants because Maggie was looking at her like she really was art, one part awe, two parts intrigue. “Does that line every work?” 

She finally was able to slip off her pants. She folded them neatly and set them down on the edge of the rock with Maggie’s clothes. She put her hands on her hips in her signature style. “Remember when you said that had I not asked you out here we would have probably just hooked up and called it a day?” Maggie asked. 

“Vaguely.”

“I’m glad we didn’t.” That response surprised her because right now, Alex was having a hard time thinking with anything besides her libido.  _ There’s a hot front coming up from the south _ . “I didn’t realize you were an outie...that just wouldn’t have worked for me.” 

Alex didn’t even have a response. She tried to form words but only air came out. Instead, she charged forward, grabbing Maggie (with her superior strength) and dragging her to the water. 

“No!” It was no use. Alex sacrificed herself, dunking them both into the water. Maggie broke the water first, swiping her hand through her now wet hair. 

“You dick!” She splashed her hand hard, flinging water into Alex’s eyes. 

“You wouldn’t sleep with me over a belly button?!” She stood out of the water, her stomach showing. “Look at these?” She ran her fingers over her impressive abs. “You could wash your clothes on these.” 

Maggie stood as well, flexing her own. “I think I have you beat, here.” She grabbed Alex’s hand and moved her fingers over the taut muscle. “What do you think?” Any confidence she had was fading fast. 

“They’re okay,” she puffed out. 

Maggie reached out a finger grazing it over Alex’s. “Damn Danvers,” she muttered. She looked up to Alex and really just wanted to kiss her. In a second, she could move her hands up and wrap them around Alex’s neck. It would take a moment. Her mind flashed to the night before, the feeling of Alex biting down on her lip and pulling her hair. She also remembered that Alex didn’t remember. That was like a cold ice bucket on her. Instead, she pushed hard on the pale stomach, sending her back into the water. 

Alex didn’t even stand back up. Instead she waded on her back, relaxing. They moved around casually for twenty minutes occasionally splashing water at the other but mostly just wading in peace. 

“You ready?” Maggie asked. They were pretty far out, playing under the waterfall. 

“Do we have to?” 

Maggie grabbed Alex’s wrist and looked at the time. “Unfortunately yes, if we want to make it to game night.” They started to walk towards their stuff. When they were close, Maggie playfully shoved Alex. The agent lost her balance and crashed into the water. She sat there like a crab, knees bent and arms behind her. The noise attracted the horses to them. Maggie held her stomach, laughing at how sad Alex looked. She was being extra dramatic pouting her lip. 

Maggie looked back to the horses who seemed to be glaring at her. “Come on guys, she pushed me first.” Philippe walked towards them and lifted his hoof above the rock where their clothes were. “Don’t.” Indignantly, he straightened his leg, pushing Maggie’s clothes over the lip and into the water. She ran over to them, trying to keep them dry as possible but it was no use. They landed straight into the water. She waved them aggressively at the devil horse. “Why do you hate me so much!?” He breathed heavily through his nose like  _ bitch you should know _ . 

Alex went over too, looking at Maggie’s ruined clothes. “You can wear my jacket,” she offered. 

“They are going to have a field day with this,” Maggie laughed. Alex got dressed in her dry clothes and Maggie threw on the jacket that barely covered anything. 

She walked over to Philippe and looked him straight in the eye saying, “One more thing and I’ll have dad rent you out to children’s parties.” His pupils went big. “That’s what I thought.” 


	8. Oops we Gayed it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it only gets gayer from here?

Some may say she was jealous, envious even...but she had a hunch and if there was anything that galavanting around in tights in the middle of the night taught her it was to always trust her hunches. Her current hunch being centered around her ex’s new squeeze was purely coincidental. This random brunette who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere was in a word, off. There was something decidedly up with Maggie and Alex, and she, Katherine Kane was determined to find out what that was. From the whispered conversations to the odd glances and constant being around each other, there was just something from their body language at times and the way they kept huddling together that seemed suspicious. Even Erin seemed to suddenly be treating the doctor warily.

Time to use what she actually listened to from Bruce’s attempts to teach her, as well as her own years of experience and investigate. And honestly, there was no better way to investigate. She took the earphones from around her neck and fit them into her ears before taking out her ipod from her pocket and hitting play, huh what an interesting song choice she thought looking forward. If this was that show her father loved, The Office then she would probably be doing one of those staring straight into the camera moments, complete with raised brow. You would have to be kind of soulless to not dance and sing along to this particular song no matter the connotations.  _ Dudududu OH!  _

_ Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne, remix _

_ Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne, re-remix _

 

She played air drums as she pranced forward careful not to disturb their things

 

_ HEY, HEY! _

_ YOU, YOU! _

_ I don’t like your girlfriend _

_ NO WAY, NO WAY _

_ I think you need a new one _

_ HEY, HEY! _

_ YOU, YOU! _

_ I could be your girlfriend! _

 

She slid on her socks stopping just by the closet and instantly recognized one of Maggie’s old suitcases as she mouthed along to every lyric playing

 

_ HEY, HEY! _

_ YOU, YOU! _

_ I know that you like me _

_ NO WAY, NO WAY _

_ You know it’s not a secret _

 

Well if that was Maggie’s then this grey understated one had to belong to one Ms. Danvers. She bobbed her head along as she opened it up, finding only one pair of shoes, some jeans and 2 blouses of the not requiring an iron type. The rest must be folded and put away then. Oh here comes the rap solo,  _ ohhhh! _

_ Hey! Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on _

Her head bobbed as she checked the remaining smaller pockets of the suitcase before declaring it empty enough and placing it back as she had found it.

Hmm. Now if she was hiding something where would she put it...Hmm there was a jacket draped over the desk chair. Taking rhythmic steps with the occasional head turn and pose she eventually crossed the small room and checked the outer pockets coming up with lip balm and one stick of gum but not much else. Maybe the inner pockets hmm, oh! Her hand curled around a thin piece of paper and she grinned thinking this was the proof she needed as Lil Mama’s verse came to an end.

_ I go in like project so _

_ So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama _

Of course it was nothing more than an old receipt...from some cafe for a dozen kind of sweet cinnamon desserts. Point being not what she needed. Ok ok, nothing in the jacket, nothing in the suitcase. She never seemed to travel with a handbag and her wallet would have been on her. She had to be missing something. 

_ Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_ 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

She stood straight and tried her best to focus and made a slow turn surveying the room

 

_ There's no other _

_ So when's it gonna sink in? _

_ She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking? _

_ Uh!  _ That was when her eyes trailed to the bed and her interest sparked anew

_ in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

 

One half of the bed was made up rigorously in a fashion that reminded her short lived marine days

_ Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better _

The other half was not completely messy but not quite a ideally put together bed either with a slanted pillow and rumpled sheets

_ There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? _

And that was when she noticed the bedside table on Alex’s side was slightly ajar with a cord sticking out of it. Bingo

_ She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking? _

Practically attempting and failing to moon walk she went over and pulled the top drawer open all the way. A fitness smartwatch currently on 10% charge, boring. A beanie took up the rest of the space and she almost sighed in defeat until she noticed a slight lump under it.

Carefully she raised the beanie and with it her eyebrow. Houston we may have found something. A gun holster complete with gun, definitely not National City PD regulated gear. She slowly extracted the firearm barely noticing the thin black case that slipped out and whistled at the weight and feel of it, checking the bullets in the chamber. This was an upper fed level issued gun. She was sure of it.

Glancing back at the holster she finally noticed the additional black case she missed and flipped it open

 

_ She's like "So, whatever", _

_ You could do so much better, _

_ I think we should get together now, _

_ And that’s what everybody’s talking ‘bout _

 

Oh yeah she had a feeling everyone would be talking about this once she showed it to the sisters downstairs. NASA? Astrophysicist? Yeah right. Try secret agent of the damn Department of Extra-Normal Operations instead. Score one for her bat brained paranoia. What the hell was Maggie in to with this highly trained agent? Even worse… what if Maggie didn’t even know the truth herself? Deciding it was better to pocket the evidence than stumble around trying to convince Sawyer sisters that she wasn’t just a crazy jealous ex...which she wasn’t, Kate replaced the gun in the holster, laying the beanie back over it and slightly closing the drawer, retreating back out of the room. 

Her day just got about ten times better, and all before supper.

She skipped off to the closing lines of one of her favorite songs thinking this day really couldn’t get much better. 

_ Hey, hey, _

_ You, you, _

_ I know that you like me, _

_ No way, no way, _

_ No its not a secret, _

_ Hey, hey, _

_ You, you, _

_ I want to be your girlfriend, _

_ No way, no way, _

_ Hey, hey _ !

 

Just a floor below her the Sawyer sisters had come together, huddling under the oak tree in the back with  stool brought out so Gabs could squat when needed because yes the stool was that uncomfortable. But apparently Erin felt like this talk couldn’t wait so of course she was dragged off her lovely recliner and into the hot sun with the bugs and the odd gushes of wind and-

“And she said  _ ‘I love you _ ’. And it wasn’t one of those fake and insincere ‘I love you’s’ nope I have heard my fair share from that first cheating boyfriend you had -

“Hey!-”

“and there was clear emotional cadence in Ms. Alex Danvers words, now tell me that doesn’t sound a bit odd to you!”

Hmm maybe blanking out in her head to complain about the literal birds and bees 2 minutes into Erin’s rant wasn’t the best call her brain had made that day.

“Oh yeah totally mhmm that just, nope that’s all kinds of woah look out we got a badass over here…”

Erin crossed her arms eyeing her sister while managing to look completely unimpressed with her existence, “So you heard nothing then.”

Gabs pursed her lips, “I mean I wouldn’t say nothing.”

Erin rolled her eyes so hard Gabs feared for a second then decided if it happened that her eyes stuck that Erin had brought it upon herself, “Uh huh, sure Jan.”

“You know Erin if you’re having second thoughts about your hubby to be and would rather marry this Jan chic I’m sure Callie would lend us her motorcycle.”

“Oh fu-”

Erin found her voice muffled as Gabs hand covered her mouth

“Watch your language around the baby!”

Erin felt her eyes bulge in exasperated annoyance until Gabs finally let her go and descended back into her squat.

“Anyway can we get back to task miss walking meme generator or do you also need to go donate to Harambe’s cheeto fund?”

“Hey now, that cheeto looked exactly like him.”

“Right so when exactly were you planning on legally changing your name to Jan?”

Gabs scoffed, “Are you sure I’m the walking meme generator of this family?”

Erin’s face turned grim as she kneeled down to meet her sister in the eyes, “There can only be one.”

The two ended up laughing uproariously, surely drawing looks from anyone in the house but the two couldn’t be bothered.

Wiping her cheeks of the few tears that got through her now red face Erin stood and leaned back on the tree, “Ok now can we be serious for a moment? I really am concerned that Alex at the very least is hiding something from us.”

Gabs sighed knowing this must not be a small thing if her sister deemed it tree of secrets worthy, “Ok let’s start from the top, so she said I love you?”

Erin nodded earnestly, “Not only that she blatantly lied to whoever was on the line about where she was and why she was there, something about training?”

Gabs stood, one hand on her lower back and sighed, “That is rather odd. Why not just tell someone you love that you’re at your girlfriend’s for her sister’s wedding? It’s certainly a lot more commonplace.”

Erin grinned, “So you agree?”

Gabs was skeptical, honestly it could all be a case of weird context and misunderstanding, “I’m not sure I want to believe it as odd as it is.”

“Oh I’ll show you something else that’s odd.” 

The two were spooked out of their huddle by a third voice, “The whole walking without being heard and slinking through shadows in broad daylight gets old real fast Kate.”

The redhead shrugged, walking around the trunk till she and the sisters formed a triangle.

“Little Ms. Danvers,” she said with air quotes, “is doing a great deal more lying than we think.” she paused for dramatic effect, pulling out the DEO badge and placing it in Erin’s hands.

Gabs looked on disapprovingly, “Do we want to know how you got this?”

But Kate only shook her head amused, “Last I checked ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’ was still a thing.”

Unknown to them the DEO agent in question was on her way back with their drenched sister beside her.

Maggie and Alex rode the horses back into the stable and Maggie put them in their stalls. She grabbed her pack and eyed the compass in the pocket. She didn’t think it was the moment yet and decided to leave it there. Maggied stayed in the stall while Alex snuck in the back of the house to grab her some clean, non-wet clothes. She was successful in her mission and Maggie quickly changed into a blue sweater and fresh jeans. They walked back into the house and weren’t surprised that it was slightly congested. The dude bros from earlier were all inside along with some bridesmaids and the immediate family. 

“Why is your hair wet?”Gabs probed, trying to act normal.

“Hot Spring,” Maggie said succinctly. Gabs raised an eyebrow and whistled like a cat call. 

“At least someone is getting some.” 

The chaos finally died down after a few minutes and the games were picked. With such a large crowd, the go to’s were celebrity and pictionary. Everyone got a few slips of paper and wrote down a person and put it in the hat. There were barely enough chairs or couch space so Alex ended up sitting in Maggie’s lap on one of the love seats. The team was split women vs men and the rules were read out for celebrity. They could talk and act out the person but not say any part of their name or a rhyme of their name. Each team had a minute per person to get as many as possible. The only catch was that people put obscure references or people that no one knew so if you got stumped you were screwed. 

“Ladies first,” Lorenzo stated, sipping on his budweiser. 

Angie popped up immediately. Maggie whispered that her mom always had to go first because then they knew upfront how many points they needed to make up. Alex didn’t understand what she meant until after Angie’s minute she only got them to guess one and it was Marilyn Monroe because she did the wind up the skirt bit.

Lorenzo also went first and was no better. Gabs waddled up to the basket and came out hot. She was brilliant. In less than a few words, team female was getting them one right after the other. She only got stumped on Wayne Gretsky because she had never even seen a hockey game in her life. 

They went back and forth for over an hour until almost all of the names were drained. Throughout, Alex noticed the Sawyer girls were giving her weird glances. She couldn’t pay too much attention to it because she was overly competitive and wanted to win. She even bit the bullet and tried when Kate got up. 

“Oh this one is easy, best female super hero.” 

“Supergirl!” Half the girls said quickly. Kate looked annoyed. 

Maggie rolled her eyes before saying indifferently, “Batwoman?” 

“Ding, ding, ding!” The redhead quickly moved on and got five points, making the girl’s lead nearly impossible to blow. Paul, the best man, went and completely tanked. Thanks to social conventions, he had no idea who Cyndi Lauper was. Ironically, the girls were definitely having all of the fun. 

Alex jumped up for her turn and pretended to stretch. She expected a little bit of a laugh but everyone seemed to look a little indifferent. A welcoming environment felt suddenly hostile. She picked the first piece of paper and it was Ashlyn Harris. “Oh! Goalie for the Orlando Pride.” no one answered, or was even trying to guess. Maggie looked like she had it on the tip of her tongue but couldn’t quite get it out. “She is bffs with Ali Krieger.” 

“Ashlyn Harris!” Maggie finally screamed. She looked back at her team and was also confused as to why no one was trying. 

Alex picked out another one. “This is mine!” 

“Rosalind Franklin,” Maggie said instantly. 

“How did...you were on the opposite side of the room.” Alex folded the paper up in disbelief. 

“You asked if scientists count even if they are not as famous because their work was stolen unfairly.” Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “And you also talked about her for twenty minutes today on the ride back.”

“I resent the fact that you actually listen to me.” She only had like twenty seconds left and quickly moved on. “I’ll be back,” she said in a deep Austrian accent. Maggie was once again surprised she was the only one to answer. 

“Best of the Beatles.”

“George Harrison.” They high fived but before Alex could pick out another one Angie slammed her cup on the table and put a hand to her temple. 

“I can’t do it anymore.” Everyone looked at her, silently hoping she wasn’t going to do what they thought she would. They should know better by now. “Enough with the lying, Alex we need the truth.” She stood up and stared down her daughter’s girlfriend. Behind her, Kate gave a subtle smirk of approval. 

The agent wasn’t prepared at all. They were playing a game. “Angie…” she stuttered out. “What are you talking about?” She looked to Maggie for some kind of help, but the woman was just as confused at the outburst. 

“Explain this.” She reached into her back pocket and put Alex’s badge on the counter. “You said you worked for NASA.” Alex had no idea how they got her badge. It was tucked underneath clothes in the drawer upstairs. She actually was a little upset for a moment that they would do such a thing but their accusation wasn't wrong. 

She was going to respond and explain herself but Erin jumped in saying, “I also heard you on the phone earlier with someone. You were talking about being at training and in a hotel. You told them you loved them and would see them next week...do you have another life you’re not telling Maggie about?” She turned to her sister. “Or did you already know?” 

“What? No!” Alex put her hands out like she did when she was nervous. “There is an explanation for all of this.” She motioned broadly. 

“What about all the secret conversations and the whispering you two are always up to?” Gabrielle wiggled her pot belly to the edge of the couch never one to be left out of a witch hunt. “Earlier you said you, ‘didn’t want to blow your cover’” she put it in air quotes, “is this some kind of government sting we don’t know about?” Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, her family watched too much tv. She looked up at Alex who was turning bright red and completely flustered. She knew what she had to do. 

Taking in a deep breath she stood up and put a settling hand on Alex’s. “Guys, none of this is Alex’s fault. She has never intentionally lied to you.” 

“But you’ve been lying?” Angie crossed her arms and sat down. 

Game night went from fun to hell faster than normal. “We have,” Maggie said defeated. The tone alone was breaking Alex’s heart. If they were going to come clean she wanted to do it privately not with all of these people around. Maggie looked back at her and Alex could see her eyes start to glisten a little with fresh tears. “Mama, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I jus...I just wanted this week to be all about Erin and not me so I asked Alex to lie.” She saw her mom’s face drop and she could feel the disappointment settling in. This was something they would probably never forgive her for. This kind of embarrassment on the family during Erin’s big day would likely kill someone. Her sisters were wide eyed in anticipation, hunched over with their chins settled in their palms. 

“Alex isn’t really my girlfriend…” the air left the room. Mouths were agape and eyes were threatening to glaze over. Maggie could barely breathe herself. She didn’t even know what to say. She looked back at Alex one last time, trying to gain any confidence she could. Alex looked at her like she had just finished last in a race against herself. Maggie wanted to make sure that no matter what happened next, Alex wouldn’t be blamed. 

Alex saw something too in Maggie. She couldn’t let her do it. This was not something that the perfect detective deserved. She was just trying to make everyone happy. In the heat of the moment, she stepped forward and grabbed Maggie’s hand firmly. “...Maggie is uh right...umm...I’m...I'm not her girlfriend…” she stumbled through her words.

_ *The world freezes* Alex was preparing to say something when everyone stopped moving. Maggie’s head was slumped, Anige had an accusatory finger pointed at them and the girls looked like they were watching the latest episode of the Bachelor. Everyone else was frozen awkwardly, mid drink or bite. “What…” Alex looked around until her eyes landed on an out of place man in a bright blue suit, legs crossed, smiling at her. “Can I help you?” It only took her a second to realize who he was. “Wait, aren’t you?” _

_ He stood up and straightened his tie. “Wallace Winterbottom,Channel 3 Action News,” he finished it with a wink.  _

_ “What is this?” She swirled her finger around.  _

_ “You know when you have to make a quick decision and your brain just comes to the correct conclusion?” She nodded. “Well this is that just slowed down by about a lot.”  _

_ “Okay?”  _

_ “You see Alex you’re about to do something we in the field like to call ‘word vomit’” He reached over to the bowl on the table and grabbed a chip, crunching it in his teeth. “I’m here to make sure you’re making the best decision.”  _

_ “Thanks?” She turned towards Maggie and poked her in the cheek, nothing moved. “Can we get to the point because every second I stay in whatever the hell this is another hundred dollars my therapist is going to get.” _

_ He brushed his hands together, knocking away the stray bits of salt. “Remember, whatever you say to them next, you can’t take back.” _

_ “That’s your award winning advice? Don’t say something stupid?” She patronized him.  _

_ “How many National City Daily meteorologist of the year awards have you won?” He shot back. Before she could answer, he threw up his hand. “Not important. As your friend, I’m just saying think this through.”  _

_ “Are we friends now?” Alex pursed her lips.  _

_ Wallace was unbelievably offended. “I have had to live in your subconscious for three years, ever since that doctor office had me on a loop in the waiting room.” _

_ “Unconscious,” Alex corrected. “Common mistake.”  _

_ “Listen to me!” He grabbed on her shoulders forcefully. “You are having a conversation with a weatherman while a room full of people are frozen in their place...this isn’t the time to be a smartass. Instead, why don’t we discuss your options for what you’re about to scream out to this adorable little family.”  _

_ “I could say we’re partners in an undercover sting,” Alex offered.  _

_ “On what? The underground cow tipping ring?” He laughed at his on joke. “Or you could tell the truth.”  _

_ “I could say there was a spaceship crash near this area and I needed access.”  _

_ “Or you could tell the truth.”  _

_ “I could say I’m in witness protection and Maggie is my handler.”  _

_ “Or...just a little or here...you could tell the truth.”  _

_ “The truth ruins this entire week,” she crossed her arm defiantly. “The truth could really hurt them.” _

_ “You’re just going to word vomit aren’t you?” He sank back into the chair, knowing this was pointless.  _

_ “I didn’t say that. I will think of something...can I get back to reality? Please.” She added the last part with a sickly sweet smile.  _

_ “Only if you consider telling the truth.”  _

_ Alex crossed her finger over her heart. “Promise.” He grabbed the entire bag of chips before snapping Alex back to waiting ears. _

“…I’m her fiance.”  _ You are literally the worst _ , Wallace muttered in the back of her mind while chomping annoyingly on a chip. 

It took about three milliseconds for everyone to go from feeling betrayed to launching out of their seats to hug them. Angie was in tears kissing their cheeks and gripping onto their conjoined hands for dear life. “I knew there had to be an explanation! I knew it couldn’t be bad!” 

Maggie’s eyes were frozen in a wide expression and Alex leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “Just breathe.” She took her advice, and put a little effort into the hugs from her sister.

After a few minutes of chaos they all settled back to their seats and asked the obvious question, “When did this happen?”

Before Alex could come up with some kind of lie, Kate interjected in the back. “That still doesn’t explain all the FBI stuff and the phone call.” Alex strained her neck to look back at where the red head was lurking in the back, sipping on a beer. 

“Like I said, I can explain all of that.” She picked her badge off the counter and held it up. “This is real. I work for the government protect the United States from alien attacks or invasion. I didn’t say that to begin with because my job is very tight lipped...and I didn’t lie about my background,” she added. “I do have a Ph.D and an M.D. My Ph.D is just in biomedical engineering with a classified specialty in alien morphology and weaponry instead of astrophysics.” Kate’s reaction was priceless. She didn’t really have anything to say nor could she compete with a doctor doctor. 

“On another note, Erin.” She looked down at the woman who was now fiddling with her thumbs. “I was on the phone with my  _ mother _ . She is coming into town next week and we were going to tell her then but I didn’t want to tip her off to anything so I said I was at a training thing this week.” Most of that was actually the truth which was surprising. 

“Wait,” Gabrielle held up a hand. “Where’s the ring?”  _ Shit _ , Alex didn’t think about that.  _ You can still tell the truth.  _ Luckily, Maggie had finally gotten back up to speed and was on it. 

“There is no ring.” Alex nodded along until she processed her words. She looked over, raising her eyebrows in a  _ where are you going with this?  _ Maggie answered her silent question saying _ ,  _ “At our jobs, we can’t really wear them, they get lost way too easily...besides, I wanted to get her something special...and unique, like her.” 

She let go of Alex’s hand and walked over to the front door where her pack was lying. Reaching into the back pocket, she pulled out the golden compass and walked back over. She held it up by the chain for everyone to see. “Alex’s dad and her used to collect these when she was younger. So instead of a ring, I thought this would be more meaningful.” 

Alex reached out for it and felt it over gently with her fingers. It was stunning. The engraving work was beautiful and unique. She opened it and smiled at the initials “MA” engraved in the lid. She looked up to Maggie and desperately wished they were alone. Maggie’s head was dipped slightly like she didn’t want Alex to make a big deal out of it. But it was such a nice gesture. Alex’s heart started to pound faster and she continued to trace over the outline of the world on the edges of the gold and silver face. She just wanted to hug her or kiss her or show some kind of affection for the gift. Instead, she put on an unaffected face and turned back to the audience. She couldn’t seem like this was the first time she had ever seen it. 

“Maggie proposed?” Angie said in disbelief. “My Maggie?”

Alex leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. “Yes she did, in the most amazing way.” As she said this, she realized the question that was coming that she would have to answer. Her mind quickly went through ten thousand romcom’s for the perfect proposal but nothing was sticking. A kitten? No. Spelled out in bullet holes? More likely.  She wasn’t even sure who asked how Maggie did it but she didn’t have an answer yet. She looked around for some kind of guide and her eyes landed on the window. Outside, in the distance, there were a million stars littering the sky. 

Maggie didn’t think Alex would pull something together so she was stuttering through an explanation of, “Well...you see...I was trying to do something...umm...meaningful...but like I said unique...because she is special and...uh….unique?” She said the last word like it was a question. 

“Okay, why don’t you let me tell it.” She pointed to the open chair and Maggie got the cue to sit down. Alex sat on the arm and cleared her throat a few times. Maggie wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist. “Sorry if I cry during this...even thinking about it makes me a little choked up.” She put a hand on Maggie’s cheek for affect. “It was the best day of my life.” 

Turning back to the enamored crowd she began, “A few weeks ago, I was having a really rough time at wor-”

“Wait!” Abu interrupted. She threw up her hands and scrambled out of her spot on the couch. She left the room and all they could hear was a shoveling of bowls, cabinets opening and shutting and then the whirring of the microwave. Everyone sat in stasis for a few minutes before she returned with two smoking bowls of popcorn. “Okay, we’re ready.” She grabbed a handful and shoved it in her mouth, causing everyone to laugh. 

“Like I was saying, I had a pretty crappy day so Maggie said we should do something fun. There is this outlook over National City right outside the city limits that I used to go to with my sister to look at the stars.”

“She is a nerd obsessed with astrology,” Maggie butted in. Alex put her hand back without looking, smushing Maggie’s face. 

“Anyways…” She rolled her eyes. “Mags had ordered take out from our favorite chinese place and we drove out there to do a little star gazing. I should have known something was up because she wasn’t talking every five seconds. I was too tired to notice though so we ate our potstickers in silence while laying out on a blanket.” Alex became a little self conscious because everyone was so focused on her. She nervously brushed her hair over her ear before continuing. “So...like twenty minutes into this, she interrupted me while I was explaining which constellation we could see and handed me this thick manilla envelope. I opened it and the first thing in it was this.” She held up the compass. 

“There was more in the envelope,” Maggie added, not really sure where Alex was going. “But she spent ten minutes dorking out over this thing. She even got out her phone to make sure that it was accurate.” 

“Listen, if it was off by more than three degrees, I would have said no and left you on that mountain…now let me finish,” she chided. “Finally, I put the compass away and pull out this big diploma holder thing. On the front it says, ‘starnamer.’ I still have no idea what is happening, so I’m thinking it is like a book about constellations for the evening activity...but then Maggie starts into this monologue.” Alex touches her fingers to her mouth, like it was happening for real. “I wish there was a camera there or that I could remember every word because it was so beautiful.” 

She paused dramatically, keeping everyone on edge. Finally, even Lorenzo couldn’t take it anymore, “What did you say, Duckling?” 

Alex was going to make up something but Maggie beat her to it. “Seeing as I practiced this a thousand times, I’ll tell this part. I said ‘in all of human history the only things that have seen it all are the stars.  They’ve watched empires rise and fall. They’ve been there for the beginning of religions and the end of species. They have seen so much love....thousands of years of people coming together...and to the stars human love seems futile. It is so short to them and they don’t really understand why we would even bother because there’s a lot of pain that can come from it too….” She paused getting lost in her realization. “...but every once in awhile, they get to watch two people unite in a way where it all make sense. The kind of people whose stories are passed down and wars are fought over,” she looked away from her family and into Alex’s beautiful eyes, “...Al...Alex...I think what we have makes the stars understand love. It is so powerful and overwhelming that they can’t help but shine brighter for us.”

Alex couldn’t help her eyes from filling up a bit. It felt like she was watching a movie and the two characters were finally coming together against all odds. She wiped an errant tear before turning back to a room full of people who were also choked up. “At this point, I opened the folder. It had the coordinates for a star nestled between Castor and Sirius...and at the bottom of the page it had the star’s name. Which was…” 

“Will You Marry Me,” Maggie finished softly. “Then I said, I love you and a thousand years from now this star is still going to tell our story.” Alex didn’t care if it was fake, real or the best hallmark movie of the season, she leaned over and kissed Maggie deeply. 

She broke away adding, “How could I say no?”

After a few moments of absorbing all of the information, Gabby and Erin looked at each other before saying in unison, “Gayyyyyy.” Maggie pulled the pillow from behind her back and threw it at them. 

“I told you I could be romantic!” 

Gabby shook her head in disbelief. “I’m not going to lie, that might be the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. Alex you actually have a good one.” 

Alex rubbed up and down Maggie’s arm saying, “I know.” 

She clapped her hands together, trying to move them along from it being all about them. “I'm so sorry we've been lying. It didn't feel right coming in here when you haven't even met me and forcing you to accept me. I...We wanted you to get to know me before you found out you were stuck with me.”

“Oh, Alex…” Angie stood up grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her into a tight embrace. “You are more than we could have ever asked for, for our daughter. I can't wait until you're our daughter too.” 

Lorenzo joined her, patting Alex's shoulder firmly. “I don't like many people.” Alex waited for something more but he just grinned widely, “that's it...I just don't like many people.” 

Angie swatted at his arm. “I'm gonna beat you, we are trying to have a heart felt moment...I swear you stand out in a pasture like a cow in a tuxedo.” Alex furrowed her brows and looked back to Maggie for a translation. The detective mouthed  _ I'll tell you later _ . 

“Can we get back to the game?” she begged. “I promise we will indulge all your questions later.” 

“It’s actually pretty late,” someone in the back spoke up. Within minutes, everyone had cleaned up and cleared out. Maggie and Alex were acting very affectionate and deflecting questions about when the wedding would be. Another twenty minutes and they were walking up the stairs, saying goodnight for the thousandth times. 

When they got the door to Maggie’s room closed, they each breathed out deeply. Maggie walked over to her bed, grabbed the largest pillow and shove it into her face. She screamed into it until she didn’t have any oxygen left. Instead of sitting down, she just let her body go falling face first into the bed. 

Alex nervously played with her hands. She was suddenly very aware of what they just did. “I am so sorry, Maggie. I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t thinking and the next thing  knew I was saying all of that stuff.”  _ Liar. “ _ I am just so sorry.” The body on the bed waved a hand and mumbled something but Alex couldn’t make it out. “What?”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Danvers,” she repeated, flipping over on her back. 

“I just made a small lie a very big and complicated lie...you looked so upset, I wanted to do something.” 

“Alex, seriously.” Maggie sat up and made her look at her. “You actually saved me back there. I would have never lived that down...hell, my mother would have probably died of shame right in her chair.” 

“I feel like that is a little dramatic.” 

“You just came up with a romantic star gazing proposal and you’re calling that dramatic?” Maggie narrowed her eyes. 

“You don’t have room to talk Miss ‘Our Story is Written in the Stars’.” Alex fired back. “And this…” she held up the compass. “Where did you even get this?”

Maggie began to get suddenly flushed. “That..uhh...when we were...so I...saw it...and your dad...I put the money...yes.” 

“I speak eight languages and that wasn’t one of them.”

“I’m tired can we do this tomorrow?” Maggie turned around so she was horizontal in the bed and grabbed a pillow. 

“I have to call Kara,” Alex said despondently. “I have sixteen missed texts.” Alex grabbed her phone and started for the door. 

“Alex,” Maggie called to her. She flipped over to face her again. “Thank you. My mom is going to be the freaking Catholic woman of the year now. Three professionally and personally successful children to show off in front of the entire town...they might even make a shrine for her.” 

“You’re not mad?” Alex really thought she messed up. 

“I don’t think I could ever be mad at you Doctor Doctor Alex Danvers.” She gave her a deep dimpled smile. “Although, when we break up and my family inevitably picks you over me, I might get a little irked.”  

“I’ll make sure they send you a postcard now and then,” Alex joked as she walked out the door. She walked down the hallway into the home office where she could have some privacy.  She clicked Kara’s contact and waited patiently for the blonde to answer. Surprisingly, when she did Alex could barely hear her cheery hello over music in the background. 

“Kara where are you?” It sounded like a club but that was impossible. Kara Sunshine Danvers did not club, unless it was a soda. 

“ _ Sorry! I’m at this party thing with Le-”  _ Another bass dropped and Alex couldn’t quite hear what she said. 

“Who?”

“ _ Lena _ .” It was still muffled. 

“WHO?” Alex was louder than she intended. 

“ _ LENA LUTHOR! _ ” In the background, Alex could now hear another female voice. Kara was reassuring her. “ _ No, it’s just my sister on the phone. Sorry for screaming your name…”  _ Alex swore she head the voice say ‘ _ save that for later.’  _ If she didn’t have her own shit show of a life going on she would have addressed that. 

“Kara, I did something stupid.” Alex collapsed into the office chair and began spinning around, trying to displace her nerves. Kara didn’t respond but she could hear the background get quieter and quieter. Finally, there was barely anything. 

“ _ Okay, I went into the back room, what’s up?” _

Alex needed to approach it like ripping off a bandaid. “Maggie and I are engaged.” There was a thump on the other end of the line and Alex could picture Kara dropping her phone. She waited a few moments until she heard the loud ‘ _ whatttt’. _

_ “You need to take about a thousand steps back and run that by me again.”  _

“Maggie is my fiance now.” 

“ _ I understand those words individually but the way you are stringing them together doesn’t make any sense. What the hell is in that water?”  _

Alex twirled again. “Look, it wasn’t the plan. Her family was getting suspicious and Maggie was about to come clean but she looked like a puppy so I just shouted out that we were engaged. We said we were being all cloak and dagger because we didn’t want to steal the spotlight.” 

“ _ Do you ever wonder if you’re too good a liar?” _

“Every day.”

“ _ What did you tell them about the proposal? I assume they asked.”  _

“Do not laugh.” Even though Alex couldn’t see Kara, the girl pretended to zip her lips. “We said she proposed with a compass instead of a ring by naming a star Will You Marry Me.” It took three seconds before Kara was holding her gut laughing so hard. Alex tried to get a word in but it was all drowned out by snorting. 

“ _ What kind of fanfiction crap is that??”  _

“Kara this is serious,” Alex whined. 

“ _ Only you could be single for two years and then end up with a fiance in two days.”  _

_ “ _ I’m hanging u-”

“ _ Don’t you dare.”  _ There was a threatening pause but Alex stayed on the line.  _ “So what’s the problem?” _

“Remember when I said I kind of liked her? Well, I think I really like her...and she needs to stop being so stupid and perfect and considerate. She literally bought me a compass because I told her the story about dad. Who does that? She took me on this horse path today that was beautiful and we swam in a hot water spring and god it felt so real. She feels so real and i’m starting to get really confused.” 

“ _ Take a breath, Alex. I think it’s time you talked to her about this. You’re not going to survive much longer.”  _

“Thank you Sherlock,” Alex said sarcastically. “You don’t think it is too much while we still have to deal with the wedding?” 

“ _ The longer you wait the harder it will be if she says no.” _ Alex’s stomach dropped. Maggie could say no. She could say not right now. She could turn her down and then they would be stuck awkwardly together for another few days. Alex feared rejection more than death. Death was final and to the point, rejection lingered. “ _ Alex, I can feel you over thinking. Just talk to her, okay?”  _

Alex heard the same female voice calling to Kara. “ _ I have to go but I will call you first thing in the morning to make a plan. But promise me you’ll think about it.”  _

“I promise. Love you.” It was probably going to be the second promise she would break that day. She twirled the phone in her fingers as she walked back to their room. When she opened the door, she was not surprised Maggie had already changed into pajamas and was nestled into the bed. 

Alex quickly threw on shorts and a tshirt and headed for the makeshift blanket pile on the floor. “You don’t have to do that,” a groggy Maggie stated. The detective reached her hand back and pulled the covers open, revealing space for Alex. “Fiance’s don’t sleep on the floor,” she joked. Alex walked slowly over to the bed and slipped in. She wasn’t aware how cold her legs were till they pressed up against Maggie’s warm ones. She pulled away a bit but the only way she was going to fit was with a little contact. She laid on her side opposite of Maggie and settled in. She would  _ totally _ address the tuxedo cow in the room tomorrow. Right now, she needed a good night’s sleep. 


	9. Sorry for the Late Gay Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle fights. Milkshakes. Wedding. Marijuana. Flashbacks. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n Three points we need to make real quick :)
> 
> 1\. sorry for the slowness on the update. Between work, school, clexacon and life we didn’t even realize how long we had put this off. We love you and your enthusiasm! Your patience is always appreciated.  
> 2\. There will be a flashback here that might seem out of place but I (V) really wanted to include it. I based Abu off of two people: our dear Venzeulan Potahto and my dear friend from church. She is an amazing Colombian woman who has always been like a grandmother to me. I called her up for this chapter and asked her about her history because we wanted to do a back story on Abu. It was so incredible that Jay allowed me to have free reign with it and do a little more than we originally intended. She was so excited when I told her people were going to read part of her story!  
> 3\. The Venzuelan Potahto has always been our third eye on this story and this chapter they were such a big part in writing Abu. If you get teary eyed at Abu’s mother’s letter you can also thank them for that!
> 
> Thanks! @lyook @jayenator565

 

Alex woke up not really sure where her limbs began and Maggie’s ended. She blinked her eyes sleepily and looked at the hand in her face. She willed the fingers to move but they didn’t. Not hers. She curled her foot up and saw toes peek their way out of blankets on the other half of the bed. There was a lesson here that two serial sprawlers should not occupy the same bed.

She found her one free hand hanging off of the side of the bed and used it to sweep hair out of her face. The smell of rosemary and mint indicated it wasn’t hers. Next, she slowly peeled the hand away from her chin and placed it towards its owner, who had yet to move and was curled into her side. The next task proved more difficult because somehow their legs had pretzeled together. She peeked under the blankets and slowly began to reel in her extended limb, trying not to wake Maggie. It was like defusing a bomb. Good thing she wasn’t a bomb specialist because one movement and she heard a frustrated billow from her bed mate.

Maggie shifted over onto her stomach, successfully untangling their legs but laying an arm around Alex’s waist. Alex let out a small chuckle because the detective was adorable. She used her fingers to gently pinch the forearm strapping her in but as soon as she began to lift, it curled tighter. “Mags,” she whispered, poking at the limb. “Maggie I have to pee.” 

A muffled grumble sounded like,“Five more minutes.” Alex resorted to using her highly trained skill set. She reached over and began to poke into Maggie’s very sensitive side. Instantly, the woman curled in, releasing her. “Stop!” she whined, trying to deflect Alex’s tickling hands. She persisted because Maggie was still too out of it to fight back. She wiggled back and forth like a little earth worm trying to get out of a hole in the ground. “Alex, stop,” she warned again.

“Or what?” Alex immediately regretted her taunt. With incredible speed, Maggie flipped over and grabbed Alex’s hands. She moved her legs over the agent’s waist and pinned her to the bed. She released her only so she could reach down and begin assaulting her sides in the same manner. “Noo!” Alex blindly reached out to stop her but Maggie’s hair had fallen down between them, obstructing her view.

“I’m going to pee! Maggie please.” She had no choice because the detective wouldn’t relent. She wrapped her legs around her attacker and used some effort to roll them off the bed. They landed on the floor with a thump in a pile of limbs and sheets. Alex was on top now but the blanket had fallen over her head so she once again couldn’t see. She sat up and flailed her arms trying to knock it off. When she finally saw light, she was graced by the beautiful sight of Maggie laughing so hard her head was thrown back and her nose was scrunched into her forehead.

“I can’t wait to divorce you!” Alex crumpled up the sheet and smashed it down into her face. Before she could say anything else, the door flung open and Lorenzo was standing there with a bat raised. “Is everything okay?” He asked concern. Taking in the scene, he immediately backtracked, slapping hand over his eyes. “I’m…uhhh…I heard shouts…and…bang.” He started to walk backwards but slammed into the door.

“Daa whre..fane,” Maggie tried to talk but her mouth was still  muffled by the purple gag in her face. She swatted it out of the way saying, “Dad we just fell out of the bed! You can open your eyes.” Maggie was all smiles but Alex was horrified. She quickly dismounted the cop and stood up, putting as much space between them as possible. Even though she had shorts and a tshirt on, she felt really exposed to her pseudo-father-in-law. She reached down and tore the sheet out of Maggie’s hand and wrapped it around her body like a towel.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Sawyer.” She put a hand out in front of herself and tried to explain herself. “She..I was trying…and then we…well she was on top of me but the-”

“Please stop,” He quickly removed his palm from his eyes and held up a hand to silence her rambling. “I’ll see you two at breakfast.” His eyes remained shut as he navigated his way out of the room.

“I was just trying to pee,” she whined to his his disappearing figure. She looked down at Maggie who was biting her lip to prevent another fit of laughter. “This is why you’re single!” She threw the sheet at her again and trudged out the door to the bathroom.

“Love you too!” Maggie shouted after her. Those words felt oddly good in her mouth, better than they ever had.

Maggie decided to avoid poking the bear anymore so she threw on a sweater lying on the bed post and walked downstairs to eat. In the bathroom, Alex splashed her face with some water. Turning off the sink off, she grasped the edges of the counter and stared at her reflection. She scrunched her nose and let out a deep breath. “This isn’t normal,” she admitted to herself. “You can’t just keep ignoring the problem, right?.” She paused, thinking some magical voice was going to respond. “Or...or you can avoid the problem.” She liked that idea. “Yeah, you’re so good at avoiding things.” She gave herself a confident little head nod and a wink.

She started to walk out the door but turned back to her reflection. “No!” she scolded herself with a finger. “Channel your inner Kara and word vomit everything you’re feeling.”

She walked out of the bathroom a little more self assured of herself. It was kind of chilly so she went to get her sweater off of the bed but it wasn’t there. She figured it was tucked somewhere else so she settled to grab one of Maggie’s out of the closet. It was a little shorter on her waist but it was comfy and did the job. She looked around before grabbing the edge of the neck and putting it to her nose. It smelled fresh. Not a laundry smell but like the mint that Maggie showered with. She realized she had been inhaling a little too much and muttered, “God you’re pathetic.”  

She trotted down stairs and was surprised to see that the food wasn’t laid out like normal. Instead, there were to go cups of coffee and breakfast sandwiches were wrapped in paper towels. “Oh no, do we have to do more cow milking?” she asked only mostly joking.

“No darling!” Angie waved her off. “We only have the church from now until one to decorate everything. I hate to keep putting you to work but it’s all hands on deck.”

Alex sat down at the bar stool and nibbled at the corner of a biscuit. “I can’t say that I will be very good at it but I will carry things.” Maggie walked in with what looked like a load of things from a car. Alex narrowed her eyes at what she was wearing. “There’s my sweater!”

Maggie looked down and shrugged. “I was cold.”

“I too was cold but unfortunately I did not have my sweater.” Maggie rolled her eyes and set everything down on open counter space.

“Are you still cold princess?”

“Maybe.”

Maggie walked over and Alex thought she might give up the garment. Instead, Maggie lifted it partially over her head and sneak attacked Alex into it so they were both squeezed into the blue cotton. “You’re going to stretch it,” Alex squealed. Their foreheads were pressed together and Alex could feel the crinkles rising meaning Maggie was smiling. She tried to wiggle out but Maggie held the ends down so she was stuck.

“This is the weirdest porno I’ve ever seen,” Erin walked in with another load.

“Language!” Angie scolded. “Maggie let Alex go.” The shorter woman conceded. Alex ran her hands through her hair trying to de-static the mess. As she did, Maggie took in what she was wearing.

“Hey! You’re wearing my sweat shirt too.”

Alex reached into the dish on the counter and put on a pair of sunglasses saying, “Suddenly I can’t read.”

“This is a verbal conversation,” Maggie deadpanned.

“Says you.”

“Do you two ever stop?” Angie asked, packing the last of the food in some bags. They looked at each other before shaking their heads _no_. “I didn’t think so.”

Everyone packed into three cars and drove twenty or so minutes to the church. Stitch asked Alex to ride with him and talked to her the entire time about his favorite Supergirl moments. She entertained his fanboying and even gave him some extra tidbits of the behind the scenes work. He called her ‘cool’ about a hundred times in the short drive and Alex wondered if this is what Kara felt like all the time.

When they got there, Angie pulled out her clipboard and a never before seen serious expression. She broke the small crew up into decorating teams. The first mission was to get everything inside and then they would split up to their respective areas. To prevent anymore dangerous situations, it was unanimously decided that Alex and Maggie had to be separated by at least two rooms. Maggie was assigned bubble and rice bagging. It was as exciting as that sounds. Alex, on the other hand, was given tulle duty. She had to tie bows of purple and blue on every pew and hang it over the doors.

Skills Alex Danvers had: hand to hand combat, expert marksman, interrogator, tactician, physician, could not burn cookies.

Skills Alex Danvers did not have: Anything Martha Stewart related.

She looked at the spool of fabric in her hand like it was a Mary Berry recipe and she only had a cup of flour and eggs.  In short, she needed a learning curve, stat. She cut one piece and experimentally wrapped it around the first pew. She tried to tie it but it kept bunching up. Once she solved that problem, it wasn’t _even_. If she got it even, the bow ends wouldn’t billow right. She got out her phone and googled it but that just made it worse.

Thirty minutes later she crumpled the test piece together and threw it down. “Jesus Christ!” she huffed. She looked up and a statue of the bearded man was staring down at her. “No offense,” she corrected.

The door creaked behind her and she quickly stepped in the way of her failed mess. Luckily, it was just Stitch. “Hey buddy!”

“Hey Al, mom wanted me to see how you were doing.”

“Great!” she lied.

He looked around her at the unstarted task. “Do you want some help?”

She conceded and slumped her shoulders. “I don’t get it, kid. I can’t make them look like this damn picture.” She held up the pinterest page that Angie had given to her with explicit instructions to ‘make it perfect.’

“That’s because you aren’t tying the bow first and then putting it on the pew.” She looked at him confused. He picked up a stray piece and wrapped it around the edge to get the measurement. He folded the piece in half and magically moved his hand until somehow a perfectly even and layered bow appeared. He tightened the ends a bit and slipped it on.

“What witchcraft was that?” She asked amazed. “Teach me!”

He tapped his finger on his chin, liking having something to hold over the woman. “I have an old tomato for you.”

“A what,” Alex questioned, taking the bow off the pew and trying to figure out how he had done it.

“An old tomato, like you have to do something for me or I won’t help you.” He looked at her like she didn’t have multiple degrees.

She searched her head before responding, “An ultimatum?”

“That’s what I said!” He defended. “ _Anyways._..I have an ulta...ultra...old tomato for you.”

She snorted but responded “Shoot.”

“I will help you with all of this so my mom and Aunt Erin don’t send you home but you have to come to my birthday party next month.”

“That is a really hard old tomato...I don’t really know my schedule ahead of time. What if I said that I would come unless the world was ending?”

He narrowed his eyes before accepting her compromise. “That would be great. I also had...uhh...one more question for you.”

“If we get this done in the next hour, I’ll answer anything.”

“Can I call you Aunt Alex? You _are_ marrying Aunt Maggie, right?”

Alex pursed her lip. God she didn’t want to hurt this kid. Right then and there she promised herself that no matter what happened between her and Maggie, she would be there for Stitch. “If you want to, I wouldn’t mind.” She held out her arms and he came in for a hug. “Okay, now teach me your ways.”

They spent the next hour perfectly decorating the pews. Alex’s bows still weren’t as good but she was her own worst critic. While they were hanging some garland from the door, Maggie walked in with a basket full of packed bags. She set them down in the last pew and looked up at their work. “A little to the left,” she commented. Alex moved the center bow accordingly. “Tiny bit up...perfect.”

Alex hopped off the ladder Stitch was holding and pecked Maggie on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Gross,” Stitch gagged. “This is why I’m going to be a priest.”

“Sure kid,” Maggie roughed his hair. “Danvers I’m going to go meet up with Callie for something. It seemed important over the phone. Can you hold down the taffeta fort?”

“We got this.” She high fived the kid.

Maggie walked out and they put the final touches on the small sanctuary. The flowers couldn’t be put out till Saturday so it didn’t look to it’s full potential but it was definitely a start. She was going to go find some more things for them to do but Abu walked into the church looking for her. “Alex, can we have a word?”

 

Maggie only mostly felt bad about leaving Alex alone with her family. There are some friends from National City she still wouldn’t leave with her hoard. Alex fit, though. It seemed impossible that they all had only been together for a matter of days.

She ran across the street and trekked down the block to meet Callie. Luckily, the church was right off the main road of town so it wasn’t hard to get anywhere. She desperately needed to to peel herself away from the rushing and fussing that came with wedding preparations. Her wedding was going to be simple and to the point, no week long extravaganza. Maggie breathed out loudly feeling the stress of making everything as perfect as Erin would like fall away from her shoulders, and it was hardly even lunchtime yet. Right? She looked down at her watch and realized it was still mostly breakfast.

Either way now she intended to fill up on some classic hometown food before she returned to the crazy that was her family. She was pretty sure she had cuts on her fingers from tying all of those small ribbons on the guest bags.

“You plan on spacing out on the sidewalk or are we actually going to eat sometime in the next hour?” The voice of her best friend brought her attention back to her very empty stomach.

“You know I hear patience is a virtue. Shouldn’t you know that as a super awesome surgeon type?” she teased the woman who had come to stop just a few meters away from her in front of Jimmy’s ice cream parlour. She didn’t even remember walking this far.

“As a super awesome detective type shouldn’t you be a bit more aware of your surroundings?” Callie shot back.

Conceding that they were both kind of right with a tilt of her head Maggie opened up the door so they could walk in. For once Jimmy did not greet them, probably one of the few times he took off from watching over his beloved business, though the staff were more than aware of the trio and what they meant to each other and greeted the women heartily as they passed to a table in the corner nook.

It’s barely a minute of them just settling in their seats before Stephanie, one of the staff, brings over their usual order. Maggie doesn’t even wait for Callie’s quarter pounder to come out before tackling her fries.

“Callie, it’s been so hectic getting everything ready I swear Erin is this close from going from bride-zilla to br-edator”, Maggie says between bites of her tenders

“The bride predator?”

“Exactly, a little more silent and a lot more focused and deadly...she also has this keen ability to just pop out of nowhere.”

It takes a second for Callie to swallow before responding with a, “Yikes.”

“I know, thankfully Alex and the family are handling all this like pros.”

“That’s good,” the surgeon nodded, dipping a fry in her rum and raisin malt,  “I doubt they’ll handle the news that you and Alex are lying little shits too well.”

If Maggie could see her face she would realize she had become the personification of the Youtube buffering circle.

“Wha-”

“I mean if I were them I would knock you upside the head for bringing a fake fiancé home but maybe that’s just me,” Callie responded shrugging casually as she dipped another fry into her shake.

Well wasn’t that just flipping fan-fricking-tastic. Maggie liked to believe she was a good detective. She had collared a fair number of perps in her day. Busted a few rings of alien tech smugglers by going undercover, yet one trip home, not even a full week and here she was getting called out by none other than her best friend. She supposed if anyone could see through their facade it would have been Callie or Jimmy...maybe not Jimmy the poor guy had taken one too many knocks to the head.

“How?” she said defeated.

“You didn’t think I would hear about your ‘Super Romantic Compass Proposal’?” She sing songed the last part. “It was just really strange because you proposed a month ago with a compass you bought a day ago.”

“Callie I just- we were- look the others were ragging on me about not needing a plus one for the wedding and you know how my mom worries about work taking over my life especially since breaking it off with Kate. I just...I panicked and Alex was there and she’s really been such a great friend-”

“Look mija, you can lie to me all you want alright I’ll roll with it because I know there’s always a pretty solid reason,” she reached across, covering the detective’s hand with both of her own and although Maggie could see the slight hurt from the lie she could also see the glaring sincerity and bluntness she had grown up with being one of Callie’s closest friends

“Mags you know I got your back, but really soon you’re going to need to stop lying. Especially to yourself. You don’t want to see what happens when this all goes to shit and Alex is the one caught in the crossfire with you.”

At that Maggie retracted her hand, her protectiveness flaring in her gut for Alex and she crossed her arms defensively, “I would never let Alex get hurt by this. If it goes wrong this will all be on me.”

Callie sighed at the usual stubbornness she had become more than familiar with,for a detective she really could be as dense as  Hamilton was when Washington told him he was retiring.“I don’t think you get it detective dimples, you are _both_ already far more invested in this than either of you are willing to acknowledge.”

The little diner get together mostly continued on in silence from there as Callie allowed Maggie the space she needed to try and process what she meant. At this point there was nothing more she could do to get her point across aside from cataloguing what the two women who were pretending to date had done together thus far and equating it to some fanfictions she had read online...

 

At the same time, Alex was having her own deliverance. “I want you to sit down with me for a moment.” Abu patted the pew and smiled. Alex started to walk in from the isle but the older woman cleared her throat. The brunette did a slight genuflect and sign of the cross, before sliding in. “We’ll work on that,” Abu joked.

She played with a worn rosary in her hand and looked towards the altar. Alex wasn’t sure if she should say anything but her question was answered when Abu began, “I want to tell you a story...it is a _great_ love story.” She leaned back into the pew and Alex mimicked her comfortable position. “I don’t tell this often. It is something I only share with those who I trust and I feel _need_ to hear it.”

“I appreciate that...you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, though.” Alex really had no idea what the greying woman was going to say.

“If you can’t tell by my _beautiful_ accent, I am not a native to the Blue Springs.” She already had the agent smiling. “I grew up in Colombia in this small little house at the top of a hill next to our town’s school. All of the buildings were this terrible grey color but ours was bright blue and it always smelled of arpas that my mother made for her students.” Abu closed her eyes and breathed in like she could put herself right back in her younger shoes.

“It was always just the two of us, my father died in this or that war so she supported us by working as a teacher. When I was seventeen, she used every penny she had to send me to a small college in Chicago where I could get a degree in English if I would teach Spanish. She packed me one suitcase with three dresses, one pair of slacks, one blouse and two pairs of shoes. The poor woman didn’t realize that I was going to nearly freeze to death.” Alex held back a laugh, picturing the woman in Illinois winter, wearing only a short dress and sandals.

“As I was getting on that boat, she handed me her mother’s rosary and said the Sancta Maria would guide my way.” She clenched harder on the beads. “ I stayed in that damn cold for four years but I did it. Got my degree...perfected my English. I then got accepted into the Ph.D program for Spanish Literature at the University of Nebraska.” Abu raised her eyebrows when she saw Alex’s slightly surprised look. “My dear, you are not the only doctor in this room.”

Alex swatter her lightly on the arm. “I knew you were hiding something from me.”

“In 1957, I was almost done with my program when my mother got very sick. At that time, it wasn’t very easy to just hop on a plane or boat and go home. It was so expensive and the only money I had came from a class or two that I helped with. I was determined to see her so I asked around if there were any odd jobs I could do.”

“There was a town in the middle of nowhere that needed somebody to teach the farmers to read and write on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. My classes got finished by five and it was a thirty minute bus ride there. It paid barely anything but if I worked for a year, I would have enough to see my mother.”

 

_\-- 1957 --_

 

_Natali walked up to the large barn and was nervous to go inside. She was very far from the city and didn’t know a soul in thirty miles. If she turned back now she could catch the six o'clock bus back to the city. There were a row of old pick ups lined up outside and not too far away she could make out large figures with smoke billowing out of their mouths. She reached into her pocket and grasped on to her rosary, giving herself the strength to keep going._

_“Excuse me,” she asked softly, into the darkness. “Is this the English class?” A tanned man with blonde hair walked forward and clicked his cigarette away._

_“Who’s asking?”_

_“Sorry, I’m Natali Vazquez...the teacher,” she said sheepishly, trying to hide her accent as best she could._

_The man surveyed her and smacked his lips, disapprovingly. “You don’t sound like you’re from round here.”_

_She tightened her hands around her bag, silently regretting this decision. Nonetheless, she held her ground. “I may not be from here sir, but I am a good teacher.”_

_“We don’t want you,” he said coldly. He turned around, dismissing her. That was it. She tried and failed. Her mother would die alone. She made it a few steps away when a rough hand grabbed her arm. Her instinct was to knock it away but when she turned and met soft blue eyes, she stopped herself. The large man in suspenders and a worn shirt had dark scraggly hair and a crooked jaw. His eyes were so soft though and brightened his entire face._

_“Please stay,” he grumbled, his voice so deep it was barely audible. She didn’t speak but let him lead her into the makeshift school room. There was a worn chalkboard and a row of benches with tiny pads to write on. “They will come,” he said assuredly._

_Several minutes later, a line of disgruntled men trudged in and sat on their benches. Natali was completely surprised that even the earlier dissenter was sat in the front row. She looked up to Blue Eyes and he gave her a small smile. “Thank you all for coming tonight.” She saw several faces start to scrunch when they picked up on her accent but no one made a comment. Instead, they spent the two hours listening and beginning their education._

_At the end of the evening, while everyone was filing out, she walked up to her only ally. “Thank you for your support,” she smiled. “What are you called?”_

_He stood tall, towering over her. “John,” he said simply._

_“Well, thank you John. I hope to see you Thursday.” She walked out and started down the lane to the bus station with a slight sense of success._

_A few days later, she showed up slightly early and was surprised that every person showed up again. Even though she was teaching the whole class, she had the tendency to focus mostly on the man in the back who had yet to answer a question. He silently took it all in, instead. She never pressured him to do more than he was comfortable with but she knew that what she was teaching would require some participation._

_A month later, the barrier between herself and the men in class had disappeared. They treated her with kindness and respect because they were actually learning more than they ever had. A few even had asked her to teach them some simple spanish phrases to impress their girlfriends. As she cleaned up that day, she peeked outside of the barn, nervous at the rain clouds forming. By the time she had her bag together, the rain started to fall. Standing at the entrance of barn she muttered, “Mierda!”_

_“I don’t speak Spanish but that don’t sound very kind Ms. Natali.” She blushed instantly as John had appeared behind her._

_“It was nothing,” she ran away from him, trudging down her path to the station. “Santa Maria se esta riendo de mi ahora!” She waved her hand through the rain as it quickly began soaking her clothes. Suddenly, there was no more rain hitting her hair. She looked up and there was a large jacket held over her head. Water dripped down his face that was still indifferent as he protected her from the rain._

_“Can I drive you to the station?” He asked sincerely._

_She was going to say no but she stepped in a puddle and was over the rain. “Please.” He led her to his blue chevy and opened the door. They drove in silence and it only took a few minutes to get to the depot. Unfortunately, the bus wasn’t coming. It got stopped over in another town and the next one couldn’t come through till the next day. She took a deep breath and tried to think what she could do. There was a phone there that she could use to get a person at the university but there was no guarantee. Before she did, John offered to take her himself. She didn’t want to impose but it was a simple option._

_They rode in silence and he gave her a soft smile when they arrived to her apartment. “I’ll see you next week Ms. Natali.”_

_“See you.” She waved._

_This became their routine. He would drive her home on nights that were rainy, a little windy, or when they just wanted company. They started in silence but slowly in developed into small conversation. They talked about their families in brief. Their favorite things. Natali told him about her bright blue house and he told her about his cherished dog. Sometimes he would talk about farming and it was such a foreign concept. Other times she would describe her favorite Colombian food, promising to treat him to a dish._

_A month into their trips, he learned why she was really teaching them. She seemed very distant the whole class and he asked if she would like to tell him about it. Instead, she took out a letter from her mother and read it to him, “Mi hijita, El momento que naciste supe que tu futuro sería grande, tan grande y hermoso que simplemente no podría dejar pasar la más mínima oportunidad de hacer todos tus sueños realidad. Desde que fuiste pequeña, tan curiosa e inocente, tus ojos grandes y café intentaban buscar sentido y solución a cualquier problema que se te presentara. Si alguna vez encontrabas algún reto al cual no sabías como resolver, esos ojos se dirigían hacia mí, llenos de preguntas. Tomaba tu mano y ligeramente te guiaba al camino más honorable y justo que pudiera encontrar. Así que no te preocupes por mí ya que, como mi madre solía decir después de que me rompí mi pierna tratando de escalar ese viejo árbol en el patio de mi casa, no hay mujeres más fuertes que las de la familia Vázquez. Con un amor y cariño tan inmensos que nunca podrán ser descritos con palabras, Tu mamá.”_

_Even though he didn’t understand what she was saying, he nodded along sincerely. She paraphrased it for him. “My mother is getting sicker even though she refuses to admit it. I don’t know if she will make the year.”_

_“Why don’t you go to her?”_

_Tears started to slowly fill her eyes. “If I could, I would already be gone. There just isn’t ever enough.”_

_“I’m sorry.” He reached over and put his hand over hers. It was rough, just like the first day he grabbed her arm. Somehow, the coarseness of his grasp calmed her. He went to remove his hand but she reached out for it. They continued in silence but stayed connected through touch._

_The next week, she got a phone call from her aunt. Her mother was admitted to the hospital, the prognosis not good. That evening she dismissed class early. John stayed back and the moment the last person left, she collapsed into his arms crying. He drove her home like usual and they stayed parked outside of her apartment for what felt like forever. She told him about her mother, how she sacrificed so much for her future. How coming to America isolated her from everything she’d ever known. “I don’t feel like I belong,” she admitted. “Not anywhere, not with anyone. Even though I’m surrounded by all these people, I still feel so alone. I just don’t know anymore.” He let her speak endlessly until the sun started to rise. She switched between languages but he somehow always understood what she needed him to say in response. When she ran out of energy, she thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek and went inside._

_There was no word from her aunt the whole weekend and she began to get more and more worried. She barely made it to night school in time. As she set her things down, there was someone noticeably missing. People missed class all the time but never John. Not wanting to draw attention to it, she continued on. For the first time in weeks, she walked to the bus station to go home. Thursday was the same, John was nowhere to be found._

_She mentioned it to one of her other students but they hadn’t noticed. That weekend, she received a call from her aunt that her mother was weak but alive, the pneumonia had taken its toll. It did not relieve her stress. All she wanted was to hug her mother and tell her it would be okay. Another thought kept playing around in her brain. Her deep concern for John wouldn’t leave her. There was no number to call, or address to go to. She felt helpless. In an effort to do something, she decided to go to mass that Sunday for the first time in an unfortunate amount of time. She prayed to Mary with her grandmother’s rosary for him, for her mother, for some kind of peace._

_When she came to class that Tuesday, there was a large envelope on the makeshift desk. She set her bag in the chair and grabbed it, turning it around in her hands. “Who’s is this?” She asked her students._

_“It was here before we got here,” Someone said. She peeled open the corner and a stack of green stared back at her. There was a white slip inside. She dropped the money and pulled it out. In child’s scratch there was a short message,_ **_You belong with her._ ** _Tears began streaking down her face. This was more than she needed, enough to leave immediately. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned to the men. “Do any of you know where John resides?”_

_“Ms. Natali, you didn’t hear?” She looked at a short fellow named Mack. “John moved up to Blue Springs, he sold his land and everything.”_

_“What?” She asked in disbelief._

_“The county schools been on him for years for that plot and he finally done got them to pay ten percent over the asking.” She couldn’t believe it. She glanced down at the envelope of money. He did it for her._

_The next day she had to make a decision. The fastest trip had a train headed south that afternoon. If she wanted passage she had to go without saying goodbye, not knowing if she would come back. She told the university who gladly postponed her studies and wrote a letter to the Blue Springs mayor in hopes it might find its way into his hands. The gift he had given her would never be able to be repaid._

 

“It took me two weeks to even get home.” Alex had her chin in her hands, completely enamored by Abu’s story. “I walked right into the hospital and I swear I healed my mother right then and there.”

“She got better?” Alex asked hopefully.

Abu let out a deep sigh. “No...she didn’t.” She saw a small well of water start to build in the corner of Alex’s eye. She reached out and grabbed the agent’s hand. “When I walked into that room after eight years away, I healed her soul. I told her all about my great adventures in America, about school, about John. We talked for two whole days before she went to sleep with God.” She paused and looked off towards a statue of Mary. “Santa Maria mantener su alma.”

“But what happened next? What about your studies? John?”

Abu got a full faced smile. “I told you this was a great love story, didn’t I?” She wiped a tear from under Alex’s eye. “After the funeral, I packed my things and traveled back to Nebraska. When I got there, I was on a mission. I borrowed my friend’s car and I drove two hours to this small town called Blue Springs.”

 

_Natali pulled into the town and didn’t see but two other cars on the road. It was midday on a Monday so she thought it would be busy. She parked in front of the courthouse, if you could call it that, and walked into a small one desk lobby. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell._

_“Can I help you?” A bouncy blonde asked._

_“Yes, I was wondering if you had the public records for land purchase. My friend moved up here and I never got his address. John Ellen.” The woman smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled down his address and directions. “Thank you so much.”_

_The directions led her a few miles out of what one would consider ‘downtown.’ She turned down a dirt path and kept going until she saw an old willow where she was supposed to turn right. She pulled up slowly and a quaint, bright blue house began to appear. There was a familiar beaten truck parked outside. When she got out, a furry animal ran towards her._

_“Jake!” A deep voice yelled. “Jake get back here!” He walked off the porch but stopped before the bottom stair, star struck by the angel in front of him._

_She was frozen as well. She had come all this way but was still unsure what she needed to do, what she wanted to do. She got the courage to walk closer, almost to the stairs. “Hey,” she said lamely._

_“Hi,” he returned, holding back a smile. The sun was coming down in his face, and his eyes lit up like fire. She couldn’t look away._

_“I like the blue,” she smiled, running a hand up the railing._

_“It reminds me of a friend,” he joked._

_The dog nudged at her leg and she took another step closer. All they could do was take each other in. It had been a couple of months but it felt like eternity. She wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel his hands on hers. But instead she stood stagnate, not able to do anything at all._

_“Did you see her?” He finally asked._

_“I did. I got two whole days with her before it finally took her.” She ducked her head. “Thank you for that.”_

_“Of course.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the railing. He was fighting his own battle inside. He had hoped for this moment every day since he left her. Every morning and every evening, he read her letter praying to God it wouldn’t be the last. But he didn’t want her to think he gave her money to guilt her into being with him. All he wanted was her happiness. “I’m glad,” he added, turning to walk up his steps._

_She didn’t know what to do so she blurted out, “You were wrong.” He spun back confused. “What you said was wrong...I...I belong with you.”_

_“Natali,” he didn’t want her to say it out of obligation. “The money doesn’t hav-” He was cut off when she jumped across the steps and wrapped her arms clumsily around his neck and kissed him._

_“I belong with you.” She said again, more assured._

_He couldn’t stop smiling. For the first time, she really saw all of him. He shined brighter than any person in her life. He kissed her again and spun her in his arms. He set her down and held her hand while he got down on a knee. “Natali,” he swallowed thickly. “Eres tu intalagante...y….y herbmosa.” He had practiced for so long and now his mind was blanking. “Estoy enamorado de...de you. Mi esposa?”_

_He reached into his front pocket where he kept the constant reminder of his love. “I bought this the day after I drove you home the first time.” He pulled out a small gold band with a single diamond on top._

_“You learned spanish?” she asked in disbelief._

_“Not the most important thing happening here,” he responded with an unsettled laugh._

_She put him out of his misery and nodded yes. He wrapped her in a large hug and spun her some more._

 

“I have never known love like the kind that man gave me.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a grainy photo of a man in his mid thirties. He was standing there with his head cocked to the side, hands at his waist, and leg slightly bent. Alex could see Maggie in every part of his stance. She thumbed over the picture while Abu continued, “We only get a few chances to get it right, Alex. There are some scary choices we have to make in the name of love but if it is the right person, it is worth every moment. I look at you and my granddaughter and I am reminded of John and I. It is effortless. Even when you do not speak...even when you are on opposite sides of the room, you can feel the magnetism between your souls.” Alex’s chest started to contract heavily. Her face was hot and the oxygen felt like it had left the building.

“Maggie was always John’s favorite. The moment she was born, he turned to our daughter and said ‘she is going to move mountains.’ Angie gave her the middle name Ellen for her father. From that moment, the two were inseparable in everything. I’ll never forget the day she came to us crying and begging for our forgiveness. She thought we wouldn’t love her because she was one of the gays. My husband took her by the arm,” she mimicked on Alex, grasping her shoulder. “...and he said Margaret Ellen, if you are happy and loved than I am happy and loved. You owe me nothing in this life but your happiness.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“He was an incredible man. He died a few years back and I promised him on his deathbed that no matter what I would protect Maggie’s happiness. The other girls so easily found joy in things but Maggie came out of the womb cautious. She has the same stern brow of my John but underneath all of that also lies the same kind heart…” Her tone turned serious. “Alex I need you to understand something...many people did not understand how quickly we were married and in love. They said it was impossible because we did not go to dates or see each other so often...but I tell you I began to feel the love from him the moment we met. Love has no understanding of time.”

Alex averted her eyes. “That’s what everyone wants to be able to say, right? That they knew right from the start.” She gave the picture back and grasped the edges of the wooden pew. “But how do you know if it isn’t just all in our head? How do you know if they feel it back?”

“Simple, mija...You ask.” Alex let out a breathy laugh but Abu’s face remained serious. “If you ask her, she will say yes.”

The agent didn’t understand. “Of course she will now...becuase...you know we are engaged...and we lo...love each other.” She let out the last part in a whisper, not realizing the word was going to be hard to say.

Abu gave her a knowing smile and patted her leg. “If you ask, she will say yes,” she repeated. “I don’t care how you got into her life darling...I’m just glad you’re in it.”

“I...ummm,” Alex couldn’t stop the shaking she felt rack her body. She stood up and made the mistake of looking down into piercing brown eyes. It felt like her soul was out in the open. “Thank you Abu for your story...I have...I need to.” She backed out of the pew and ran out of chapel as quickly as she could. She needed oxygen.

Abu looked up at the ceiling and laughed to herself. “Mi amor, I think she’s the one.” The light above her flashed twice. “Glad you think so too.” She knelt down on the kneeler and began to say a prayer for the two idiots.

 

Alex pushed the heavy wooden doors open and was greeted by a gust of wind in her face. She took it all in as much as she could. It was like chugging water minus the extra hydrogen. She kept walking until she felt there was enough distance between her and God. There was a little playground nestled next to the rectory and she spotted an old style wooden swing. Perfect. She ran over to it and sat down. She laid back, supporting herself with her arms and swayed aimlessly. Her mind was racing. Her heart was racing. Her feelings were racing. No one was winning though it was just a pointless circle of emotions.

She just heard this beautiful and unbelievable love story and she didn’t feel removed from it. She could relate to every emotion Abu had talked about. The instant connection with a stranger. The comfortable talks about the past and the future. The constant need to reach out and be near them. It scared the crap out of her. _She would say yes_ , kept playing in her mind.

 

Maggie trudged back to the church. The brunch date with Callie had certainly left her with a deeper meaning of the word shook. Callie was very much the type to call a person out, it’s not anything the detective wasn’t used to. This time though she was sure she and Alex had their story and acting down pact. Clearly her best friend saw otherwise and after her sisters almost caught them in the lie it was safe to say Maggie’s nerves were fried.

Way too many close calls damnit, she continued to berate herself as she walked the short distance from Jimmy’s back to the church.

The chocolate malt in her hand was verging on the side of too cold but what drew her attention as she approached the church through the back yard space was the sight of her fake fiance spinning aimlessly on the red swing, looking like the Merriam-Webster definition of someone in their feels.

She had been stressing so much about how close the two of them are to being outed that she didn’t even stop to consider how this was affecting her partner in crime.

Not wanting to startle her, Maggie stepped down more decisively and cleared her throat a bit though Alex merely flicked her head up to send her a small smile before going back to whatever she was contemplating.

“Hey you,” Maggie said with her arm outstretched, holding out the malt like a peace offering.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Alex smiled gratefully as she took her new favorite drink from Maggie’s hand, “I think this is exactly what I needed.”

The detective grinned smugly as she leaned against the giant oak the swing was attached to, “You look entirely too pleased with yourself.”

“You did say it was exactly what you needed, I at least deserve like a pat on the back or something,”she wiggled her brows playfully pulling a small chuckle from her nerd.

She would make hundreds of silly faces for even the slightest upward twitch of Alex’s lips.

“Or something?”, Alex asked finally pushing her feet off the ground to start a basic swinging motion.

Maggie nodded kicking off the tree, “Mhmm you know whatever you might have in mind.”

“Hhmm,” Alex hummed while wrapping an arm around the side of the rope so she could adjust the straw in her drink

Maggie knew there really was something wrong that the woman was covering with banter. “Was there a particular reason you were sitting out here looking like someone kicked your puppy?”

“Pet rock,” Alex corrected.

“Fine, puppy sister, then.”

The agent had to stop herself before her drink ended up coming out through a place it should not come out through. Ergo her nose, because she was very tempted to snort just then.

“First off,” she began holding up the digit on her free hand, “we both know if anyone even attempted to kick my sister I would break their leg before they could get within 5 feet of her.”

“Of course,” her host easily replied with a smile full of amusement

“Secondly, It’s just, Abu told me her story and it kind of-”

“Messed with you emotionally and mentally?”

“Basically.”

Maggie stood accessing her with a hand on her hip as Alex quickly finished off the malt in her grasp. “She told you about my grandfather, didn’t she?”

“What kind of hallmark, Nicholas Sparks crap was that? I couldn’t stop crying.” She spun again, trying to avoid eye contact. Maggie reached out and grabbed either side of the rope.

“I think I’ve heard that story a thousand times, and it is better everytime. You wonder why I’m single? It’s because I have this image in my head of what love is and I have never been able to get there.” Alex’s eyes dropped, disappointed. “Abu always says that she can see it when it happens. Like a string connecting people even when their miles away.”

“You never felt like that with Kate?” Alex was setting herself up to fail.

Maggie scrunched her nose. “I loved Kate...I loved aspects of our relationship. I don’t think I was ever _in_ love with her, though...not like that.”

“Well Abu thinks that we are _that_ in love,” she tried to make it sound funny but her real emotions started to bleed through. “I also think she threatened me with the ghost of your grandfather.”

Maggie could feel Alex thinking, and over thinking. “Alex, I think any person who spent more than a day with you would have to fight off falling in love.” This focused the agent’s attention. “And grandpa would love you.” She looked up into Maggie’s brown eyes. Her eyes moved up to her brow and wondered if the prominent crease that ran over her eyebrows and always made it look like she was intently focused was something she got from John. She didn’t even realize that her face was migrating closer and closer to the brunettes.

“That’s not all that is wrong though, is it?” In only a few days, Maggie already became a master of reading Alex. There was a little crinkle between her eyebrows that scrunched when she was upset or frustrated.

Alex could hear Kara in her head, screaming at her to admit her feelings. They were in the perfect spot. No one was around. Maggie had given her the opportunity to talk. It still didn’t feel right though. She couldn’t pop the bubble they were floating in. “It’s nothing.”

“Alex,” Maggie prodded. She lowered her hands down on the rope, covering Alex’s cool ones. She swayed them back and forth, waiting patiently for the agent to open up.  

“I just really...I want to...I like,” she let out a frustrated noise.  

Maggie was really nervous that she was about to say she wanted to go home. “Danvers, I think we both deserve to take a load off.” She let go of the swing and took a step back, putting her hands on her hip, cocking her head slightly. “I drag you out here and work you to death. Let’s do something fun.”

“Okay?” Alex still couldn’t stop staring, trying to imagine just how much grandfather was like granddaughter.

Maggie reached out her hand with a largely exaggerated grin, “Do you trust me Danvers?”

“Definitely not.” Alex hopped off and let her hand be grabbed by the detective and dragged past the prying eyes of those who were probably visiting the old church building just for the hell of it. When they got inside, Abu was now in the hallway outside of the chapel.

“Distract her,” Maggie whispered. Alex was not expecting that. Maggie pushed her in that direction and the agent went with it.

“Hey Abu,” she tapped the woman on the shoulder, pulling her gaze away from Maggie’s direction. “I wanted to apologize for running out. You were so gracious to share that story with me. I think it just scared me a little bit. I want to be everything for Maggie like you asked and...I’m afraid of failing.”

“Oh honey,” Abu wrapped her in a hug. “I feel like I know you Alex, more than you know. You won’t fail her.”

Behind her back, Maggie gave a thumbs up. “I appreciate that,” she patted her shoulder and walked towards her fiance. “You’re sending me to hell for lying to that saint.”

“Listen Danvers, let’s worry about love and hell later. For now, let’s have fun.” She grabbed her hand again and went down several hallways.  “Jackpot.” she whispered putting the key she stole from Abu and turning the knob on the utility closet and ushering them both inside.

“Jackpot?” Alex asked as she was enclosed in the dark small space, “If you were serious about that ‘something’ earlier Maggie-”

“Hey, what happened to trust?”

Alex felt more than saw as Maggie took a few steps back from her body and suddenly the room was lit by the bulb dangling not too far above their heads.

The closet was meek as far as Alex could tell with a few shelves on the upper right with cross adorned fabric she wasn’t too sure about, some cleaning supplies and a few extra hand sized hymnals.

On the ground were many boxes of varying sizes, some made of cardboard, others plastic with latches and even a metal one she was pretty sure contained everyday tools like pliers and screwdrivers and the like.

“You know back in the closet isn’t exactly my idea of unwinding and kicking back Mags.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as she squatted down by one of the cardboard boxes in the back that seemed to be filled with all kinds of random small packages that she could barely make out, some beads, a bag of yarn- “Hah! It’s still here, oh you are going to love me for this one Alex, come on sit, sit.”

Alex had witnessed many of Maggie’s emotions ranging from upset to adorably happy though this newfound childlike excitement was something she had yet to see.

She moved to sit on a sturdy plastic container as Maggie took a silver packet out of one of the plastic bags in the box, ripped it open and tipped it out into her hand.

Alex peered over perplexed, “Is that what I think it is?”

“That depends,” Maggie responded completely straight faced, “do you think it’s a blunt? Because if so then we have a winner.”

“You know I’m starting to think your grandma and mother were right about you corrupting the sweet girls in this town.”

“Oh please,” Maggie scoffed, “If anything they corrupted me and i’ll have you know I’m not the one that keeps a bunch of this just sitting in the church utility closet.”

“Oh really?” Alex smirked at her as Maggie checked her pockets for a lighter, “ Yes really, these actually belong to dear old Abu.”

The agent’s mouth fell open and she lightly hit Maggie on her arm, “You have to be joking.”

“No joke, Abu understands that sometimes we all need to destress properly. You wanna take a hit or we can leave and find something else to do before the bride-zilla makes her return for the movie’s sequel?”

Alex chuckled and held out her hand expectantly showing her consent, “Is that the one starring  Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno and Maria Pitillo or the one starring Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen and Heisenberg?”

“Neither,” Maggie reached inside her jacket and finally returned successful with a lighter that had seen better days, “I was talking about the new Netflix Godzilla series.”

“I can admire a woman with good tastes.” They grinned as the detective double checked the seal on the side of the blunt and lit it, taking two puffs before passing it off to Alex.

The DEO agent shook her head before putting it in between her lips and inhaling just enough for it to enter her mouth, pausing for a moment before exhaling. “You know I can’t remember the last time I got high?”

“Nnooo really? You the doctor doctor kickass special government agent?”

“Are you teasing me right now Sawyer?” Maggie grinned brightly, scooching over so she shared the same container as Alex, both of them pressed closely at the sides.

“I dunno Danvers am I?” Alex could feel the giggles before she could really acknowledge the fact that they were escaping her mouth, and it was only her second hit “Damn how strong is this stuff?” She asked even as she took her third hit of the blunt before handing it back to Maggie.

“Beats me but it always kicked in pretty quickly.”

The third time around Maggie responsibly decided maybe they had both had enough, “Cot damn it’s a hella good thing we’re sitting cause my head is like up there Danvers...you hear me Lex? Alex?” Maggie wasn’t so concerned about the fact that her head was in Alex’s lap while her body had somehow sunk to the floor of the closet. She was more worried about Alex not answering her because that was a  no no Danvers. You can’t not communicate that’s like the major key fundamental rule of like...life. She coordinated as best she could with her hand watching it wave in front of her face for a minute before reaching by her ear and pinching the thigh pillow beneath her.

“What- yeah? What, I hear you of course my dude. I am, this feels amazing, this is like. I feel like I can see sounds...have you ever seen something or heard something and be like that sounds or tastes like that?”

Alex’s head lolled back against the painted brick walls of the closet as one hand absentmindedly carded through Maggie’s locks.

“What like an orange?” Maggie’s arms were the only things keeping her upright where they clung, one to the curve between Alex’s knee and the other around her waist. Ok so maybe they took one more smoke than was necessary but hey the results were just like A plus ok? Ok. Yes. She nodded to her own thoughts.

“Yeah ‘zactly like take this orange and just kinda spell it out ooorraannggee it’s like a, like-”

“A triangle! Ohmigod Danvers yes!” Maggie’s exclamation brought her abruptly upwards to the point where she crash landed onto Alex who thankfully was fully leaning against the wall at that point. Thoroughly draped over Alex as she was, Maggie brought up a finger to boop her nose but nearly ended up hitting her eye, “See this is why you’re so smart. Like I bet you could figure out anything...wait,” she looked at her hands nervously. “If orange sounds like triangle then what is the square root of a hippopotamus in a vacuum?”

Alex looked at her just as scared of not knowing the answer, “At least seven...maybe eight...Wait,” Alex moved head a bit to the side so that Maggie could fit better in the crook between her shoulder and her head, “Am I the one in the vacuum or is the hippo? You know Kara brought home a hippopotamus once because she heard me sing that Christmas song and thought I meant it.”

“No way,” the detective tried to adjust her legs but ended up more straddling Alex than anything else, oh well. “How the, excuse my dutch, but flikker op! How did your sister manage that?” she mumbled into Alex’s neck. Of course the doctor doctor could understand her perfectly because duh, have you seen the brains on this chick? She could probably spontaneously calculate how many lesbians have died in media from present to the creation of time. *Too soon?*

“Didn’t I tell you my sister is amazing? She’s superg- strong and persuasive have you seen that smile? It can probably take down a few s class level Daxamite warships all on it’s own. Not that I would know that from experience or anything...She just has to like pout a bit and she’ll get whatever the hell she wants.”

Wide eyed Maggie managed to somehow roll her legs sideways on top of their makeshift chair just so she could sit back in Alex’s lap and look her in the face, “Wow that’s like a superpower or-” a hand to her mouth quickly stopped that thought.

“No! No super no powers there’s just normal blondes being normal with their adorable faces.”

The detective wanted to call the young woman out on how suspicious that sounded but soon her mind was going a mile a minute off the whole hippo thing, “You know if I did want a pet, not saying I do but if I did hippo, not my first pick. Maybe a fish though. Fishes are chill.” Of course Alex had yet to really remove her hand from Maggie’s face so it came out kind of jumbled but Alex was close enough to catch some of it.

“Fishes, you know I always wondered do they not see water like we don’t see air?”, she finally moved her hand to scratch at her brow puzzled, “I mean what does water even taste like?”

“Nuh uh mm mmm we are not doing this right now Danvers,” Maggie leaned her head forward unexpectedly causing it to knock onto Alex’s shoulder but neither really minded, “the English language itself is already weird enough without you having fish conniptions.”

“These are the important questions Mags but no one is asking them!”

Giggling the older woman retorted, “This is like that time Stitch asked me why a building is called a building if it’s already built. Our language is just a jumbled mess of like 4 different languages walking around in a trenchcoat in a 7/11 pretending to be a grown up language so they can get some alcohol.”

Her chair’s face scrunched cutely in confusion, “No now I think you lost me there.”

“Ok just think about,” the detective gesticulated widely outwards, just missing Alex’s chin in her need to get this point across, “Like the word scent ok what’s really silent, there the s or the c? Who even put the alphabet in alphabetical order? Now _these_ are the real questions that need answers.”

The usual weather man update Alex had come to expect from her subconscious seemed to be taking a power nap and she was left instead with the weekend update crew from some local news station who apparently had some drama going on as the lady sports announcer Lisa was having none of the shade Kenny the cameraman was trying to throw at her. With all this even they couldn’t find the answers to Maggie’s questions for all their years in broadcasting the news.

“How about we all just agree the world is just a giant party of bizarre we may never fully understand and leave it there for now? It’s like how we all have these little voices in our heads that we use when we’re reading things, I can’t explain that, maybe a psychologist could but it’s not something I need explained I just kind of live with it” Alex surmised, lifting Maggie’s chin a bit so she could get her point across, “This day for example has gone from tickle fights to wedding prep to your grandma’s story to whatever the heck it is we’re doing now….Sometimes the curiosity is even better than the answers that lie ahead.”

Maggie groaned at the reminder that yes they were still on wedding prep duty and would probably be missed soon. “God our wedding would not look like this!”

“You aren’t a fan of taffeta and bubbles?”

Maggie pushed her fingers in Alex’s eye line. “I have cuts so thin from those bags that I may never regain real feeling in my hand.” Alex was going to call her dramatic but Maggie continued to diatribe. “And who said baby blue and powder puff purple looked good together? Who approved those choices? The Carebears? My Little Pony? I walked into that church and it felt like Susie Homemaker Barbie had just thrown up on the pews.”

“Hey I worked hard on that!” Alex dug a hand into her side.

“Black. Our wedding is going to be all black. With some silver highlights.” Maggie looked off and began mumbling to herself about center pieces-gun shaped center pieces.

Alex was in her own head space too. “I bet black sounds like square...and silver is a hair tie. So we need square hair ties. Do they make those? Can they be square? Do square hair ties have to be black because they sound like squares or silver because it sounds like hair tie?”

“We could have hot dogs and beer for food.” Maggie smiled down at her like it was a brilliant idea.

“You look like John.” Alex reached up and held the sides of her face, turning it in different ways trying to see every angle. “I bet he is hiding in there somewhere.” She poked her forehead. “Come out John! I want to marry your granddaughter.”

“You’re poking the wrong thing.” Maggie grabbed her fingers and placed them over her heart. “He’s in here.”

Alex grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, placing her ear over Maggie’s heart. “I think I can hear him!”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“She says hi,” she whispered. “He wants to tell you to…” She pressed harder, translating her quickening heart beat. “...find happiness.” She peeled herself away and faced the detective. The normal brown eyes were overtaken by widened pupils. “Find happiness,” she repeated.

Maggie bit her lip before saying, “I think I have.”

There was a loud noise from just outside that sounded like the church door closing. Her head cleared just enough for her to realize they would probably be losing their high in another half hour or so but the smell still lingered around them. “Oh damn I didn’t think about how in here would smell after we smoked, usually my sisters would just sneak a bit out and then we would smoke outside.”

Alex shook her head a bit and managed to dislodge Maggie from her person, not that she minded having her so close, it’s just that the box was a pretty hard seat and Maggie, with muscles was a bit much on her legs, “There’s cleaning stuff in here, maybe we can find some Febreeze?”

While Maggie and Alex were searching for some air freshener, Erin and Gabs were impatiently looking for their missing bridesmaid. Father Peterson said the last he saw them in the sacristy with Abu. They had been through the building three or four times when they heard something come from one of the closets. Inside, Maggie picked up on heel clicking. “Oh shit, someone is coming!” She panicked, grabbing the nearest can which happened to be lysol and began spraying it at the bottom of the door while Alex was trying to waft the smoke up into the vent.

“What do we do? I can’t go back to jail, I’m too pretty for prison.” Maggie stopped what she was doing and looked at Alex incredulously. She was going to respond but she could hear the noises coming closer.

“Hide, I’ll go out and take the blame.” She started to push Alex away when the knob on the door began to jiggle. Once again, instead of letting Maggie be all white in shining flannel, she went for the alternate route. The dumber route. The route where the portion of her brain that makes most people say _hmmm this might not be a good idea_ just kind of isn’t there, much like her friendly neighborhood weatherman was still on break.

In one swift movement, she tore Maggie’s shirt open and had her pinned against the shelves. She placed her palm under Maggie’s bra and let out a deep, albeit fake, moan. Maggie wasn't prepared for the attack and reached out for something. She found herself grasping Alex’s ass for balance.

Alex pressed her face into Maggie's and their teeth crashed together first. They played through it and dramatically began kissing.It was awkward and unbalanced but to the four eyes staring at them, it was enough to elicit the door being closed faster than a turkey trot at Thanksgiving.

“Oh my god!” Erin kept her hand firmly on the door to prevent it from opening.

“We're in church!” Gab added disgusted.

Inside the door, Alex kept her face close to Maggie and whispered, “Are they gone?” She asked slightly out of breath.

Maggie shook her head no so Alex made a few more explicit noises. Maggie began giggling so Alex covered her mouth and gave her a stern look.

“Have you seen Maggie?” Angie walked over with the last bag of ribbon.

“No!” The sisters shouted in unison, plastering their back to the door.

When the door thudded, Maggie thought they were trying to knock. She put out her tongue, licking Alex's palm and causing her to remove the hand gag. “We have to sell this.”

Alex got a mischievous grin before starting,“Oh God, Maggie. Don't stop, don't stop!”, She grabbed a random wood block and lightly tapped it against the wall, over and over.   

Maggie paused to whisper in Alex’s ear, “Now that I think about it, we probably don't want to do this for too long. It'll give the impression that you're having difficulty finishing.”

“Well, you _do_ have small hands so...” Alex yelped as Maggie pinched her side.    

Erin used her foot to kick the door, hoping they would get the hint. Instead, she heard things it was going to take years of therapy to unhear. There was a loud moan and Erin coughed and pretended to sneeze.

“Bless you, honey. You aren't getting a cold are you?”

“You know I just might, let's go to the hall and get some vitamin c from your purse.” Erin started to push her mother away, when an even louder thump was heard. Alex had hit the shelf too hard and it had collapsed into Maggie who subsequently took Alex down with her on the floor.

“Did you hear something?” Angie asked.

Maggie decided it was her turn to make her sisters pay for all the times they brought guys over yelling, “Harder!”

“They are doing construction. On the other side of the wall. Yep.” Gabs waddled forward, trying to push her mother away using her unborn child.

“I didn't see anything about that in the bulletin.” This woman refused to take a hint. “I'll have to ask Pat about it at the next Catholic Daughters meeting.”

“Can we just go?”

“But we haven't found your sister.” Erin looked over her mother’s head towards Gabs and signalled with her fingers dramatically to get her away from the sexcapades. Gabs widened her eyes asking _what the hell do you want me to say._ As the sounds were getting less subtle,Erin shrugged her shoulders mouthing _do something_

“She's confessing!” Gabs finally blurted out. Angie furrowed her brows and Erin palmed her face.

“Confessing?”

“Yes. She said something about atoning for her sins. Right, Erin?” The brunette came back around to stand by her sister.

“Yep, she's confessing.” It didn't sound at all convincing coming from her mouth. “Alex too”, she added. They have sinned...so much sin.” She turned her head to the utility closet and said louder, “sin you can't ever unsee _or_ hear.”

“I didn't know Alex was particularly religious.” A smile crept it's way up Angie's face as she added another plus mark in Alex’s column. “But honey, you shouldn’t call her a sinner...only God can judge.”

“Oh he is…” The girls said in unison, doing a dramatic sign of the cross.

As if on cue, a loud “Goddd!” Came from the small room.

“We will tell you when they are done,” Erin said harshly, pushing her mother out the door. Their mother finally left and the two women turned back to the door. Erin had no chill. It was her weekend. She banged on the door a few more times. If she was committing to having below average sex for the rest of her life, than _nobody_ got sex until this weekend was over. “I am opening this door in five seconds.’’

She counted down aloud and said a quick prayer before opening the door again. Maggie was still on top of Alex, clothes torn but on and their hair naturally looking disheveled. “Do you mind?”

“Do we mind?” Erin mimed back. “Mother was just here listening to your...your little sin fest!” Alex’s eye got big and her face was blood shot. She just wanted to do something fun to escape the looming feeling that she needed to actually address.

Just like earlier in the day, Alex tried to cover herself and apologize. “I am so sorry. We got a little carried away.”

“Oh Alex honey, we aren’t mad at you.” Gabs was so sing song like. “This bitch can choke, though.”

“Hey!” Maggie yelled. “She was the only one getting anything out of that.”  

“Not much,” Alex muttered.

“Not helping.”

“Stop having sex until I get married, okay? Awesome...the dance instructor is here. We have practice in twenty.”

“Dance instructor?” Alex asked confused.

It was Maggie’s turn to go wide eyed and red. “I didn’t...I didn’t tell you about that babe?” she scoffed.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” The both scampered off while Maggie avoided Alex’s glare.

“I don’t dance Sawyer.”

“Which is why we have a teacher,” she qualified.

Alex got up and buttoned her shirt. She walked out the door after Erin and Gabs throwing back, “You are impossible.”

Maggie leaned back on her hands and watched as she walked away. “Love you too!” she shouted. She still really liked how that sounded.


	10. Gay Shit; The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast homage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Not timely. Not exactly perfect. But present. 
> 
> Please send your questions, comments, concerns, and gay shrieks to @lyook and @jayenator565
> 
> S/o to my gf for editing it because I could not do it without screaming and revising about 8000000 things-V 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNA-iBt_UWM 
> 
> ^^^^this is very important for one scene. If you put it on when Maggie does, it'll hopefully make it better.

By the time Maggie pulled herself together and made it into the parish hall, all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were there. She opened the door loudly and they all stopped their discussion to stare at her. After a long moment, and the irrepressible thought that they could somehow smell the marijuana with their eyes, she twirled her fingers at them and smiled awkwardly. Most people went back to their conversations, but her sisters narrowed their eyes and shook their heads disapprovingly. 

“Psst.” Maggie careened her head around towards the voice. Alex was standing by the side door and ushering her over. Maggie gave her sisters the universal  _ one second _ finger and followed her out the door. 

Alex shut the door and began spraying some laundry smelling crap all over them. “Hey,” Maggie complained, spitting out a stray, bitter stream that found its way into her mouth. “A little warning!” 

“No time.” Alex reached in her pocket and quickly unwrapped something. “Open,” she instructed. Maggie complied and a piece of gum was roughly forced into her mouth. 

“Here get my hair.” Alex shoved the Febreeze bottle into still confused hands and shook out her hair while Maggie layered in the fresh scent. “Okay that should help.” Alex flipped her head back up and had to hold a hand over her mouth because of the sudden queasiness that hit her.

“You gonna make it Danvers?” 

Alex held up a finger and took in a deep breath. “I'm good. I always get a little nauseous after smoking. God, that reminds me... can we please get something to eat before we start whatever hellish task your mother has planned?” 

Before Maggie could answer, the door opened and the woman in question impatiently waved them inside. “Sorry, Angie! Just needed some fresh air.” She gave her a million watt smile that softened the older woman. 

“Sorry to rush ya sweetheart, just don't want you to miss anything.” She closed the door and the girls did a quick smell check. 

“Good?”

“Good.”

Maggie started to walk towards the door, but Alex grabbed her arm. “What exactly does  _ dancing _ entail? I  _ really _ don't dance.” Maggie had to bite her lip to suppress herself from smiling at how nervous the elite, badass agent looked over the thought of a little dancing.

“It'll be fine, Alex. I'll walk you through everything and if you don't get it right now we can practice later.” She tilted her head and offered a reassuring smile. 

“You dance?” Alex asked almost a little too incredulously.

“If you were a good agent you would have noticed my ballroom trophies in my room,” Maggie tsked.

“Seriously?!” Alex slapped a hand over her mouth not meaning to sound so rude. 

Maggie feigned offense before explaining,“My grandparents killed it on the dance floor and hosted monthly get togethers I got dragged to. Lucky for you there were always more women than men at their dances so I learned all the leads.”

Alex laughed, “No wonder you're gay.” 

Grabbing her hand, Maggie added, “Oh yeah, those seventy year old women really turned me...such corruption in the waltz.” They walked inside still laughing and smiling. 

Erin rolled her eyes and whispered to Gabs, “They are sickening.” The human incubator agreed with a nod. 

Maggie walked up behind them and stationed herself between them. “Your jealousy is showing,” she quipped. 

“Imma show you som-” Angie cleared her throat, silencing the verbal fight. 

“Erin thought it would be a fun idea to have the bridal party learn a traditional ballroom dance for the reception. We have a great teacher here and if you need any other help the guys can talk to Maggie and the girls to Ms. Alison.” 

The young, black woman walked to the front and began explaining the dances they would try and some basic terminology. As she did this, Maggie whispered translations into Alex's ear in words the agent would understand.

She took it seriously until Maggie explained Box Step as the move you do when you see your boss coming down the hallway and need to avoid eye contact so you awkwardly turn around. Alex snorted a bit but covered it up as a cough. 

They went through the basic waltz steps before breaking into partners to practice. Alex was obviously still uncomfortable. Maggie could see her going over everything in her head, trying to perfect it before she even started to move. “Alex dancing is about feeling, not thinking...do you trust me?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that everytime you say that, we end up getting caught doing something illegal, right?” 

Maggie pursed her lips, not able to defend that truth. Which was interesting considering they both kind of did some kind of work with, you know, enforcing the law. Instead, she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her close. Alex’s eyes went into a gay panic at the feel of their warm bodies pressed into each other but she quickly recovered. “Okay, so we are going to go into hold first. These hands stay clasped like that and then you are going to put this hand,” she nodded with her head, “above my bicep, right below the shoulder.” Alex complied awkwardly. 

Maggie moved her right arm under Alex’s and held her above her ribcage. “Most important thing here is to not slouch. Keep your elbow lifted and make sure the line of your back is perpendicular to the floor.” 

Maggie waited patiently while Alex processed the information and adjusted herself. “Ready to start moving?” She waited for a confirmation before continuing. “I’m going to take a step towards you and any forward steps I take I’m going heel first and then toe. You’re going to be going backwards so you go toe first and then heel. We’ll do back, side, close.” She moved forward and Alex clunkily stepped backwards, throwing them out of hold. 

Maggie held onto her side tightly, trying to get their balance back. “This isn’t a march, Alex,” she chuckled. “We are trying to glide.” She repositioned their hands again and began to count out, “One, two, three.” Again, Alex shuffled over her feet and made them stumble. 

“I told you I don’t dance,” she said frustratedly. One of the braver groomsmen dared to look over at her and was met with a glare that could have rivaled her sister’s heat vision. 

Maggie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You can’t be good at everything immediately, Danvers. That wouldn’t be fair. We can figure this out.” She dropped her hands and moved behind her. 

“What are you-” Her question was answered when Maggie put one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh. 

“As I count, I want you to move with my hand.” She started slowly.  _ One _ . She guided Alex’s leg back, trying to keep it straight, while adjusting the point of her toe.  _ Two _ . She softly placed a hand between her thighs and pushed Alex’s left leg out to the side, just shy of shoulder’s length apart. Alex’s breath caught in her throat at the contact but she didn’t have time to think as Maggie continued.  _ Three _ . She pulled at her right thigh, bringing her legs back together. “Okay, I don’t think these shoes are helping.” Without asking, she reached down and pulled off the keds and threw them in the corner of the room. Alex was left in her striped socks, but it actually felt more comfortable. They continued this exercise, until Alex started to figure out the movement herself. 

Maggie took her position back as the lead and put them in hold to try a dry run. She counted out slowly  _ one, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three.  _ They didn’t turn or move outside of the small bit of space, but it was progress. Maggie slowly started showing her how to turn the box step and Alex slowly started looking like she was actually enjoying herself. They took a small break for water and watched as Alison went around instructing some of the other couples. 

Alex was fixated on one couple and Maggie could tell. The agent was scrunching her nose which had become a tell tale sign that she had something on her mind. Before she could ask, Alex turned to her shyly. “Can you --” the last word was whispered too quietly to be understood. 

“What?” Maggie leaned in closer. 

Alex almost was too embarrassed to ask again. Almost. “Can you spin me?” Maggie’s smile went full throttle and she grabbed Alex’s hand to the dance floor. She guided her into hold and started to speak in a language that Alex was starting to pick up. “We are going to go box one, two, three...one, two, three...then I’m going to drop your arm here and raise my left hand. You are going to do two box steps while turning under my hand like it’s a pole.” She demonstrated herself. “Then we meet back and you’ll meet my foot at one.” It took about four attempts for them to get anywhere close to what an underarm turn looked like. As soon as they did, Alex didn’t want to do anything but spin. 

They kept going until the teacher clapped her hands and called everyone together. “I want to show the group one more optional move before we go. It’s called palm to palm.” She paused the music that had been playing lightly over them. “Maggie do you mind?” 

Maggie let go of Alex and walked over to the center. She held out her hands and took Alison into hold while the woman continued to teach. “You can start with a basic pattern...then we are going to turn.” They slowly did an underarm turn and went back into the box step. “Now after the next turn, instead of taking her into hold, place your palm out and touch palms. We are going to take your right foot and take a step out perpendicular and move forward, side, together and then extend yourself away from your partner as you move.”They continued to demonstrate. “Step down the line again but this time bring your hands together in a step, side, together.” They were back to the normal position and repeated the move two more times for people to see. 

Maggie started to make her way back towards Alex but Alison grabbed her. “Hey, do you mind helping them? He’s got two left feet and she can’t figure out her steps.” She followed her fingers to a bright redhead in the back with Paul, the village idiot. 

“Umm…” She looked over to Alex who overheard. The better redhead gave Maggie a fake smile and a shrug of approval. “Sure,” Maggie acquiesced. 

She trudged over and tapped the oaf on the shoulder. “Paul, I’m going to take over for a second.” Maggie was none too pleased at the way Kate’s face lit up at the prospect of dancing with her. WIth as much indifference as possible, she critiqued her footwork and trudged through the dance. Alex watched from afar, nervously picking at the fuzz on her shirt. She decided to healthily preoccupy herself and began practicing the steps alone, watching how Alison did it. 

Every turn Maggie made, her head went back to check towards Alex. She completely missed the comment Kate had made. “Maggie?” She gave her a distracted  _ hmmm _ . “I said that this is nice.” That stopped the brunette in her tracks. 

She looked Kate in the eyes and for the first time in a long time, didn’t see anything. “Kate, this is  _ just _ dancing.” 

“I know, it just reminds me of other things, you know?” She smiled in a familiar way that unsettled Maggie. “I miss being your partner…” There was a slight pause. “...your dance partner,” she added. 

“Right. Well, I have a new partner...dance or otherwise and I would really like if you started to respect that instead of acting like you need me over here to teach you something I taught you years ago.” She let go of her hands and went back over to Alex. 

Her tense shoulders were her tell. “You okay?” Alex asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’m just trying to keep the past in the past.” Maggie shook out her shoulders and offered her hand to Alex. “Want to try that move again?” Before she could accept, Alison called Maggie over again to help another couple. 

“Go...I can practice by myself.” Even though she was smiling, Maggie could pick up on a little bit of disappointment. Unfortunately, she spent the last twenty minutes of the session helping people. 

While everyone else was packing up, Alex was still practicing the steps to the waltz. The agent was standing alone with her arms out, trying to go through the motions. She scolded herself in the mirror when she misstepped or stumbled. She figured this would be different in something other than jeans and socks but she still stood on her toes, trying to pretend she had her wedding heels on. As she spun, her unbuttoned shirt billowed around her, revealing the blue tank underneath. She finally sort of nailed the steps for the turn, when she noticed everyone else was done. She secretly wanted to keep practicing but knew they needed to move on to the next activity-whatever that would be. 

Across the room, Maggie glanced back to the agent who was bouncing on her heels, avoiding putting her shoes back on. Kate walked up next to her observing the less than gentle steps of the agent. “Your partner needs some practice,” she joked, meanly. 

Maggie pushed past her, knocking into her shoulder and grabbed the aux cord from the stereo and plugged in her phone. She hit play and a familiar melody flooded the room. It didn't take long to pick out the violin of  _ Beauty and the Beast _ . Maggie walked over to Alex and stretched out a hand, bowing. “May I have this dance?” 

Alex's eyes flashed to the people who had stopped to see what was happening. Her face flushed as she tried to avoid the still outstretched hand.  “Don’t worry about them,” Maggie reassured her. Hedging her bets, Alex reluctantly accepted and they walked more towards the center. Maggie guided her into hold, adjusting Alex’s hand on her bicep. Her eyes softened as she said,“Trust me.”

_ [Tale as old as time.] _

They started out simple with a balance step in the same few feet of space. Maggie squeezed her side, telling her she was doing fine. As Alex became more confident in her movements, Maggie guided them into the box step, allowing some more exploration of the makeshift dance floor. In her head, Alex counted along  _ one, two, three. _ For her part, Maggie moved effortlessly, turning them while still maintaining basic footwork.  _ One, two, three. _ Alex kept looking down trying to make sure she didn’t step on Maggie’s feet.  _ One, two, three.  _ The next time she did it, Maggie released their hands, and put a finger under her chin, lifting it to eye level. “Don’t look,” she whispered with a smile. She didn’t need to say another word for Alex to stop counting and trust her. 

_ [Ever just the same. Ever a surprise.] _

Without warning, Maggie spun her out and into an underarm turn. Alex let herself be pulled, surprisingly flowing perfectly into the next step. She smiled broadly as she nailed the move for the first time. With that, she let go of her tension and felt the music and her partner, floating with ease now. Maggie guided them towards a corner of the room and did one more under arm turn before grasping Alex’s right hand but only gently placing her palm on her left. She led as they traced across an invisible line in the room, moving in and away from each other with every few beats. 

_ [Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song.]  _

When they reached the other side, Maggie pulled her in, grasping her shoulder blade and taking Alex’s hand in her own. Instead of keeping their chins up and away, they stared into each other, gliding in circles, completely ignorant of the eyes carefully watching them. Maggie improvised heavily around Alex’s occasionally awkward footwork, twirling her out into neutral space and swooping her back in . Alex tried to mime along when Maggie did something she hadn't learned and their movements flowed from sudden sinks into almost instantaneous rises. A final time, Maggie spun her and planted her feet. When Alex came around, she gave her a mischievous grin. As the music swelled again, she was surprised by the hands grasping her hips and lifting. 

_ [Certain as the sun, rising in the East. ] _

_ Jump  _ was the whispered command and Alex didn’t even think before slightly leaping. Maggie was impressively strong and held her firmly, twirling in the same pattern they had been in. As Alex floated over the floor, she instinctively put her hands on Maggie’s shoulders. When she looked down, brown eyes were smiling at her as they spun unknowingly. 

_ [Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme.] _

Maggie lowered her gently until their foreheads touched. They swayed there slowly, completely out of time with the fading music. Alex closed her eyes tight and linked her fingers behind Maggie’s neck. She imagined herself in a large ballroom with candles lining the walls and an orchestra playing just for them. She was in a gaudy yellow gown while Maggie wore a deep blue, three piece peak tuxedo. As Maggie rubbed small circles on her waist with her thumbs, she sighed deeply and smiled like she never had. 

_ [Beauty and the Beast.]  _

For a moment, Alex completely lost her sense of time or reality. There was an overwhelmingly warm feeling permeating from her chest that overthrew any other senses. She could feel the beating of her heart relax with the one across from her. 

The light claps snapped her back and she registered where she was. She suddenly felt embarrassed and put space between her and the detective. She never realized how intimate dancing was. She would have rather Angie caught them in the closet than like this. 

Maggie picked up on her flustered face. “You okay?” She mouthed. 

Alex put on a fake face and over compensated, “Yeah! Tot...totally...just winded.” Maggie didn't buy it but she didn't want to probe further in front of everybody. 

Erin walked over indignantly, her pointer finger menacingly waving. “Pull that at my wedding and I will  _ literally  _ assassinate you.” She started away but snapped back, “and no that's not jealousy that you two float around like an honest to goodness Disney movie while I'm dealing with the two left footed lochness monster over here. .”

“I didn't say it was,” Maggie defended.

Erin let go of her fake mad and leaned even closer, “Seriously Maggie, I'm so happy for you…” she squeezed her arm lovingly but then began to tighten it uncomfortably, “...but please keep your happiness to a normal human level for the next two days.” 

“Promise.”

She sauntered over to Alex who was on the floor putting on her shoes. “I think you lied about your dance history.” 

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me,” she quipped back, completely serious. 

“You know,” Maggie knocked her foot into Alex’s side. “There is a group back in National City that gets together every once in awhile to dance. You...uhh...you should come sometime.”

“Oh gosh no,” She realized too late it sounded like she was dismissing her. “I mean...I bet Kara would love to? She loves dancing...like memorizes all the dance routines in every musical ever kind of love.” 

“I guess I’ll take Kara then.” She smacked her lips disappointedly. There was a distracted pause before she asked, “Can I borrow your phone real quick?” Alex reached into her bag and suspiciously held the device up to Maggie’s outstretched hand. She didn’t tell the detective it had a lock on it though. Maggie clicked the home button and Alex snickered at her furrowed brow. The detective thought for a moment and plugged in 5-2-7-2. Turning the phone, she revealed Alex’s unlocked background photo of her and Kara sipping from the same milkshake and making funny faces. “Really, Alex? ‘Kara’ is your top secret password?” Instead of a response, Maggie got a shoe to the stomach. 

She looked behind her and they were the only one’s left in the room. She scrolled through Alex’s contacts until she found one that was most likely correct. Who else would be named ‘smol puppy’? She clicked the contact and held it up to her ear. This caught Alex’s attention. She thought Maggie was just going to look something up. “What are you doing?” She jumped up. 

Maggie walked a few steps back, making sure the phone was out of Alex’s reach. The phone rang once before a sultry voice picked it up. “ _ Hello?”  _

That was unexpected. “Yeah...ummm...is this not Kara Danvers’ phone?” 

“Maggie, what are you doing!?”

“ _ It is...just a second.”  _ There was some shuffling on the other end before a cheery voice picked up. “ _ Hey Alex, how’s the operation going?”  _

“Hey Little Danvers!” Maggie continued to bounce away from Alex who had one untied shoe on and was trying to stop whatever Maggie had planned. 

“ _ Maggie? Ummm, hi.”  _

“Danvers, you’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“ _ What?”  _

“Not you Kara.” Maggie hopped onto and over a table putting at least a few feet between them. “Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing with me in National City?” 

“ _ What?”  _  she asked again. 

“Dancing...Alex said you liked it. Want to go?”

“You are a child,” Alex held her hands on the table trying to get around it to get to her phone. “We were having a moment like three seconds ago!” 

Maggie stopped suddenly and held her hand over the mouth piece. “We were having a moment?” Alex didn’t get to answer because Kara was ringing in. 

“ _ With you? Like what on a date?”  _

Maggie stared at Alex as she said, “You don’t have to call it a date but if the shoe fits.” Alex’s instant reaction was priceless. Shoulders dropped. Mouth laxed. Eyes bulged. 

At the same time the sisters responded. “ _ Alex told you to ask me out?”  _  “You’re asking my sister out!?” 

Alex stepped on the stool as a last stitch attempt to get over the counter but it slipped out from under her. Her foot twisted in and she was able to change her momentum enough to fall away from the table and onto the floor. 

“Shit!” Maggie ran around the table to the annoyed and now injured agent. “Are you okay?” 

“ _ What happened?”  _ Kara heard the crashing from over the phone. 

“Your sister is falling for me,” she deadpanned. This earned her an elbow into her stomach. “Hold on Kara.” Maggie set the phone down and grabbed at Alex’s elbow to help her up. She planted one foot and was fine but the second she put her left one down, she winced. Maggie held onto her tighter and balanced while she reached out for the stool. 

Alex tucked herself in and began to stand up. She instantly yelped at the added pressure and decided only using one leg was going to have to be enough. Maggie wrapped an arm around the agent’s waist and helped her onto the now upright stool, “Practically trained in every martial art, knows some parkour but someone innocently borrows your phone and somehow you end up with a busted ankle.”

Alex huffed indignantly while batting unsuccessfully at Maggie’s hands, “Oh you are in no position to be talking right now, this is your fault.”

“ _ My fault _ ?” Maggie gasped in mock offense, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was the one who tried to balance and failed spectacularly.” 

Alex scoffed, most likely unaware of the colossal pout she was sporting. To Maggie, it was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen the agent do.

Kneeling down once she was sure Alex was situated well in her seat, Maggie carefully pulled the sock off Alex’s left foot, winced in tandem with her and muttered a tiny sorry as she finally pulled the thing off, “Oh yeah that probably got twisted a bit,” She said, eyeing the redness sprouting from the slim ankle.

“Well isn’t that just fantastic,” Alex remarked sarcastically. Maggie just rolled her eyes at the grumpy cat in front of her. Apparently injuries and Alex Danvers were a big no no. 

Maggie smirked at the eye roll she earned while standing, “there should be some ice around here somewhere just stay put Danvers.” Alex was this close from sticking out her tongue and retorting that she couldn’t actually get very far even if she wanted to. Instead, she grabbed her phone from where Maggie left it on the table.

_ “-aggie!? I will get a team and fly over there if someone doesn’t tell me what happened in the next-” _

“It’s ok, Kara, all good. No flying over to me. I just tripped ok? No need to get an entire extraction team enroute from the DEO.”

She could practically hear her sister’s incredulity in the short pause that occurred before she replied,  _ “You _ tripped _? Cute and slightly klutzy is more my thing, or at least I’ve been told.” _

Alex’s eyebrows rose as another female voice piped in,  _ “It really is kind of your forte Kara, and I told you she was fine.” _

_ “Technically she isn’t fine. She did trip.” _

_ “Well, I suppose, but generally speaking she’s not in bad health now is she?” _

“I’m sorry is that Lena in the background?”

She could practically see the faint blush she was sure travelled up the Kryptonian’s cheeks,  _ “Uh yeah, she and I were hanging out when Maggie called.” _

“Hanging out, huh, is  _ that _ what the kids are calling it these days.”

_ “H-huh?” _

Luckily for the alien Maggie had returned at just that time successful in her scavenging, “I’m going to go deal with my hurting ankle, you enjoy your hanging out Kara. Tell Lena I expect you to be as pure as when I left you!” she yelled knowing the brunette was probably near enough that she heard her before ending the call.

“Did someone order a portable plastic sack filled with refrigerant gel, hold the fries?”

Trying her best to remain stoic as she was still kind of annoyed at the situation she found herself in because of the detective Alex bit her cheek and levelled a very impressive glare as Maggie gently picked up her leg, wrapped the ice pack in a slightly wet cloth and pressed it to the now swelling ankle. 

Alex hissed out a thank you, grateful Maggie thought to put a cloth layer between her and the frozen substance in the ice pack. 

“I am sorry that you ended up hurt Danvers.” Maggie admitted sheepishly, tying the cloth loosely so that it wouldn’t immediately fall of Alex’s foot once she stopped holding it.

Deciding to let the woman off the hook Alex teased her with a small pat to her shoulder, “So...you admit it was all your fault then.”

“Well I wouldn’t go as far as that-”

They both turned to the open door hearing the clack of heels which meant that mama Sawyer was incoming.

“Girls we are going to be late for dinner!” Angie walked in with her purse swaying behind her, knocking into everything. When she spotted the pack of ice on Alex’s foot, she paused. “Alex! Honey, what happened?” 

_ Your daughter is a little shit _ , didn’t feel like an appropriate response so she said simply, “I just tripped. I think it just needs some rest and it’ll be fine.” 

“Why don’t you take her home Mags and we’ll bring you guys back something. Lord knows y’all probably need a break anyways.” Maggie looked to Alex who shrugged in agreeance. Angie got out her keys and handed them over. “I’ll ride with your daddy.” 

Maggie turned to her unwilling patient with a look of mischief once the others had left them be, “So how are we doing this? Piggy back would be easier I think. If we try a bridal style lift I’ll be honest, I may need a few breaks to rest you down before we reach the car. Now the other option is-”

She gaped perplexed as Alex shot her the bird reminiscent of a scene from Guardians of the Galaxy, stood up on one leg and began hopping towards the exit with every bit of stubbornness that she could muster. 

Of course it only took a few steps for Maggie to catch up and hardly any effort at all to keep pace, “...ssooo we just going to keep this up all the way to the car or?”

It seemed Alex’s new onset of grumpiness came with a side dish of silent treatment but then Maggie had grown up with two older siblings. Of course she knew just how to beat it.

“Aw come now Danvers don’t be like that.” she started as Alex continued to shuffle along

“Danveerrsss,” Maggie added with a pout. 

Alex had to bite her lip from laughing at how much the detective resembled her nephew in that instant. As adorable as Maggie was being, no amount of Stitch impersonations were going to make her crack. 

“Come on doc,” she tilted her head and lightly draped an arm around Alex’s shoulders being careful not to add any weight, “how about I race you? First one there carries the other the rest of the way.” Alex resisted the urge to wipe the smugness off Maggie’s face, “Oh what an ingenious ploy.” she remarked sarcastically but soon saw her mistake when Maggie’s smile turned from smug to victorious.

She levelled a particularly icy glare towards her companion who was too busy basking in her success to notice. 

Maggie grinned cheekily while Alex could do nothing but roll her eyes and continue forward though she did begrudgingly admit that her leg was getting a bit tired. Now she’s not sure if Maggie somehow sensed her weakening resolve but the next thing she knew a strong arm encased her waist and the other latched onto her right wrist, bringing it up and around the detective’s back so that almost all her weight was leaning against Maggie’s still beaming figure. She cocked her hip as much as she could in her new position and raised a brow, “Happy?”

“Ecstatic, try to hold on tight, ” Before Alex could question it Maggie was nimbly leaning down and hoisting her up and into her arms, “Maggie!” the agent practically screeched at the change in height.

“Well you never specified between this and piggie back so I went ahead and made an executive decision.”

Quickly seeing how any struggling on her part would probably end with her flat on her ass, Alex relented, hiding her now blushing face in the crook of Maggie’s neck when the teasing sounds of Lorenzo and Gabs could be heard as they finally exited the church.

Contrary to what was said before Maggie did not in fact need any kind of break between hoisting Alex from the church to the jeep honestly she was just enjoying teasing the woman in her arms. 

Alex had to admit to herself even now that they were very nice arms. 

After getting some help from her mother to open the jeep door, Maggie placed Alex down in her seat but not before snickering at the shade of red adorned on her cheeks, “You know red really suits you-”

She was cut off when Alex placed her palm on Maggie’s face only to be met with her fake fiance’s tongue, “EW! What are you twelve!” Alex made some rather inventive gagging sounds as she wiped her hand onto Maggie’s shirt sleeve.

Finally making her way over to the driver’s side, Maggie buckled in and popped in explosive triple dimple, “I’ll have you know I’m actually eight so joke’s on you.”

Alex face palmed, she was falling for the biggest dork in the entire universe.

  


When they finally got into the house, Maggie tossed Alex’s lonely shoe into the pile and helped her towards the couch. Alex collapsed in a heap and her nurse carefully lifted her ankle, placing a pillow under it. 

“This ice is shot, I'm going to grab some more and scavenge for food. I can hear your stomach from here.” 

“I could eat a horse right now,” Alex groaned. 

Maggie got a horrible thought and mumbled, “I know just the one.” 

“Maggie!”

“Kidding…” as she walked away she added  _ mostly  _ under her breath. She returned minutes later with a frozen bag of peas, Advil, and a handful of snacks mostly there for Stitch. Alex’s arms were folded around her stomach and she wore a terrible frown. Maggie knew just how to turn the frown updown. She wiggled her shoulders and blew out quickly to shake her lips like an actor. Alex just stared like she was watching someone have a stroke.

Maggie put the towel for the ice pack over her arm like a waiter and began reading off the evening specials in a horrible half sung, French accent. “Madimouselle...it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure we invite you here tonight to relax, pull up a chair as the NCPD proudly presents...your dinner.” Even though she was still mad, Alex couldn't stop her face muscles from betraying her and smiling. 

“Is the theme of today Beauty and the Beast?” 

“The theme of every day is Beauty and the Beast,” Maggie corrected before continuing her song. “Be our guest, be our guest put our service to the test. Tie your ice pack ‘round your knee Cherie and we'll provide the rest.” Maggie reached down and placed the peas down and snapped her towel off her arm to wrap it. “We only live to serve...try the fruit snacks they're delicious; don't believe me ask the Stitches.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

Maggie ignored throwing power ranger themed bags in her lap and dancing around the coffee table. She took several artistic liberties with the verses and their order. “I've got chips, I've got dance...goodness me this is France and the dinner here is never second best!! Doo doo DUN doo doo,” she mumbled forgetting the next line. She jumped right back with, “Be our guest, be our guest!” 

Maggie stood on the table and continued to throw things. “Goldfish cracks, granola snacks vanilla pudding from the back...I'll prepare and serve a culinary Cabaret.” 

Alex deflected a pudding cup from her face saying, “That doesn't even rhyme!” 

The shorter woman continued to sing and mime random parts that were both out of order and not the correct words at all. Finally, she jumped down from the table and laid out dramatically. Alex quickly pulled up her foot to not be hit. “Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. I'm not whole without a soul to wait upon.” She flipped over, head resting on her hand. “Ah those good old days when we were useful. Those good ol days are gone. Too long I’ve been rusting, needing so much more than dusting,” she winked and Alex threw a snack pack back at her. “All I do is just lay around the farmhouse….flabby, fat and lazy you walk in and whoopsidaisy!!” 

She launched off the table and started to do elaborate jazz hands and a one woman kick line “Course...by...course. One...by...one. Till you shout and say I'm done, then I'll sing you off to sleep while you digest!!” She propped her foot up for the grand finale. “Be our guest. Be our guest. Beeeee ourrrrr guesttttttt.” She let the last of the fruit snacks in her hand fly into the air like a confetti explosion. She bowed dramatically and pretended to wave to her fans.

Alex sat in disbelief with a lap full of food. Maggie wasn't real. She couldn't be. “That was…” she stammered out. “...you just...for me...what are you?” 

Maggie knew that was just a deflection. If the red heads demeanor at the moment was any indication, Maggie was sure she just broke down another brick of the impossibly high Great Wall Danvers.

“I was robbed of my Tony by Sara Ramirez.” Maggie plopped down next to Alex breathing hard from her routine. She grabbed a bag of goldfish and began throwing them in the air and catching them in her mouth. She tossed one over a little too far and it booped Alex in the nose. “Goldfish for your thought?”

The woman was fiddling with the edge of her shirt, seemingly miles away. Maggie was going to try and lighten the mood but Alex beat her to it. “Would you actually ask Kara out?” The insecurity in the woman’s voice was palpable. 

“What?”

“I mean you’re single and you’re beautiful and smart and funny and considerate and can dance and can do like manual labor things an-” 

Before she could keep going Maggie put a hand on her leg. “Danvers, breathe.” She repositioned herself so she was facing her, legs folded under. “I’m not  _ really _ going to ask Kara out. I was just trying to get under your skin.”

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” She looked around for help from the invisible people watching them who were in on what was happening. “You really don’t know?” 

“Kara and you would be well matched,” Alex admitted reluctantly. 

“I don’t want to date your sister, Danvers.” 

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be...like...upset. Kara is really amazing.” She sighed deeply, looking out into space. “I got over people picking her first along time ago.” 

“Alex,” her voice was impossibly soft and it beckoned brown eyes towards her. “ _ If _ I get a choice, I’m always going to pick you.” 

“Really?” It broke Maggie’s heart that Alex would think all the time they had spent together didn’t amount to more than a single interaction with her sister. 

“Do I need to prove it to you?” Alex dipped her head which was enough of a yes for Maggie. “What about coffee?”

“I drink coffee,” the agent confirmed lamely. 

Maggie got a dopey grin saying, “I do too...why don’t we drink it together?”

“Coffee?”

“Yes.” 

“With you?”

“I will be there.”

“After all of this.”

“First thing, Monday morning?” 

Alex grimaced, “I have staff meetings Monday morning.” 

“First thing Tuesday morning,” Maggie offered. 

“Recruit training.” 

“Wednesday?” 

“Recruit evals.”

“Thursday?” 

“Kara and I have an outstanding appointment with cinnamon rolls.” 

“You gotta work with me here, Alex.” 

The redhead scrunched her nose and tilted her head. “I guess I could squeeze you in for ten minutes Friday. I need at least till then to not be in constant contact with you.” 

“I’m going to move right past that comment and be happy with what I can get. So it’s a date?”

Alex was fiddling again because it felt like they just glazed over the very large tuxedo cow in the room. After Abu’s story that morning, she had a constant knot in the pit of her stomach. She wanted nothing more to be able to say yes to coffee. And coffee would turn into dinner. And dinner would turn into long weekends at the beach and family dinners on the farm. The problem was that Alex had spent so much of her life supporting other people, she never learned to make decisions just for herself. And when she did, they somehow always ended badly. So now, even though she had an amazing woman in front of her offering a date, she couldn’t bring herself to do the rational thing and just say yes.  “Can I say something but I don’t want to freak you out or make you upset?”

A nod and a smile urged her on. “I really want to go get coffee.I  _ really  _ do but I just need you to understand where I am at with all of this…” she motioned between them. “I didn’t expect you to be like  _ this _ at all when I first met you. I thought you would be all seriousness and introverted and jagged cop…but you have constantly challenged that.” Maggie’s face took on a new look. It was that look that made Alex hesitate for a moment. That look meant that they both knew what she was about to say wasn’t playful banter, or teasing, or joking around. Alex wanted Maggie to be on the same page as her. She hoped that the woman also felt the undeniable, intense connection that was unlike anything she had ever felt. But at the same time, it terrified her to think of what that would mean for them.

“I...um…” she began, urged on by another small nod. “I...this is going to sound really strange, but I wish I had known you forever,” she blurted, part of her instantly regretting the admission and part of her feeling a wave of relief. It...this... _ whatever _ was between them was bottling up so tight inside of her it felt like she would imagine it must feel like to be an imploding star. Along with that feeling was a part of her screaming that, like an imploding star, this could end in one of two extremes: a gaping black hole or the birth of a galaxy. 

Either way, it was too late to back out. “Being around you has made me see things...better,” she stumbled on her words, cursing how hard it was to find the right phrasing. “And I can’t really explain it, but I just...being around you I’ve felt so much more than I thought I…” she trailed off, biting her lip before she went to far. “I can’t really explain it, but I’m kicking myself that I haven’t been your… that we haven’t been... friends longer.” Her words were measured now, careful to not reveal too much. She could feel her face bouncing between flushed and ghostly white and wasn’t sure if the ache in her stomach was from the sugar or her feelings. 

There was a long moment as the other woman stared back at her, a curious look on her face that Alex hadn’t quite seen before. It felt like eternity before Maggie said back,  “I know what you mean, Alex.” She nudged her shoulder. “I can’t explain it but... I think...I think I’d miss you even if we’d never met.” She met Alex’s gaze for a moment and in an instant the bright dark eyes turned somber. 

“But that’s the thing...I want you to be in my life obviously. ” She really wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “I  _ want _ to have more fun and adventure...I  _ want _ Abu’s fairy tale...I  _ want _ you to pick me in that way...but every time I start to think about it I’m stuck with this Catch-22. I don’t know if I can risk losing you all together.” 

“You would never lose me, Alex.” 

“You don’t know that,” she responded sharply. “Things can change so fast...and I just know if I say yes here, nothing will be the same. It’ll either be a galaxy or a black hole.” 

“What are you saying?”

The agent could feel her throat closing and familiar tears start to pool in her eyes. “I don’t know! You scare me so much...because I have never been happier than right now. You hold all of this power and you don’t even realize it. So that’s the truth...that’s what I’m saying. I’m scared, Maggie.” 

Before Maggie could answer, the door opened and a small human trudged in with bags covering up his face. “Is Alex okay?!” He yelled over the brown sacks. He was seemingly out of breath from running from the car. 

Alex cleared her throat and composed herself saying, “I’m fine buddy.” He walked towards the voice and set down what smelled like heavenly, fried goodness. 

“Sorry to disturb,” Abu popped in. “But he refused to go to dinner knowing that Alex was hurt. We grabbed some Magic Wok on the way.” Although the women were grateful for the food, they each had an eye of disappointment for not finishing their conversation. 

Alex lowered her leg carefully and sat up on the couch. “Thank you, Stitch. You’re aunt was trying to starve me with fruit snacks.” She pulled him onto the couch and into a side hug. Maggie offered her arms out to him as well but he pretended to be mad at her and snuggled deeper into Alex’s side. 

“Betrayal,” Maggie gasped. 

“Aunt Alex gives better hugs anyways.”

Maggie would have snarkily quipped back but she was a little unsettled by how easily the kid called Alex “aunt.” It sounded so normal when the situation was anything but. 

“I was going to let you watch a movie with us but now…” Short limbs careened over the couch and into Maggie’s arms until she agreed he could sit with them. 

They each grabbed some take out boxes and Maggie draped a blanket over their laps like a large insulated napkin. She turned on Netflix and after several groans and ‘please god no’s’ they settled on James and the Giant Peach. A movie more than twice Stitches age with some long forgotten actors. He nestled in between them and acted as a great furnace for the cold house. There wasn’t a moment to finish their conversation without prying ears and both women could feel the unresolved tension. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, the white containers were abandoned on the table and they had rearranged themselves as comfortably as possible. Alex kept her ankle still elevated while Stitch and Maggie opted to ball up into the couch. Every once in awhile, they would steal glances at each other. Maggie started to notice that Alex would scrunch her nose without fail at the parts she found gross. This woman had probably seen every type of goo aliens could secrete but some peach juice falling on someone made her nearly close her eyes. 

Also using her observational skills, Alex noticed that Maggie was tracing something with her fingers throughout the movie. It took a few longer looks to figure it out but the detective would trace out words that were said. Alex wasn’t sure why or what made a word special enough but the detective’s fingers mindlessly moved, even when she seemed so focused in on the movie.

  


Stitch gave up his fight before the really crazy stuff even began to happen. He nestled his head under Maggie’s shoulder onto her chest. At first, the weight was fine but as he got deeper into sleep she struggled to hold him up. She readjusted, spreading her hand out on the other side to stabilize herself. As she did, her pinky came in contact with flesh. Her eyes stayed on the television unsure of what to do. As she moved her finger again, the object she was touching moved as well. She realized that it was another finger, an adult sized finger. She adjusted her legs a bit, still focusing on the television and moved her finger over her neighbors. She took in a deep breath as Alex responded moving her finger farther under Maggie's pinky. After a few moments, half of Alex's hand was now under Maggie's and the overlapping digits were intertwined. A small smile began to form at the corner of Maggie's mouth and was mirrored on Alex's. Alex moved her thumb gently over the side of the brunette’s hand. Neither woman dared to look at each other at the risk of breaking the simple moment they created with the weight of reality. Maggie flipped her hand over completely intertwining their fingers together. The sudden movement caused the sleeping beauty to sleep no longer. The motion of Stitch waking up caused them to quickly break their hands away. As they did, both women caught the breath they didn't realize they were holding. The movie was coming to a close anyways so Alex got up off of the couch.

The adrenaline jump wore off and her ankle throbbed as she put too much weight on it at once. She collapsed back down, wincing slightly. Maggie was going to ask if she was okay when the door flung open and the entire family came in like a fifty trumpet parade in the middle of times square. The sounds of them taking off their shoes and laughing was a stark contrast to the piercing silence moments before. Alex rubbed her hands together, still sad from the lost of contact. There was a war in her heart again because she could see the writing on the wall. If they didn’t work out, like every other relationship she’d been in, she would lose the first person she ever truly felt completely connected to. 

The two women looked at each other, not quite daring to meet the other’s eyes. Alex wanted to say something about what had just happened. She opened her mouth to when a thud from the other room and some laughter brought her back to reality once again. And really, what was she going to say? “I’m um...I’m going to go to bed Mags,” she finally said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Alex, wait,” Maggie started, only to be cut off by another thud.

“Goodnight, Maggie,” Alex said softly, offering the other woman a small smile before standing up and walking away from the noise. She reached the back stairs and pressed against the railing, trying to take most of the weight off of her injured leg. Although that was the part that physically hurt, her chest also ached because she ruined everything that made her happy and she wasn’t going to do that to Maggie. She began to move again before the harsh sound of her feet on the floor caused her to stop and turn back.

Maggie stood there looking up with a hand on the railing, wanting to say something. Anything. There were too many missed moments and she couldn’t stand letting one more go by. Her mouth refused to form simple words because the lights of the stairwell played behind Alex’s head perfectly, giving her an angelic glow. Words.  _ I’ll protect you. _ words.  _ I need you _ . Words.  _ Please stay. _ She was so tired of words. Her feet moved with free will, climbing step by step until she was breaths away from her. Alex’s dark, confused eyes looked down at her questioningly. It was then that Maggie understood. A few spoken words were useless when her lips could write paragraphs with a single touch. She reached up and grabbed Alex’s neck, pulling her down while she lifted herself up the final step. The sudden movement pushed them into the wall but they didn’t notice. The kiss wasn’t soft or passionate. It was frantic. It only took a graze of Maggie’s lips for Alex to reach out for her and grasp at the nape of her neck with one hand. As Maggie moved into her, her back arched and she grabbed on to the front of the smaller woman’s dark t-shirt, bawling it up into her hands. 

Maggie started to move away but Alex pulled her in closer, and turned them, pushing Maggie into the wall now. Alex didn’t care that her leg was killing her. She grabbed onto Maggie’s arms, locking themselves together and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. The brunette wasn’t expecting that but gladly welcomed the contact. The agent brought one of her hands to stroke just between Maggie’s neck and jaw, her fingers brushing just above the collarbone, and the brunette reacted pushing forward to deepen the kiss, sucking Alex’s bottom lip between her own.

Alex pulled away and rubbed her head into the shorter woman’s. “I’m going to ruin this,” she whispered, a lump caught in her throat. 

“You’ve already ruined me, ” Maggie replied softly, the words sounding almost as vulnerable as she felt. Alex hesitated at that, pulling back to study the other woman’s face. She expected to see the same hesitation mirrored back, but instead there was this incredible, soft smile on Maggie’s face. The kind of smile that made her believe -- just for a moment -- that maybe this was the kind of undoing worth risking everything for.

They kissed again gently, reverently. The moment was short lived as Alex began to feel the pain shoot through her leg again. Her not-so-graceful grunt broke the tension and made the two of them laugh as she reached out to the railing for support. “Speaking of ruining…” Alex muttered, making the detective give her a cheeky grin.

“Come on.” Maggie strategically placed her hands on the agent’s hips, lifting up hard. Alex instantly wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist. “It is my moral obligation as an officer of the law to carry a wounded comrade to their bed.” 

“Mhmmm,” Alex laced her hands around her neck again. “What happens when you deliver them to their bed?” 

“Hopefully nothing good.” 


	11. Bold Type Tue 9/8c Freeform <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridal Luncheons and Rehearsal Dinners what could possibly go wrong?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Send us the love because you'll *totally* not hate us for this at @lyook and @jayenator565

Maggie not so gracefully kicked open the door with the heel of her foot, her focus primarily on exploring Alex’s mouth. She backed them into her room slowly step by step, trying not to topple over. Alex reached out behind her, blindly looking for the edge of the door while her other hand held onto Maggie’s neck. Maggie helped its movement by pushing Alex’s back into it. The door slammed shut and Alex’s head hit the oak frame with a slight thud. “Shit, are you okay?” Maggie’s concern was silenced by Alex pulling her in closer, making the detective moan into her open mouth.  

With her arms burning, Maggie slowly let Alex’s feet touch the ground, still careful of her injury.  This allowed her hands to occupy other areas of Alex’s body. She slinked under her shirt and moved her fingers up her sides just under her bra. Alex’s back arched as Maggie raked her nails lightly up and down. 

Not able to control herself, Alex leaned her head back letting out a breathy, “Fuck.” 

That was all the motivation Maggie needed to grasp at the hem of Alex’s shirt and pull it off. Not to be out done, Alex grabbed hers as well, exposing the taut abs she had admired the day before. She rubbed her thumbs over each muscle, memorizing how they felt. They kissed again, messier and with little control. 

Alex pushed off of the door and slowly backed Maggie towards the edge of the bed. Maggie felt the back of her knees touch the surface of the mattress and she lowered herself to a sitting position, holding onto Alex’s hand to bring her closer. Alex stood between her legs and looked down hungrily. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor.

**~~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~~BEEP~~**

**“THIS IS WALLACE WINTERBOTTOM WITH ACTION 3 NEWS WEATHER. WE HAVE INTERRUPTED YOUR CURRENT BROADCAST OF FANFICTION TO ALERT YOU TO THE DEVELOPMENT OF A TORNADO IN YOUR AREA. THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HAS INDICATED THE TOUCHDOWN OF A TORNADO IN THE CITY OF GAYTROPOLIS. PLEASE TAKE IMMEDIATE COVER UNTIL THE WEATHER SYSTEM HAS PASSED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. REGULAR BROADCASTING SHOULD RESUME SOON.”**

**~~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~BEEP~~~~~~~BEEP~~**

 

Waking up, the bed wasn’t as warm as she was used to and Alex couldn’t help but reach tentatively to the other half of the bed, confirming that the sheets had lost their warmth some time ago. She groaned, pushing herself up in a plank position, carefully rolling her left ankle slowly to gauge the pain level. It felt a lot less swollen than yesterday but she would know better once she tried to put some actual weight on it. She could feel a slight stiffness in her right leg from having to support more of her weight than usual. She got up slowly, leaning her body on the wall to support herself. There was a tiny limp, It could be way worse, she thought, all things considered. 

Hobbling over, she made it as far as the window before a flash of bright green caught her eye and she spied Maggie, bare armed in a fluorescent tank top, hammering at a fence post. Right by the edge of where the window cut off her vision, she could make out a hand gesturing. After a bit of a shuffle to the left, she saw Kate yapping away to Maggie without a care in the world. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling quite as warm inside.There was a slight twinge of pain and it wasn’t her ankle.  

Resigning herself to starting her day, she made it slowly over to the bathroom for a quick shower. She threw on a tank top of her own and some comfy shorts. No need to dress up if she was going to be stuck on one foot most of the day anyway.

She made her way down to the kitchen slowly, one step at a time. By then, Maggie was already back inside and greeted her with a warm smile. Alex hoped the one she returned was as sincere as the detective’s, but after seeing the tiny furrow of the detective’s brow, Alex thought maybe it looked more like the grimace she had imagined in her head. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Maggie said cheerily. She took a sip of her tea and watched Alex, noticing she could at least get around with a limp now. She wondered if the pain Alex felt from her foot was the reason for her stoic disposition.

“Morning.”

She kept watching as Alex resolutely refused to meet her gaze and went about the cupboards. She pulled out a large bowl and some eggs, milk, flour and other things until Maggie pieced together they were ingredients to make pancakes. She was so focused on watching Alex whisk the eggs with a fork that she jumped when Alex finally spoke a good six minutes later, “Did you have breakfast yet?” the agent asked her while still facing away.

It was because Alex was so focused on her task, almost robotic in her movements, that she jumped about half a foot when warmth was pressed on her back, and arms suddenly trapped her against the counter. 

In fact, if anyone was to ask, she couldn’t possibly be blamed for the face full of flour that suddenly burst over her shoulder and onto Maggie’s face, because, well...reflexes!

If anything, it was Maggie’s fault. Alex holding a bag of flour plus sudden surprise equals face full of flour. It was simple math. 

As for what happened after... that was also entirely Maggie’s fault. One hundred percent.

Maggie coughed, expelling the bit of flour that managed to get in her mouth, and finally opened her eyes to Alex’s uncontrollable giggles. Hmm, the execution lacked some finesse, but at least she was more or less back to normal.

“I’m so glad my pain gives you such joy.”

“Hahahah- haha....you’ve got a lil something... hahaha... like all over your face!”

“I’ll show you a little something!” 

Still trapped between Maggie’s body and the kitchen counter, there wasn’t much Alex could do to stop the sudden onslaught of frantic nuzzling Maggie was employing to Alex’s neck and face.

“Oh my gosh! You really are a toddler, I swear! Maggie!” She squealed when the detective’s chin hit a particularly ticklish spot on her neck.

Oh, that did it. Maneuvering so Alex was now the one leaning on the counter, Maggie backed away, eyeing the predatory look in Alex’s eyes, “Heeeyyy, you started this and tickling is cheating,” she backed up till her own behind hit the kitchen island and her hand was just barely brushing the bowl she knew she had already spooned some cinnamon  and sugar into. 

“Alex.”

“Maggie.”

The agent approached her ever so slowly, flour bag in hand. She, of course, noticed immediately that Maggie had gone to secure some more ammo. It was so on. 

They stood silent and ready, the look of two warriors gearing up for battle. Sweat beaded on Maggie’s forehead that was from more than just the light fence work she had done and Alex carefully inched another half step towards her.

“You really wanna do this, Sawyer?”

“I don’t know Danvers, you know what they say about the heat-” before she could finish the taunt, a ball of flour shot forward from the hand Maggie had hardly noticed behind Alex’s back and exploded onto her chest, covering the small sheen of sweat she had worked up earlier and causing the powdery substance to stick to her skin. Ok, no more Ms. Nice Detective. She twirled, dodging the next projectile and tossed the entire contents of the bowl in Alex’s direction. She didn’t have to look to know it made impact as Alex’s indignant gasp caught her ears. She dived for the carton of eggs just as something very cold and wet made its way down her back. The milk had entered the fray.

Knowing that, compared with Maggie right now, she was at a disadvantage with mobility, Alex grabbed for the unused pan sitting on the counter beside her and valiantly blocked all but two eggs from the onslaught the detective rained upon her. She waited for her opening. As Maggie went to grab another handful of eggs, Alex arched the milk carton high up into the air, watching it splash downwards. 

Maggie watched in slow motion, unable to get out of the way in time; she was stuck in the corner behind the kitchen island. She held her breath, bringing up her hands as the milk caught her squarely on her head and the cabinets above her, dripping the rest down into her hair. Before she could recover from her surprise, Alex had winded up and followed through with another glob of flour, which mixed with the milk and planted itself firmly on Maggie’s exposed neck and jaw. 

 

Neither woman heard Lorenzo, who had been pulling up the truck on Katie’s behest, open the door to the kitchen. What finally drew their attention was Lorenzo’s valiant effort to stop Stitch from running in to join the war zone currently taking place in his kitchen. The two, stunned women looked sheepishly from Lorenzo to his seething wife, who was just staring at them in horror. Maggie and Alex stood by side by side, dripping slightly with a cloud of white dust permeating in the air. Angie walked forward too stunned to speak. She moved her hands frantically pointing at things from the kitchen and mumbling angry gibberish. The girls stood there stoically, having no response or excuse. 

 

A couple extremely embarrassing minutes later, Alex trekked up the stairs, while Maggie continued to get a slight telling to from her mother and father. Alex felt like a teenager who had just abandoned her partner in crime to take the fall. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she saw her reflection and let out a small shriek. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid any other noises. Her black tank top looked like a Jackson Pollock of flour, eggs, and something that smelled suspiciously of syrup. She didn’t even remember that getting brought into the fight. Her short hair was thready with large clumps of pancake mixture and egg. It dripped slowly onto her shoulders and cheeks, making gooey lines down her body. As a DEO agent, she was used to getting sprayed with all sorts of random fluids but this combination especially grossed her out. She took both index fingers and wiped them under her eyes, flicking the goop into the sink.

She tried to get some of the eggshell out of the top of her hair but she only managed to infuse the mess with syrup. She was so focused untangling the white flakes, that she barely registered the small brunette leaning against the door. “You look ridiculous.”

Alex glared and flicked a piece of shell at her. “You don’t look much better over there detective.” She pulled her in front of the mirror so Maggie could take in her reflection. Although there were less egg and syrup particles on her, the dark hair was basically dyed white, a result of the entire powdered sugar bag being poured on it.

“I’ve looked worse,” she deadpanned, wrapping her hands around Alex’s waist from behind. “You know,” she moved red hair to the side and kissed her neck in the only clean spot, “We could both use a shower.”

Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the side. “You do not get rewarded for this disaster.” With Maggie backed away, she turned around facing the woman. “Anyways, you’re the one who said I am ‘too injured for intimacy.’” She put the last part in quotes.

“Can I take that back?” Maggie cocked her head and grabbed onto Alex’s waist, inching her shirt up. She gave Alex her most devious smile and it was starting to work.

Needing to take back control, Alex leaned in close, breathing hotly at her ear. Maggie tensed up instantly waiting for some sign of permission. “No,” she whispered shoving Maggie out of the bathroom.

Outside the door all she could hear was a muffled, “This is homophobic.”

In her head she couldn’t help but respond with a sarcastic ‘tHiS iS hOmOpHoBiC’ before she continued what Maggie had started and stripped off the rest of her clothes.

 

Alex was happy that she finally got to wear something from the European shopping trip. The orange and pink flower print dress fell right below her knee and made her the brightest person in the room. It was haltered and modest because she needed to get all the innocence points she could with the sisters. Maggie opted for fitted navy slacks and a long sleeve blouse that billowed in the arms. It took about ten minutes for Alex to stop looking at only her. It didn’t help that the brunette pulled up just the front of her hair in a messy bun and let the rest fall at her shoulders.

Alex didn’t understand why they needed a bridal luncheon before the rehearsal dinner that night, especially since they had the bachelorette party a few days before. Maggie explained that they had a lot of aunts, cousins, and distant relatives that wanted to do something, but Angie couldn’t find enough jobs. Instead, she just let them take over these activities.

“Why didn’t they just give money for the honeymoon or something?” This caused Maggie to scoff and laugh. She helped Alex out of the truck and led her into the small restaurant.

“Alex, we’re Catholic. Unless there are receipts, photographs, and public acknowledgement of the deed, it didn’t actually happen.”  

“I heard that,” her mother scolded.

“What part isn’t true?” Maggie defended. She waited but her mother just shrugged. “See…even Saint Angie Mother Superior can’t argue.”

Alex stopped mid-way through the door and looked over her carefully. Maggie’s shoulders were tense, her brows furrowed and her tongue was rolling around her teeth in the way she did when she wanted to punch something. “You seem extra peeved about this particular event.”

Maggie crinkled her nose and let out a deep huff. “Do you know how many dumb games they are about to make us play?”

“A lot?”

“All of them. All of the games. We are probably going to have to make a wedding dress out of toilet paper or place bets on when they’ll have their first kid.”

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile but then added, “Suck it up buttercup,” with a light slap to her ass. 

Maggie was about to comment something back when her cousin came barreling through the hallway. “Oh my god Maggie, thank Yeezus, we have a problem!”

She went into detective mode instantly and focused in asking, “What’s wrong? Is anyone hurt?”

“Everything is ruined,” she said dramatically,, real tears making their way down her face.

Maggie grasped her shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Kat, what in the world is wrong?”

“Kar- an Ste er sup- bu- bu- they,” Maggie looked to Alex to see if she could understand anything that was being said but she gave her an I-have-no-clue look.

“Kat, I’m going to need you to take two deep breaths and then speak English.”

“Or French or Spanish or Russian…” Alex added.

Maggie looked at her like you’re not helping. “I’m just saying I could translate any of those. Not all people speak English.”

In the meantime, the college-aged girl got herself together. “Karen and Steve were supposed to play the newlywed game with Erin but Becky just told me that Allison told her that Ashley saw Steve with Katie Donahue making out at a barbecue last week.  So of course Ashley tells Lucy who goes to Pilates with Kim who does the Wednesday morning spin class with Jackson who cuts Karen’s hair.”

“So…” Maggie really just wanted to get to the end of the story.

“So obviously Karen told Steve she wants to go to couple’s counseling with that guy that Elle-“

Maggie held up a hand. “Please stop the name game.” Kat nodded wide-eyed. “What can I do for this obviously traumatic and dramatic event?”

“I need you and Alex to play in their place.” Maggie let off the loudest internal scream her body could muster. She stared at Kat, calmly waiting for the dying breaths of her inner self.  

She took one deep breath to compose herself before saying as politely as possible, “No, thank you.”

“Maggie please, you and Alex are the only other couple here. It was supposed to fill up the whole time before all the food came out. We even have a stage and lights and everything.”

“No.”

“Babe, they have a stage and lights and everything,” Alex mimed.

“No.”

Kat grabbed onto her hand and squeezed impressively tight. “Please please please. I’ll guarantee that my mom doesn’t do anything for your wedding.” This piqued Maggie’s interest.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing.”

Between the brown and blue puppy eyes she was getting it was impossible to say no. “Fine, but I want that agreement in writing.”

Kat jumped excitedly and ran back down the hallway to the room to tell everyone it was still on. Maggie stopped Alex from following with a tug at her hand. “Is this still punishment for last night and this morning?”  

Alex pecked her on the cheek. “Absolutely.”

They walked down the hall hand in hand into a small back room. It was decorated all in white and blue paisley. Maggie was happy they left the bubble gum for the wedding. She wasn’t sure if she could handle anymore bright pink taffeta. 

As they were about to sit down, Alex’s pocket began to ring. She instinctively grabbed it and put it to her ear, answering “Hello.” Her mind finally caught up because if it was who she thought it was she did not have enough time to fill her in on recent developments. The cheery voice greeted her with a long line of “why don’t you respond to my messages, you know I need signs of life at least every three hours!”

“I know Kara,” Alex sighed. 

She tried to put up a finger to Maggie indicating she needed to take this but the detective wouldn’t let go of her hand. Maggie looked around before whispering, “You can’t leave me with them.”

“It’s Kara,” Alex qualified. 

“They’ll eat me alive,” she whined more emphatically. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Well at least someone is eating you.” Maggie was too shocked to respond and let her hand go limp as Alex found a quiet hallway (not than many existed around the Sawyers). 

When she finally put the phone back to her ear, all she could hear were childish expletives and empty threats. “Kara...Kara...KARA!” The line went quiet. “What are you yelling about, I’m starting to get a headache.” 

“Why did you just tell Maggie Sawyer ‘at least someone is eating you’?!” Shit. Alex rubbed her thumb and pointer finger over the bridge of her nose. “Alexandria Danvers you have five seconds before I fly over there and tickle it out of you.” The last time Kara did that, the agent almost ended up with a broken rib. 

“It was a joke.”

“Liar.” 

Before Alex could respond again, her iPhone began to buzz with the FaceTime jingle. She reluctantly accepted and held the device in front of her face. “Yes?”

Kara was in a large white room with a giant, blue Jackson Pollock on the wall behind her. She seemed to be sitting on a couch or something, with her arm leaning on the top of the cushion. 

“I need details!” She squealed, her eyebrows reaching almost to the empire ceilings. 

Alex walked farther down the hallway and found a little corner where she could lean her back on and slide down the wall. “Where do you want me to start? Smoking weed in a church, dancing, hurting my ankle, holding hands while watching a moving, making out in a hallway, or nearly...you know...in her parents house?” 

With every new thing she said, Kara’s face got more and more surprised. The last comment had her reeling for a pillow and hugging it to her chest while she shook back and forth. “ALEX WHY DIDNT CALL ME SOONER!?” 

“It all happened so fast.”

“No shit Sherlock. I was wondering what happened after you got hurt but you said everything was fine. It obviously wasn’t! Tell me everything, every detail,” she thought it over for a second, “almost every detail...my brain can be spared some of it.” 

Alex knew she didn’t have that much time. “We have to go play this game in like five minutes, I don’t have time. You get one.” She put up a single finger. 

Kara rolled it over in her mind. She could catch up on the build up later but she wanted to know the current state of her ship. “What happened after you got home? Why was it almost somethin-somethin?” The blonde wiggled her eyebrows emphatically. Alex huffed, annoyed that it was only somethin-somethin. She thought Maggie was adorable and chivalrous but still, the tension between them was about to explode. Every look. Every word. Every touch. Even when their hands grazed past each other, Alex would catch her breath. It was getting hard to form normal thoughts. “Earth to Alex, you’re cutting into my story.” 

Alex smacked her lips and began, “So last night we were watching a movie and somehow our hands just floated towards each other.” Kara’s awwed. “Of course the family interrupted the moment and I thought it was just gone like it had been all week. I kept on thinking we were going to have this moment where I could talk about how I was feeling but the best I got to was agreeing to go to coffee back in National City.” 

“Yikes, only a coffee date.”

“I had to work with what I got! Maggie is hard to read. Anyways…” she swept a piece of hair out of her face, “I went to go upstairs to bed because my ankle still hurt and if I was in the same room as her for another minute, I wasn’t going to be able to breathe. As I was walking up the stairs, she ran after me and was just staring at me from the bottom of the stairs like...I don’t even know...it felt like a fantasy. I went to say something and she just kissed me. Like kissed me, kissed me.” Alex’s face began to flush thinking of the taste of the detective in her mouth. She squished her eyes shut and let her head fall into her hand, embarrassed. “It was like the best kiss of my life,” she mumbled into her palm.

“That is sooooo cute. OMG like how are you still alive right now. This is basically a hallmark movie.” 

“It gets better...she straight up lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.” 

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, she did.”

“But she’s so small.”

“Trust me, she is very strong...her hands especially.”

“No. No. No. No.” Kara tried to cover both ears but she needed one hand to hold the phone. 

“I'm just kidding Kara, I didn’t get to test that hypothesis.” 

“What? Why?”

“Well when we are on the bed...And there were not a lot of clothes...and…”

“And?!” 

“And she just kind of slightly stepped on my foot and I yelped, well it was more like a slight scream because it was right in the wrong place.” Kara couldn’t stop laughing on the other end. This was exactly the kind of stuff that always happened to Alex. “So Maggie of course backed off and apologized and I tried to tell her it was fine because I really wanted to continue what we were doing.”

“Obviously, I mean how long has it been?” Alex mimicked throwing something at the screen and Kara legitimately flinched. 

“Don’t make fun of my pain.”

“Fine...fine. So she just stopped? Completely? That’s a lot of restraint.”

“Right? I was legitimately topless at this point Kara and she stopped.” The girl grimaced at the thought but Alex blew past it. “She said and I quote ‘I just feel you are too injured for intimacy’.” 

“Damb.”

“Then she grabbed my shirt for me and we just fell asleep together. I’m not saying that part was awful or anything but come on. If the preview is anything like the movie, I’m missing out.” She leaned farther back in the wall and exhaled deeply. “At least we’re both not getting any.” 

“What preview?” A voice from out of the camera shot rang in. “I haven’t seen anything in the theaters worth watching.”

“Is that?...”

“No,” Kara responded instantly. Alex began to DEO agent the situation and actually took in where Kara was. That was not her apartment. 

“Are you at....?” 

“Nooo.” 

“But…”

“No,” she shook her head and pushed her glasses forcibly up her nose.

“You’re with…” 

The camera started to go out of focus and pan across the room. When it refocused, Alex was face to face with the lovely, surprisingly comfortably dressed, Lena Luther. “Yes,” she confirmed Kara’s location and present company.

The phone went back to the blonde who had a very guilty look on her face. “Please tell me we are both not getting any…” she narrowed her eyes at Kara like she’d done a million times growing up. 

“I think the five minutes are up! Call me when you’re done, love you!” 

“Kara! Kara…” her shoutouts were useless to a black screen. She locked the phone and used the wall to get up. She couldn’t believe it. In the same amount of time, Kara was already buddy buddy with her girl. This was homophobic. 

She trudged down the hallway back to the room that was bustling with conversation. Scanning the room, she found Maggie at the base of a platform for the game they had planned. She interrupted the conversation the woman was having with a very mosey parishioner who wanted to know if Angie had applied for Catholic woman of the year yet. 

Maggie couldn’t be more happy to bounce the conversation. “You are a light to humanity.” 

“How many rounds have you gone through so far?” 

Maggie looked around the room and began nodding to the women who had already hounded her. “Three church ladies in the bridge club, two great aunts, a cousin by some distant relation, and a girlfriend of an uncle who needs more gum and less spray tans.” She took a sip of her punch nonchalantly. “How is Kara?”

“Sleeping with Lena Luthor.” The orange sherbet sprayed just a bit out of Maggie’s mouth and she quickly grabbed a napkin. “That was about my reaction,” Alex laughed. 

“Little Danvers is quick. I figured this would be a slow burn like us.” 

Alex looked at her confused. “You consider this a slow burn? It’s been like two weeks.” 

“Oh really?” Looks at camera, “It’s felt like months.” 

Alex couldn’t respond because Erin came around her and put a death grip on her arm as she dragged her up the makeshift stage. “We gotta get this going before the alcohol starts or this won’t be pretty.” 

The girls silently followed the bride’ demands. On the seats in front of them were small white boards and a marker. They sat down in their respective seats and prepared themselves for whatever hell this was about to be. Gabrielle grabbed a mic, which she really didn’t need, and banged it a few times to get everyone’s attention. She explained they were going to play the Almost Newlywed Game. The rules were simple, she would ask a question and one partner had to answer it about the other. If they got it right they got a point. Get the most points and your coupledom is secure.

“Are y’all ready to find out some embarrassing things about our couples?!” She put a hand to her ear and everyone yelled loudly. “On the left today, all the way from National City we have Alex Danvers and Duckl- I mean Maggie Sawyer. This power couple have a love written in the stars and are looking for a little familial approval before their impending nuptials that we have no details about.” They got a few claps , mostly from Abu and Gabrielle got a death glare from her sister for the underhanded digs. 

“On the right, we have the returning champs...the OTP...the Brangelina...the Bennifer of Blue Springs Eric and Erin!’” 

As the crowd cheered, Alex leaned in, “Don’t worry all the couples she listed aren’t even together.” She put up a fist and Maggie pounded it. 

“So these questions were submitted by all of you lovely ladies here today and I will pick one randomly to read. We will start with the Sawyers guessing first about their partner.” There were quieter cheers from the crowd of about twenty-five.

Eric looked about as comfortable as Maggie in a small chair above a bunch of women they knew their whole lives. On the other hand, Alex and Erin looked absolutely giddy about the game. Before everything got started, Maggie leaned into Alex’s space. “If you don’t know the answer we’ll just use morse code on our thighs.”

“That’s cheating!”

“Do you want the straights™ to win?”

“Ugh, fine…but at least try.”

They separated again at the insistence of the host. She dramatically snatched a piece of paper out and waved it to the crowd like it was the first tribute of the hunger games. “First question, what is your partner’s favorite position in bed?” There were hoots and hollers from even the most prudish of ladies in the crowds.

Maggie instantly stood up and started for the stairs. “We aren’t doing this.”  

“Oh come on Mags, it’s just a game!” Erin pouted her lip and ushered her back over.

They all looked to the agent who had actually started to flush a little bit. “Alex, if you aren’t comfortable, we will totally stop.”

“I’m sorry guys, but I can’t answer that question.”

“See,” Maggie held out a hand. “Y’all always take it too far.”

Alex stood up, interrupting what Maggie was going to say next. “It isn’t because I’m uncomfortable.” There was a sudden hush over the room. “I’m not answering it because my favorite position doesn’t involve a bed.” She turned her board around and scrawled on it was The Wall.

Maggie’s jaw literally dropped and her mouth went dry. While everyone else was cheering her answer, Alex gave Maggie a simple shrug and a wink. With reluctance, Maggie made her way back over to her chair and plopped down. She moved closer, whispering in Alex’s ear. “The wall, really?”

“When I’m not ‘too injured for intimacy’, I’ll show you.”

Maggie licked her lip, dying internally. “I’m not going to live that down.”

“Not today.” Alex pushed away at her arm, so they could start the next round.

Gabs crumpled up the last piece of paper and threw it at Maggie. “Alright, now that Maggie has had her moment, let’s keep going.” She grabbed the next piece of paper and read out a pretty mundane question. “What is your partner’s favorite musical group?” 

For some reason, Maggie was already quickly scrawling away at what she thought Alex would say. Alex was surprised the detective was already writing because she had to think for a second about what to put. She had too many favorites to be honest. Across the way, Eric had a slight look of terror. It looked like he had just spent the whole night cramming for a test but now that it was in front of him, he couldn’t even remember his own name. Gabs said five seconds and they both jotted down the first thing that came to mind. 

“Okay, Erin what did you say for Eric.” 

She turned her board around saying, “ACDC.” 

“Shit,” Eric muttered under his breath. “I put Maroon 5.” 

“Eric you were supposed to put your favorite band not Erin’s.” 

He hid his face slightly by the board and whispered, “That is mine.”

“I’m not even going to comment on that,” Gabs moved over to the girls. “Maggie what did you say.” 

“Easy, Barenaked Ladies.” 

Alex was actually impressed. “Umm...yeah. That’s actually what I put.” 

Maggie leaned around Alex and stuck her tongue out to her sister. “Suck it.” 

“The day is young,” Erin waved her off with a hand. 

“Okay, 1 point Sawyer-Danvers.” 

“Danvers-Sawyer,” Alex corrected. Maggie gave her a pointed look that an alien in space could pick up on.

“I’m going to let you two argue about that one later…” They shuffled through several questions that were just simple trivia. Everyone got points on the gimmes like favorite color and ice cream flavor. Maggie and Alex secured a steep lead when they got into personality questions. Surprisingly, Alex admitted that snoring was her worst habit and Maggie just put that answer down to rile the woman up. They were torn when asked how many kids the other wanted. Maggie tried to morse code ‘3’ but Alex wasn’t paying attention and wrote ‘one more kid than animals.’ Maggie had to actually agree with that. Unfortunately, Erin and Eric got that one easily. 

It didn’t take long for Maggie to start enjoying herself. She was pleasantly impressed with how much she knew about Alex and how much the agent remembered about her. For someone who was a perfect stranger a few weeks before, now they truly seemed like an old married couple who knew an unfortunate amount about each other. After a few more long questions, they got into the lightening round. The Danvers-Sawyer team was up by three but there was enough paper in the bowl for it to be anyone’s game. 

“What is your partner’s secret shame?” Alex’s mind flashed to a brief conversation they had had a few days ago and she started to laugh to herself as she wrote it down in as few words as possible. Maggie looked over suspiciously because her answer was definitely not as long. 

Once again, the straights went first. “Erin has stubby toes.” 

“Babe!” He swiftly got a board into the gut. “He ain’t wrong though.” She had also written down her toes and Eric begrudgingly high fived her for the point. 

“Alex you might want to take a step to the left if you feel you’ll also be in danger,” Gabs offered. 

“Not a terrible idea.” Alex scooted over. 

“What did you put?” Maggie asked accusatively. 

“What did you put?” She shot back. 

Maggie flipped it with one hand. “That I use like a dozen different face washes.” 

“Ohhhh that’s a good one...but not exactly what I went with.” Maggie’s eyebrow raised. “Can we just lose the point and I not show this?” 

The brunette reached out and snatched the board quickly out of her hands. She read it and gasped. “You didn’t.” 

“We were supposed to be honest.” 

“This is...this is deception. This is disgrace.” Gabs noseley peaked around and started laughing herself. 

“What’s it say,” a voice in the back called out. 

Gabs answered before anyone else could. “Mags has to use a step stool in her kitchen because she can’t reach anything.” 

“That’s not true!” Maggie yelled over the scattered laughter. Seeing that she wasn’t convincing anyone, she let out a deflated, “I have high cabinets.”

“Sure Jan,” Erin teased. By getting that question wrong, the game was now tied with only two questions left.

The next piece of paper looked like it had a paragraph written on it. “I’m just going to paraphrase this book Abu wrote. When did you first know the other person was the one?”

Alex’s throat closed just a little bit and she felt a slight tinge of terror rise up into her eyes. That was a loaded question because part of her wanted Maggie to be the one but the other part was rationalizing how brief their courtship was. For all intents and purposes, they had been together for less than twenty four hours. Still, she could feel that cord Abu was talking about, constantly tying her to the other woman. Alex wrote down a single word and hoped her partner felt the same, even if it was something they hadn't even thought to verbalize. 

“Erin what did you put?” 

“The day he carried me to the car so I didn’t ruin my shoes.” She reached over a hand and gently caressed his cheek. He smiled bright and revealed the same answer. They kissed and everyone cooed over them. 

Maggie really wanted them to just have their moment. She wish she would have just put nothing on her board and conceded the game. She wasn’t sure if Alex would interpret her answer as serious or just another part of their ever confusing cover. It seemed that the lines they had drawn were getting more and more blurry with every second. The detective was so deep into worry that she didn’t hear her sister asking for her answer. It was only when Alex poked her in the arm that she checked back in. 

“Mags what did you put?” 

“Oh...ummm...what was the question again?” She held the board tighter to her chest. 

‘When did you know Alex was the one?” 

Maggie pulled her head up and was unfortunately met by Alex’s soft eyes. She was realizing more and more that she would never be able to keep anything from those eyes. She peeled the board from her chest and mumbled, “At first sight.” 

“What was that?” Gabs probed. 

“I said AT FIRST SIGHT!” Maggie shouted, cheeks flaring away a deep red. 

“Really?” Alex’s voice was impossibly soft but it was the only sound in the room to Maggie. 

The detective ran a hand over Alex's and admitted, “How could I not?” 

Even Erin had a hand over her heart, melting at the gay mess. Alex ran her tongue on the inside of her cheek trying not to get too emotional because she knew it might not be real. It didn't matter though because the way Maggie was looking at her made her feel like the only person in the universe. 

“Well?” Gabs broke their moment of eye appraisal. “What did you put?” 

Alex stared down at her answer knowing they would tie it easily. It wasn't their place though. She set the board face down and lied, “We lost...I said the first time we went star gazing.” 

“Ooooo!” Erin jumped up from her seat and began doing an improvised dance that should have probably been left in the nineties. She grabbed the prize bouquet in the middle and whipped it around as the crowd cheered. She moved into Maggie's space, carefully avoiding Alex, and began tauntingly waving it in her face. 

“Ever a gracious winner,” she swatted the loose ribbon from her face. Gabs shook her head, not surprised. “You are a useless gay...I’m surprised y’all didn’t U-haul after a week.” 

Alex quickly came to Maggie’s defense,“I would have but she didn’t have enough flannel in her closet. I’m not moving anywhere unless the flannel to leather jacket ration is at least 5 to 2...and don’t even get me started on her lack of seasonal snap backs, I’m surprised I fell for her at all.”

“Rude.” Maggie made sure she could see her massive eye roll. As everyone started to come off the stage, Maggie noticed that Alex carefully put her board face down. Ever the detective, she hung back a second and quickly peaked under. The agent hadn’t erased her answer completely. It said instantly. Maggie felt a scary warm feeling in her chest like the sun was about to break out of her body. She set down the board, jumped down the platform, and quickly moved to where Alex was getting ready to sit down. 

She tapped her shoulder dorkily and when Alex turned she moved in, wrapping a hand around the base of her neck and pulling her closer so that their lips crashed together. Alex wasn’t surprised for long and reached out to hold on to the brunette’s elbows. The kiss didn't last very long but it was perfect. Maggie whispered, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Alex didn’t realize she was talking about their last answer but she smiled and nodded anyways. 

The rest of the lunch was littered with awkward conversation and life updates from relatives they only ever saw at these big events. Alex tried to keep up but it was like memorizing the the alphabet in ancient sumerian where every person had a similar name and a vague description. There were at least four Johnnies and she was honestly not sure if they weren’t all the same person. The only thing that kept her grounded were the brief, reassuring side glances Maggie gave her while she kept up with her own conversations. Every once in awhile they would move closer and link their hands under the table. 

Maggie was surprised how well Alex kept up. She had a magnetic personality and every person she talked with seemed to be having the time of her life. Even with that though, when Maggie saw her heading towards the big fish, Great Aunt Mable, and swooped in, leading her off to an unnecessary refreshment. 

Alex, for her part, was none too pleased with the rescue.”Hey! I thought I was handling myself.” 

“Babe, you are amazing, but there are some crosses even Jesus can’t bare.” Alex wanted to defend her people skills but she was too caught up in the pet name that was used for real and not just as a cover. “What?” Maggie noticed instantly Alex was slightly slacked jaw. 

“Nothing,” she recovered. “You just...you called me babe. It was...it was nice.” 

“You know,” Maggie inched in closer, lowering her voice. “We could get out of here and find out what other names we like to say...or scream...or moan.” She inched closer, saying the last words just at Alex’s ear. The effect was instant. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as she grasped the table next to her. She was lucky there was no drink in her hand or she probably would have dropped it. 

“We can’t,” she groaned, knowing they couldn’t just ditch the party. “And anyways I told you from day one I wasn’t sleeping with you.” 

“Please, like you would have stopped last night if I hadn’t said something.” Alex’s eyebrow upturned and Maggie quickly added, “You also said this was all a ruse and we were just friends.” 

Alex mulled that over for a second before saying, “Good point...I’ll get my bag.” 

While she went to find that, Maggie loaded up a plate of mini quiche and macaroni bites. She stuck one that didn’t fit on the plate into her mouth. When she turned around to find the nearest exit, she was faced with her mother.

“Duckling, where are you going with so much food?”

“Mhruwhg huretog heirhtu.” Angie crossed her arms and tapped her foot annoyed while she waited for Maggie to act like a civilized adult and chew her food. “We are gonna...ummm...Alex and I...her foot...pain.” She smiled big, hoping her mother would release her. 

“I need you to take your Aunt Mable to Callie’s house. She’s going to help with setting things up but she can’t drive by herself.”

“Why can’t Gabs do it?” 

“Because I asked you to.” 

“Come on...there are a dozen other people that could do it. John. James. Matthew. We’ve literally got all the apostles here.” 

“But I asked you.”

“But you can ask someone else...I have...places to be.” 

“Maggie,” her voice was even but still warning. 

“Mom,” Maggie tested her back. It was a mistake.

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer you have five seconds to check the attitude before I make a scene.” 

“I-uh.” 

“Not another word. Grab the keys and your aunt and do what I say.” Maggie plopped the plate down on the table defiantly and grabbed the keys off the table in a huff. “Thanks honey, love you.” She waved her off while plopping one of the forgotten quiches in her mouth. 

 

Alex caught up to her quickly but was remiss to find Maggie munchie-less. “Mags where’s the grub?” 

“Change of plans...I am now a chauffeur to the elderly and homophobic.” She nodded her head over to the aforementioned woman who was seated in the corner, clutching her bag tightly. 

“She can’t be that bad.” Instead of trying to explain, Maggie let Alex walk up to Mable and introduce herself.

Three words into her cheery monologue, Alex was stopped when Mable held up a wrinkled hand. “You are a gay.” 

“Excuse me?” Alex was thrown off by how casually insulting the woman sounded. 

“You are a gay. The rest is unimportant.” 

“And you are a bi-”

“Bit late...we should get going,” Maggie jumped between them. “Alex, babe, I am going to take Mable to Callie’s and meet you by the horses?” Her eyes begged the redhead to just go with it. 

She crossed her arms, “Fine, but if I have to start without you…”

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Yes babe,” she mimed. “...I would.” 

“Thirty minutes tops.” With that, Maggie was flying out the door, pushing a wheelchair. 

 

Nothing takes thirty minutes in this family. Alex should have suspected it. Instead of some quiet time alone with her new girlfriend (?), she was on top of a horse headed to the highest point in the whole town. It had been about four hours since she had even seen Maggie and now she was on this journey to the rehearsal. It didn’t seem like that long though because she was busy steaming dresses, printing programs, and trying to get Kara to answer her calls. At least she knew the girl was only screening them and wasn’t hurt, well at least according to J’onn. 

Alex was super excited for the evening, mostly because she was starving, but she wasn’t as excited for the three mile horse journey with her sore ankle bobbling in the wind. In order to get to Callie’s ranch house where the rehearsal dinner and wedding reception were being held, you had to ride a horse or a tractor. They already had it set up for that night for someone to bring all the guests up, but for now Alex was beep bopping along. The good news was she wasn’t alone. After several hours of getting caught with extended family, Maggie was able to escape. The bad news was the woman was currently fighting tooth and nail with Philippe, who was on loan for the weekend. 

Maggie forgot how far out the farm house actually was from Callie’s day by day house. They only ever used the land for town events because of the open prairie on the top of the hill. It was basically its own ranch that Callie’s family had owned the land for as long as the surgeon could remember. As they broached the slight hill that made up one edge of the property Maggie had to grasp the bridle as Philippe gave a cheeky shove, probably expressing his displeasure at having to lug her butt up the incline. 

Alex couldn’t help laughing as the two were in a silent battle of wills with each other again. Rolling her eyes she pulled up closer and nudged the detective with her foot, “Can you two behave for a few and appreciate the work that went into this set up? I am thoroughly impressed.”

They both looked to Alex with a scolded child expression. Maggie looked around and had to admit it was beautiful. Being atop a hill as small as it was, gave a lovely and largely uninhibited view of the sunset. Matched with the lights wrapped around the surrounding trees, white tents,  and the large area decorated with all manner of flowers and tables and chairs, it was truly picturesque. By the time night fell they would literally be able to dine and dance  under the stars, a perfect way to end a perfect day. Before she could get too lost in her daydream, a voice broke through loud over the hill.

“...I’m surprised Arizona didn’t kill mom and then bring her back to life and then kill her again over all of these tents. They rearranged them like a dozen times,” Gabs was yammering to her dad’s adored exasperation.  

“What did you say about me?” another voice yelled from a beautiful white porch with a littering of rocking chairs. The blonde walked over towards the group that was dismounting. “I took three days off for you people,” she jokingly chided. “Do you know how many tiny humans are crying for me right now?”

“And we love you for it Arizona,” Maggie offered as she jumped off Phillippe, careful of the mane he was surely going to throw in her face. 

“Arizona, like the state?” 

“Like the battleship, but it’s a pleasure either way. Alex, right?” She held out a cheery hand and used it to also help the agent dismount. “I’ve heard loads about you....mostly good,” she winked. 

“Arizona this whole place is beautiful. This is seriously my dream wedding.” Alex was in awe of the little details like mason jars full of candles and fresh flowers lining the tables. There were even lightning bugs that started to come out that shined perfectly in the willow tree. 

Arizona leaned in close, out of earshot and whispered, “Not to push you one way or the other but say the word and we’ll just make it a two for one.” 

Alex knew what feet to step on, these weren’t them. “I don’t really feel like getting murdered by Erin so I’m going to take a pass on that one.” 

“You’ve learned quickly.” As she said that, the woman in question floated towards the blonde, arms outstretched and on the verge of tears., “This is literally so amazing you guys.” She wrapped her in a strong arm, trying not to smear mascara on the white shirt she was sporting. 

Alex used the moment to slip away because she saw Stitch coming up the hill and wanted to help him down. When she approached him, she noticed he didn’t look very in tune with the world.“You doing okay buddy?” He wasn’t out of breath or anything, he just look concentrated. 

“I’m good just thinkin’”, She would bet that if he wasn’t dutifully hanging onto the reigns, one of his hands would be on his chin in a spitting image of The Thinker statue.

She leaned over to help nudge a bit of his long hair back behind his ear. “Penny for your thoughts?”

He seemed to mull it over another few seconds before deciding if there was anyone to trust this with maybe Alex would be best, “I just, dad says I’m gonna be a big brother and I’m worried. What if the baby gets hurt? What if I can’t keep em safe?”

Grinning at how adorable the kid was being Alex had to refrain from vocably “Aaawww”ing in the kid’s face, “You help your family around the barn right?”

She waited for his nod before continuing, “Well you wouldn’t be able to help if you weren’t already pretty strong right?” He was proving her point just by leading the horse into the stable Arizona had pointed them to. 

“I guess...it’s just...well...” he seemed stumped.                     

She stopped them both just inside the barn, seeing as they were the last ones to get off. “What’s wrong?”

Alex noticed his eyes started to get a little watery. “He isn’t here to teach me these things. How can I be a good big brother if he didn’t teach me what to do?” Her heart broke on the spot. She knew what it was like to not have your dad around and to wonder how easy it would be if he there to help. 

“Bud, I don’t have an answer for you. I bet your dad would be able to teach you a lot and I think when he gets back, he will. For now, I know you are so smart and so strong that you can handle anything.”  

He shrugged his shoulders defeated, “I just want to make him proud...I want to protect them.” 

Alex grabbed him gently and turned him towards her. “The thing is Stitch, you can’t protect them from everything no matter how hard you try, but the fact that you’re trying is going to make him proud.” She could tell he still seemed worried so she added, “And I’ll tell you what, I’ll make sure Supergirl keeps an eye out to protect the baby too, how about that?”

“Would you really?”

“Of course Stitch, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” she crouched so she could whisper the next part, “Between you and me though you’re going to be a great big brother.”

Maggie had finally managed to wrangle her sister off Callie and into the arms of her equally in tears mother. The two could keep each other company as far as she was concerned. Eric seemed to also be fighting off tears but thankfully his hug to their hosts didn’t last longer than two minutes.

Looking back she saw Stitch hug Alex and she couldn’t help her own thoughts drifting to what it would be like to see Alex with a little boy of her own. Was she getting ahead of herself? sure. Was she with a woman she had barely officially been with daydreaming about their hypothetical future? Kind of. But her mother and sister were slowly losing their water content and Lorenzo had to resort to awkwardly comforting his soon to be son-in-law so who really was to blame here? 

Alex sidled up to Maggie when she rejoined the group and the brunette leaned into her whispering, “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“That’s all I’ve thought about all day,” she returned, unable to stop her smile. 

In the group now, the only sane person was Gabs, who looked between Alex and Maggie’s heart eyes, Angie and Arizona’s gushing and the state of the groom and bride, and cursed the science that wouldn’t let her take a few shots right now. “Alright everyone try to compose yourselves, we still have an actual rehearsal to do!” Gabs clapped her hands to get their attention and Callie and Maggie took the hint, ushering the group off the porch and towards their assigned seats. 

“I believe mom has the seating chart?”

Gabs trailed off as her mom searched through her never-ending purse. 

“I could have sworn I put it in this section.” 

Lorenzo stifled his groan, he was no stranger to how things mysteriously disappeared into the endless abyss that was that handbag. 

“Did you check the small zip part dear? The part where you keep the keys?”

“Of course I checked the zip part,” her grumbles were cut off after she tried to literally fit her head inside, not that it would help much. 

“How about the middle bit where you keep the cards?”

“Yes, yes of course I looked in the middle, that’s the first place I checked.”

The sisters practically had this conversation memorized from the time they were in high school and all rolled their eyes affectionately. Needless to say, this could take awhile.

“Well how about the larger zip on the side,” unbeknownst to the couple their daughters mouthed along with Lorenzo practically word for word much to the amusement of Stitch, Callie and Alex.

Arizona shook her head at the sisters and went to try and actually help the matron of the family. 

Gabs held out a hand with a crisp ten dollar bill ready to go, “Ten bucks says Arizona ups the finding time by six minutes.”

“Only six?” Stitch exclaimed, “Last time Jimmy tried to help it took them days to even remember what they were looking for.”

“Yeah but that’s because Jimmy somehow ended up in the wrong state when he went to meet some friends for spring break and accidentally took the bag with him.” Erin sighed which led to all the sisters joining in, remembering how pissed their mom was thinking one of them was pranking her by hiding the bag that somehow held most of her worldly possessions, “Only Jimmy.”

“Guys!” Gabs was trying to focus them all in again. Her hormones were in peak condition and she was revving to go. “We have thirty minutes before the entire bridal party is here with their families. We need to put these cards out and finalize everything like yesterday!” 

“Found it!” Angie exclaimed, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from the middle inside, left-vertical, mostly jammed pocket. 

Gabs wasn’t wrong about the time crunch. By the time they got the last place setting was set, the yard was filled with music and people. Luckily, the priest had agreed to do the walkthrough in the field so they didn’t have to go two different places for practice and dinner. While the bridal party did their thing, everyone else began to eat and conversate. Alex was starting to think that that was the only thing the people in this town did-throw parties. 

Alex distracted herself by talking to Kat from earlier. The girl was lovely and wanted to be a reporter. Alex kept the conversation going talking about her sister’s work. Ironically, as they were talking, the local paper’s human interest reporter/photographer came over. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I was told one of you could help me with getting information about the wedding for tomorrow.” The woman had a camera around her neck and wore a light blue hijab that matched her striped flats. 

Alex looked around for a better person but they were all caught up actually going through the ceremony. “I might be the best person, what do you need to know?” Alex looked to Kat as well, trying not to be rude but it wouldn’t mean anything because the woman was apparently starstruck by the visitor. 

There were small noises coming from her throat but nothing tangible was coming out. The other two women both noticed but didn’t comment. “Well I’m Ad-”

“Adena El-Amin,” Kat blurted out. “I’m sorry you’re like my favorite photographer in this state, probably the country but I don’t get out much.” 

“Thank you, I’m flattered. That’s why I’m here actually. I heard this was the wedding of the year so I wanted to get some shots for a piece in the paper and for potentially a magazine spread.” 

“Which magazine?” Alex asked. 

“The Bold Type (9/8c). It’s kind of new (freeform). Really great stuff but hasn’t quite found it’s viewership.” Her answer was directed more towards Kat and Alex could tell. 

She decided to play matchmaker and excused herself. “Well Adena, I think Kat will be able to help you much more than me. I’m going to leave you in her capable hands.” She patted the girl on the shoulder and slinked away, hoping to find a certain detective among the twinkling lights. 

The music played lightly over the whole area she walked through. It was a soothing melody, like Jack Johnson and the slight echo in the distance made it so beautiful. Alex looked towards the field where they had been rehearsing but everyone had dispersed. She turned to head back to the house when hands slinked around her waist and spun her around. 

“Hello,” Maggie said dorkily, still holding on to her waist. 

“Hi.” Alex reached up and put her hands behind the woman’s neck. 

Maggie surveyed their position and commented, “You know...we are in the perfect hold for a little dancing.” She started to move her feet, swaying them back and forth in time. 

“Are we now?” Alex said back flirtily, pullig Maggie in closer. They placed their foreheads together, swaying peacefully. It felt so natural and safe to Alex. She felt her shoulders relax and her body give in to the person holding her. “Alone at last.” 

Maggie agreed completely. She couldn’t wait to get back to National City and have time with Alex outside of all of the bustle. They swayed for a while, intermediately making comments about some of the family or humming along to the song. By the end, they were the only one’s out on the makeshift dance floor as everyone retreated to where Erin was making an announcement. 

Before they followed, Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and rubbed it over with her thumbs, trying to put the words together in a way that wouldn’t scare the woman. “Thank you for being here Alex. I had no idea this is where we would be on Sunday but it just feels so right...the way you are with my family...I mean just who you are as a person. You’re just so amazingly you that it’s hard for me to even put everything into words.” 

“I think you just did.” Alex leaned in and kissed her passionately. No one was around and even if they were, she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms completely around Maggie’s head, bringing her as close as possible. She only broke away because she needed to say something too. “I know I was scared last night about what this meant and how fast this has all seemed but I want you to know I’m in this. I want this feeling right now for as long as I can have it.” 

“Even with all of my dysfunctional family?” 

“Especially with all of your dysfunctional family.” 

Maggie leaned in a for another kiss with she heard the clear sound of her father clearing his throat. She turned quickly with a sheepish smile. “Your mother wants you for a toast.” Maggie started off and was tagging Alex along when Lorenzo stopped them. “Alex , abu wanted to see you in the house for a moment if you wouldn’t mind.” 

There wasn’t really a way she could say no, nor would she want to. She leaned in and kissed Maggie on the cheek saying, “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Walking inside, she found Abu sitting in a large orange recliner, twiddling something in her fingers. When the older woman saw Alex, her face lit up and she got up and wrapped the agent in a hug, like she hadn’t seen her earlier.

“Oh my dear, please sit down. I want to discuss something very important with you.”

That made Alex a bit nervous. The last thing she discussed was a heart wrenching story that made her nearly cry at least three times.

“What’s up?” As soon as she said that, she wanted the words back. That was way to nonchalant. Even her eighth impression was going to be horrible with this woman. 

“Tonight is such a special occasion for Erin but I also felt like I needed to give something to you. We’ll keep it between us though,” she smiled mischievously. “My husband made me promise before he passed to watch over Maggie, but try as I might I couldn’t always pin the girl down. Somehow, you seem to speak to her in a way none of can. There is a light in her this week that I haven’t seen since that day John passed. I am so thankful to you for that.” Alex could hear the slight tears behind the worn voice. “That is why I want to give you this.” 

Abu held up a small ring with a single jewel in the cross linked band. It was of worn gold but glistened beautifully in the light. Alex knew exactly what it was and her heart began to race. “Abu, I can’t take this.” 

“Who said you have a choice?”

Alex stood up, trying to put distance between them. “You don’t understand. I can’t.”

“Why?” Abu chortled. “Because you are not actually engaged to my granddaughter?” Alex knew she knew. She could feel it in their interactions. It didn’t make sense then why this woman would offer her something so irreplaceable. 

“Then you understand. This is not mine to accept...not now.” 

“Do you love her?” 

This hit the agent like a train. “What?”

“I thought you had many degrees yet a simple question stumps you?” She repeated again. “Do you love her?” Her silence and the petrified look on her face answered the question. Abu got up once more and walked over towards the still stunned woman. She grabbed her hand and gently placed the ring on her finger. The band slipped perfectly into place. “I promised my John to give this to the person who could love Maggie whole.”

Alex looked down at her hand, entranced. “But what if you’re wrong?”

Abu put a finger under her chin and lifted so that their eyes could meet. “But what if I’m right?” The shorter woman stood tall on her toes, placing a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Now go, tell her. Life is too short for these games.” 

Alex enthusiastically kissed her cheek and headed for the door, her eyes never quite leaving the glimmer on her hand. 

 

Outside,Maggie listened as people droned on about the happy couple.“Hey you!” If Maggie weren’t a detective trained in all manner of espionage and used to dealing with criminals she may have jumped when Kate seemed to materialize out of nowhere as she was taking a breather away from the family and the tents and the preaching. Thankfully, she was in fact a trained detective, and the little bit of juice that spilled from her cup wasn’t from any kind of jerk reactions due to her being surprised. Clearly it was just the wind or something. Yep.

“Um, hey back at you,” she said in way of greeting. Casting her eyes over the party she couldn’t help but notice Alex still wasn’t back yet. The agent really shouldn’t over do it on that ankle. Before she could survey further though she found her vision completely filled with Kate’s enthusiastic smile, “Sooo, about what we were talking about earlier, I actually had some news I wanted to share with you.”

“Oh?”, Maggie took a sip of her drink, still distracted with trying to see if Alex had come back and taken a seat somewhere, but Kate was not one to be deterred. 

“Yeah, before we were so rudely interrupted this morning there is a reason I stopped by so early.”

“Mhmmm.”

“You always were a bit of an early riser, all the work on the land ingrained that in you early,” she noted fondly, “Anyway I actually accepted a higher position recently that would require me to...move back to National City!”

Inhaling in surprise proved to be a bit of a mistake as the bubbly concoction in her glass travelled down the wrong hole and the detective found herself coughing for a good minute before she was able to respond, “Y-You’re moving back!?”

“I know, right! Listen Maggie,” the woman in front of her quickly changed from the fake nonchalant air to a more somber and serious attitude, “you were right of course, long distance relationships can be hard,and  we both sucked at communicating even when we lived in the same city. But now that I’m moving back we can actually try and give us a real chance.”

“I-” Maggie was stunned to say the least. Kate moving back to National was the last thing she expected to hear, “Kate I’m happy you’re doing well in your job but we broke up and, well I have Alex now. I can’t just-”

Kate’s hand moved to her bicep and all types of warning bells were going off in her head. If there was ever a gut feeling or intuition she should listen to, Maggie was willing to bet the one telling her to put somes pace between herself and her ex was spot on. Didn’t help the fact that her body remained rooted, despite all the hazard symbols flashing before her eyes. 

“Maggie please just...don’t you remember all the good times we had?”

She could sure as hell remember the bad ones.

“We can do this and have a real go at being an ‘us’.” Out of the corner of her eye, Kate could just make out Alex whispering along with Abu. She was determined to bare her heart, it was now or never, “just give me another chance. Let me prove it to you.”

Maggie blinked and suddenly there was a warmth enveloping her top lip and...oh... The lips on her own weren’t the ones she had begun to acquaint herself with over the past two weeks. They were less soft and tentative and passionate and more demanding. More desperate. She was embarrassed to say it took a few beats before she remembered where she was and who Kate was to her. Because despite how natural it felt to be kissing her again, despite the familiarity and how easy it would be to just fall back into what they had once upon a time, something was still different. Was still off. The glaring warning signs had yet to stop flashing from behind her eyes and she finally found it within herself to gently, but firmly, push Kate away. 

“Kate, we cannot do this. Look I’m sorry. Did we have some good times? Heck yeah. But the bad times can’t be overlooked either.”

“But-”

“No. You talked, now it’s my turn. Our communication like you said, was crap, Kate. It was a struggle to try and make time for each other. Mistrust was always lurking whenever one of us had an extra long night out.”

Taking a breath she thought for a second about what she had to say, “I’ll always love you Kate and be proud of your accomplishments because I know how damn hard you worked to get where you are but this desperation, this almost pettiness isn’t you. I loved you, Kate, but I’m no longer in love with you. You need to take time and move on, you deserve someone that loves you as much as you love them.”

She could see the other woman was holding back tears and couldn’t help but bring her in for a soft hug. “It is good to see you happy, Maggie,” Kate shuddered out, “I’m just upset that you couldn’t be more happy with me.”

Unbeknownst to the women, Alex had just come out the door in search of the detective to really lay it out on the line. She saw it all and for a moment her heart clenched tighter than it ever had and the metal on her finger burned like coal. 

Abu was following behind and could tell by the slow tears in the red head’s eyes that something had just happened. “Alex,” she began but it was no use. The agent walked off the porch in the opposite direction, her slow pace turning into a sprint towards the barn. Her mind couldn’t even process what her body was going through. She could feel the conflicting epinephrine and adrenaline boiling as her heart race pounded into her ears. She wished the ring would imbue her with some of Abu’s wisdom. Maybe that would have helped her to foresee this. She felt so incredibly stupid. It was all fancy words and talk but it wasn’t real. Maggie didn’t actually want her, she just wanted a replacement until she could have the real thing. Based on the kiss she saw, that wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. 

Alex knew she should turn around and confront it. Or at least return the ring, it wouldn’t be good for anything now anyways. But something in her needed space. Even in the last minutes, she had built a life in her head that didn’t exist anymore and it was breaking her heart. 

Taking out her phone, she dialed the one person she knew would always be her shoulder to cry on. It was late and she knew it might go to voicemail but she tried anyways. When she heard the cheery inbox message, she had to suck in a deep breath to be able to talk through any tears. “Hey Kara...please...something happened and I just need you. Maggie…” saying her name made it all fall apart. “Please  just come get me.” She hung up the phone and found one of the waiters in the barn loading up the truck. He agreed to give her a ride back.


	12. Authors Note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! This isn’t the end of the fic but due to life things we know that there has been a long wait between updates. We have had this part done so we don't want anyone to have to wait for at least part of the end! Enjoy this chapter and we are really almost to the end...we don't mean to keep teasing. Trust us this and the final rose are worth the wait...Hit us up at @lyook and @jayenator565 if you think you know how this is FINALLY going to end

Maggie was torn from her conversation by a swift smack to the back of the head. “How dare you.” 

“Abu, what?” Maggie jumped back, away from Kate, and angrily looked at her grandmother. 

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer, I did not raise a cheater.”

Maggie’s eyes got wide. ‘What are you talking about?” 

“You have an amazing young lady who just ran off becau-”

“Alex ran off?” Maggie didn’t believe her, looking around frantically for Alex’s tousled red-hair. “Why would she do that?” 

“It might have something to do with you kissing this floozy...no offense.” 

Maggie didn’t care if Kate was insulted, she needed to know where Alex was. “She saw?” 

“Everything.” 

“No no no no,” she put her hands to her head and began pacing. “It wasn’t a thing. It didn’t mean anything. I wasn’t even...Abu what do I do?” 

“You better run.”

Maggie didn’t wait another second. She ran towards where Abu was pointing as fast as she could. When she got to the stable, all of the trucks were already gone. “Alex!” she looked around but couldn’t find her anywhere. “Alex!” she tried again. She walked outside to look one more time and a few drops of water began to settle on her shoulder. 

“She must have gone back to the house,” she said to no one in particular. There wasn’t any other car around or even a four wheeler. Almost out of options, she heard a loud brey coming from the back of the stable.  _ Of course _ . 

Maggie didn’t wait another second. She ran towards where Abu was pointing as fast as she could. When she got to the stable, all of the trucks were already gone. “Alex!” she looked around but couldn’t find her anywhere. “Alex!” she tried again. She walked outside to look one more time and a few drops of water began to settle on her shoulder. 

“She must have gone back to the house,” she said to no one in particular. There wasn’t any other car around or even a four wheeler. Almost out of options, she heard a loud brey coming from the back of the stable.  _ Of course _ . 

“Phillipe!” She ran back and unlocked the stall. He instantly kicked a piece of straw at her indignantly. “Buddy for once please just help me. Alex is gone.” 

Maggie climbed up to Phillipe and without any prompting he began to speed off, almost knowing the direness of the situation. The rain began to come down harder but it didn’t bother either of them as they raced down the hill. Maggie barely offered any direction which was a blessing because her mind wasn’t in it enough to navigate. She couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if she couldn’t catch Alex. It was almost unbearable. The woman she loved was running away heartbroken and it was all her fault. 

Alex had arrived to the Sawyer’s house just as the rain began to really fall. She didn’t even know where to go or what to do. She thanked the driver and as she walked out of the car she couldn’t tell what was the rain and what were the tears streaming down her face. She felt so stupid. Stupid because she felt so much for a person she’d known less than her dentist. And stupid for thinking this person could feel the same way about her. 

In every relationship she had been in, she was always the one to put in more effort. She always had more invested and in the end always ended up more hurt. She couldn’t do that again. She tried the front door but it was locked. 

“Damn it!” she slammed her hand on the wooden frame. She wiped the back of her hand under her eye trying to compose herself to decide on a next step. She looked over towards the end of the porch and saw that the barn lights were on. Braving the rain again, she ran across the field and luckily found the door cracked. Her dress clung to her skin and the longer she stood there, the colder it got. She accepted the shivering as a cosmic punishment for breaking the unsaid rule that she couldn’t be happy. She sat down on a small stool made from a tree stump and sighed to herself, she should have known. The tears started to slow down as she waited for Kara to rescue her from another disaster. 

 

Maggie had nearly been thrown off twice before she saw their farm in the distance. She put her heel softly into Phillipe to get him to go a bit faster. In minutes, they were at the front steps. Maggie barely waited for him to stop, slinging her leg around his neck and sliding of the side. She ran onto the porch steps and began banging on the door, “Alex!” She tried the knob but it was locked. Running to the back, she repeated the call to no avail. She swiped the wet hair dangling in her face away and looked for any sign of the woman. 

Philippe breyed loudly and when she looked back to him he had a hoove extended towards the barn. “Thank you buddy,” Maggie patted his side as she raced past him towards the large wooden structure. He followed carefully, mostly there for Alex’s sake not Maggie. 

“Alex!” Maggie pulled open the door and didn’t have to look far to find the weeping willow. 

The agent jumped up from her perch and backed away, not expecting to have to confront this so soon. “I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“Alex, please. Let me explain.” 

“No.” Alex’s tone insighted something in the stallion and he trotted in quickly placing himself between her and the detective. He lowered his head towards Maggie, eyes glaring and nose flaring. 

“Philippe, I didn’t do anything!” she defended herself from the black cold stare. Alex scoffed, revealing her cards too early. “Regardless of what you think, I didn’t do anything or mean to do anything wrong.” 

The horse looked back for Alex’s approval to disengage but it wasn’t given so he continued his battle stance. “It doesn’t matter Maggie, this whole thing was a mistake. I just want to go home.” 

“No,” Maggie stepped forward, in spite of Philippe lowering his head further towards her. “You don’t get to do that. You can’t just run away because you  _ think _ you know something that you don’t.” 

“What else is there to know? You kissed her...you kissed your beautiful, perfect ex. Where do I stand next to that history? How could I possibly know you wouldn’t always be thinking of her every time you’re with me?” 

Maggie felt horrible even though she couldn’t control what happened. She never wanted to make Alex feel like this, not ever. “You want the truth?” 

“Yes.” The words sounded deflated. 

“I  _ have _ thought about her while we’ve been together here. Since, I saw her at the softball game.” Alex puffed her chin and crossed her arm, now more angry than upset. “But you have to understand I wasn’t thinking about her to get back together or to betray you. I kept on thinking about how much better things were with you than her. How much more comfortable you always made me feel. How you never knit picked me apart to make me feel bad about myself. How you listened. I never once thought about her except when it was because I had never been treated by a partner like you’ve treated me. I didn’t realize it was possible.” Tears were threatening to escape Maggie’s eyes now. “When I think back to her, I am reminded how lucky I am to have found someone like you.” 

Alex was starting to hear her but she still felt unsure.“Then why kiss her?” 

“You can believe me or you won’t but I didn’t kiss her. She was talking about the wedding and how beautiful it was and then just kissed me.” 

The insecurities had been welling up within Alex for most of this trip. Kate and Maggie had years and moments that she would never have with the detective. It didn’t matter when it felt like Maggie was going to be a fun fling but somewhere between riding the tractor and swimming at the waterfall things changed. It scared the shit out of her. And as much as she wanted to believe Maggie, there was something tugging at her to run. She was good at running-- running had kept her safe. “Maggie, “ her voice was hushed, choked from the urge to cry. “I don’t think I can do this.” 

“Please,” the shorter woman walked closer, trying to reach out for her hand. “We are meant to be together.” Maggie’s chin dipped in the way Alex had become so fond of. 

At the movement, the tightening in her lungs made her tuck her hands deeper into her chest. “How could you possibly know that?” She focused away, looking where Philippe had nestled into his stall. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t know,” Maggie challenged. Alex couldn’t do it, instead counting the number of breaths the large horse took. “Tell me you don’t feel what I feel.” Her voice started to get an edge to it. “If you want to throw this away, I will respect your wishes but you  _ know _ deep down that’s a mistake.” She emphasized her words, forcefully pointing to the ground. “You don’t get a second chance at something like this.”   

Alex stepped back further, trying to put distance between them. The air between them was thick with uncertainty and promise. All she needed to do was let go for once and fall into that feeling Maggie was talking about but no one had been strong enough to catch her before and she wasn’t sure if she could risk it now. She chose her words carefully and kept her eyes downturned because she knew one wrong look would make her lose her resolve. “What if I’m not the person you thin-” 

“Alex, don’t.” 

The agent persisted, “Yes, Maggie. You don’t even kno-”

“I love you,” Maggie interrupted, laying it on the line. Alex’s eyes shot up. Every careful thought flew from her brain as those words entered her ears. Maggie repeated herself more firmly, “I love you Alex Danvers...and contrary to what you may think, I  _ know _ you...and what I don’t know I want to spend the rest of my life learning.”

Alex’s face softened and her cold skin began to radiate. “You do?” It was the only coherent words she could muster. 

Maggie closed the space between them and reached for Alex’s hands, wrapping the cold digits with her own wet skin. “With all my heart.” Alex felt a rush through her body and thrusted her head down, forcefully crashing their lips together. She let go of Maggie’s hands to grab onto her shirt, pulling the garment and woman closer to her. The detective responded quickly, wrapping her arms around the base of her waist and pulling tight, never wanting to let go. Even with the cold water dripping down their faces, their lips were hot and searing, burning a promise into each others’ skin.

When they finally broke, they held each other close, much like they had the night before. Their breath evened out together and the only noise was the light pattering of the rain on the metal roof. Alex couldn’t stop smiling and it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and find the nearest marathon to run. 

She unclenched Maggie’s shirt and ran her hands up the soft skin of her neck until her thumbs floated on the corner of the woman’s jaw. She pulled up slightly, so she could look into the brown eyes she had come to admire. With all the courage she had in her soul, she professed, “I love you too Maggie Sawyer.” 

“You do?” Maggie echoed. 

Quoting a video they watched earlier Alex cheekily sang, “I love you bitch...I ain’t never gonna stop lovin’ you bitch.” 

This broke all the tension in the air and Maggie began laughing uncontrollably. She buried her face into Alex’s neck, using the position to pull her into a deep hug. “No running.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Only if it’s with you.” The agent made a point of putting enough space between them to talk to brown eyes again. “I can’t promise that I won’t ever feel insecure about this or need you to reassure me...but...but I will always try to listen to my heart instead of my head.” 

“But you have such a beautiful head.” Maggie tilted her head, regarding her lovingly. 

“That beautiful head was telling me to grab what I could...and maybe Stitch…and move three cities away so I’d never see you again.” 

Maggie playfully put her hands over Alex’s face, “Yeah, I don’t think this is a necessary appendage.” She moved her hands from over her face to behind her neck, allowing them to be close. They swayed there under the dim barn light, basking in the glow of being loved. 

“This feels good,” Alex commented. 

“You know what would feel better?” Maggie asked. Alex pulled away, raising an eyebrow. “Not being in wet clothes,” Maggie finished, pecking Alex on the lips.

“Interesting idea. Should we go inside and change?” Alex offered even though she knew neither of them wanted that. 

“Too far.” Maggie kissed her more passionately. 

Alex pushed it a bit farther, reaching out for Maggie’s zipper.“But if we take our clothes off, how will we keep warm?” 

Maggie slowly slid the straps down Alex’s shoulder, not breaking eye contact. As the dress fell to the floor, she whispered, “I bet we can think of something.” Maggie’s eyes raked over Alex’s form and she couldn’t help herself from kissing her hard. She backed her towards the nearest post and pushed them flush. Alex moaned into her lips when her back hit the rough wood. Maggie grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, holding them there while she explored the soft, creamy skin of Alex’s neck, every sound encouraging her to continue. Her hands became braver, drifting over Alex’s stomach and barely grazing the front of her underwear. 

Not one to submit, Alex flipped them around pushing Maggie rougher than necessary backwards. She ran her hands teasingly up the silk material of Maggie’s dress, resting her fingers over the zipper. She returned the favor, kissing Maggie’s neck and continuing further down as she pulled the zipper with her. The ruined purple gown fell to the ground in a heap and Maggie quickly stepped out of it. Alex remained crouched, breathing hot air over Maggie’s front and kissing errantly. Maggie reached back, holding onto the post while her knees started to weaken. Alex teasingly ran one finger between the detectives legs, eliciting noises she never wanted to forget. 

Getting impatient with foreplay, Maggie grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled her towards a narrow stairway the woman hadn’t noticed before. They climbed up higher to a platform with a large blanket overling a bushel of hay. Maggie laid down on her back and pulled Alex down with her. She steadied herself on her elbows and gingerly kissed the agent before saying,“I love you.” 

Alex pulled back, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground. “Prove it.” Maggie reached up and eagerly pulled the agent down to her, very much up for the task. 

  
  


Kara checked her phone for the first time all evening and quickly excused herself. At her sister’s behest, Kara dramatically ripped the buttons from her blouse and flew into action. It took a bit longer as she had to concentrate to locate her sister’s voice from the hustle and noise of the city. In a matter of seconds, she was shocked to hear the muffled groan of her sister like she was trapped underground again. 

Kara felt horrified, “Alex!” as she rushed forward to the barn next to the Sawyer’s house.

She burst through the doors in a whirlwind of blue and red--probably her first mistake.

“What the-” She careened backwards, as she found her cape wrapped in the wooden debris she had just caused by breaking open the barn door. “Get your…” she brushed another piece of wood off of her as she tried to see. “...hands...don’-” as she tried to stand again, the corner of her boot caught in a crevice. “DEO!” She shouted forcefully to no one in particular as she thrusted her knee up to release herself. The cross beam completely gave way and fell on her head, leaving her crouching in a pile of dust. “Aw come on.” 

“Alex!” She shouted again, continuing to tug on her cape. Kara turned, frustrated and grabbed onto the red material that had found its way embedded like the sword in the stone. Winn would have a conniption later but she didn’t have time to worry about the cost of the materials needed to sew her costume. 

“I’m coming Alex!” And she wasn’t going to be the only one. 

Unfortunately Kara greatly overestimated her strength and the momentum from freeing herself hurtled her body out the back of the barn and she crashed into the well outside. 

The noise of the cement and brick well shattering was enough to finally break through the bliss induced cocoon Alex and Maggie had found themselves enraptured in. 

“What the hell was that!?” Maggie and Alex both popped up from their makeshift bed of blanket and hay with the reflexes that their jobs had garnered and rushed to find their clothes. 

“Danvers have you seen my underwear?”

Alex was searching for her dress and trying not to stumble on the uneven flooring, “Screw the underwear Mags, just throw on your dress that sounded like an emergency kind of crash!...shit.” She ruffled through more straw, blowing dust in her eyes, “Where is  _ my  _ dress?!”

Dreading the washing she would have to do later, Maggie hopped into her leggings, one leg at a time and rushed out, leaving Alex to fend for herself in the case of the missing clothing. 

Finding the barn somehow in shambles, she gapped at the hole going through the front door. As she looked on, Philippe also had his head popped up, vigorously nodding to the side. She careened her head to the back of the barn where it looked like some kind of meteor or missile had just torpedoed straight through. 

“What in the name of Hillary Clinton!” 

There was wood and pieces of broken brick scattered all along the floor. The burst pattern suggested that whatever had crashed through their barn while they were...otherwise occupied... was relatively human shaped. 

Jogging carefully, she picked her way around the debris and cautiously peeked her head around the hole to find the side of their well caved in and a single booted leg sticking out. 

Deciding to err on the side of caution she took up a mostly intact brick from the ground and slowly made her way closer to the figure under the collapsed stones. 

“If you can hear me buddy, I’m going to need you to stay calm while we find out what the hell attacked you.” 

While surveying the area for any potential threats Maggie was stunned to find the pile of rocks began to move and from the rubble, like out of a slow motion movie, emerged Supergirl in all her heroic splendor.  Battered, ripped cape, dust all over her body but it was definitely her. At that moment Alex had run out as well wielding her own brick and looking shocked at the destruction around them.

  
  


“Alex! Are you okay!” Kara exclaimed, using her x-ray vision to scan Alex for damage. Not finding any, her brow wrinkled in confusion. “Wait… where is your underwear? Neither of you are wearing-!” She landed roughly and turned with her hand over her eyes. She started to nervously pace as she did. “I’m sorry I d-” she took one extra step...straight into the well. 

“Supergirl!” Alex ran forward. Thankfully though her sister had the sense to start floating once she felt the ground was no longer under her feet. 

Alex peered over the ruble, watching as Kara put a guiding hand on the wall, still refusing to uncover her eyes. “Jesus, you scared the crap out of me.” 

“I scared you?” The slight anger in her voice didn’t come off as very harsh because Kara was yelling with her back to the agent. Alex grabbed her shoulders turned her floating body around. Kara peered between her fingers, now knowing she was facing the right direction. She repeated more emphatically, “I scared  _ you _ ?” 

Alex smacked her lips, guiltily. “Uh yeah...um...I probably should have called you back after that message.”

“Probably,” she mimed back in an annoying sister voice. “I thought you needed saving. I left a dat...Len...a…” Alex raised an eyebrow before Kara spluttered out. “Food...I left food for you. It’s been all of like thirty minutes, what possibly changed?” 

“We talked it out.” 

Kara cocked her head, aggressively appraised both Maggie and Alex’s disheveled appearance. “I can see you...talked.” 

Maggie turned to Alex concerned, “What kind of message did you leave for her?”

Alex took an unconscious step closer to Kara. “To preface, you sucked thirty minutes ago...or at least I thought you really sucked...but good news you don’t.” 

“Thanks?” 

“So, I called Ka- Supergirl to kindofevacuateme.” She said it low and together but Maggie could make it out clear as day.

“Alex,” her voice was soft and sweet, a tone Alex was learning to really love. “I’m so sorry. I know I said this before, but I would never intentionally hurt you.” 

The brunette in question smiled reassuringly. “I know that now. I’m sorry I called the cavalry.” 

“This is all very obnoxiously sweet but if I’m no longer needed I’m going to get back to my...plans...my food plans, and uh, leave you to whatever you were totally not doing before I got here.” 

Kara gave Alex a knowing nod of approval and was going to take off but Maggie’s rushed steps towards her, made her stop. The detective reached out a hand, “Thank you for always protecting her like that. We all deal with a lot of dangerous and crazy things in the world. Knowing she has an instant and mostly indestructible battering ram is a comforting thought.” 

Kara shook her hand, not too firmly but enough to send a message. “I would really like to say something sincere back but you two are both half dressed and I really don’t need to see my sis-” Kara realized what she had done before she could take it back. She tried to open her mouth and say anything else that began with an  _ s _ but nothing would come out. 

“Sister?” 

“No!” Alex and Kara said in unison. Kara flipped some hair in front of her face, trying to obscure her features.

Still, Maggie put her hands up in circles and held them in front of Kara’s face. Kara tried to duck out of it but there was no use. “Glasses...really?” 

“Fooled you,” Kara jabbed. 

“Kara!” Alex scolded. “I mean...Supergirl!” She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose, knowing the mountain of paperwork this was about to elicit. 

Maggie leaned in and whispered as nonchalantly as possible, “You know I knew this whole time, right?” Both Danvers girls looked at her funny. “It took all of five seconds of being around you two at the softball game to know you were related. Kara acts just like you Alex. She even does that nose-crinkle-show-the-tops-of-her-teeth thing when she laughs.” 

“I do not.” “She does not.” The said in unison. 

“You know what…” Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her back through the newly crafted door in the back of the barn. “Thanks for the rescue sis but I need to put on clothes before I can look at you again.” 

“Bye Kara!” Maggie waved as she was dragged back to their makeshift bed. 

“Yeah…go on ahead! I’ll just fly back...or something...good talk...I’ll just clean this up...no need to help, I got it...” Kara looked down and dusted the film of dust off of her  _ S _ . “That’s going to cost me in therapy,” she mumbled to herself. 

 

Rested back on the hay, Maggie pulled Alex close to her to nestle in for the night. “So you finally told me your sister is Supergirl?” she teased.

“Not the most important thing happening here.” 

Maggie leaned up, kissing her gently. “True.” 

 

The rays from the sun warming her side was what originally woke her up. The warm breath on her neck and legs lazily sliding between her own helped usher in the new day. The feeling of her skin sliding against Maggie’s was a feeling she wouldn’t mind waking up to for many mornings to come. 

Maggie’s breath was a soft constant against her shoulder, the detective was still very much in the throes of her dream if the mindless twitching of her fingers was anything to go by. Still in that moment between wakefulness and on the verge of falling back under the sweet escape of sleep, Alex realized a soft buzzing seemed to be coming from under them. With a groan she reached the hand that wasn’t around Maggie and lazily patted at the bedding underneath them. Feeling around she pulled her hand out to find it full of hay and the offending cell phone that continued to buzz in time to Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko. Well, she really couldn’t complain with the song choice. Unable to shut off the thing without the passcode, Alex ran the hand Maggie was leaning on through her hair softly. Inhaling slowly to get rid of her nerves, she pressed a lingering kiss to the detective’s forehead and within moments Maggie’s eyebrows had scrunched and she moved to squeeze Alex around her waist. 

“Morning Danvers.” she croaked in that gravelly just woke up kind of voice.

“Sawyer, don’t suppose you want to stop this never ending loop currently coming out of your phone?”

Maggie eyed the phone amused and stretched, seemingly in no rush, “I’m kind of content as is actually,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Oh really?” Alex’s smile was indication enough that she wasn’t truly annoyed, at least not now that she had Maggie’s full attention to distract her. They were both grinning very much reveling in their memories from last night. 

“Sleep well doctor doctor Danvers?” 

Alex smirked at the call back, “As well as anyone can on some blankets and what is essentially a bed of hay.” 

“Hmm,” Maggie hummed pretending to look around thoughtfully, “I guess we should probably get up and shower, you know wake up properly?” she finally reached over to unlock and turn the alarm on her phone off. In the process if she happened to somehow end up straddling the DEO Agent below her, well that was just a plus in her book. 

“Well we could always think of some,” Alex started with a raised brow, “other ways to wake up properly.”

Needless to say it was another forty minutes before they could even attempt to emerge from their hay cocoon. 

 

Meanwhile, in the house, Gabs watched amused as her mother bustled about, tailed by both her father and Stitch as she added every last minute addition she could think of to her bag in case of emergency. 

“Lorenzo, where is the Tylenol? What if someone gets sick? You know we need to have a bottle just in case.”

“Yes dear, Stitch, check the bathroom upstairs in the lower right drawer.” 

Like a man on a mission the little boy was more than happy to be running every which way in the grand scavenger hunt that he had woken up to. With the promise of cookies later that evening, he was more than happy to help. 

“Oh! How could I forget? We need the umbrella, you never know with this weather and some sunscreen too-”

“Mom!” Finally deciding to step in, Gabs plucked Stitch from the second step where he was about to jump off as if he could fly. Really, the last thing they needed was for anyone to get injured right now.

“Umbrellas and sunscreen? I think we have everything handled already. The tents will protect us from any direct sunlight and the forecast calls for clear sunny skies all day.”

“Pfft,” her grandmother scoffed heartily, “You trust the predictions of that Alexandria girl? Just moved here and she thinks she can predict the weather.”

“Going off the feeling in your joints isn’t exactly reliable either Abuelita, come on everyone we need to get going. Has anyone seen Maggie and Alex?”

Not a moment later, the family heard the familiar creak that came from the back door by the kitchen and looked around the corner to find Alex and Maggie looking like the definition of deers caught in headlights. 

“Uhhhh.”

“Mama, we were um just about to-”

Angie held up her hand, already stressed that Gabriella was stopping her from checking off the mental checklist she had just invented in her head, “we don’t need to know why you smell of the horse pens or why there is a hole in the barn that I assume is connected, just go and take a bath, we have to move it ladies!”

Alex sheepishly made her way around the matriarch, “Yes ma’am we are on our way to get ready now.”

“Mhmm, I’m sure you are.” They made their way up the stairs blushes high on their cheeks much to Lorenzo and Gabs amusement. Oh, she was definitely going to text the group chat about the Sanvers walk of shame.

“Oh and duckling,” Lorenzo called out just before Maggie could disappear into her room, “Yes dad?”

“You may want to er, add some makeup to your neck,” 

Maggie let out an undignified squeak, immediately slapping her hand over her neck and disappearing behind her door. 

The girls let out a relieved sigh until of course Maggie’s phone lit up with a notification. 

 

**Erin: Damn sis you didn’t tell me the doctor was a vampire too**

**Gabs: If you need extra concealer there’s some in my room.**

**Mags: Don’t you have a wedding to be getting ready for!**

 

“How do they spread news so quickly!” Alex stopped her search for clean underwear to look at the texts Maggie was waving in front her face, “Oh my god, I can never look Abu in the eyes again.” 

It was with utter mortification that Maggie and Alex began to get ready for the rest of the day. Once the girls were ready in their pre-makeup dresses the group made their way over to the church. 

 

The dressing rooms were smaller than the space needed to fit the seven bridesmaids. Luckily, everyone had gotten predominantly ready at home but there was still no breathing room. It also didn’t help that the were mostly breathing in the lingering hairspray from the classically-curled half updos. 

“We have an emergency!” Angie rushed in with a box that had cords and wires falling out. “I printed half of them backwards.” 

“What?” Maggie was in the middle of putting on a fake eyelash and couldn’t give her mom her full attention. 

“The programs! I wasn’t paying attention and I put it silver side up but I should have flipped them and now I have fifty completely wrong and there’s an error message so I can’t print anymore!” She dropped the box in a fit of hysteria and covered her face because the tears were starting. 

Alex dropped the steamer she had been using to do some last minute fixes on the bridesmaid dresses and walked over, cautiously putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Angie, is there anything I can do to help?” She looked over into the box and saw the printer and disheveled paper. 

“This dang thing just won’t do what it’s supposed to...useless technology.” 

Alex got everything out of the container and put it on the closest empty counter. She had to shift around some concealer and mascara but it fit. She opened the laptop and saw the error message popping up. Angie stood over her shoulder watching. Alex plugged in the printer to the wall and then saw the major problem, it had become disconnected from the computer. She put the cord into the USB jack and the machine kicked on, moving the paper through in the proper direction now. 

“You’re a saint!” Angie grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. Before Alex could continue her steaming, Stitch also ran in in a panic. He had his hands on a small video recorder. 

“Aunt Maggie, Aunt Alex! I need a screwdriver.” Maggie looked at him incredulously but before she could say the smartass comment Alex knew was coming, the agent jumped in. 

“Did you check the kitchen? Or ask the priest?”

“I’ve been at this for thirty minutes. I have to change the batteries or I can’t record anything.” 

“Stitch sweetie,” his mom called from the back, “There’s a professional videographer.” 

“He can’t get all the angles I can get from the front mom!” 

While they were talking, Alex bent down and carefully reached under her dress, up her thigh and unlatched the small swiss army pack she kept there. Maggie watched in the mirror the whole time simultaneously impressed and turned on. 

As Alex walked past her towards Stitch, she whispered, “I saw that.” Alex turned in her walk and slyly flipped her off. “Love you too.” 

Using the small blade, Alex was able to unscrew the device and Camera Gate 2017™ was narrowly avoided. She handed it back, new batteries in place and finally was able to finish her original task. 

Maggie slid up behind her as she moved the steaming wand up and down the dresses. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed at the back of her neck. “You never fail to surprise me,” she mumbled. 

Alex swatted at her hands. “You’re going to wrinkle my dress...and this is the only one I have left.” 

Maggie complied reluctantly. “Fine, but permission to take you out of it later, agent?” 

“Granted detective,” she said with a wink. 

Before Alex could lean in for a kiss, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She was expecting a call that couldn’t wait. She put a finger on Maggie’s awaiting lips and hit the green button. “You’re here?” She listened to the instructions. “Perfect, thanks Kara.” 

“What was that about? Is she still traumatized from last night?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Maggie looked at her confused. “Trust me,” Alex assured her with a peck on the lips. 

Alex walked out the side door and was met by a familiar, albeit cleaner, red and blue suit. “Do you have the package?” Kara pointed over towards a bush where a man in a suit was throwing up, probably not used to Kara’s preferred way of air travel. The blonde was already ready with a piece of gum. 

“You good?” 

He gave her a thumbs up, trying to regain his composure. “In a few minutes, I think I’ll be perfect.” 

Alex patted his shoulder.“I was thinking we could just sneak in the back here. When I give you the signal, just do whatever feels right.” 

“Lead the way,” he smiled. Alex could see the family resemblance in the deep dimples and short salt and pepper hair. She hugged Kara and thanked her before walking in the back door she had just come from. She cautiously walked through the stairwell like she was casing the place. They got to the door in the clear and she walked into the dressing room to make sure everyone was presentable.  

In the back, Angie was combing through Stitch’s hair while Abu worked on the last touch up curl of Erin’s hair. Everyone else was seemingly finished and were waiting to change into their dresses. 

Alex raised a thumb out the door before she walked to the back to join Maggie. “What are you up to?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Be patient.” 

At that moment, the door swung open and the tall brunette man asked the room, “Sorry to bother, but has anyone seen my bow tie?”

Every head turned and it only took milliseconds for everyone to realize what was happening. The first noise that broke the silence was a squeal from the back. “Dad!” The small figure sped through the room and jumped in the air latching his legs around the larger version of himself. Alejandro hugged him closely, kissing him on the head. 

“Ale…” Gabs was barely able to form words. The tears were down her face quicker than she could move towards him. While still holding Stitch into his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her as close as possible. She reached up, running a hand over his features, still not believing he was there. She kissed him deeply, barely remembering what he tasted like. “How is this possible?” 

He nodded towards Alex who was trying to stay in the back so everyone could greet him. “The base got a call from the president giving me a week off base. I even got a private escort with Supergirl, herself.”

“The president?” Gabs looked to Alex. 

“I saved her life once, she owed me a favour.” 

Even though it was hard to let go of her husband, she rushed over to Alex and wrapped her in a hug. She whispered a thank you into her ear while the rest of the family flooded into Alejandro's arms, welcoming him home. He leant down and listened as Stitch listed off a mile a minute what he had been up to. With every new Stitchism, he hugged another friend, promising to catch up later.

Maggie stayed back, unsure how she felt about the extreme emotion bubbling up inside. “Alex…” There wasn’t anything she could say to truly thank the woman in front of her. She repeated, “Alex.” The brunette turned toward her, still smiling as she watched all of the homecoming chaos. “How did you do this?” 

She shrugged,“I just made a phone call...really.” 

“I love you.” 

Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek. “I would have done this even if you didn’t.” 

“I know...which is what makes you so unbelievably...  _ you _ .” 

Maggie was going to kiss her again but there was a commotion across the room. “We have a problem!!” Erin shouted over the loud conversations. 

The girls hopped up towards her and nearly slipped in a small puddle of water that was originating from a very shocked Gabs. She looked down and back up several times before blankly saying, “I think my water broke.”   


	13. This is the Gayest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...hold your breath and count to ten...feel your heart move again...read it all and thennnnnnnn...say hi to us on tumblr @lyook @jayenator565 and let us now how you like the fluff af conclusion. Love all of you who have followed this and there may be a little something sweet coming tomorrow too <3....there is also a note at the end for y'all

“9-1-1 Emergency coming through! Move! Move! Move!” Erin cleared the non-existent crowd with swooping hand gestures, her dress billowing dramatically behind her as she ran down the hall. Behind her, Alejandro was carefully holding Gabs arm as she grasped her back and waddled along. The whole wedding party was close behind, all ending up outside in the side parking lot. 

“Do we call an ambulance? Or a helicopter? Alex!” she stopped and gripped Alex by the shoulders looking her straight in the eyes “Can you get Supergirl here?” Erin was more of a nervous wreck than her sister. 

“Erin, I can’t believe  _ I’m _ saying this, but you need to take some deep breaths,” Gabs put out a hand, trying to bring calm to the situation. “I have done this before...it’s been a minute but I think I’ll manage all the same.” 

“No ambulance?” 

“No ambulance,” she laughed. “With Stitch, I was in labor for the whole day before he finally came along. I’ll have Ale take me over and we’ll send you updates.” 

“You expect me to still go through with my wedding while you’re having a baby?”  

Maggie had finally broken to the front of the crowd and stood in between a stare down. “What’s the plan sam?” she asked cautiously. 

Erin crossed her arms and said assertively, “Wedding’s cancelled.” 

“Don’t be dramatic!” A contraction passed through and Gabs clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. 

“Don’t be in labor!” Erin shot back lamely. They began to bicker back and forth unintelligibly while everyone looked on, not wanting to step out of place. 

Maggie finally had enough and put a hand on either sister’s shoulder. “Both of you shut up!” She turned to Gabs. “We are not having this baby in a catholic church parking lot, he or she or them is already going to have to endure years of Catholic schooling and a lifetime of Catholic guilt...we can at least give them this mercy.” She moved back to  Erin. “You are getting married today.” Erin started to protest but Maggie put up a silenting finger. “You. Are. Getting. Married. Today. We will skype or facetime or google hangouts or whatever the kids are into these days,the entire time and as soon as anyone knows something, so will you. I will even keep my phone in my hand at all times, promise.” 

She dug into her robe pockets and pulled out the keys to her dad’s SUV that they had driven in. “Alejandro, take her to Mercy-West, Arizona is working a double. She’s a fetal surgeon but she’s the best doctor in that hospital. The moment you get there, have them give you a time frame and let us know. If it is looking quick, then and only then, will we  _ postpone _ the wedding for this afternoon.” He nodded, not daring to argue. “Erin the hospital is all of fifteen minutes away. We won’t miss anything but the gross stuff.” 

“I will disown you, if I do,” she threatened, but still agreeing to the plan. 

“Technically, you disowned me when I was seven and threw your barbie dream house in the pond...so that threat no longer holds weight.” She waited and eventually everyone cracked a smile and laughed. The moment passed quickly when Gabs squealed again in pain. 

“Alejandro come on we gotta get her moving!” the poor man picked Gabs up as carefully as he could seeing as Erin was about five seconds away from trying to sprint with Gabs all the way to the hospital herself. Nevermind her lack of upper body strength. Maggie would probably make it the furthest of all of them, including him, if push came to shove. 

“Erin please the man is worried and nervous enough, let him handle it while you my dear sister have a wedding to get to.”

Turning to the bride Maggie practically shoved her sister away from the retreating couple and towards the church double doors. She knew even if the baby was coming out this very moment there was no way Gabs would have them wait till she was decent and able to start the proceedings. This wedding was happening now or never.  

“But Maggie-”

“Uh uh,”

“Mags-”

“Nope now you look at me. We have stressed and waited so freaking long- SO LONG Erin it feels like it’s been over a year, and all for you to finally get to this wedding. Mama almost killed the boys over misplacing the color palettes she sent to the decorators and Abu had to hide them all in  _ my  _ room. What happened after we will never speak of, but the point being too much has been sacrificed. Now you’re gonna march your butt through the doors in time with the Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" in C major, ok?”

Erin only blinked not sure when the last time was that she heard so many words escape Maggie’s mouth all in one go. 

Gesturing to Alex at her sister’s slow movements, the agent gave a few gentle nudges until they managed to get Erin all the way to the church doors. Already they could hear the piano playing a peaceful ballad and the low chatter of everyone gathered inside. Their father Lorenzo had slipped inside to let the bridesmaids know it was now or never before they had to chase the bride to her sister’s hospital bed. Flower girls check, ring bearer with ring in hand, bridesmaids ready. Letting out a final sigh of relief Angie waved the flower girl onwards as Maggie accepted Alejandro’s facetime call. 

He had placed the phone in a mount that was attached to the windshield so they could see what Maggie’s phone was pointed at. Gabs breathed in and out meticulously as her husband kept time, “One and two and one and two, now hold-”

Gabs grunted feeling the pressure on her womb increasing to the point of being  _ super  _ uncomfortable. 

“Not as helpful right now as you might think Alejandro!” 

And she thought Stitch had a big head but something told her this baby’s may just be bigger. 

“Almost there sweetheart, just turning the corner and we’ll be in the parking lot.”

They pulled up just in time to see the procession begin down the aisle. The pastor was already standing at the altar facing all the guests. The groom and his best man, one of his best friends from his coaching days, entered in from the side and took their places by the altar. Soon Callie and Jimmy followed leading the group of bridesmaids and ushers making up the couple’s closest friends. 

Maggie gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before making her way down the aisle herself. She held the phone as best she could to make it inconspicuous with the bouquet in her hand. It was a bit easier said than done but she made it work, propping the phone in between the stems of the lilies so the glaringly silver back of the phone was at least a little hidden.

She smiled widely hardly able to keep in the happiness she felt for her sister. Taking her place as maid of honour and standing beside Callie while watching the ceremony, the brunette gazed around at the surrounding decorations. 

Everything seemed to have come together so effortlessly. Even though she could hardly deny how hectic and crazy this entire trip has been, wrestling with Philipe, falling for her fake date, arguing with her fake date, almost breaking the heart of her fake date...Maggie knew she wouldn’t have traded one moment of this experience for anything else. Her attention was pulled downwards and she almost snorted while watching Alejandro release the vice like grip Gabs seemed to have gotten on one of the nurses. There was a reason why she always tried to stay on Gabs good side. 

Everyone looked towards the back doors as the ever familiar notes to the Wedding March played from the piano and Erin walked in, hand in hand with Lorenzo who already had a tear or two running down his face. Their dad was the biggest softie. She looked across at all the people gathered until her gaze landed on her mother, wearing a proud smile like she knew all along that Erin would end up married to Merrick. Catching Alex’s own smile she wondered if one day her mother would look at her with that same expression one day.  Maggie watched as Alex stared intently, seeing Lorenzo hand off his daughter to her soon-to-be-husband and makes his way next to Angie while the pastor began to speak. Maggie could feel her heart ache thinking how much she would love to share the happiness of this moment with someone...with Alex-

“Aaaarrggghh!” Maggie jumped, almost dropping the phone in her hands and hurried to mute the device as Gabs let out a particularly painful and loud groan over Facetime at almost the exact same time when the pastor had uttered that anyone who opposed the marriage should speak now or forever hold their peace. She had the volume lowered enough so that they could still get her attention if need be but she didn’t stop to think about how loud Gabs could be while enduring the miracle of childbirth.

A few people in the front rows looked curiously over at the wedding party trying in vain to hold in their laughter at the pastor’s shocked features. They’d have to explain that one at another time.

The detective uttered out a sheepish, “Sorry, that’s my bad,” as Erin gave her a one armed hug and looked back to the officiant and her Fiancé.

Gabs huffed in pain, finally changed into a hospital gown but not allowed to rest her tired feet, “Just a few more minutes walking, you’re doing amazing sweetie.”

She paused from the screen Alejandro had shoved in her face to glare at the man in question, “Did you really just try to do a meme like Stitch and his friends while I am in pain?”

“N-no no of course not mi amor-”

“Mhmmm sure Jan.”

“Wait did you just-”

“Ssshhh the vows are happening.”

Sure enough the pastor ended his spiel with, “And now Erin and Merick will say their vows.”

Alex looked beside her as two women, some distant cousins Angie had introduced her to briefly, began whispering to each other, “I thought his name was Derek?” the other woman looked completely aghast, “I thought it was Eric?”

She held in the laughter that threatened to fall from her lips and watched as Erin finished up with her vows, “for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” 

Alejandro did his best to keep the phone by Gabs now sweaty face so she wouldn’t miss anything. Before they knew it the officiant had gone through the final words of any marriage, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Alex marvelled as everyone reached the buffet and dance area, milling around and extending their best wishes to the newly married couple. The atmosphere was just overflowing with joy and everything was lively. Great aunts and uncles, kids as small as toddlers dressed in tiny suits, took to the dance floor to enjoy themselves while inhaling the food. And of course the happiest of all was Erin who looked like the definition of love struck as she never strayed too far from her husband. 

Not too far away was her own date, Maggie, corralling the curious relatives with why Gabs was unfortunately not able to physically attend the wedding though she did get to see the coupe kiss before the baby began crowning. It took a bit of convincing to get Erin not to rush over to the hospital immediately but Alejandro sent a text telling them that Gabs would murder them herself if they ended the party early for her, so they settled the family in for an evening of celebrating.

 

The familiar beats of the drum coming through the speakers had Maggie instantly grabbing Alex’s hand. Alex had just enough time to reach back carefully, trying her best to put her wine down before she found herself dragged to the dance floor. It toppled dangerously on the bar but luckily Bri was there to steady it and send them off with a wink. Another redhead sat there grumpily, trying to get Bri’s attention but it was going to be a dry night for bats. 

 

“Maggie!” Before Alex could protest further, she was swung in front of the woman in question who was somehow already feeling the music. It only took an extra moment to realize  _ Accidentally in Love  _ was thrumming in her ears. “It’s our song!” The detective squealed, uncharastically. 

“When did this become  _ our _ song?” Maggie swayed towards her, moving her arms erratically in time. 

“I just decided.” She tangled her fingers into short red hair and pulled Alex in for a gentle kiss, never losing the beat. 

Maggie pulled away still swaying enthusiastically to the beat and there was little Alex could do to stop the affectionate smirk from spreading on her face as she too joined into Maggie’s crazy antics. Laughing at her sister Erin tugged her new groom over and before they knew it everyone was twirling and laughing together at who could come up with the wildest dance move. They were only brought out of their merriment once the song wound down and a resounding set of clinks drew everyone’s attention to Angie. 

“Seats everyone seats! It’s time for speeches!”

Stitch’s face lit up and he ran over to where Maggie was waiting with a glint in her eye. She remained standing as everyone around them took their seats and cleared her throat. It was supposed to be her Gabs and Stitch up here but they would make do.

“A toast to the groom!” Maggie grabbed a glass of champagne from the table behind her and held it up high towards the happy couple

“To the groom!” Stitch echoed

“And to the bride!”

“To the bride!” the young boy threw up his hands for that extra emphasis.

“From your sisters who are always by your side! Always, even when one of them is going through the miracle of childbirth as you’re saying your vows.”

That drew a few chuckles from Alex and the family gathered around them.

“Gabs and I were gonna do this whole epic rendition of this song but I’m afraid I’d rather not deafen my sister all by myself on her wedding day. At least with Gabs there would be some blame to go around.”

She stopped to gather herself suddenly way more emotional than she remembered being a few minutes ago, “But in all seriousness Erin, you know we love you. You’ve been our rock when we didn’t think we could make it. Anytime the world came crashing down, you held up the sky. You’ve been there through it all, from sneaking out to Troy’s parties to teaching us how to drive that sorry excuse for a car we had. From mending heartbreaks to finding our soulmates. And no, I did not plan for that to rhyme but hey apparently weddings turn me into a wannabe Dr. Seuss. Anyway the point of all of this is...”She took a big breath to hold back the tears she could feel building. “The love you gave us as your sisters is incomparable and so powerful. My greatest wish for you always has been to find someone who sees that love and helps it grow. I know you made the right choice and we all get to benefit from the light you all will bring in the world together. Thank you for showing us real happiness and-“

She looked down to see Stitch tugging on her hand with a concerned smile. He reached up and suddenly had the mic was in his eager little hands, “We love you Auntie Erin and Uncle Rick!”

Derek grumbled under his breath good naturedly that he really was going to have to invest in a name tag.

Everyone erupted in applause and Erin couldn’t help but run over and wrap the two up in a warm hug.

Maggie went to wrap her arms just as tightly around her sister but stopped when she felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket and answered to see Alejandro and Gabs both in one piece but now with a new addition to their family. 

“Hey guys,” Gabs breathed with small tears in her eyes, “meet little Liliana Ophelia Sawyer.” Maggie was so overcome with emotion that she gestured frantically over at Alex who seemed to get the picture.

The family gathered around at Alex’s behest and practically gushed over the tiny bundle sleeping content in her mother’s arms.

Another few hours passed and the next thing Alex knew the night had escaped them with drinking and food and lots of dancing. Then they were collapsing in their bed to tired fun and content with wrapping up together in a deep sleep. Before they knew it, morning came and finally it was the day to fly back.

Packing up her things felt unreal to Alex. Had it only just been a week? She had tucked away the last of her shirts and went to put that last item on top. She caressed the compass in her hand, carefully appraising its beauty and all of the meaning it now had. She was almost scared to put it away and zip up her bag. It meant the fairy tale was over. The escape of the past days wasn’t a reality she had ever known she wanted and now it was impossible to leave. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Angie peeked her head in, the same warm smile as always. “Breakfast is done when you’re ready.” Alex quickly stuffed the compass away and started to grab all her things. “No rush sweetie,” Angie assured. 

Alex gratefully slowed down and stacked everything up carefully. When she was finished, Angie had made her way completely into the room and was sat on the bed. She patted it and Alex came to sit next to her. 

“You know I didn’t know what to think when Maggie said she was bringing home this girl that no one had heard of...I had a few choice words, I’m not gonna lie,” She chuckled at herself thinking  about the ranting she had done to her husband over the whole situation. “In all of this, you have been more than I ever expected...even if I know the _ truth _ .” She raised an eyebrow and Alex’s throat started to close so much, her face burned into her eyes. 

“How-” she could barely get anything out. 

“My other girls were always so picky growing up. They could never make their minds up about anything.” Angie avoided the question directly. “In a single day, they would go from wanting to be the cheer captain to asking for softball lessons. With Maggie it was never like that...she was so smart that she could just see all the options in front of her and make a decision immediately...and that was it, she’d never look back.” 

Alex’s mind was trying to pay attention but she was also rehearsing an apology to this amazing family that she had been lying to all week. Angie could tell Alex was starting to spin out so she put a reassuring hand on her thigh saying. “Just listen.” 

“I’ve known Maggie from the moment she took her first breath. I have known when she was sad or angry. When she was disappointed or excited...I know when she’s in love.” She brushed a hair that had fallen in Alex’s face behind her ear. “Whether you know it or not, I do. A mother always knows,” she laughed. “I was surprised to find out you had known each other such a short time, but I could still see it...I still can see it. I never said anything because it doesn’t matter. There isn’t a single piece of me that thinks this is the last time I will see you.” 

Alex started to tear up. There was so much love coming at her, she could feel it in her bones. “You’re not mad...we lied to you?” 

“If you think that is the first time that girl has lied to me, you have a lot to learn.” She reached into the pocket of her shirt and pulled out a gold ring. “If I were mad, I wouldn’t be giving you this.” She grabbed Alex’s palm and placed the small gold band down. The agent ran her finger along the edges, admiring the thin engraving etched on its surface. 

“What is this?” She looked up, questioning. 

Angie took a deep breath, holding in her own emotion. “It’s my father’s wedding ring.” Alex’s heart stopped. “I got it resized.” 

Alex stood up quickly, putting space between them and reaching out her hand. “I can’t take this from you!” 

“Alex,” she said calmly.

“You don’t even know me!” She said in disbelief. 

The older woman stood up, placing her hands on Alex’s trembling shoulders. “Do you love my daughter?,” she asked plainly.”Because I promised my father one day that the person who earned Maggie’s heart would earn his blessing as well.” 

There was a moment of silence between them while Alex tried to possibly process what was happening. She looked at the ring thoughtfully, it held a promise she was surprisingly willing to make. She  _ shouldn’t _ be that ready. “Angie,” she spoke barely above a whisper. “What if you’re making a mistake?”  

“I’m willing to take a bet on this.” She kissed her forehead and wrapped Alex in a hug. The woman melted into it, all of her doubts falling away as well. They parted and Angie put her hands over top of the hand clasping the ring, “When you’re ready, this is what she has always wanted. I’d be honored if you were the one to give it to her.” 

Alex wiped the final tear and said, “Thank you.” It didn’t feel like enough but it was all she could muster. She wrapped the older woman in a tight hug. 

When Angie left the room, Alex finally started to breathe normally. She looked around one last time at the room she knew she would be seeing again soon. It still held so many secrets and stories of Maggie and she wanted to know every word the walls could tell. She got up from the bed and stacked the last of her things together, rolling them out into the hallway. The floorboards creaked familiarly as she slowly pulled everything along. She took in all of the adorable family photos and sports memorabilia that hung unevenly on the walls. Soon, she thought, there might be a picture of her that would adorn a small corner of the hallway. A group photo from the softball game or maybe a secret shot from their turn on the fake game show. 

She looked at the newer frames that lined the stairway and laughed at all of Stitches candid photos, especially the ones where he was pretty toothless. He never seemed unhappy at anything. Even the one where he was clearly drenched in water from what appeared to be an impromptu thunderstorm. A thought passed her mind quickly and made her whole stomach tighten in knots again. One day, there might be a picture of her kids in one of these frames...their kids. That was one heck of a thought. 

She reached the final stair without any other major revelations and put her stuff at the back door where Lorenzo had told her to. Maggie was talking animatedly over Erin’s shoulder into a phone. As Alex got closer, she realized it was Gabs and the new baby. 

“Who’s my lil princess? Who’s my little prince?” Erin cooed at the sleeping newborn. 

“She doesn’t have to be a princess,” Maggie complained. “That just reinforces the gender binary.” Erin shoved her in the shoulder but that just allowed the detective to snatch the phone from her hands. “Who’s my lil detective?” 

“Guys she’s less than 24 hours old...I think there is still time for her to decide,” Alex chimed  in, carefully lifting thep phone out of Maggie’s hands. “How are you feeling Gabs?” 

The exhausted looking woman seemed grateful that at least someone was concerned for the human incubator. “This one was actually a little bit easier but man did I forget what all of that felt like. I’ll be ready to rock and roll in a few days. Hopefully, she is willing to sleep more than Stitch did his first week of life.”

“Well she’s beautiful and I know I’m sad we aren’t able to stay a little longer.” 

Gabs waved her off with her free hand, “Don’t change your plans on my account! She won’t even be fun for a few months, just some back then...The real question is when are you and Maggie going to start popping these out. I can’t be the lone wolf.” Maggie stopped what she was doing and Alex could see the shear panic coming over her face. 

“I think we’ll have to get back to you on that Captain. Maybe ask Erin, she’s the one headed out on a honeymoon next week. Maybe there will be some magical baby making in the caribbean.” Erin flipped her the finger indignantly and plopped down on the couch. “Anyways...our flight leaves in a few hours but we promise we will be back as soon as we can!” 

“You better. If it’s between you and the duckling, you know where I stand.” 

Maggie hopped over and snatched the phone back. “I love you too asshole.” 

“Language!,” Gabs gaped jokingly. “There’s a child.” 

“I’m hanging up now. Give Lilo a kiss from all of us.” Maggie smooched at the camera as Gabs turned it back down towards the pink laden bundle. 

As the facetime call ended, she turned her attention back towards Alex. “You all ready to go?” 

“I think so...and honestly if I left anything I can always get it on our next pass through.” Alex squeezed her arm lovingly and place a kiss on her cheek. 

“If it’s with you, I might come back to this place more often.” 

From the far reaches of the porch a labored voice yelled, “I heard that!” There was a shuffling and then the front porch door swung open.

“Love you guys!” 

And just like that the journey was coming to its end. Where had the time gone. It felt like no time had passed at all but honestly these last few days were some of the most memorable of her entire life. Alex knew that this random burst of spontaneity had changed her life forever. All through the ride to the airport the two women remained silent, Maggie sensing that the quiet contemplation was more than needed for a little while at least. When they got inside and oriented to security, Maggie reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand and brought the back of it up to her lips.

“You ready to go back to the real world?” Maggie tried to get Alex’s attention but the agent’s mind was elsewhere. “Earth to Alex,” she poked her side. 

“What?” 

“You ready to go back to the mainland?” 

“Absolutely...I love them but my body needs a break from your family.” 

“My family?” she stepped closer, “Or me.” 

Alex playfully slapped her away, “I think I’m going to have permanent splinters in my hands from that ancient shovel I used.” 

“Oh goodness,” Maggied gasped in mock terror, “Not your hands!” 

“You’re a child.” 

Maggie pushed their bags through the security line and began taking off her shoes. “They are going to miss you like crazy, you know?”

“I’m going to miss them too...but we’ll be back soon right?I promised Stitch I’d go to his birthday party.” Alex was trying to balance on the edge of the conveyor belt to slip off her sandals. 

“We still have a first date to go on...but we’ll definitely see.” Maggie rushed through the security scanner so Alex couldn’t retaliate again. 

Alex followed, sidling alongside her and whispering aggressively, “You know they’d pick me first.” She pecked Maggie’s cheek and grabbed her things off the belt. 

“I resent that,” Maggie called over her shoulder. 

They walked over into their gate area and nestled into the only two adjacent seats in the place. Everyone was littered around, heads deep into the screen of their phones and laptops. A few parents were trying to wrangle their children into a manageable feet of space but would occasionally lose one down a different isle. 

There was still a good bit of time before their flight so Maggie cracked a book she had stolen off her shelf from home, while Alex put on music. It was a shame airports didn’t let drinks through the security check because Angie had one of the sweetest wines she had ever tasted. Her heart was still pounding so hard from Angela and the prospect of going home with the love of her life, she didn’t think she could focus enough to read. Instead, she tried to focus in on the soft meditation music Kara had suggested. They settled into a comfortable silence, arms still touching for presence but consumed in their own activities. 

Somewhere between the piano and violin solos, Alex started to really hone into her surroundings. It was strange to be among other people after spending so much time being with the same small town group. For a moment, Alex forgot other people existed. It started to get her heart pumping again because there was so much she still had to introduce Maggie to. Maggie quickly picked up on Alex’s lifting mood and folded her book down asking, “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Alex slid off her head phones and grabbed Maggie’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I just realized you get to meet the rest of my people too. Like J’onn and Kara and,” she paused a dozen warm faces passing in front of her eyes, “M’gann, James, Lena, Velasquez and Gary the doorman...and oh my god Winn! I forgot Winn.” 

Maggie looked at her a bit confused. “Alex, I’ve met most of those people.” 

“That was in passing for a case. I’m talking about game nights, trivia, taco Tuesday!” Alex smiled so big, Maggie thought for a second she would actually break her face. “They aren’t going to know what to do with you.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing,” she laughed half heartedly. 

“Maggie,” Her voice was soft and she squeezed their clasped hands. “They aren’t going to know what to do with a person who makes me so happy. I think they thought that was always going to be their job.” 

Maggie didn’t hesitate to reach over and kiss the agent. “I’m glad to take that on as a full time position. I wouldn’t mind being CEO of the Alex Danvers Happiness Corporation.” 

Alex kissed her again mocking, “I’ll get you some business cards.” 

“I’m serious Danvers. I’m in this...for as long as you’ll have me.” Alex could feel the weight of the ring in her pocket. “I’m not big into fate or superstition but there was something destined here. The chances that we ended up exactly where we are right now are next to none but here we are...and I want everything that’s next.” 

“You’ve been reading too much of that romance novel,” Alex’s teased, laughing into the brunette’s neck though she couldn’t help the blush forming at Maggie’s earnest words. 

Maggie laid it on thick. “I don’t need this novel. What we have is much better...hell I could write this, it’d probably take a bit over a year and nine months be over 102,000 words, but it would make Nicholas Sparks run for the hills.” 

They both started laughing uncontrollably, drawing many eyes their way. Alex pulled back from their cocoon and put up an apologetic hand to the businessman a few feet away who was trying to write what was probably something more important than the next great lesbian novella. 

“Ok but, don’t  you think just ending everything on an airplane is a little lame. Wouldn’t the end of the book have something dramatic or exciting?” As Alex said that, the intercom blared above them. 

“Attention, flight 2273 bound for National City has now changed gates to A23. I repeat flight 2273 bound for National City has now changed gates to A23.” 

“You had to jinx us didn’t you?” Maggie lightly slapped her arm and hopped up, grabbing their bags. “If you say it again, we might get stuck here for another week.” She playfully stuck out her tongue and began walking in the direction of the A Gates. 

As she moved away, Alex knew in that moment she was going to marry her. It hit her so hard she wasn’t sure she could get up. The woman walking away from her could very easily be her partner, her wife, her friend, her lover. There were a million nouns she could give her and some that she wanted to explore together like dog owner, homeowner...mother. She was so far in and anything left in her that wanted to hesitate quickly faded away. 

“You coming?” Maggie called back, beckoning her to the future with a brilliant smile. 

Alex grabbed the lone bag left and moved quickly to her side. They walked down the hallway and while Maggie talked through the directions to the new gate, Alex’s mind wandered. As they passed the food court, her eyes settled on something in the newsstand and she knew exactly what she was going to do. 

“I see it up ahead,” she interrupted Maggie’s lost musing, pointing to the A terminal. “I’m going to grab something and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Okay…” Alex’s tone was a little off and Maggie wasn’t sure what had gotten into her in the last six minutes. She pushed the bags along and made it down the long stretch to the very last gating area. They might have been moved all the way to hack in sack but at least it wasn’t crowded. She easily found a set of seats that held them and had room for their bags. 

She cozied into the corner seat, crossing her legs and opening her book again when she heard a distant voice that sounded a lot like her name. She ignored it until it became unmistakable. “Maggie! Maggie!” Her instincts kicked in and she was up in a second looking around for the impending danger. Her hand reached for the side piece usually nestled on her waist but there was nothing. The voice got closer and more familiar. She rushed around the corner and other patrons started to become curious at the spectacle. 

“Maggie!” A few paces away, Alex was careening down the hallway aimlessly searching even though she knew very well where the detective was. When she spotted her, she ran even faster. Maggie was still very unsure of what was happening that she nearly called for security. 

“Maggie thank God!” Alex grabbed her hands, out of breath. “I didn’t think I would catch you.” 

“You told me-” before she could finish, Alex began speaking again between labored breaths. 

“You can’t get on that plane.” 

“What?” 

“I won’t let you.” Alex squeezed tightly. “I can’t watch you leave again.” People started to take off their headphones and close their laptops, extremely interested in what was happening. 

“Alex what are you doing.” Maggie’s words were pointed and she looked around at the gathering crowd. 

Alex started to get a coy smile at the corner of her lips but she held it carefully, channeling her eighth grade starring role as Witch #2 in the crucible. “I know we said this is what we wanted but I couldn’t live with myself if I let you on that plane.” 

Maggie lowered her voice as low as it would get, “We are getting on that plane  _ together _ , remember?” 

Alex ignored her, continuing with her soliloquy. “So I took a shot of vodka, and bought the only ticket left to come and get you back.” There was an audible gasp among some of the viewers. “Maggie you deserve so much. The whirlwind romance, the faithful partner, the story book ending…” as she said this, she winked inconspicuously. 

Maggie finally understood what was happening. Alex was being a little shit performer to give her the hallmark airport ending she’d watched and read a thousand times. A part of her hated spectacles but deep deep down her heart was exploding with love. If that’s how Alex was going to play it, she could do it right back. 

“It’ll never work. We come from two different worlds, Alex. We have to accept that and move on.” She dramatically turned away but Alex grabbed her hand, pulling her gently back. 

“You are my world...and I don’t want to live in a place or with people who think otherwise.” Out of the corner of her eye, Alex could see a group of middle aged women dabbing at their eyes. “I would follow you to the end of the world if it meant a moment more of your smile.” 

“You make a lot of promises. How do I know you mean them?” 

Still holding onto her hand, Alex dropped to one knee and reached into her pocket. The crowd began clapping as she pulled something out. She let go of Maggie’s hand for a moment and pinched open the plastic wrapping around the piece of candy. 

“I was kind of in a rush to get here so all they had was a ring pop.” She reached up again, grasping Maggie’s palm with one hand and the watermelon red and green candy with the other. 

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer, fate has led us to where we  _ are  _ but I want to take over for where we’re  _ going.  _ With this delicious piece of sugar, I want to commit to you for the rest of my life. I love you and the life we are going to have together...I’m thinking like twelve kids and a dog or two. ” Maggie laughed at how ridiculously in love she had become with this red headed, nerd, idiot. She had to swipe away a tear even though she knew the whole thing was just another layer to their showmanship. “Our story is written in the stars, you can’t deny something like that.” 

Alex waited patiently while the crowds murmurs started to get louder in anticipation. Finally, a man in the back with a deep voice shouted, “say yes!” 

Maggie turned her head in the direction and said back, “She hasn’t actually asked me anything yet!” 

“Oh shit…” a woman in the front quickly covered the ears of her five year old while Alex tried to start from the top again. “...Margaret Ellen Sawyer I love you and…”

“We’ve done that part…” Maggie teased. 

“Fine,” Alex took in one last deep breath, “Sawyer, will you marry me?” 

Maggie gave her a cheeky grin, making her squirm a little bit longer. “Well you did buy the plane ticket...and that expensive ring.” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

Maggie looked her in the eyes, dropping the act as if no one was there but them. “Yes Danvers, I would love to marry you.” The crowd erupted into cheers while Alex hopped up, grabbing Maggie tight around the waist and spinning her while they kissed. When she finally put her down, she slipped the candy on her pinky. 

Maggie leaned in close to where no one could hear her. “You are a dramatic hoe...when this becomes viral you’re going to have to explain our way out of it.” 

“What if we didn’t have to?” 

Maggie looked at her curiously. “What? Do you mean, actually get engaged?” Alex didn’t respond, she just gave a knowing look. “Alex that’s crazy...this ring is cute but it’s going to melt before we actually have a first date.” 

Alex reached into her pocket, pinched the small piece of metal between her fingers and pulled it up. “Then what about this one?” 

Maggie was stunned. It only took her a moment to recognize the curve of the gold band and small flowery engraving on the inside. “Where did-” she picked it up gently, running her thumb over each part religiously. 

“Your mom gave me her blessing...and with this ring-your grandfather’s too. I promise you Maggie, I will love you and protect you and honor you everyday like he did for Abu. I will build you a house with a blue door and a life where you always feel accepted and welcomed. I want to marry you Maggie...not as some joke or a cover up...I want to marry you because you’re the only person who’s ever made me feel understood and I hope I can offer you the same.” 

Brown eyes never left the ring as she took in what Alex was actually saying. There were still so many voices around her right now, talking animatedly about what was happening but all she could hear was the voice deep in her soul that always guided her in moments like these.  _ Love is not a burden, my sunflower.  _ John spoke softly just as he did when she first came out.  _ It is not something you hide or are ashamed of. When you find love, it should be worn on your chest with pride. Never, do you hear me, never waste an opportunity for love. Even if it scares you, I promise regret hurts worse than loss.  _

“Regret hurts worse than loss,” she whispered to herself, smiling. 

“What?” Alex was waiting nervously for some kind of a response. 

“It’s something he used to say...regret hurts worse than loss.” She looked up, beaming. “I know I’m supposed to say we should wait longer before doing this or we should try living our lives normally and see what happens...but I don’t care. I’m in love with you and I want everything you said and more. I don’t ever want any regrets.” 

“Marry me?” Alex asked officially. 

“Always.” Alex slid the ring into its proper place and kissed her with more fervor than before. They broke apart when an airport trolley began honking at them to get out of the way. Maggie pulled their hands along until they reached their, luckily, unbothered baggage. 

“You still have a week of vacation, right?” 

Alex raised her eyebrow questioningly, “Yes?” 

 

* _ Accidentally in Love _ starts playing*

____________________________

 

“Mom!!” Erin screamed into the living room, holding her phone in the air. 

“The baby is almost asleep you nitwit,” Gabs shouted to her, tired and annoyed. 

Erin ignored her, making a bee line to the front porch. Interested enough, Gabs trotted behind her, babe in tow. 

“Mommmm!” She shouted again, finding the woman digging a hole in the front yard. Gabs could barely keep up with the breakneck pace. 

Angie put the shovel down and rested her hands on her hips. “Are you dying?” 

Erin breathed out heavily. “Nope, but you’re about to…” She turned her phone around and Angie’s eyes widened before she started laughing uncontrollably. 

“What?” Gabs asked, finally catching up, trying to push close enough to see. When she got a glimpse of the screen, she just shook her head in disbelief. “She really is a gay disaster isn’t she.” 

 

“Kara your phone buzzed, it might be Alex about her flight.” Lena rolled over in the bed and reached out for the iPhone. The yellow Snapchat banner was splayed across the screen. 

“Istr er?” Lena couldn’t make out much of Kara’s toothbrush language. 

“It’s just a snap.” 

“Opeen ir.” Lena clicked on the icon and immediately rushed out of bed. She tangled up in the grey fabric and fell headlong towards the foot of the bed. The crashing of her body on the floor caused Kara to peek out of the bathroom. Lena quickly stood up and put the phone in Kara’s eye line. 

“Lena, wha-” as soon as she saw it, she spit the remaining water out of her mouth. She wiped the side of her lip and looked again in disbelief. “I’m going to kill her.” She dropped the device on the floor and swooshed out of the window, uncaring that she was still in pajamas. 

The Snapchat screen was timing out of its second loop, showing a beaming Alex in a black tuxedo shirt holding a veiled draped Maggie in a bridal carry under a white arch that read in beautiful cursive- _ Just Married _ . 

 

Alex slammed the bedroom door to their suite closed with her foot, while she balanced their champagne and two glasses. “How long until your sister gets here?” Maggie joked. 

“I could ask you the same question,” she winked. She crawled up on the bed and handed over the glasses to her new wife. “I say we forget about them for the evening.” Her eyes were sparkling with desire and she bit her lip for good measure. Maggie clicked the silencer on both of their phones and threw them with abandon. 

“That’s an excellent idea Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.” 

“Why thank you, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers,” she said challengingly. 

Maggie propped herself up on her elbows, still balancing the glasses. “We are going to have to make a decision on that.” 

Alex leaned down, capturing her bottom lip intensely. “I think that’s a second date kind of conversation.” 

Maggie agreed, rolling on top of her. She leaned over and placed the glasses on the nightstand next to a beautiful gold compass, an intricate gold band and a half eaten ring pop. “If we only have a few minutes before the calvary bursts in, I intend to make the most of it…” She nipped at the agent’s neck and whispered in her ear, “...Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.” 

 

*the camera pans out the window and up to the stars where one shines just a little brighter than all the others - their star.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lyook: guys I legit can't believe it has been almost two years since we started this journey together. I am a big believer in love and fate and destiny. In everything I write, I always like to believe in the impossible and the power of human connection. When I started this, I never thought life would somehow imitate art. About a month after we published this, I got a message from this girl who just sweetly said she liked it. There was something about that message that caught my eye and I ended up responding because we had more common interests. Flash forward and we haven't gone a day without talking. She is my best friend. My binge buddy. My teammate (except when Im beating her one on one). My north star. This time last year she was also my wedding date to my sisters wedding that this entire think was based on (fanfic inception). She is the love of my life and I can't wait to finally marry her (although if it were my way I would have eloped too!). She makes me proud to do what I love and has always supported me unconditionally. That's that amazing thing fandom does. It brings people together in unexpected and beautiful ways. So Keep writing folks, keep reading, keep enjoying each other because on the other end of all of this are great friends, great lovers, and great memories. Thank you for spending your time with us and may we meet again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jay’s note: Thanks so much to everyone that stuck around through all this craziness! It's been a wild and long ride guys but we made it and now one last time, you just gotta wait for us one last time. Tomorrow we really say goodbye from me and Lyook and our friends who egged us on, Bri, Gabs, Nate, Canadia we hope you enjoy it as much as we’ve enjoyed writing it! It’s kinda bittersweet seeing how long it’s been and how far we came from the original outline which yes we still have, to this final conclusion.Cahlac your fanart legit made our entire year it was SO awesome to meet you at clexacon.   
>  Through the long waits some of you guys kept coming back and reading and commenting and screaming at us and we loved every moment of it. 
> 
> Fanfic writer problems: when it takes two years to finish a fic that only lasts a week


	14. Epigaylogue

**[Epilogue - 5 years later]**

 

Alex groaned coming out of her slumber to a persistent tapping on her left shoulder that was practically hanging off the bed. “Ten more minutes Maggie,” she begged. 

From her right, her wife grunted and blew some hair from out of her face, “What are you talking about Alex?”

That didn’t make sense, if Maggie was on her right that meant. “Mom we have like twenty minutes or we’re gonna be late.” Alex forced her eyes open to meet a pair of bright blue ones that looked both nervous and scared for waking up the sleeping bear. 

“Hi baby,” she mumbled sleepily, reaching out to wrap the tiny human in a warm hug. 

When she let him go, he turned to the door and shouted, “Told you she wouldn’t threaten training.” A taller boy with the same dark skin and green eyes made himself known around the corner and leaned on the doorway. 

“I said she  _ might _ threaten training...or accidentally poke your eye out...I also said she would suffocate you with hugs...It’s Russian roulette, kid.” 

“I resent that,” Alex called out, tossing a pillow in his general direction. 

He dodged it effortlessly and moved further into the room. “See, I told you bodily harm was possible...it’s not safe for us here.” 

Alex sat up quickly in bed and grabbed her smaller son by the waist and pulled him onto the bed with her. “Nope, you can’t escape now!” She peppered him with kisses while he giggled and tried to reach out for his brother’s help. 

“Leave without me!” He squealed dramatically. 

“If the three of you don’t keep in town, real bodily harm is going to occur.” Maggie buried herself deeper under the pillows, trying to soak up the last few seconds of sleep. 

Alex used her training, pointing two fingers to her eyes and back to her sons and then nodding twice to the sleeping mass. She held up her hand and counted down from three. In a swirl of blankets and limbs, they crashed around the target and began an assault of tickles. It took all of five seconds for Maggie to spring from the bed arms outstretched in front of her to prevent any further assaults. “That was dirty,” she said pointedly. “I expected that from J’ohn and your mother, but  _ you _ Connor,” she turned to the older boy, “I thought we had an alliance young man.” She crossed her arms and gave her best guilt eyes. 

“Ma we’re going to be late for school! I am trying to be a conscientious student.” He grinned cheekily. 

Maggie turned towards J’ohn, “and what’s your excuse short stuff?” 

“I also want to be a consci-spic-ish student,” the jumbling of the word was even funnier through his two missing front teeth. 

“You’re six,” she deadpanned. 

“Never too early to start,” Alex added but slowly slinked farther behind the tiny one. 

Maggie kicked the pillow from the floor up towards the group and dramatically let go of all of the air in her lungs. “Well, now that we are  _ all _ awake and  _ not _ getting in more sleep...let’s get going people.” She swept her hands around in a full circle, ushering the boys out to get dressed.

Alex looked at the clock on their dresser and muttered a quiet  _ shit _ . They really had slept in, it was almost an hour past when they usually got things going. “Babe we really have to bust it!” She rushed towards the closet to put on her standard issued DEO ware. “There are like fifteen thousand things today. Connor has tryouts for soccer after school and auditions for the choir during like fourth...no fifth period. Did you practice that piece with him last night before I got home? I didn’t have a chance to.” 

Maggie joined her in the closet, having just brushed her teeth, and began pulling a button up from the racks of white options. “We tried but I have as much musical ability as a dying bird. I think he’ll be fine and if not, he has soccer in the bag. I was already asked to be an assistant for the team and I don’t think they would have done that without at least considering him.” She weaved under Alex’s arm towards the pants section and picked out something dark and commanding. “Karen told me that,” she began her best high pitched impersonation, “ _ if you want him to be considered for scholarships, he really needs to have at least three extracurriculars...and don’t forget to make them well balanced.”  _

“He’s fourteen.” Alex looked at her appalled. “He’s been in high school for like two weeks, I think we can give him a break on the Ivy League applications.”

“You don’t even want to know what she said about J’ohn.  _ If he can’t read at least to a third grade level by the end of the year, he might not get into the gifted program. _ ” 

“Shoot me if we ever become those parents.” Alex reached above her head to get into the safe with her utility belt.

“The first argyle sweater that appears in this closet will earn you a week in solitary confinement.” Maggie poked her in the side and Alex curled in. 

“What if Kara accidentally leaves it?” 

“Then we burn it in sacrifice to the PTO gods.” Maggie tucked in her shirts and pulled her belt tight. She peaked in the mirror satisfied with her Karen-less appearance. 

“I feel like we’re forgetting something,” Alex mused, switching the conversation while she laced up her boots. “What day is it?” 

Maggie looked at her watch, “The sixth.” 

“J’ohn has the meet and greet parent thing! I think it’s at lunch...no it’s breakfast. Shit we have to go.” She tried to get ready faster but ended up, toppling over while putting on her other shoe.

“Alex chill...I already rescheduled my meetings so I can go. And you were right the first time, it’s at lunch.”

“Thank God...why are there so many things at the beginning of the school year? We already know these parents and these teachers. I don’t think it really-“ 

Maggie put a hand up cautiously. “It’s for our sons…’ 

“I know, I know.” Alex rolled her eyes. “But if I have to have another thirty minute conversation with Karen Bigsby about how great Ashton is, I am going to puke.” 

“Which is why I’m going.” 

“Does she really think that Connor isn’t going to go to college because he’s only doing choir and soccer? Ashton doesn’t even hav-”

“No. We agreed.” 

“I was going to say a good soccer coach and fantastic parental examples.” She pecked Maggie’s cheek, unconvincingly. 

“Mhmm...brush your teeth. I’m going to get our bags together.” 

Alex was already there, combing her hair haphazardly with one hand while brushing with the other. “I still think we’re missing something,” she yelled out of the bathroom, but Maggie was already down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of the clock and quickened her pace. 

In the kitchen, Connor had already set up breakfast. It was a paltry spread of toast, cold eggs, and even colder coffee but it was better than nothing. J’ohn was munching down on the end of his toast, having to push it into the corner of his mouth to be able to chew it at all. Maggie flew in, grabbing the last end of toast and held it in between her teeth while she got everything else. 

She was swirling wildly, obviously not sure where to begin. “Ma,”Connor coughed and held up a blue thermos with black coffee. 

She took out the toast and kissed him on the side of the head, “You are a dream.” 

“Want me to warm it up?” He asked, his hand glowing a deep orange. 

Maggie contemplated it. They had tried to have a no unnecessary power rule in the house. She was kind of the captain of the ship so if Alex found out...She peered up towards the stair-well and didn’t see any movement so she gave him a nod, while keeping look out. 

“I see you.” Maggie whipped around to see Alex standing at the fridge. 

“It’s not what it looks like…” Alex put up a quieting finger and walked her own thermos to her son’s hand and placed it in his already heated palm. 

“That’s not fair! I don’t get to use mine.” J’ohn frowned but couldn’t be taken too seriously with a bit of jelly dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

Maggie lovingly wiped it away and squatted down closer to his level. “Baby as soon as you work a little more with Aunt Kara we will let you too. We just don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt.” 

“Yeah buddy...I didn’t know how to work mine till I was much older than you. One time,” He got really close like it was a secret. “I accidentally got something so hot, that I blew up mom, Ma, Kara and grandpa J’onn.” 

“Connor!” His mothers said in sync. “It was an accident and your brother is being dramatic,” Maggie reassured. “You’re not going to blow anything up.” 

“Enough story time, we’re going to be late!” Alex put a hand on Connor’s back, pushing him towards the back door. 

Alex collected the last few things she needed and started to do her mental checklist. God she hated Mondays. “Speaking of Kara, we have dinner with her and Lena tonight too. Apparently, we’re celebrating something that I cannot remember.” 

“Maybe that’s the thing you keep saying you’re forgetting.” Maggie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. 

“No, it’s something else. I just can’t out my finger on it.” 

“Is it the fact my mom has called six times in three days to confirm we are headed her way over labor day weekend?”

Alex chuckled because she too had gotten an unnecessary number of emails from the homestead. “She just want to get all the grand babies together.”

“I know but everytime we go over there, Abu doesn’t stop sneaking the kids candy and then we have to talk them down like suspects to avoid type two diabetes.” 

“You’re just mad she doesn’t give  _ you _ any anymore.” Alex winked. 

“That’s besides the point!” Maggie called after her. 

Connor helped put J’ohn’s backpack on and then put on his own shoes. His brother looked around confused and turned up, “Where’s-” before he could finish asking, Connor put a finger to his lips suspiciously. “But…” 

“We’ll be by the cars!” He called, pushing him out the door. 

“We have to tell them.” 

“Give em’ a second. Trust me, we’ll be able to milk this for a month.” 

 

“Phone, wallet, keys?’ Maggie questioned, putting her carrier bag around her shoulder. “I’m going to take J’ohn and then just stay until lunch. I might be able to get some other stuff out of the way while I’m there. No point in making a thirty minute commute again.” She continued to talk but Alex wasn’t really listening.

The TV in the kitchen nook was still playing the early morning news. “This is Wallace Winterbottom with Action News 1. Supergirl had an early morning in the business district when…”Alex tuned him out while she looked around the kitchen. She did a quick mental note to check in with Kara to figure out what non-sanctioned fun she had gotten into. 

She did another once-over but still wasn’t satisfied- nothing was actively burning or leaking but she still couldn’t shake that she was forgetting something. “Check, check, check,” she patted the location of all of her devices. She decided to just leave it at that. “Okay, I’ll take Connor and drop off all of those damn forms...if I run into Karen though, I cannot be held accountable for my actions.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it…”Maggie took her hand and dragged her out the door. She kissed her on the lips for the first time all morning and it felt like the day had actually started. “PTO Barbie is no match for Director doctor doctor Danvers-Sawyer.” 

Alex smiled into another kiss before getting a serious tilt to her brows.“That reminds me, it’s been five years...we need to go to the courthouse.”

Maggie looked at her confused, “Did we skip are taxes or…”

“It’s Sawyer-Danvers time,” Alex said, obviously. 

“I thought you were joking about that.” 

The director looked absolutely offended, “I would never joke about that. It’s my turn.” 

They shut the door behind them. “We aren’t changing every form on God’s green earth for a deal we made while drunk in Tahiti.”

“We shook on it.” 

“I also shook on it with Connor about getting a car when he was 16 if he made all A’s this year.” Maggie was somewhat whispering because she needed that incentive to stick.

“You’re evil, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.”

“Oh my god, you’re a child.” Maggie pinched her nose while the other hand rested on her hoster until Alex walked away, conversation far from over.  Alex stuck out her tongue and headed towards her standard issue DEO all black, bulletproof minivan. 

“Buckle up,’ she shouted over her shoulder as she laughed at the familiar phrase they threw at each other- _ child _ . That phrase had all kinds of new meaning since they had children. Connor was so unexpected but the greatest thing to ever happen to either of them. He was so brave, kind, and smart. Because of him, they also had J’ohn a kid who was so gentle everything calms around him. He was the light of Alex’s eye and he mimicked her in every way. It didn’t matter that they had different skin colors, powers, and even planets, his dream would always to be an agent right next to her. 

Her thoughts then drifted to another bright face. Before she had the keys in the ignition, she rushed out of the car towards the door. Maggie must have had the same realization. Their hands reached for the handle and they looked at each other panicked as they both came to the same conclusion, “We have three children,” Alex said dumbfounded. 

The door pushed open so hard it banged into the shelves behind it. “We have three children!” Maggie repeated out loud. 

“Ellie!” Maggie shouted, bounding for the stairs. “”Ellie!” 

Alex was right behind her shouting out of sync, “Elena!” 

When they reached the top of the stairs, a short ball of messy black hair in a pink nightgown was rubbing her eyes in front of her room. “Why you yelling mama?” She yawned sleepily. 

Maggie lifted her up in a tight hug. “Hi baby...we didn’t mean to yell we were just so excited for you to wake up.” Alex reached out and took the three-year old in her arms and carried her back towards her room. 

“We’ve got to get going really fast today because mama and me were silly and forgot to get you dressed.”

“That’s not all you forgot,” somehow Connor was standing in the doorway, poking fun. 

“Where’s your brother?” Alex asked concerned. 

“Present!” He poked his head around his brother. 

“Great, now that everyone is here and going to be late, make yourself useful and find the pink socks that match this shirt.” Maggie threw a blue shirt with a pink flower on it towards the boys, as she walked over to help Alex. 

“You know one day if you actually let me have a car, I could let you guys get to work and take  _ everyone _ to school.” He swerved over to be right in front of his moms. “But since you’re going back on that…” 

“How’d-” Maggie looked at him in disbelief. 

He tapped his ears, “Super hearing.” 

They both sighed heavily. “No powers to spy on the parental units,” Alex warned trying to get Ellie to participate in getting ready. 

“I was just trying to prove a point,” Maggie defended. “I promise there is a 99.9% chance we are going to get you a car so we can exploit a free taxi to the fullest extent.”

“Does that also mean I get Sawyer-Danvers?” 

“No.” 

“But he got his deal.” 

“Nobody here wants to change their name!” Maggie walked to the other side of the bed and began to fix the braids that Alex had mangled. 

Alex narrowed her eyes to Connor. “Say you want to change the name or no car.” 

“Alex!” 

“Mom, that’s not fair!” 

J’ohn walked over with two very different socks and held them up to Alex, “I like your name Mom...we can change it.” 

“I love you too little Sawyer-Danvers.” She plucked the socks out of his hand with a kiss to his cheek and put them on Ellie’s feet, regardless of Maggie’s protest. 

Maggie tied the end of Ellie’s hair and let the hairbrush clatter to the floor. “Listen,” she circled her finger around the room, “we are not changing our last name and you,” she singled out Connor, “are going to get a car one day who knows we’ll talk about it  _ anytime _ other than now.” She turned to J’ohn, “and you need to take my side one of these days because I’m not really feeling the love baby boy.” 

They all looked at her guiltily and mumbled a quiet “yes ma’am.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You all look like I’ve stolen your puppy.”

Ellie finally perked up and her eyes got as wide as saucers. “We’re getting a puppy?!” 

The combination of yes’s and no’s made any real answer indistinguishable. Maggie took a step back and ran a hand through her hair as she watched helplessly as the two smallest ones animatedly named the non-existent puppy, while Connor laughed in the background. 

Alex slapped her slide playfully. “Never a dull moment,” she whispered, trying to get Ellie’s shirt on while the toddler decided between Box and Button for a boy dog. 

Maggie couldn’t help but smile. “Wouldn’t change it for the world,” she commented back.  

Deciding nothing said in that room had any legal precedent, she proceeded to kick everyone back into gear for the real things they were going to be late for. “Okay crew, move out!” They all moved down the stairs together and filed out towards the door. Connor had J’ohn on his back making whooshing noises as they went around the corner, while Alex carried Ellie on her hip making similar noises. Maggie brought up the rear, turning off any remaining lights. 

She went to close the door and saw something had fallen down in their hurry. She picked up the small shadow box from their first week together that usually hung above the shelves and smiled at its contents. One by one she slowly ran her fingers over each picture as memories flooded her mind. 

Maggie in her catcher gear standing behind Alex as she helped her adjust her swing the day they were playing softball. In the background, she could still see Kate glaring. 

The day Maggie taught Alex how to work a tractor, Alex screaming as Maggie rattled them back and forth, while their flannels flew in the wind. 

Maggie arguing with Philipe in front of the barn.

The both of them in front of Alexander’s Pizza revisiting the place where they started. 

A candid photo of Alex looking gorgeous in her dress at Erin’s wedding, staring off at the dance floor. 

There were several group photos of the bachelorette party, the wedding, meeting the baby for the first time and saying goodbye to the farm. 

Finally, there was a glossy photo in a cheap paper frame from the chapel in Vegas they paid thirty bucks for. Maggie had dipped Alex for their official wedding kiss, while fat Elvis stood behind them fist pumping. 

In the middle of all of it was a small golden compass and the coordinates to a star they bought on their first anniversary-it just so happened to be the same coordinates to the planet their sons were from. 

“Babe come on!” Alex shouted. 

Maggie carefully hung it back up and smiled. “Wouldn’t change it for the world,” she said to herself again.

**__The End. …(or is it?!)__**

 

 


End file.
